Plum blossom before the season tsuyu (Цвет сливы перед сезоном Цую)
by Ifif
Summary: Every strong or independent woman should have cats or ... people!


**Казино с роялем в море**

Тактическая сеть Тумана

023548972021333566000.02132545887.01239578.001

Приоритет: обычный

Первый Восточный Нагато – Второму Восточному Конго

В соответствии с циркуляром Флагмана Ямато … принять на время профилактики эсминца …. патрулирование района с координатами …. Особое внимание обратить на район с координатами… ранее имел наименование порт Сибуси… активные попытки людей выйти в море…. Неоднократно пресекались… передача патрулирования в точке с координатами 1.243262, 131.710319. Конец

021354897202133566000.02352665665.04556762.001

Приоритет: обычный

Второй Восточный Конго - Первому Восточному Нагато

Согласовано. Назначен эсминец «Симакадзе». Конец

Идущий по океанской глади эсминец периодически покрывался рябью поля Клейна, стволы главного калибра то взметались в небо, то начинали метаться по горизонту, то поникали в разнобой, почти касаясь палубы. Зенитки периодически открывали хаотичный огонь в небо, в котором кроме легкой дымки не было ничего.

«…не могла эту … эту .. баржу плоскопалубную отправить. Опять ведь начнет возле человека суетится… хлюп… шмыг..хлюп-хлюп… я ведь для Конго все-все делала, все точно, до 15 знака после запятой, а она меня …. хлюп… в патруль…. К Нагато… могла ведь или Такао, или Хьюгу… хотя Такао – дура, а Хюга – линкор… а Сима лучше их, точно, я самая лучшая, и Конго мне, только мне могла это патрулирование доверить! Я ведь буду представлять Конго и весь Второй Восточный Флот! Ой, какая ответственность, я не справлюсь! Конго обидится, загонит в Резерв... или Хьюге в эскадру поисковую ….. а-а-а-а-а.. хлюп-хлюп-хлюп…. А если аватары лишит?... НЕТ!...». В таком состоянии эсминец «Симакадзе» приближался к точке рандеву….

Нгуен Туан, вьетнамец, 45 лет, глава вьетнамской группировки, подмявшей по себя всю южную часть Кюсю, находился в прекрасном расположении духа. Он вольготно расположился на заднем сиденье автомобиля, двигавшемся в составе довольно-таки большой колонны из 7 автомобилей, в "Казино".

"Казино" назывался холм в районе города Сибуси, от которого в море уходил трос длинной более 4 км, проходящий через шкив портового крана затопленного порта. Развлечением последние 15 лет для представителей американских войск, якудза, китайской триады, вьетнамских гангстеров и японской администрации служила незатейливая комбинация из этого троса, с привязанной к нему металлическим тросиком лодкой и мотора, который протягивал трос, как в давние времена работали канатные дороги в горах на Севере.

Развлечение состояло в том, что в лодку садили несколько человек, дополнительно к лодке на тонком леере привязывали резиновую лодчонку на 1 человека. Давали людям в лодке нож, и запускали мотор. Трос натягивался и лодка с людьми медленно утягивалась в открытое море. И тут начиналось "Казино"! Приглашённые ставили различные ставки на то, спасется кто-то из людей в лодке или нет, смогут ли воспользоваться надувной лодкой, потопят демоны Тумана лодку раньше, чем люди сами себя убьют или нет. Особое восхищение и самые высокие ставки были, когда в лодку садили семью с детьми. На холме, у подножия которого и находился мотор, приводящий "Казино" в движение, стояли столы с навесами, была великолепная кухня и отменный персонал, готовый выполнить любую прихоть и заказ. Сегодня бы как раз такой день. В лодку должны были посадить семью чиновника из Центрального района, которого недавно перевели в Южный район для контроля, и который стал слишком усердно интересоваться некоторыми вопросами, задевавшими интересы Больших людей, в том числе и Нгуен Туана. Особую пикантность вызывало то, что на лодку в этот раз установили ПТРК, из которого должен был произведён выстрел в сторону корабля Тумана, который патрулировал данное побережье, с целью гарантированной атаки. Ставки ставились на то, кто первым выстрелит: Туман или чиновник, семья которого находилась в лодке, а пульт управления ПТРК у него. Самые высокие ставки, и соответственно выигрыш, если точно или как можно более точно угадать время оставшейся жизни людей в лодке. Камикава Сейко, так звали проштрафившегося чиновника, с тоской и слезами стоял на берегу моря и смотрел на лодку, в которой сидела привязанная его жена и две дочер лет. В его трясущейся руке был пульт от запуска ракеты. Как ему сказали, если он выстрелит и попадет в корабль Тумана, то двигатель начнет тащить лодку у берегу, хотя на самом деле это было не так - в живых его не собирались оставлять.

Патруль это тоскливо: сначала интересно где?, что?, и как? Новые впечатления, новые берега, но после 3 суток: берега надоели, а вода - она и дома вода, одинаковая. К тому же, если дома она постоянно была при деле: «Симакадзе туда, Симакадзе сюда» и была возможность переговорить с человеком, то здесь даже и пообщаться не с кем. Тот эсминец, которого она меняла, был без аватары, поэтому похвастаться фенечкой, которую ей подарил человек, было некому. На 4 сутки «Симакадзе», уже в некотором отупении от монотонности происходящего, а точнее от не происходящего, плавно шла на экономном ходу, когда сенсоры засекли движущийся по поверхности моря предмет, идентифицированном как весельная лодка с экипажем. Отклонением от стандарта было то, что экипаж был представлен только женскими особями: 1 взрослой и 2 маленькими. И еще лодка двигалась сама без мотора и вёсел, хотя более детальное сканирование позволило уточнить принцип привода. «Зачем? И какой в этом смысл» - подумала Симакадзе и хотела уже дать предупредительный выстрел из зенитного автомата, как из трубы на носу лодки вылетела ракета и устремилась ей в борт. «Что за хр…. Ой, Виктор запретил использовать идиоматические выражения! Что за дела! … тоже не то… Что такое? Вроде бы соответствует ситуации и не противоречит требованиям комиссара Флота. Хорошо! Значит: ЧТО ТАКОЕ?» Понятно, что летящая в её сторону «петарда» была уничтожена на расстоянии не менее чем 2 кабельтовых от ее борта, то Симакадзе постаралась не расходовать излишний боезапас, а поразить ракету с расходом 1 выстрел - 1 цель из 25-мм зенитного автомата тип 96. И ей это удалось (кто бы сомневался, она ведь не баржа-несушка и на посылках у флагмана, почти адъютант Конго!)! По остаточному электромагнитному следу было установлено, что управление этой ракетой велось с берега. По результатам сканирования выявлено, что на берегу находится 52 единицы человеков, 10 единиц механических транспортных средств и скрытая установка ракетного комплекса противокорабельных ракет, из 3 пусковых установок и модуля управления. Сверившись с данными тактической сети Первого Восточного Флота, Симакадзе установила, что данных об этой установке в сети не имеется. В соответствии с регламентом был отправлен запрос Флагману Первого Восточного Флота Нагато о выявленном противокорабельном ударном комплексе, от которой поступил приказ на уничтожение. Был произведен расчет и нанесен удар главным калибром.

Нгуен Туан, Камикава Сейко, американцы: полковник и 2 капитана, глава клана якудза северной части Кюсю Накагава Киехидэ и несколько чиновников Южного района, включая первого заместителя главы Южного района Суга Мацумото были уничтожены мгновенно, не столько от разрывов 127-мм фугасных снарядов эсминца «Симакадзе», сколько от взорвавшихся противокорабельных ракет, пусковые установки которых были расположены между навесами и были установлены месяц назад по требованию погибшего американского полковника, который потел и нервничал, когда смотрел на море.

После первых разрывов мотор, приводивший установку "Казино" в движение, получив повреждения, неожиданно резко увеличил обороты и лодка получила рывок. После чего надрезанный осколком ПТУРа тросик лопнул и лодка по инерции двинулась в сторону эсминца, который плавно надвигался на неё.

Закончив с отчетом о инциденте Симакадзе, внутренне распираясь от гордости, что смогла одна и одним залпом уничтожить батарею (ну если как посмотреть, и с какой стороны… на об этом мы никому! Никому-никому не скажем! Если только Конго или человек Виктор не спросит) противокорабельных ракет! Проверив сканеры, с неудовольствием обнаружила, что лодка с экипажем из 3 женских особей людей продолжает движение в её сторону. Для Симы это было непонятно, так как более подробное сканирование показало, что все особи людей в лодке связаны, а старшая особь находится в нефункционирующем состоянии. Следуя АК, эсминец подработала главным ходом на необходимую дальность гарантированного уничтожения цели носовым зенитным автоматом, приняла упреждение и баллистические поправки и уже готова была открыть огонь на поражение. Но не открывала….

Ядро эсминца Тумана перешло в критический режим, обрабатывая огромнейший объем информации из эмоционального сектора.Через визуальные сканеры, с лодки, из-за тела женщины, в её сторону смотрели четыре темно-коричневых глаза на лицах, покрытых синяками и дорожками от слез. Сима смотрела на них и не понимала, почему у её аватары все сжалось в груди, давит и болит, сердце бьётся тяжкими ударами, горло сдавило, легкие с трудом пропускают в себя воздух, зрение потеряло четкость и по щекам бежит влага…. Эти взгляды друг другу в глаза, практически не мигая, продолжались очень долго и спустя некоторое время лодка уткнувшись в борт эсминца плавно закачалась на волнах.

«В соответствии с требованиями АК любой человек, покинувший сушу, должен исчезнуть в Тумане…». Раньше для Симакадзе это означало только одно: уничтожение. Но сейчас она не знала, что делать: «Еще сутки в патруле! Сообщать Нагато - однозначно ответа не будет, а потом будет сообщено Конго в самых унизительных выражениях о полной некомпетентности как самой Симакадзе, так и всего Второго Восточного флота! Тогда точно к этой сумасшедшей Хьюге в подчинение отправят. Навечно! А если не сообщать и оставить как есть...? Сделать вид, что ничего и никого не видела, а записи стереть : спасутся – хорошо, погибнут – я не причем…. Нет, не могу! Не хочу! Как человек Виктор будет смотреть после этого на меня, ведь я даже не смогу ему не рассказать об этом... А если… Нет… Не… может… а если … к … себе на борт? То есть у меня будут свои люди….? И даже не один, как у Конго, а трое: 1 взрослый и 2 маленьких. Как Виктор помогает Конго и учит её тактике, взрослая осо... человек будет мне тоже помогать, а с маленькими чело... лю... детими.. нет, детьми, аватара будет играть в патрулировании! Да! Хорошо…. Но Конго…. А-а-а-а-а-а! Нет! Да! Нет ! Да! Не знаю! Что делать? Ядро сейчас зависнет!». В это время по корпусу эсминца в хаотичном порядке от носа к корме и от кормы к носу, от клотика до киля и от киля до клотика, сталкиваясь, сливаясь, отскакивая друг от друга, носились бледно-голубые волны, при соударении вызывая вспышки от светло-зеленого до бордово-фиолетового.

Со стороны это было феерично и в значительной мере красиво. Вся эта какофония света происходила абсолютно беззвучно и отражалась в глазах и на лицах двух маленьких девочек сидевших в лодке рядом с матерью, которая была в бессознательном состоянии. Обе девочки, не шевелясь, сидели тесно прижавшись друг к другу, в их широко открытых, даже для европейца глазах, читался непомерный ужас от всего увиденного. Старшая при этом зажимала рот младшей, побелевшей от напряжения и усталости рукой.

023548972321365654991.23116321462.31656154.011001

Приоритет: циркуляр

Первый Восточный Нагато – патрульным кораблям

….. эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота "Симакадзе" сдать патрулирование в указанной точке… о сдаче доложить….

В 10 километрах от берега дрейфовала шлюпка, на носу которой была закреплена отработавшая свое труба ПТРК…

**Разговоры на закате**

«Весеннее море –

Колышутся, холмятся волны

Целыми днями».  
Бусон Ёса (1716-1793)

Тактическая сеть Тумана

724565895130233166448.31232155486.32149816.73212

Приоритет: обычный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Прошу обеспечить установление закрытого канала связи. Срочно. Конец.

312116432651321654613.72425411223.66555165.43241

Приоритет: низкий

Тяжелый крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе

Сейчас занята. Через 28 временных циклов. Конец.

732155461654615463246.32165475164.39568956.00110

Приоритет: высокий

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Прошу обеспечить установление закрытого канала связи. Срочно. Точное количество сгущённого молока. Конец.

321221654651654516132.732232164951.43216461.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Тяжелый крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе

Только попробуй малявка. И я скажу Акаси где находится остальная часть сгущенки. Что хотела? Конец.

321316561331165113265.73221654461.72354488.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Там уже нет и не скажу где. Сама дылда! Прошу, попроси Касиму, что бы она через тот корабль РТР в Евразийском сегменте человеческой информационной сети нашла и передала файл учебника по первой неотложной помощи людям. Конец.

7325683679418513254845.32123144165.43225987.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Тяжелый крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе

Зачем? Ты что-то без меня затеяла? ТЫ БЕЗ МЕНЯ ходила на БЕРЕГ? Я с тобой разговаривать не буду. Конец.

321331865168751964946.73223198466.72331646.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Я никуда не ходила! Я в патруле была у Нагато! Смотри в Тактической Сети. Конец.

321316846516546516544.73233146216.73331465.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Ну-у-у-у, попроси, пожалуйста. И в следующий раз пойдем туда, куда ТЫ хочешь. Пожалуйста! И у меня еще пастила осталась. Конец.

732315166516546516544.32165498461.43212987.00001

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Тяжелый крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе

Пастила яблочная? Отдашь всё! Получи, что хотела. И все таки, ты что-то задумала... Или ты решила, что я опять комиссара Второго Восточного Флота калечить буду? ДУРА! Я и так через столько, после того раза прошла! Да я к нему на выстрел Главного Калибра Флагмана Ямато сейчас не подойду! Дура! Я с тобой не разговариваю. Все! Приложение: сжатый тестовый файл «С. А. Сумин «НЕОТЛОЖНЫЕ СОСТОЯНИЯ» Издание шестое, переработанное и дополненное. Рекомендовано Учебно-методическим объединением по медицинскому и фармацевтическому образованию вузов России в качестве учебного пособия для студентов медицинских вузов. Медицинское информационное агентство. МОСКВА. 2006 г». Конец.

321646516545113216546.73232162654.72336995.00010

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Тяжелому крейсеру Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара

Ашигара, ТЫ самая лучшая! Я тебе еще 1 банку сгущенки отдам. Конец. Конец крипто.

732399842168421645651.32123956126.43231626.00010

Приоритет: высокий

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Тяжелый крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Ашигара - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе

НЕТ! ТОЛЬКО НЕ СГУЩЕНКУ! Мне плохо! Попадёшься еще мне, малявка! Конец. Конец крипто.

**Глазго: это город или глаз Го?**

О, проснись, проснись!  
Стань товарищем моим,  
Спящий мотылек!

Басё (1644–1694)

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота «Симакадзе» возвращался в расположение своей эскадры. После окончания патрулирования в районе ответственности Первого Восточного Флота прошло уже более двух суток, а со времени огневого контакта с маломерным самоходным плавсредством – прогулочным гребным судном 30 часов 21 минута. До момента прибытия в расположение эскадры было еще более суток.

Можно было бы дойти быстрее, как Симакадзе не раз делала, развивая крейсерскую скорость, возвращаясь в расположение после патрулирования или везя человека Виктора, по поручению Флагмана Конго, или просто по её поручению. Но сейчас приходилось буквально подталкивать себя, лишь бы её скорость перемещения не вызывала подозрений.

И так уже Акаси интересовалась, зачем ей учебник по оказанию первой помощи людям. Вроде бы Акаси удовлетворилась ответом, что вдруг пригодится, учитывая уже имеющийся опыт с комиссаром Флота и вылазки на берег. При этом Акаси задумалась и сказала: «А не установить ли всем софт по первой помощи…? И проводить периодически проверки с обновлением». От этого у Симы чуть не засбоил вспомогательный генератор, и включившаяся охлаждающая установка прогнала волну холодного (ниже температуры окружающей воздушной среды на 15 градусов) воздуха.

\- Акаси, эксцентричная… Бр-р-р-р …

Симакадзе, а точнее её аватара, быстрым шагом ходила от носа к корме по правому борту и от кормы к носу по левому борту, периодически обхватывая себя руками, слегка мотая головой из стороны в сторону, беззвучно шевеля губами. Она то останавливалась и смотрела на мостик, то резко отворачивалась и глядела в морскую даль.

В самом начале своего пути домой, как только она вышла из зоны контроля Первого Восточного Флота и отметилась в тактической сети своего Флота, она даже, задумавшись, хотела нырнуть, как бы спрятавшись от сложившейся ситуации, но как только вокруг башен главного калибра вспенились буруны, резко всплыла, тихо ойкнув. Ей сейчас нельзя было изображать подводную лодку, все равно это ничего не решало, а только отодвигало необходимость решения проблемы.

Симе, необходимо было время на то, что бы попытаться как-то оправдать перед Флотом и в первую очередь перед Конго, наличие на её борту 3 людей: взрослой женщины и 2 девочек, по характерным внешним признакам определяемых как мать и дочери.

После того как, лодка с её экипажем, а точнее пассажирами закачалась на волнах около борта эсминца, Симакадзе, повинуясь необъяснимому самой себе порыву, сформировала из наноматериала леер, который быстро и крепко связал два судна. Затем Симакадзе задумалась, о том, как доставить пассажиров к себе на борт. Самой появляться перед ними её было почему-то не совсем удобно. Отправлять ремботов было чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Неизвестно как отреагируют не видевшие их люди, а тем более маленькие особи, на внешне похожих на металлических пауков с размахом лап более 2-х метров. Пришлось доставать из сейфа (как он пригодился!) средство Ашигары, которое та специально создавала для вылазки на берег.

По информации Ашигары, с достоверностью 87,985%, данное вещество при распылении в форме аэрозольного облака, по данным почерпнутым из рабочего компьютера заведующего кафедрой военной токсикологии и медицинской защиты Санкт-Петербургской военно – медицинской академии им. С.М. Киров (Зачем называть учебное заведение, которое готовит специалистов для ремонта людей, чьим то именем? И как сказала Ашигара, именем человека, не имевшего к данному вопросу никакого отношения. Л-л-люди!) приводила к временному прекращению функционирования человеческих особей, без последствий, при которых требовалось привлечение специалистов для восстановления всех функций. Ашигара так же предупредила что, для боле точного определения срока перевода людей в не функционирующее состояние требуется точно установить вес тела подвергаемых воздействию людей. Симакадзе, просканировав объем тел женщины и девочек, использовав предоставленные Ашигарой инструментарий для расчетов, выяснила, что для того, что бы усыпить пассажирок лодки потребуется количество данного вещества в объёме 1,1% от имеющегося количества. Быстро сформировав, при помощи наноматериала, аэрозольное облако с необходимой концентрацией, плавно окутала им лодку.

Прождав необходимые, в соответствии с инструкцией, 210 секунд и убедившись, что люди находятся в не функционирующем состоянии, но дыхание и работа сердца не нарушена, направила на лодку ремонтные боты, которые и доставили людей на борт.

После проведенной операции, которая заняла не более 4 минут, эсминец проследовал дальше по курсу патрулирования.

Теперь, перед Симакадзе возникла другая проблема: где расположить людей и при этом соблюсти маскировку, чтобы их не видели другие суда Тумана? На палубе? Видно и при первом же шторме их смоет волнами. Устанавливать специальное помещение на палубе: во-первых опять видно, во-вторых, расход наноматериала, Акаси сразу заметит. Внутренние пространства корпуса? Неприспособленно для людей. Про это Виктор говорил, когда впервые ходил с Симакадзе (На Симакадзе? Ой, как не хорошо… ) до ремонтной базы, и попал под дождь. Ему тогда пришлось изрядно промокнуть, пытаясь укрыться за башней главного калибра. Вот Симакадзе и предложила ему спрятаться о внутренних технологических помещениях, но Виктор, посмотрев на открывшийся в надстройке люк, диаметром чуть шире его плеч, почему-то отказался.

«Придется тогда в рубку, а точнее в жилые помещения аватары» - приняла решение Сима - "К Виктору в каюту нельзя. Как он сказал, когда они с Акаси формировали каюты, у него должно быть все по-мужски и по-спартански. При этом Акаси, еще для чего-то, отправила запрос на формирование каюты для Виктора на согласование Конго". И Симакадзе отдала соответствующее распоряжение ремботам.

Её каюта была не такой большой как у Флагмана, но довольно уютной. Белые глянцевый стол у окна и небольшой столик у зеркала, мягкое пушистое покрытие на полу, диванчик, который трансформировался в удобную кровать, пара пуфиков и мягких, глубоких кресел у низкого столика с прозрачной поверхностью, на которой стояла пустая ваза. На дне вазы, если внимательно присмотреться, можно было увидеть несколько крошек от пастилы. (1)

Из каюты были выходы в ванную комнату, как говорил Виктор, с удобствами. Так же там был выход на камбуз и короткий коридор, ведущий на мостик. Так же в этот коридор выходила дверь второй каюты. Когда рассчитывали и формировали, совместно с Акаси, обитаемый объем, ремонтница проговорилась и показала балконы, которые были установлены у Конго. Симакадзе тоже захотелось получить такие же, на что ей было сказано, что когда она станет хотя бы линейным крейсером, то балконы ей будут полагаться в обязательном порядке.

«Людей в каюту аватары, а аватара будет обитать во второй каюте. Расчётное время окончания нефункционирующего состояния людей 22,5 минуты. Надо ли мне показывать людям аватару?" - стала размышлять Симакадзе - "Скорее всего, нет». Акаси, другие корабли Тумана и собственный опыт Симакадзе убедительно доказывал у людей низкую скорость обработки поступающей информации и принятия решений. И даже Виктор, иногда, не предпринимал никаких действий, для разрешения некоторых ситуаций, по всей видимости понимая, что скорости обработки информации и времени на принятие решения потребуется не соизмеримо больше, приговаривая при этом: «Как-нибудь само рассосется…»

Дальше перед Симакадзе вставала большая и глобальная проблема: «Как быть дальше?». Постоянно находится в патруле и тем более в патруле Первого Восточного Флота не возможно постоянно, возвращение на место дислокации обязательно, а там скрывать своих пассажиров станет практически не возможно. От кораблей Тумана еще можно было бы скрыть, так как аватары есть только у кораблей, начиная с крейсеров, а к эсминцу в гости они точно не пойдут (у-у-у-у, задаваки!), ну может кроме Ашигары и Касимы. От Ашигары можно отвязаться, сказав, что из угощений будет только сгущенка (хи-хи-хи...).

Но оставались Виктор и самое худшее Акаси. Если с Виктором, как подозревала Симакадзе, можно будет, как то договорится, то Акаси тут же её на рембазе фактически арестует и доложит Конго. Что будет дальше, помрачневшая Сима, примерно себе представляла: «От людей Флагман избавится сразу, понятно, что не сама: Акаси поручит или Хиэй, хотя она может и сама. Мой корпус на разборку и утилизацию вместе с аватарой, ядро на гауптическую вахту»- тяжело вздохнула Симакадзе.

Спустя 22,4952 минут от сенсорной системы поступила информация, что люди не функционируют на должном уровне. Симакадзе забеспокоилась и, отрыв имеющийся файл по неотложной помощи, приняла решение о направлении в каюту малого рембота для проведения предварительного осмотра и оценки состояния людей в соответствии с предлагаемой методикой и шкалой Глазго. Кто и что такое Глазго, если у него или её есть шкала? Запрос в личную базу данных дал только один ответ: Глазго крупный портовый город в Шотландии, Соединенное Королевство Англии, Шотландии, Уэльса, Северной Ирландии и дружественных территории. Больше информации не было, так как доступа в локальные участки человеческой информационной сети при патрулировании не обеспечивали.

«Начать обследование с меньших человеческих особей» - дала указание Симакадзе.

Для удобства размещения не функционирующих людей, при их размещении в каюте аватары, было принято решение о помещении взрослой женщины на диване, трансформируемом в кровать, а младших девочек на полу, около кровати. Данное размещение было признано оптимальным, по причине того, что девочки были меньше размером и занимали меньшую площадь, что в свою очередь позволяло проводить очистку поверхностей с минимально возросшим энергопотреблением.

Малый рембот вошёл в каюту аватары, через сервисное отверстие в стене, и приблизился к лежащим на мягком покрытии пола, телам девочек. Встав между ними и выдвинув сенсорные манипуляторы, начал передавать информацию:

«Дыхание – присутствует, в соответствии с возрастной нормой.

Сердцебиение - присутствует, в соответствии с возрастной нормой.

Состав газов на выдохе – кислород – 19%

\- азот – 73%...»

В этот момент в каюте раздался женский вскрик, от которого, не ожидавшая аватара, находившаяся на мостике, присела от неожиданности, а эсминец резко вильнул на 4,5° к западу от курса.

К Камикаве Ююко медленно возвращалось сознание. Вокруг нее, по ощущениям, кроме тёплой темноты ни чего не было. Потом она ощутила на лице легкое движение воздуха. Потом пришло ощущение сухости во рту. Спустя какой-то период времени, для Ююко было совсем не важно - много или мало, она услышала легкое поскрипывание, поцокивание, легкий гул, едва слышимый шорох. Затем ей очень сильно захотелось открыть глаза. Первая попытка ни к чему не привела, было такое чувство, что век просто нет и глаза закрыты сплошным слоем плоти. Это её так напугало, что она снова впала в забытьё.

Снова вернул ей сознание шорох откуда-то снизу, что почему-то обрадовало Ююко. «Здесь есть верх и низ!» - мелькнуло у неё в голове, вызвав вспышку боли. Затем снова возникло желание открыть глаза. Веки дернулись и приоткрылись, и сразу пришлось зажмурится от вспышки яркого света. На самом деле окно в каюте было закрыто бронеплитой в боевом положении, а освещение снижено до уровня 10% от номинальной для человеческих особей. Можно было бы и совсем убрать освещение, но Симакадзе понимала, что в полной темноте люди теряют ориентацию в пространстве и могут нанести себе повреждения о мебель.

Ююко снова приоткрыла глаза, она увидела слабосветящийся потолок, скосив глаза на право, а за тем на лево, она обнаружила, что лежит на кровати или даже, скорее всего, на диване, трансформируемом в кровать. «Опять вчера напилась, какой-то гадости» - подумала она с омерзением про себя, - «Снова придётся как-то добираться до дома и вечером выслушивать от него упреки о неподобающем для замужней женщины поведении.» Ююко снова закрыла глаза и прислушавшись к ощущениям, с ужасом поняла, что её плавно, периодически то поднимает вверх, то опускает в низ. Точнее будет сказать не тело Ююко лично, а всю окружающую её действительность.

Резко поднявшись на локтях, Ююко в течение нескольких секунд боролась с комком тошноты, подступившей чуть ли не к зубам, что пришлось снова зажмурить глаза. Затем, поборов тошноту и открыв глаза она посмотрела на лево и увидела там очертания стола с приставленным к нему креслом. Плавно поворачивая голову, что бы снова не ощутить крайне неприятные моменты, она с ужасом увидела справа от себя лежащие на полу тела двух, судя по одежде, девочек и стоящего между ними огромного паука, тело и лапы которого смутно отражали неяркое освещение. Этот громадный паук хищно тянул к головам девочек две передние лапы, явно намереваясь вонзить из в головы несчастных детей. tabОдновременно с криком Ююко снова потеряла сознание. «Малый рембот! Срочно покинуть помещение!» – оправившись от неожиданности, подала указание Симакадзе. И сразу же начала поступать информация от сканирующей системы: температура кожных покровов женщины, ниже оптимума, сердечный ритм не равномерный, дыхание ровное не глубокое.

«Ну почему у меня нет файлов с точными параметрами функционирования человеческих организмов! И у Акаси не попросишь… еще раз просматриваем имеющийся файл…

… к наиболее частым случаям угнетения сознания, при которых требуется срочная медицинская помощь, относятся обморок и кома. Колапс и острая сосудистая недостаточность могут являться предвестниками обморочного состояния и также заслуживают самого пристального внимания…. Дальше …

… обморок характеризуется кратковременной потерей сознания и нарушением постурального тонуса (с невозможностью стоять)… фиксируем: потеря сознания, лежит…

… кома: полное выключение сознания, с тотальной утратой восприятия окружающей среды… фиксируем: выключение сознания, утрата восприятия…

… оценку глубины нарушения сознания ….. у взрослого человека, не прибегая к специальным методам … проводить по шкале Глазго … соответствует определенный бал…

… приступаем: … открывание глаз: отсутствует, 1 балл,

… малый рембот подойти к кровати и произвести колющее воздействие манипулятором без повреждения кожных покровов в область нижней трети…

… ответ на болевой стимул: ... реакция отсутствует, 1балл...

… х-хрм-рхм … Встать, смирно!

...вербальный ответ: … отсутствует, 1 балл

… Малый рембот покинуть помещение.

… обще количество баллов по шкале Глазго – 3. В соответствии с указаниями из файла признается, что у женщины смерть мозга. Я её убила! А-а-а-а!»

В это время Ююко слабо всхлипнула и снова открыла глаза, приподнявшись на локтях снова посмотрела в сторону, где она видела жуткого паука. Там уже ничего и никого не было, только тихо посапывая, спали девочки. «Дочки спят…» - у умиротворённо подумала Ююко, и опустившись на подушку уснула.

**Ох, мама, как же ты была права... **

Вечерним вьюнком

Я в плен захвачен… Недвижно

Стою в забытьи.

Басё (1644–1694)

Окончательно Ююко проснулась через несколько часов, да и то не сама, а от тихого детского голоса: «Мама, проснитесь». Сев на кровати, она в полусумраке освещения комнаты, увидела девочек, сидящих рядом с кроватью.

\- Добрый день, мама, мы рады, что вы проснулись и хорошо чувствуете себя, - сказала старшая.

\- Спасибо – ответила Ююко, - Минори, Сумирэ, как вы себя чувствуете?

\- Спасибо, хорошо – хором ответили девочки, только младшая Сумирэ еще шепелявила, и по этому, её фраза немного контрастировала с речью старшей.

Ююко смотрела на дочерей и чувствовала, что постепенно на неё снова накатывает волна раздражения от присутствия детей рядом. Ююко не была образцовой матерью, да и матерью её толком назвать нельзя было.

Ююко была поздним ребенком своего отца. Когда она родилась, отцу было уже за 60 лет, и они с матерью только недавно официально оформили свои отношения. Ююко спрашивала у матери, когда между ними проскальзывала взаимная необходимость в общении, почему так получилось, и мать ей отвечала, что у отца, раньше была семья. tabТолько его первая жена была довольно-таки властной и деспотичной женщиной. И поэтому её отец, когда встретил Ю, так звали мать Ююко, практически сразу ушел из первой семьи, забрав с собой дочь от первого брака.

Но из этого ничего хорошего не вышло. Как говорила Ю, эта девица была настоящим тигром, как по характеру, так и по имени, не смотря на её миниатюрную внешность . «Его дочь, пока мы жили вместе, почти каждый день устраивала мне скандалы, хоть я и хотела с ней подружится!» - говорила Ю – «И проблемы с поведением в школе у неё были. Когда она уже училась в старшей школе, пришлось её даже отселить в отдельную квартиру в другом городе. Там даже какая-то любовная история с ней была, почти как Ромео и Джульетта в наши дни, но слава Аматерасу-Ками все обошлось».

В тот период у отца Ююко были большие проблемы в бизнесе, и ему вместе с Ю пришлось покинуть Японию и почти 10 лет жить за границей. Но это, в свою очередь, позволило им не только встать снова на ноги, но и подняться довольно-таки высоко. Вернувшись на родину, отец, через старые знакомства и связи, удачно приблизился к лидеру партии, которая в тот момент возглавляла правительство Японии, и заключил, с его помощью, несколько долговременных контрактов с министерством обороны и рядом служб специального назначения, хотя об этом Ююко узнала от матери значительно позднее.

А потом родилась Ююко. Как говорила мать, отец в ней души не чаял, и даже передал все дела Ю, как только она смогла оставить Ююко. Так фактической главой семейства Айсака стала Ю.

Мама еще говорила, что когда Ю вернулась в месте с новорожденной Ююко из больницы домой, через несколько дней, с поздравлениями, приехала падчерица с мужем. Тогда Ю и помирилась в падчерицей. Хоть и большой любви между ними и не стало, но благодаря рождению Ююко, а так же усилиям отца и мужа падчерицы, удалось наладить хоть какие- то отношения.

На рождение Ююко, они привезли саженец японской сливы, который был посажен в небольшом, размером всего лишь 3 квадратных метра, садике, с боку от дома.

Саженец прижился и рос, но видимо этому саженцу не хватало толи солнца, толи пространства. Он рос кривовато и был не совсем красивым деревом. Деревце росло вместе Ююко, но очень долго не цвело. Первый раз слива зацвела в год, когда пришли Демоны Тумана. И цвело оно только тогда, когда уже все деревья сливы и сакуры уже давно отцветали, перед самым началом сезона Цую.

Соседи, спустя несколько лет, начали говорить, что по цветению сливы во дворике дома Айсака можно определять начало сезона дождей.

«Я как та слива, что росла во дворе нашего дома», горько усмехаясь, иногда думала Ююко про себя.

По характеру Ююко была типичной девочкой из богатого дома: капризной, избалованной отцом, не видящей и не ощущающей материнской любви, с высоким самомнением и считающей, что этот мир предназначен для ублажения её прихотей. Но реальный мир считал, что это не так.

Первый звонок от реального мира прозвучал, когда умер её отец. Ююко было 5 лет, она с отцом была дома и играла в своем садике. Устав она заснула под сливой и проснулась, от холода, только поздним вечером, замёрзнув на земле. Зайдя в дом, она увидела в нем много незнакомых людей, мать с заплаканным и отрешенным лицом, о чем-то говорящая по телефону. Отца она увидела только на церемонии прощания, но так и не смогла подойти к его телу. После похорон, мать отправила Ююко в закрытую школу – интернат. В начале встречи с матерью были раз в месяц, потом раз в полгода.

Второй звонок о несовершенстве этого мира прозвенел, когда Ююко исполнилось 11 лет. В тот год она не видела мать и не получала от неё звонки на телефон более года. В начале она еще ждала, что мама приедет или хотя бы позвонит. Но наступил её 12 день рождения, а от матери не было и ни звонка, ни сообщения. После этого Ююко стало безразлично: есть у неё мать или нет, она только требовала от неё денег на свои развлечения и покупки.

Когда Ююко исполнилось 15 лет пришли демоны Тумана. По началу, для Ююко и ее ровесниц было не всё так уж и плохо. Девочкам, из закрытой школы – интернат, было не до проблем всего остального мира. Они жили в своем собственном мирке, где всеми заправляла жестокая королева Ююко. Для развлечения себя и своих «подданных» Ююко устроила нечто вроде казино, про которое её рассказывал её отец, когда она была маленькой. Только в отличие от казино внешнего мира ставками были не деньги, которые практически на территории школы не возможно было потратить, а желания победителей. И чем старше были участницы «казино», тем более извращенные и жестокие были их желания.

«Казино» пришлось прикрыть, после того как одна из проигравших, при исполнении чьего-то желания вышла за территорию школы и пропала. Её тело нашли через неделю в придорожной канаве в другой префектуре: как она туда попала и что с ней произошло, Ююко так и не узнала. Еще через неделю школу закрыли. Ююко вернулась в дом матери, и ей пришлось ходить в обычную старшую школу.

После появления у берегов Японии флота Тумана и начала блокады, Японию в начале накрыла мутная пена различных сект и «революционных» партий, которые говорили и устрашали своих неофитов и жителей Японии сказками о неизбежном Армагеддоне, а так же пытались организовать вооруженные мятежи: кто для установления собственной власти над отдельными районами, а кто и просто, что бы "половить рыбку в мутной воде" наступающего хаоса. Но после того как случился океанский Армагеддон, как обозначили газетчики несколько попыток противостоять неизвестным кораблям выходящим из тумана, и граждане Страны восходящего Солнца узнали, что у берегов Японии курсируют корабли, сильно походившие на Императорский Флот времен Второй Мировой Войны, японцы дружно вспомнили о духе самурайских предков, и Япония, при нейтралитете находящихся на остовах американских войск, снова стала официально называться Японской Империей, а население охватил националистический экстаз. Были даже попытки снова узаконить самураев, но от руководства Американского Экспедиционного Корпуса (так стали называть войска США на Японских островах) поступила рекомендация так не делать, в противном случае "может случится повторение 45-го года".

Спустя несколько лет, на волне патриотического подъема, в Японии, по факту, наступила новая эпоха сёгуната. Только вместо прежних дворянских фамилий, «сёгунами» стали представители владельцев крупнейших финансово-промышленных группировок, так или иначе связанных семейными узами и контрактами с Армией или Флотом.

Благодаря тому, что семейный бизнес был связан с армией и специальными службами, деловой хватке Ю и её жёсткому характеру, который проявил себя только после смерти мужа, блокада Японии не сильно отразилась на жизни Ююко. Они с матерью фактически вошли в новую, зарождающуюся элиту Японии. Хаос, волнения с человеческими жертвами, кровавые столкновения голодающих людей с армией, войны между якудза, китайской триадой, вьетнамскими и корейскими мафиози прошли практически для них не заметно. Ююко выпустилась из школы, поступила и окончила Университет, и после него начала прожигать жизнь «светской львицы».

Вечеринки, алкоголь (в разумных пределах), легкие наркотики (мать сразу предупредила, что в противном случае, Ююко выкинут на побережье, и максимум она там протянет только один день и то если найдет где спрятаться), наряды, флирт, интрижки и так далее. Но при этом Ююко старалась на людях и во взаимоотношениях с матерью показывать себя хорошо воспитанной приличной японской молодой женщиной, со всем почтением и уважением относящейся к старшим.

Очередной звонок прозвучал в 2048 году, когда Ю вызвала её к себе в офис. Ююко попыталась было игнорировать сообщения из офиса матери, но против трех боди-гардов из службы безопасности фирмы её матери, она ничего не могла сделать. Попытка устроить истерику в кабинете, куда её доставили, закончилась звонкой пощечиной и тяжелым взглядом матери.

\- Ююко, еще одна такая выходка и побережье ждет тебя… - практически шепотом сказала мать.

\- Я поняла мама - так же тихо поговорила Ююко – Я внимательно слушаю вас, мама…

\- Ююко, ты выходишь замуж, за второго сына господина Камикава. Камикава хорошая семья, они доверенные люди Императорского дома и имеют хорошие отношения с Флотом Империи.

\- Да, мама.

-Сегодня вечером, будут смотрины. Ты должна быть готова принять гостей к 18 часам вечера.

\- Да, мама.

... Через год состоялась свадебная церемония.

Начавшаяся семейная жизнь, практически ничего не поменяла в расписании Ююко: все так же вечеринки, наряды, веселье. Только добавился, периодически приходящий с ней на эти вечеринки мужчина, которого она, вначале немного смущаясь, называла мужем. Её муж, Камикава Сейко, был чиновником комитета по оказанию помощи Южному району Управляющего делами канцелярии Императорского дома. В его ведение входил контроль за отчетами по финансам, которые выделялись центральным правительством.

Спустя три года родилась Минорин. Ююко наслушавшись, подруг, уже имевших детей, знакомых и родственников со стороны мужа, все ждала, когда у неё проснётся материнское чувство, но оно так и не пришло. Не ощущая ни каких чувств, кроме облегчения, Ююко передала маленькую Минорин на руки няни и кормилицы. Благодаря кризису, разразившемуся после появления кораблей Тумана, количества безработных, готовых работать даже не за деньги, а просто за чашку с рамэном, было практически безграничным. У женщин из низа социальной лестницы считалось, крайне удачным, устроится в богатые семьи в качестве кормилицы или няни для детей.

После того как её дочь была отдана на попечение кормилицы, у Ююко снова началась жизнь-праздник, с вечеринками, шопингом, весельем и легкими интрижками.

Через два года родилась Сумирэ. Все повторилось заново. Детей, Ююко, видела только раз в день: вечером перед ужином, когда няня приводила их для совместного чаепития и чтения пары страниц из детских книг. Для Ююко эти полчаса казались пыткой. Затем детей уводили, и Ююко начинала готовится к своей ночной жизни. Муж появлялся дома ближе к 11 вечера, и если заставал Ююко дома, был этому несколько удивлен.

Такая размеренная жизнь закончилась четыре месяца назад. Причиной срочного перевода мужа в Южный район послужила не столько намечавшееся повышение по службе (которое должно было состоятся по окончанию Золотой недели), сколько то, что Сейко, стал замечать что, Ююко оказывает, не подобающие замужней женщине из элиты общества, знаки внимания представителям американских войск, с которыми периодически сталкивалась на различных светских мероприятиях.

Ююко и раньше замечала, что ей больше нравится общаться с иностранцами, чем с соотечественниками. Иностранцы ей казались более красивыми, свободными, раскованными и интересными людьми, чем японцы.

После состоявшегося разговора на повышенных тонах, со стороны мужа, Ююко окончательно для себя решила, что мужчины не-японцы гораздо привлекательнее японских мужчин, но она пока не может себе позволить выказывать данную позицию в обществе, при муже и знакомых.

Переехав в Южный район, четыре месяца назад, Ююко два месяца наслаждалась вниманием, которое её, как представителю правящих классов из Центрального района, оказывал местный истеблишмент, но в последнее время все как будто потеряли к ней интерес. Это стало сильно раздражать Ююко, и она по вечерам стала срывать накопившуюся за день злость на детях. Несколько раз она устроила истерику мужу по пустякам. Все чаще она стала прикладываться к крепким напиткам.

Месяц назад, новая няня её детей, японка из местных, срочно уволилась, и детям пришлось нанять няню – вьетнамку.

А вчера (или не вчера? … сколько времени прошло ?… не помню…), когда Ююко в одиночестве сидела и размышляла о том, что делать вечером: опять напиться или завалится спать, раздался звонок, и трубка, испуганным голосом няни – вьетнамки, коверкая и путая слова и формы предложений сообщила, что с девочками что-то случилось и ей, Ююко, надо срочно приехать к торговому центру на окраине города. Тогда Ююко даже не подумала о том, что могут делать дети с няней так далеко от дома. Ругаясь про себя, Ююко не торопясь оделась, взяла ключи от машины и вышла из дома. Учитывая ранг мужа и то, что они из Центрального района, её семья могла себе позволить иметь свою машину и ездить без ограничений каждый четный день месяца.

Приехав к названому торговому центру Ююко, успела только открыть водительскую дверь, как к ней в машину запрыгнуло несколько человек. В туже секунду, не дав Ююко и пискнуть, ей заткнули рот плотно смотанной тряпкой, накинули на голову не прозрачный мешок, заломили за спину руки, затянув на запястьях пластиковые наручники, перетащили на заднее сиденье и запихнули в пространство между передними сидениями и задним диваном.

Машина тут же тронулась и ехала некоторое время. Когда машина остановилась, Ююко вытащили и провели в какое-то помещение, где голос, явно принадлежавший человеку имеющему власть, сообщил ей, что её муж сунул нос не в те дела, куда ему следовало совать. И в связи с этим очень серьезные и уважаемые люди несут убытки. Но здесь не Центральный район и по этому, чиновник будет показательно наказан, и не только он, но и вся его семья. И это послужит напоминанию Центральному району, что здесь им не там. Да и пусть её переоденут, терять её костюм из тонкого сукна и шелковую блузку, стоимостью несколько миллионов йен, не стоит.

Когда ей вытащили кляп изо рта, Ююко спросила про детей, на что, ей со смехом, объяснили, что наказание действеннее, когда наказывают не только взрослых, но и детей, к тому же, как сказал мужской голос, так быстрее её мать уйдет на покой и передаст контроль над своей компанией нужным людям. Где дети ей так и не ответили. Про детей она после не спрашивала. Ююко просто не могла думать ни о чем, кроме того, что скоро она умрет. Единственная мысль, крутившаяся без конца в голове: лишь бы долго не мучатся.

После её переодели, не снимая мешка с головы и не убирая кляп, в юкату из бамбукового волокна и снова посадили в машину. На этот раз поездка заняла гораздо больше времени. Когда машина остановилась, и её снова вытащили, Ююко услышала шум прибоя. «Вот и сбылись слова матери, которые она говорила мне, когда я её не слушалась и спорила» - подумалось Ююко. С неё сняли непрозрачный мешок и вытащили кляп изо рта, и тут же схватив за руку, потащили к берегу, где у какого-то механизма стояла группа людей, один из которых был ее муж.

Камикава Сейко попросили повернуться, и он с недоумением увидел Ююко, было дернулся в её сторону, тут же был сбит с ног парой метких и точных ударов по лицу. В это время от стоящих на возвышенности, между больших металлических контейнеров, столов с навесами, подошло несколько человек. Один из которых, вьетнамец, жестом руки приказал поднять Сейко, после этого, отдав указание одному их своих сопровождающих, взяв Сейко под руку, и повел его к лодке, покачивающейся на волнах прибоя. Туда же подвели Ююко.

\- Уважаемый господин Камикава, вам уже несколько раз было предложено вести свои дела, не нарушая ту гармонию отношений между людьми, которая сложилась в Южном районе за последние несколько лет. Но вы так и не поняли... Очень жаль. Мы вынуждены, оказать Вам услугу и показать, что любое деяние в этом мире не остается безнаказанным. Пусть маленькая морская прогулка вашей жены с детьми послужит уроком. – улыбаясь сказал вьетнамец Сейко, - но все будет зависеть только от вас, уважаемый господин Камикава. Все будет зависеть только от вас…

После этого, он дал указание своим подчиненным объяснить Сейко, что от него требуется. Ююко этого всего уже не слышала, так как её в это время посадили в лодку и привязали к сиденью, спиной к какой-то установке, закрепленной на носу лодки. Ююко за все это время не смогла произнести ни звука, от страха у неё спазмом свело и челюсти и горло, и только крупная дрожь периодически пробегала по её телу. Пока это все происходило, к лодке подвели девочек и так же посадили в лодку. Девочки были спокойны, а младшая Сумирэ все спрашивала у матери и старшей сестры: «Это море? А нам можно будет поплавать в море?». Не много совладав с собой и криво улыбнувшись, Ююко спросила у девочек всё ли в порядке с ними и не делали им плохо другие люди. Минори ответила за себя и младшую сестру, что все в порядке, что няня, после того как они пошли гулять отвела их в кафе, где они поели мороженого и парфэ, затем приехала машина, и няня сказала, что их мать просила привезти их в одно место для пикника. Они ехали долго и их привезли сюда, и сказали, что они с мамой немного покатаются на лодке по морю.

У Ююко сами собой стали капать слезы из глаз. Она была так запугана рассказами людей о демонах Тумана, что теперь чуть не теряла сознания от одной мысли, что придется плыть по морю. Дальнейшее Ююко смутно помнила. Из рассказа Минори она поняла, что лодка, в начале, сама собой двинулась от берега, затем из-за мыса показался большой корабль. В тот момент, когда Ююко повернула голову и увидела корабль, она потеряла сознание и упала на скамейку лодки. Девочки тоже нагнулись, и в тот же момент из устройства спереди лодки вылетела ракета, которая через несколько мгновений взорвалась. Потом с корабля раздалось несколько выстрелов, а на берегу стало все взрываться и нечего не стало видно. Затем лодка очень быстро поплыла к кораблю, так что девочки упали на дно, а потом лодку прибило к борту корабля. И в этот момент девочкам стало очень страшно.

Что было дальше ни Минори, ни Сумирэ не помнят, так как спустя несколько минут после того как лодку прижало к борту корабля, их окутал серебристый не прозрачный туман и они все проснулись в этой комнате.

После рассказа старшей дочери, Ююко, еще раз осмотрела комнату, встав с кровати. Она подошла к книжному стеллажу, на полках которого аккуратно стояли старые, немного потрепанные книги, судя по буквам на русском языке, хотя Ююко сомневалась. В школе и Университете она учила только английский и китайский языки. На нижней полке стеллажа лежал большой альбом. Открыв его, она и девочки с удивлением обнаружили в нем различные этикетки от конфет, шоколада и сладостей, причём не только японских, но и китайских и русских. Эти этикетки были заламинированы каким-то пластиком, с необычными свойствами: страницы были мягкими, но если по ним постучать ногтем, звук был, как будто стучат по стеклу.

В это время Сумирэ захныкала и сказала, что она хочет пить. Ююко, еще раз окинула взглядом эту странную комнату, не увидела никаких ёмкостей с водой. Сумирэ продолжала хныкать и просить воды. Ююко обошла еще раз комнату, открыв дверки шкафов и выдвинув ящики в столе, но так и ни чего не обнаружила. К странностям этой комнаты прибавилось еще то, что кроме книг и альбома в шкафчиках и ящиках ничего не было и было стерильно чисто. Зато они нашли дверь в ванную комнату, и, открыв кран с водой, немного сполоснули рот от сухости и умылись. Больше дверей они найти не могли. За шторами они обнаружили большое окно от пола до потолка, но оно не открывалось, и было видно, что за окном глухая стена

Когда они снова вернулись в комнату, то на полу, около одной из стен, стояла бутылка из темного стекла с криво наклеенной этикеткой, на которой был о нарисовано что-то напоминающее горы, а рядом стояла консервная банка с бумажной этикеткой с бело-синим рисунком из ломаных линий. Как эти предметы оказались в комнате, Ююко не понимала. Она точно была уверена, что пока они были в ванной комнате, в жилую комнату никто не входил и дверь в комнату не открывалась, так как в дверном проеме ванной стояли попеременно Ююко и Минори.

-И что с этим делать? – вслух, произнесла Ююко.

В этот момент раздался мелодичный звук, от которого все вздрогнули, и перед Ююко прямо в воздухе развернулся и замерцал экран, на котором вспыхнули иероглифы: «В бутылке минеральная вода. В банке – концентрированное молоко, с добавлением сахара». Через несколько секунд экран мигнул, и на нем проявилась новая надпись: «Оно очень вкусное!»

\- … по информации от полиции, службы внутренней безопасности Южного района, а так же сведениям, которые нам любезно предоставили из служб разведки Армии и Флота, в результате инцидента выживших нет. Свидетелей тоже нет. Точно установлено, что причиной гибели людей был обстрел побережья кораблем Тумана. По информации предоставленной Флотом, по данным внешнего наблюдения и сопровождения, нападение произвело судно Тумана, являющееся копией «Симакадзе», эскадренного миноносца типа «С», ранее в данном районе не дислоцировавшегося. Основное место дислокации: восточное побережье Хонсю и Хоккайдо, острова Курильской гряды, была замечена в районе Владивостока, Хабаровска, Охотска и Петропавловск-Камчатского. По мнению аналити…

-Хватит. – сухим голосом произнесла стройная женщина, стоявшая у стола, и не смотревшая на докладчика, - Что известно о девочках?

\- По данным видеонаблюдения и допросам, машина с няней – вьетнамкой и девочками, выехала из города по направлению к побережью. Остатки машины были идентифицированы в районе инцидента. Тела не обнаружены. ДНК-скрининг останков не выявил совпадений с ДНК Вашей дочери и внучек. – Доложил другой участник совещания, крепкий мужчина, по выправке и фразам разговора которого, можно было предположить о долгих годах службы в специальных подразделениях Сил Самообороны, или как их сейчас гордо называли Императорской Армией. «Вторые сутки на ногах, и ни каких эмоций. Её мужеству можно только позавидовать. Еще это покушение на её жизнь. Она даже не спрашивала, кто мог его подготовить и по чьему заданию это случилось. О великая Аматэрасу, дай этой женщине сил, пережить все это…» подумал мужчина

\- Почему она поменяла няню на вьетнамку? – спросила женщина.

\- Не установлено. Прежняя няня не может ничего пояснить по причине того то её тело было найдено под заброшенным домом, в нескольких кварталах от дома Вашей дочери.

\- В море не искали?

\- Э-э-э… Вы же понимаете, что и раньше никто в море сильно не рвался выходить, а сейчас и подавно.

\- Найдите тех, кто захочет и сможет выти в море.

\- Прошу прощения, госпожа Ю, но по данным ситуационного центра видеонаблюдения и мониторинга Южного района, в близи района инцидента, была обнаружена лодка с отработавшей установкой ПТУР. По данным с беспилотника, который несколько раз пролетел над лодкой, установлено, что в лодке были люди, так как на дне лодки были видны женские туфли.

В это время на коммуникатор госпожи Ю пришло сообщение, оповестившее себя тихим звоном колокольчика. Отвернувшись от докладчиков к окну госпожа Ю открыла сообщение и прочитала его.

\- Они убили Ююко и внучек…- голосом, совершенно лишенным интонаций, проговорила Ю. – Я давно говорила господину Абэ, что с вольницей Южного района давно пора заканчивать. Эти… эти… эти подонки устроили показательную казнь с помощью корабля Тумана. Они хотели указать Центральному району, что он не должен вмешиваться в их дела. И еще они захотели отобрать у меня дело моего мужа… Но Аматэрасу забрала их жизни за такое преступление против Императорского дома… правда вместе с моими внучками… - Ю немного покачнулась, движение мужчин в комнате в её направление она остановила взмахом руки.

\- Завтра пресс-служба Императорского дома выступит с заявлением от лица Императора по этому инциденту, вина за содеянное помимо корабля Тумана будет возложена на правительство Южного района и лично премьер-министра. Обряд сэппуку будет транслироваться завтра по всем информационным каналам онлайн. Господин Таканаши, все данные по лицам причастным к этому ин.. убийству, уже у вас. Их семьи должны быть уничтожены. Император дал нам это право за наши заслуги перед Императорским домом и династией. Выполняйте. На завтра у меня аудиенция у Её Императорского Величества, поэтому прошу меня простить, мне еще надо будет поставить три фотографии в семейном алтаре… Прошу меня простить, господа... - произнесла госпожа Ю, низко склонившись в церемониальном поклоне.

**Минералка, сгущёнка и сушёная рыбка...**

Желтый лист плывет.  
У какого берега, цикада,  
Вдруг проснешься ты?

Басё (1644–1694)

Ююко осторожно взяла бутылку с водой в руки: «Странная крышка, не откручивается… Ой! Больно!». С удивлением посмотрев на крышку бутылки, Ююко вспомнила, что видела, уже очень давно, как на одной из вечеринок кто-то из парней («Кто это был? Хичи? Эмбу? Хиттэй? Скорее всего, нет... Да, скорее всего, это был кто-то из американцев. Наши так не могут...») открыл бутылку, с подобной крышкой, об угол стола.

Обойдя комнату, она с трудом нашла поверхность, за которую можно было зацепить крышку бутылки.

\- Мама, а хозяева этой комнаты не будут ругаться, если ты сейчас оцарапаешь их мебель? – за спиной раздался голос Минори.

«После того, что я перенесла, мне уже все равно, будут ругать или нет»- подумала Ююко и стала пробовать сбить крышку.

В начале, ничего не получалось. Крышка бутылки никак не хотела зацепляться за край полки. Затем Ююко приноровилась, но у неё не хватало сил сдернуть крышку, но всё-таки, под конец, дернув бутылку изо всех сил, ей удалось сорвать крышку. «И какой идиот придумал так закрывать бутылки? Не могли нормальную отвинчивающуюся крышку сделать?» - пробормотала Ююко, отпивая из горлышка.

\- Вроде бы нормальная вода, пить можно. - сказала она, передавая бутылку Минори.

Бурчание в животе, подсказывало, что дальше необходимо подумать о том, что поесть, и Ююко обратила внимание на банку, которую в это время катала по полу Сумирэ. Взяв банку в руки и повертев её в разные стороны, Ююко с ужасом поняла, что банку она точно не откроет. С обоих концов банка была закрыта, при этом никаких, привычных для неё, колечек или ключей, чтобы открыть не было. На одном из торцов банки были выбиты какие-то цифры, и для себя Ююко решила, что это дно банки. Она попробовала постучать по полу, но банка не открылась. Попытки поступить так же как и с бутылкой, не увенчались успехом – нечем было зацепится за край полки. С раздражением кинув банку в сторону стены, Ююко устало села на край кровати.

\- Мама, а мы кусать бутем? - прошепелявила Сумирэ. И тут Ююко взорвалась криком: «Я откуда знаю! Будем мы есть или нет? И вообще, что вы от меня хотите? Что бы я вас кормила? А кто меня накормит? Этот идиот Сейко мог бы и обо мне подумать! Карьеру ему, видите ли, надо строить! Назначение новое! На высокую должность! Обязательно нужно было в этот Южный район ехать? Ему надо было, вот бы и ехал! А меня зачем за собой тащить? Если ему так хотелось, тащил бы вас собой! О-о-о-о, как вы мне дома надоели! Видеть вас не хочу! Как только отсюда выберемся, избавлюсь от вас! Вон, или к родственникам Сейко, или к матери отправлю! Достали! Все достали! Эти грёбаные демоны Тумана достали! Если не они, как бы я сейчас жила! Я бы уже давно свалила бы из этой грёбаной Японии!». И Ююко разрыдавшись и закрыв лицо руками, сползла с кровати на пол. Девочки испугавшись такой реакции взрослой женщины на простой вопрос, испуганно сжались в дальнем углу, при этом Минори, как старшая, закрыла своим тело младшую и приговаривала шепотом: «Сумирэ, только не плачь, только не плачь…»

Сквозь рыдания, Ююко краем глаза, заметила какое-то шевеление около банки, лежащей около стены. И тут же её рыдания сменились на истошный визг, который смешался с громким детским плачем. Ююко увидела как часть стены у пола, исчезла и из темной, практически черной пустоты к банке потянулись две тонкие, отливающие металлом, проволоки. К ужасу Ююко, эти проволоки преобразились тонкие паучьи лапы, которые перевернули банку и одновременным движением пробили верхнюю крышку в двух местах. Затем лапы втянулись в нишу, которая, как по мановению волшебной палочки, снова стала стеной. Ююко ещё минуту после это истошно визжала от ужаса, но вскоре охрипнув, замолчала, периодически всхлипывая в унисон с дочками. Как при этом Ююко из положения сидя на полу, вдруг очутилась на середине кровати она не понимала. Ни Минори, ни Сумирэ не понимали, почему так кричит их мать и зачем она запрыгнула на середину кровати, так как банку и нишу, из которой вылезли эти ужасные паучьи лапы, закрывал угол кровати.

Ююко все продолжала всхлипывать, её всю трясло крупной дрожью, когда младшая вылезла из-за Минори и тихонько подошла к банке. Взяв банку в руки, она попробовала лизнуть тягучую белую массу, выступившую из дырок на крышке.

\- Скусно и сядко – сказала Сумирэ, и продолжила слизывать с крышки банки.

Потом подошла Минорин и забрав банку тоже попробовала. Этот вкус был ей не знаком, но он был сладкий и не обычный. Он не походил на те сладости, которые они ели дома. Те сладости или были слишком приторно сладки, или на оборот сладости в них почти не чувствовалось. Они на пару с Сумирэ почти выпили половину банки, когда их мать немного успокоилась и отобрала у них остатки. Буквально через полминуты, банка уже была пуста, и все трое смыли изо рта, появившуюся там сладкую приторность, несколькими глотками воды из бутылки. Хотя смешивать концентрированное молоко с минеральной водой было не совсем хорошей идей, вспоминала потом Ююко.

\- Спасибо большое и просим нас извинить за оказанное Вам неудобство – поклонившись в сторону стены, произнесла за всех Минорин. Младшая еще не совсем правильно умела вежливо говорить, а Ююко от истерики и пережитого ужаса толком не могла шевелить языком.

На снова появившемся, на стене, экране загорелась надпись: «Пожалуйста! Отдыхайте. Не смею Вас беспокоить!»

\- А нас еще покормят? Извините, что беспокоим Вас, но у нас нет денег и еды – поспешно проговорила Минорин, снова склонившись в почтительно поклоне.

«Как только вы отдохнете, вам снова будет дана вода и сгущенка», высветилось на экране, последнее слово было написано славянской вязью кириллицы и не понятно японкам, но они догадались, что это, скорее всего, то сладкое и густое молоко.

\- Мы сможем выйти из этой комнаты? – спохватившись, дрожащим голосом произнесла Ююко.

Экран немного помигал, и снова вспыхнули иероглифы: «Не сейчас. Немного позднее. Я скажу».

\- Извините за причинённое беспокойство уважаемые хозяева и скажите, пожалуйста, как к вам обращается? – спросила Ююко.

Экран мигнул и на нём, буквально на пару секунд вспыхнули иероглифы: «島風». «Ветер с островов» - успела прочитать Ююко. Затем экран погас, и через непродолжительное время снова вспыхнули, но уже английскими буквами: «Sima». Прочитав их в слух Минорин восхищенно произнесла «Сим? Сим – Сим… Так мы в пещере Алладина? А ты джин?». На что экран несколько раз мигнул и исчез.

Симакадзе, проверила запасы продуктов по списку, уменьшив количество бутылок минеральной воды на одну единицу, и вздохнув, так же уменьшила количество банок со сгущёнкой. Затем, поддавшись какому-то не объяснимому для себя порыву, дала указание малому ремботу принести еще две банки сгущёнки на мостик, отпёрла сейф, и еще раз шумно вздохнув, убрала одну из банок в сейф. Вторую отдала ремботу, с указание вернуть на место в склад провианта. Складом провианта человек Виктор называл шкаф на камбузе. «Какой это склад?» - недоумевала Симакадзе – «Вот у Акаси на ремонтной базе это склад! И на островах мы с Ашигарой видели склады. А у меня шкаф!». На что Виктор, улыбаясь, соглашался и говорил: «Хорошо, пусть не склад, а кладовка». Но на следующий раз, когда его везла Сима, он снова называл шкаф продовольственным складом.

Сверившись еще раз со списком, просчитав потребности людей, исходя из суточной нормы потребления в калориях, Симакадзе установила, что имеющегося в наличии запаса человеческой пищи ей хватало для обеспечения этих трех человечек на 5 месяцев. С удовлетворением, внесла изменения в график работы ремонтно-восстановительной системы, исключив из него свою каюту, а так же дав указание малому ремботу через каждые 4 часа 30 минут доставлять в её каюту бутылку с минеральной водой и банку со сгущенкой. О том, что бы сразу открыть бутылку и банку Сима не догадывалась, так как Виктор сам всегда открывал себе воду, а как достать из банки сгущёнку они с Ашигарой догадались быстро. Точнее первой догадалась Ашигара, просто ткнув пальцем в банку.

\- Что у людей за привычка удваивать имена? Что Макие линейный крейсер Харуна называет Хару-Хару, теперь старшая девочка назвала меня Сим-Сим. К чему это все? Не понятно. И зачем она назвала мою каюту пещерой какого-то Алладина? Моя каюта не похожа на естественную полость в верхней части земной коры, сообщающаяся с поверхностью одним или несколькими входными отверстиями. Она очень уютная, и как говорит Виктор, очень подходит мне. Может быть, сейчас, люди так каюты называют? Тогда нужно называть пещера Симакадзе - размышляла Сима. Проговорив про себя несколько раз словосочетание «пещера Симакадзе», она пришла к выводу: «Нет, пещера звучит не красиво, пусть остается каюта Симакадзе!»

\- Алладин… Алладин? Нет, во внутренней памяти нет сведений об этом Алладине. Узнаем только, когда будем в расположении, там и доступ к человеческой информационной сети будет или у Виктора выспрошу кто или что это Алладин. Бли-и-и-ин… - простонала про себя Сима – скоро уже в расположении буду, что делать –то не знаю….

После этого настроение Симакадзе снова упало, и она, спрыгнув с мостика на палубу, начала наматывать круги, размышляя над тем как выпутаться из этой ситуации, куда она сама себя загнала.

Идя вдоль борта размышляла: «В начале, надо будет Конго доложится, затем точно Акаси к себе затащит. После того случая с Ашигарой, она всех после патруля к себе затаскивает и проверяет, не притащили ли чего-нибудь. А если что найдет, то себе забирает. У-у-у-у.. эксцентричная…».

Спустя некоторое время Сима приняла решение, что людей на её борту, при прохождении осмотра у Акаси быть не должно, и по этому, надо будет этих людей на время кому-то передать. Но кому?

Касиме? Нет, та не возьмет людей себе на борт. Она, после того как прочитала книги, сейчас активно воспитывает эсминцы из своей эскадры. Говорит, что она из них настоящих девушек сделает! Это этих-то номерных, да им и аватара не положена! И вообще стала какая-то странная: носит юбку ниже колена, туфли на низком каблуке, и подшутить над ней уже не получается, сразу обижается и говорит, что будет рапорт комиссару Флота подавать. У Симакадзе уже состоялся разговор по этому поводу с Виктором, и он предупредил, что при повторении подобного ей может грозить неделя ареста на базе у Акаси (Б-р-р-р, не хочу! Опять она со своими опытами будет мучить), а если не пойму, то может быть и ГАУПТВАХТА! Значит не Касима.

Ашигаре? Если бы не характер, то может быть и да. НО! Вроде бы тяжелый крейсер, но они вместе с Хагуро хуже эскадры эсминцев. Хиэй еще команду не успевает отдать, а они уже на максимальном ходу за горизонтом скрываются. Им бы только носиться по океану и стрелять, как говорит Хиэй. Нет, Симакадзе тоже любит побегать и пострелять, но не до такой же степени, да и она, всё-таки, посыльный у Флагмана. Ей по рангу не положено так себя вести. Нет, в патруле или когда её с кем то из старших судов отправляют на стрельбы или с заданием, то там да! Можно и пострелять, и побегать на перегонки, и в новую игру «ляпки» поиграть. Этой игре Виктор научил. Правда, когда старшие из главного калибра, в запале игры, ляпают, то тут только изворачиваться успевай, иначе прилетит, мало не покажется. Нет, конечно, с Ашигарой интересно. И на острова, и на материк, за вкусняшками, они вместе ходили. Но людей все таки ей нельзя доверить. Увлекающаяся она, забывается, может и проговорится. Тогда вон из-за акулы какой-то пол океана своими выстрелами чуть не перепахала. Нет, Ашигаре нельзя людей доверить…

Только недавно над этой акваторией Тихого океана прошёл, очередной в этом году, тайфун. Сейчас на небе не было ни облачка от горизонта до горизонта. Казалось всю водную поверхность, которая вздымалась ленивыми невысокими перекатами волн, накрывает сапфировая ваза, толщина стенок которой утончалась к горизонту, изменяя цвет от глубокого синего с переходом на нежно-голубой до почти белого. Медленно поднимаясь и опускаясь на водных холмах, к месту патрулирования, плавно, с лёгким шипением разрезаемой форштевнями воды, двигались два корабля Тумана: тяжёлый крейсер и, в левой раковине от него, на расстоянии 3 кабельтовых, эсминец.

\- Сима, ну давай побегаем, наперегонки? Ну, да-а-а-вай!

\- Отстань Аши, все равно ведь обгонишь. Не хочу. Дай позагорать!

\- Мы же не можем загореть, ты же знаешь!

\- Знаю, но в ответе на вопрос № 1056, указано, что девушки на море загорают. А мы на море, так? Так, что тоже на башню главного калибра ложись и загорай!

\- Ну и ладно Сима, как хочешь! Хорошо, буду загорать. Вот назло тебе загорю!

\- Угу.

Спустя некоторое время, когда Ашигара убедилась, что Симакадзе немного разморившись на солнышке, уснула, из воды стал плавно подыматься тяжелый крейсер. Его подъем из воды был настолько плавным и медленным, что ни одна капля не упала с корпуса Ашигары и не разбудила Симакадзе. Нет, конечно корабль Тумана "Симакадзе" конечно вел наблюдение за маневрами тяжелого крейсера "Ашигара", но с "Ашигарой" было весело, и "Симакадзе" находилась в ожидании того, что сейчас сделает "Ашигара". Да и аватара находилась в состоянии легкого сна, лежа на башне главного калибра и "Симакадзе" не хотелось подымать аватару и отправлять её на мостик.

Поднявшись на высоту 352 метра и установив дифферент на нос 32°, аватара Ашигары, встала на башне, раскинув руки в стороны, и закричала:

\- Си-и-и-м-а-а! Смотри, как я могу!

Оттолкнувшись от башни ногами, аватара Ашигары, пролетев по параболе 453 метра, с шумным плеском вошла в воду. Тяжелый крейсер при этом, с более мощным всплеском, вошел в воду под углом 32°. Поднявшийся фонтан брызг накрыл эсминец до самого клотика.

\- АШИГАРА ! ТЫ ДУРА! – завопила, отплевываясь от воды Симакадзе.

"Ашигара" вынырнула из-под воды через две мили, застопорила ГЭУ, аватара запрыгнула на башню ГК и хохоча, стала дожидается "Симакадзе", которая с места разогналась до полного хода. Дойдя на полном ходу до "Ашигары", "Симакадзе", не снижая хода, заложила левую циркуляцию вдоль левого борта, и поднятая этим маневром волна окатила крейсер, перекрыв башни главного калибра и сметя хохочущую аватару за борт.

Упав воду, аватара решила немного поплавать на глубине, и делая мощные гребки руками стала опускаться прохладную синеву, которая с каждым гребком становилась все синее и синее.

Акула-мако плавно скользила в толще воды, на глубине 50 метров. Это была крупная самка длиной более 3 метров. Она уже прожила большую часть жизни. Если бы не Туман, она бы еще в юном возрасте была бы выловлена, и её плавники пошли бы на суп каким – нибудь бизнесменам из Китая или Филиппин, но на её счастье Туман выгнал людей из моря. И принес акулам в первые годы обильную еду. Хотя и сейчас с едой особых проблем не было, но в отличие от тех лет, за этой едой нужно было охотиться. Её чувствительные рецепторы уже давно указали ей, что по поверхности океана движутся те предметы, при появлении которых появлялась медленная еда, за которой гоняться не надо было. И акула поспешила за ними.

И вот один из предметов шумно занырнул на глубину, что акуле было хорошим знаком, и остановился. Акула еще раз ускорилась, торопясь к этим предметам. Она уже была под стоявшим предметом, когда движущийся предмет прошёл рядом с неподвижным, и вместе с потоками, в воду нырнуло тело.

Акула разогналась и специально прошла рядом, что бы по изменившемуся электрическому потенциалу рецепторов, оценить, съедобно или не съедобно. Да, это было съедобно! Но как только акула проплыла мимо этого тела, как её кто-то сильно дернул за хвост. От неожиданности акула резко повернула и столкнулась перед своим носом с бултыхающимися человеческими ногами. Она не раздумывая схватила пастью за одну из ног, и как подсказывал ей инстинкт, мотая головой, попыталась оторвать конечность.

Но у неё не получилось и сделать половину движения головой, как мощный удар по носу заставил её выпустить ногу человека и уплыть, с ускорением, в сторону.

Ашигара выпрыгнула из воды на свой борт и сев на кнехт стала рассматривать следы от укуса акулы на ноге. Раны от зубов были не очень глубокие, так как акула ещё не кусала в полную силу.

\- У-у-у-у! Селедка паршивая! Ну, я сейчас тебе покажу, кто в море хозяин! Я тебя на чучело пущу! Килька не потрошёная! Да тебе сейчас манты завидовать будут, какая ты плоская станешь! Я из тебя тысячу акулят наделаю! Ой, как щиплет то!

Сонар активировался, и Ашигара, уже через мгновение знала, где плывет эта рыбина! Орудия встали на изготовку, бомбомёты вылезли из своих ячеек, крышки ракетных шахт открылись, и "Ашигара" открыла массированный огонь по квадрату в 200 метрах от её борта.

\- Ашигара, ты что творишь! Ты с ума сошла?

\- Сима, не мешай, я тут рыбалкой занимаюсь!

\- И Сим, а у тебя лейкопластырь есть?

021354897202133356600.72423654852.02516516.1001

Приоритет: обычный

Флагман Второго Восточного Конго - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Симакадзе

.. прибыть в подчинение линейному крейсеру « Хиэй»… совместное проведение… Курильской гряды и Камчатки… с Белым флотом не пересекается … «Ямато» согласовано… расходные материалы получить у «Хиэй»…Конец

724226545121512656525.02135254456.02256159.73212

Приоритет: обычный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Флагману Второго Восточного Конго

Принято. Выполняю. Конец

**Сказки - ложь, и без намёка**

Все волнения, всю печаль  
Твоего смятенного сердца  
Гибкой иве отдай.

Басё (1644–1694)

После возгласа Минори о пещере Алладина Ююко несколько минут тупо смотрела на участок стены, на котором появлялся экран. Она пыталась сама себе объяснить: где сейчас она находится и что её ждет дальше: «Этот вьетнамец продал меня и девочек? Тогда кому? В подпольный притон? Зачем? Там и простолюдинок хватает. Значит притон для высшего общества? Зачем тогда похищать? И так все знают, что если будет грозить, опустится в низ, то все лягут под кого угодно, и мужчины, и женщины. А девочек тогда зачем похищать? Простолюдинки, вон за миску риса, своих и мальчиков и девочек предложат, и ещё благодарить будут. Оставил нас для себя? Зачем тогда притащил на берег и Сейко показал? И держит в такой маленькой комнате? Если бы для себя забрал, то держал бы в доме с прислугой. Но тогда где я? А может быть, мы попали на одно из этих телевизионных шоу, в которых людей хватают на улице и запирают в доме, не выпуская, и камеры показывают, как они там живут. Но какое они имели право так поступить со мной! Я только временно, в этом вонючем Южном районе! Как они посмели ТАК обращаться с госпожой из Центрального района! М-м-м, этот вьетнамец что-то говорил о том, что Сейко что-то сделал или плохо работал. Точь, это из-за этой ленивой скотины! Вот мама, удружила! Хорошая семья… хорошие связи… ты должна… Мне-то это зачем? Если он из хорошей семьи и стремится сделать карьеру, то работал бы сутками и не появлялся дома! И не устраивал бы мне скандалы из-за того, что мне нравится общаться с иностранцами! Точно! Это мои американские друзья решили избавить меня от этого Сейко! Ура! Блин, а девчонок тогда зачем они с собой взяли? Нет, скорее всего, это не американцы.… Тогда где мы? А эти жуткие паучьи лапы из стены! О великая Аматерасу! Но меня еще что-то беспокоит, что не могу понять! Что-то есть, но не могу определить, что именно». Прицыкнув на девочек, что бы замерли, Ююко прислушалась, и услышала тихий гул, почти на крае слышимости, который иногда менял тональность. Замерев в неподвижности и закрыв глаза, Ююко прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Ей в начале показалось, что комната повернулась в пространстве, затем она уловила, что комната перемещается вверх и вниз. И тут её снова накрыла волна ужаса и паники. Распахнув от ужаса глаза и зажав рукой рот, что бы не напугать детей, Ююко про себя прошептала: « Нас качает, как будто на волнах, значит… о боги, я в море! И это значит, что меня похитили демоны Тумана! Нет, нас продали эти вьетнамцы демонам Тумана!» От этих слов сказанных самой себе, Ююко показалось, что у неё остановилось и сердце и дыхание. Ни слова не говоря, она свернулась калачиком и закуталась в покрывало, которым был укрыт диван-кровать. Ужас от понимания того, что она находится в море и во власти демонов Тумана затмил её рассудок почти полностью, и только на краю сознания иногда вспыхивала мысль: «А девочки? Почему девочки? Что будет с дочками?». От этого ужаса Ююко тихонько поскуливала и из её глаз катились слёзы.

Девочки в это время тихонько сидели в углу комнаты, на теплом и пушистом напольном покрытии. Минорин отвлекая Сумирэ от матери, играла с ней, игрушечным зайцем, которого они достали из рюкзачка Сумирэ. Минори еще раз вознесла слова благодарности богам, за то, что люди, когда везли на побережье, и когда садили в лодку, не отобрали этот рюкзак. В нем помимо мягкой игрушки, было еще полпачки крекеров, блокнот и пара цветных карандашей. Спустя некоторое время, от выпитой сгущенки и минеральной воды, у Сумирэ начал болеть живот. Он у неё всегда болел когда она переедала сладкого. Вот и сейчас она начала жаловаться сестре, что у Сумирэ болит животик, и что Минори должна дать ей то лекарство, как всегда. Когда они были дома, то Минори знала, что если у Сумирэ заболит живот, то она должна сказать няне (которые менялись почти каждый месяц) и показать где лежит лекарство. Минори последние несколько месяцев сама давала это лекарство Сумирэ. Минори успокаивала Сумирэ как могла. Она попросила младшую сестренку лечь на пол и немного полежать. Все их диалоги происходили шепотом, так что и на расстоянии метра ничего не было слышно. Но к несчастью боль в животе у Сумирэ немного усилилась.

\- Мама, а вы можете попросить у наших хозяев лекарства для Сумирэ. У неё живот разболелся.

Но от Ююко, в данный момент, было мало толку: она свернувшись калачиком под покрывалам тоненько подвывала и её тело трясло от крупной дрожи.

Видя, что её мать снова на них не реагирует, и боясь, что её настойчивость может привести опять к вспышке гнева, Минорин подошла к тому участку стены, на котором появлялся экран, и сказала, поклонившись:

\- Извините, что беспокою! Уважаемые хозяева, не могли бы вы дать лекарство для моей младшей сестры, у неё болит живот от сладкого.

Аватара эсминца «Симакадзе» стояла на мостке и не знала, что делать. Она уже 725 раз в своём разговоре с собой пожалела о том, что взяла этих людей к себе на борт. Она не так представляла себе поведение людей на её борту. Она думала, что люди в начале будут пытаться покинуть её каюту, затем, поняв не возможность покинуть комнату, вступят в переговоры, в течении которых она предложит людям сотрудничество. Но всё пошло не так. Старшая особь людей действовала не так как представляла себе Симакадзе. Она то орала на младших особей, то начинала совершать бессмысленные движения, то разговаривала сама с собой. Эта старшая женская особь с трудом открыла бутылку с минеральной водой, но не смогла открыть банку сгущенки. Пришлось направлять малого рембота для того, что бы открыть сгущенку. Вот и сейчас, старшая особь, показывала не коррелируемое, с другими известными Симакадзе образцами, поведение: приняла позу эмбриона и издавала звуки от 183 до 247 Гц. На её фоне младшие особи показывали боле адекватные реакции на внешние раздражители. Девочки перебрались в дальний угол и вместе играли. К удивлению Симакадзе самая младшая девочка достала из своей заплечной сумки предмет, который был идентифицирован как трех мерное гротескное изображение существа, по ряду признаков, а именно: длинные уши, короткая морда, отсутствие хвостового отростка, удлинённые задние конечности, можно было отнести к Lepus, млекопитающих из рода семейства зайцевых. Но точно Симакадзе не могла сказать, так как по имеющейся в её базе данных (спасибо Ашигаре, что поделилась частью базы данных по способам выживания, когда они готовились для высадки на берег) у данного семейства не имелось дополнительных внешних покровов в виде тонкого облегающего свитера с высоким, облегающим горло, воротником. Когда девочки на некоторое время отложили игрушку в сторону, Симакадзе рассмотрела её несколько поподробнее. И живо представила себе как она идет ночью через шторм по заданию Флагмана, её аватара приготовилась к ночному отдыху, лежит в каюте на расправленной кровати и прижимает к себе эту игрушку. Симакадзе от чего-то стало очень хорошо, её эмоциональный сопроцессор перешёл в режим нормального функционирования, несмотря на то, что буквально 1,374 секунды назад выходил на предельный режим. Симе тоже захотелось иметь такую же игрушку. Очень-очень. «Если у меня будет такая игрушка, то Сима уже не будет такой одинокой. И мне будет не так тоскливо, как иногда бывает» - подумала Симакадзе.

Из хорошего расположения духа, Симакадзе вывел новый запрос, поступивший из каюты с людьми. И тут же ядро вышло на закритический режим, чуть не уйдя в принудительную перезагрузку со сбросом до первоначальных установок. «Люди не исправны! Что делать? Связь с Акаси! Срочно! Высший приоритет! СТОП! Акаси пока не должна знать! Так после того случая с Ашигарой, всем кораблям Тумана выдан набор ферментов. Как Акси сказала, что бы некоторые (а я то при чем тут была? Я не заставляла эту дуру, Ашигару, сгущенку банками лопать!) не устраивали панику на весь Флот Тумана и не приходилось проводить спасательную экспедицию силами всего Второго Восточного Флота. И людям этот набор не вредит. Акаси специально уточнила, когда Виктор спросил: вдруг ему понадобится».

После этого, путаясь и сбиваясь (как, оказывается, тяжело общаться с людьми в текстовом режиме! Ладно, хоть люди просто говорят!) Симакадзе уточнила, что и где болит у Сумирэ, так в ходе общения, Симакадзе выяснила какой идентификатор у каждой из девочек. После этого она попросила Минори отойти к Сумирэ и не подсматривать. Затем сигналом оповещения Сима позвала девочку. На открывшемся экране появилась надпись: «В капсул, которая лежит в контейнере находятся пищеварительные ферменты: трипсин 5 000 МЕ, химотрипсин 7 500 МЕ, карбоксипептидаза 500 МЕ, эластаза 8000 МЕ, нуклеаза 15 000 МЕ, стеапсин 18 000 МЕ, амилаза 50 000МЕ, липаза 22 000 МЕ. Принять перорально, запив 12 мл воды»

Минори подняла с пола прозрачную коробочку без крышки, с лежащей в ней продолговатой капсулой, и стаканчик с водой и направилась к лежащей Сумирэ. В это время раздался голос матери:

\- Это убьёт Сумирэ сразу или она будет мучиться?

Минори вздрогнула и остановилась. И тут же перед ней и перед матерью развернулись экраны: «Как вы могли такое сказать. Это лекарство. Точно-точно. Не сомневайтесь!»

\- Это детская дозировка? – спросила Ююко.

Экраны несколько раз мигнули, затем на них появился вопрос: «Для детей необходима другая дозировка? А как её определить?»

\- Не знаю. Надо спросить у врачей – ответила Ююко.

После чего экраны свернулись. Спустя несколько минут, экраны снова развернулись, и появившаяся надпись попросила вернуть капсулу с коробочкой к стене. Мать и дочь не увидели, как произошла замена, так как их отвлёк мелодичный звук развернувшегося экрана у них за спиной.

Взяв коробочку с капсулой, Минори вопросительно посмотрела на мать. Ююко пожав плечами, сказала:

\- Дай ей.

\- Мама, вы точно уверены, что это можно дать Сумирэ.

\- Не перечь мне, у нас не та ситуация что бы выбирать!

Минори подошла к лежащей Сумирэ и увидела, что та, обняв своего Тада, как она называла эту вою любимую игрушку, тихо посапывает.

\- Мама, Сумирэ спит.

\- Тогда, оставь капсулу и воду на столе. И тоже ложись, полежи, отдохни.

Когда Минори легла рядом с Сумирэ, а Ююко снова откинулась на подушку, свет в комнате начал постепенно меркнуть и вскоре установился сумрак, от которого глаза сами собой закрылись. Через полчаса в каюте Симакадзе все спали ровным сном.

Симакадзе, сняла показания следящей системы в каюте. По уровню выдыхаемого СО2, ритму дыханий, сокращению мускулатуры, с точностью 95% можно было сделать вывод, что люди спят и их сон находится в глубокой фазе.

Сима подошла к двери, ведущей в каюту, и не решалась дать команду на открытие двери. То что она сейчас хотела сделать, выводила эмоциональный сегмент ядра на запредельные значений, от которых по аватаре пробегали волны то жара, то холода, то её лицо бледнело и казалось, начинало светиться само собой, то наоборот, к лицу приливала кровь и Сима краснела, более чем спелый томат.

\- Я не буду брать эту игрушку, я на неё только посмотрю вблизи. И если и возьму, то только для того, чтобы определить точные геометрические размеры и характеристики объекта, а именно упругость материала, его плотность и шероховатость поверхности. – бормотала себе под нос Симакадзе, убеждая саму себя.- Нет, я не буду забирать эту игрушку! Я только её потрогаю и посмотрю, и все! И тут же положу на место!

И Сима, набравшись духа, дала команду на открытие двери, предварительно потушив освещение в коридоре. Дверь беззвучно скользнула в сторону и Симакадзе вошла в каюту. Осторожно ступая по мягкому напольному покрытию, она подошла к спящим девочкам и опустилась на корточки. Игрушка выпала из объятий Сумирэ и лежала рядышком с ней. Протяну руку к игрушке Симакадзе взяла её и сразу ощутила мягкость материалов, из которых была сделана игрушка, и упругость набивки. Прижав зайку к щеке, Симакадзе от переполнявших её незнакомых чувств, закрыла глаза и её снова накрыла волна внутренней теплоты.

\- Сестрёнка, а тебя плавда зовут Сим-Сим… - тихо произнес детский голос, - и ты ни сють не стлашная, ты осень класивая!

От неожиданности Симакадзе пискнула и села на попку. Глупо хлопая ресницами, она изумленно смотрела на Сумирэ, которая лежала и так же смотрела на Симакадзе.

\- Меня… зовут… Симакадзе… - пробормотала эсминец.

\- А ты кто? Ты аякаси? А ты кто из ёкаев: фунаюрэй или исо-онна?

\- Нет, я эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» из Второго Восточного Флота Тумана! А что это за корабли: аякаси, ёкай фунаюрэй и исо-онна? Они к какому классу относятся? И из какой эскадры и из какого Флот? В тактической сети нет данных по этим классам!

\- Какие это колабли Сумирэ не знает. Няня говолила, что это злые духи, которые захватили моля и не дают нам жить, и убивают всех, кто хочет пливести вкусную рыбу для еды. Вот. А если ты ёкай, ты нас всех съешь?

\- Мне не нужны люди, как питание, для того чтобы функционировать!

\- …

\- Мне не нужно есть людей! Я не буду вас есть!

\- А за чем ты пришла?

\- Я хотела потрогать твою игрушку.

\- На, потогай! Сестрёнка, а у тебя есть игрушки?

\- Нет…

\- Не плачь, возьми моего Тада, Сумирэ тебе его дарит! Только не плачь!

\- Я не плачу… Спасибо Сумирэ, у меня никогда не было игрушки!

\- Не плачь сестрёнка! А хочешь, Сумирэ тебе сказку ласскажет?

\- Хочу, а сказка это что?

\- Тогда слушай….

По волнам Тихого океана, курсом норд—норд-зюйд , экономичным ходом шёл эсминец Тумана, в каюте которого, на полу лежали девочка и аватар этого эсминца. Маленькая девочка рассказывала сказку, а эсминец с замиранием ядра и ГЭУ внимательно слушала сказки про двух лягушек, барсука и волшебный веер, про глупого Сабуро… Спустя некоторое время и маленькая девочка и аватара эсминца уснули, и еще спустя несколько минут девочка тесно прижалась к автаре, что бы согреться. И тут же их укутало силовое поле, под которым температура и влажность были на комфортном уровне, и осуществлялся принудительный приток свежего воздуха. А эсминец плыл по своему курсу на ровном киле, не смотря на усиливающуюся качку до 4 баллов…

**Смотрюсь в тебя, как в зеркало...**

Ирис на берегу.

А вот другой - до чего похож!

Отраженье в воде.

Басё (1644–1694)

Хиэй мрачным взглядом окинула кают-компанию, где она сидела и пила маття. В отличие от своей старшей сестры, она не полюбила красный чай. Ей не нравился цвет и вкус этого напитка, в тоже время вяжущая горечь и аромат маття придавал её, как казалось, больше сил и улучшал качественные характеристики анализа и обработки информации. Хотя это было явно не объективно. Маття появился у Хиэй после того, как тяжелый крейсер «Ашигара» и эсминец «Симакадзе», ходили на берег. Хиэй хорошо помнила, как Ашигара вывалила целую кучу различных баночек и пакетиков перед Хиэй, Миоко, Хагуро и Начи:

\- Вот, пробуйте! Я не знаю какой вы любите, поэтому принесла все, какие смогла найти!

В этой куче был как черный чай, который так нравилось пить Конго, так и различные красные и зеленые китайские чаи, улуны, пуэры, японские чаи и маття. Миоко очень понравился китайский пуэр Гунь Тин, улун Да хун пао пришёлся как раз Начи, но Ашигара и Хагуро не признали чай. Эти двое, всегда шебутных, тяжелых крейсеров почему-то признавали только растворимый кофе (какая гадость!), от одного глотка которого, у Хиэй, как еq показалось, чуть не засбоило ядро, и она отказалась пить его дальше. После того, как все из Ударной эскадры определились с пристрастиями (кто бы мог подумать, что у них появятся пристрастия!), Ашигара принесла Миоко и Начи несколько больших упаковок их чаев, предупредив, что в ближайшее время больше не будет. На вопрос об уточнении параметра «ближайшее время» Ашигара смутилась и, в несвойственной ей манере, пробормотала, что все будет зависеть от командующей эскадрой. После недолгих препирательств между Ашигарой, Миоко и Начи, выяснилось, что те чаи, которые Ашигара принесла им, были изъяты с одного из прибрежных островков, в свое время покинутых людьми.

Как оказалось, когда Ашигара с Симакадзе проверяли этот островок, они наткнулись на скрытое помещение под поверхностью земли. Что бы проникнуть в это помещение, как сказала Ашигара: «Пришлось немного пострелять из ускорителя гравитонов, что бы срезать часть острова. Аватара просто не могла своими руками прорыть 12,75 метров грунта до удобной точки входа! Ну и вскрыть эту железобетонную банку надо было…». В этом подземном здании было несколько отдельных отсеков соединенных между собой, один из которых был склад с упаковками пищи. Ашигара сказала, что хоть в отсеке склада было и сухо, но большинство продуктов было испорчено, при этом она как-то подозрительно быстро скомкала ответ и сразу сказала, что взяла только чай, так как он был в вакуумной упаковке. На вопрос о том, почему люди не забрали с этого склада продукты, когда уходили с острова, аватара Ашигары пожала плечами (и у кого она этому жесту научилась?) и сказала, что не знает, но в других отсеках валялись несколько костяков людей, сколько их там было, они не считали, так как: «Эта малявка, от вида одного из черепов людей, который я подняла с пола и кинула ей, завизжала и чуть не ушла в перегрузку! Это было так смешно!».

Через 10 дней после того, как Миоко и Начи получили свои упаковки с чаем, Ашигара связалась с Хиэй и просила:

\- Хиэй! Ты какой маття предпочитаешь: из Сидзуоко или из Киото? Если из Киото, то его нет, есть только из Сидзуоко! Будешь такой пить или подождешь, пока найдем из Киото?

Хиэй не совсем понимала, о чём спрашивает Ашигара и согласилась получить тот маття, который был. Так она стала обладателем 32,465 килограммов маття из Сидзуоко. В дополнение к маття, Хиэй получила, еще 127 ложечек для маття тясаку, 46 чайников, 52 стаканчика и 47 бамбуковых венчиков часен для взбивания. Что с этим было делать, она не знала. Первые несколько часов чайники и стаканчики стояли кучей в углу мостика, в другом углу лежали пачки с маття. Хиэй, проанализировав возможные варианты размещения свалившегося на неё богатства, сформировала в углу мостика тумбочку и нагревательной поверхностью, где и разместила упаковки с маття. По началу, она тоже хотела убрать чайники и стаканчики в такую же тумбочку, но получалось, что данная тумбочка уже занимала бы не менее 4,2456 м³ объема, и это было признано не рациональным. Дополнительным поводом отказаться от большой тумбы для этих предметов так же послужило то, что они были разных расцветок, а стаканчики так же были разных форм, и Хиэй захотелось поместить чайники со стаканчиками так, что бы они всегда были на виду. Для этого она сформировала узкую поверхность вдоль окон рубки и поставила туда чайники со стаканчиками. Осмотрев аккуратно расставленные чайники и стаканчики, поменяла местами 4 чайника и 12 стаканчиков, кивнув сама себе головой и сказав «Хм» (вот ведь, привязалась привычка!), расставила в стаканчики ложечки.

Конго, впоследствии, оценила получившуюся обстановку мостика, когда сама побывала у Хиэй (Флагман! Сама к Хиэй на мостик запрыгнула!). Произошло это после того как человек Виктор побывав на суше попал к Акаси на ремонтно- восстановительные работы. Флагман тогда ждала Хиэй с отчетом и хотела лично переговорить с самой Хиэй и составом её эскадры. Но когда Ударная эскадра, в полном составе, прибыла к месту дислокации Флагмана, часть Второго Восточного Флота проводила спасательно – эвакуационную операцию, с участием аватары Флагмана. Затем Конго было не до личных встреч, а Ударная эскадра убыла для выполнения поставленных задач. Личная встреча состоялась, но уже много позднее.

Войдя к Хиэй на мостик, что в свою очередь было необычно, Конго осмотрела взглядом скудное убранство мостика и увидев стоящие на подоконнике чайники и стаканчики с ложечками, удивленно вскинула брови, а затем нахмурилась. Усевшись на тумбу, она заерзала от непривычки, пытаясь занять удобное положение, он у неё уже это не получалось. «А ведь я на такой тумбе больше двух годовых циклов провела. Как же это не удобно!» - подумала Конго. Хиэй в это время, как радушная хозяйка, готовила маття, и вскоре подала стаканчик с ним Конго.

\- Эти предметы, которые поставлены в стаканы, что это? – спросила она.

\- Это ложечки тясаку, для определения необходимого количества маття для заваривания. – ответила Хиэй. «Неужели, люди все-таки нашли способ точной дозировки чая!», обрадовалась Конго. Однако осмотрев данную мерную ёмкость, Конго определила, что для чая, который заваривал Виктор, она не годилась. Объем зеленого порошка, который взяла Хиэй для заваривания, составлял только лишь 1,005 грамма.

\- Я буду заваривать койтя – сказала Хиэй, и зачерпнула зеленый порошок 4 раза. При этом вес каждый раз менялся от 1,241 до 0,917 грамма. Заварив маття в соответствии с инструкцией, скачанной из японского сегмента человеческой информационной сети. Хиэй в соответствии рекомендациями подала стаканчик с маття, придерживая снизу одной рукой, с легким поклоном.

От удивления такими действиями Хиэй, у Конго брови поползли вверх, но спохватившись, она осторожно взяла черный глянцевый стаканчик в руки. «Какая неудобная посуда, у моих кружек есть ручка, за которую удобно держать» - мелькнула мысль. Пригубив напиток Конго, слегка скривила губы и в растерянности снова осмотрела мостик, что бы найти, куда поставить стаканчик с напитком. Маття ей не понравился. Не найдя подходящей поверхности, так и продолжала держать его в руках.

\- Хиэй, я ознакомилась с отчетом о той специализации кораблей твоей эскадры и результатах, полученных после проведения операции у Иводзимы, а так же тех задач, которые вы выполнили за последний период. Ты все правильно сделала! Боевая устойчивость твоего соединения от этого только выросла.

\- Благодарю, Флагман!

В ходе дальнейшего разговора и ряда уточнений, Хиэй доложила о том, как ведут себя корабли вверенной ей эскадры. Флагман внимательно выслушала, несколько раз порывалась обратиться к тактическому планшету, но его у Хиэй не было. Затем снова поёрзав на тумбе, встала и спросила Хиэй:

\- Скажи, а с появлением ментальных моделей вы изменились? Тебе не мешают эмоции, которые вы проявляете?

Хиэй от поставленного вопроса, впервые не смогла сразу ответить на вопрос Флагмана. Спустя 85 миллисекунд, справившись резко возросшей нагрузкой на ядро, Хиэй ответила:

\- Моему соединению эмоции не мешают, формирование специализации каждого корабля осуществлялось уже с учетом накопившихся к тому времени эмоциональных различий. А эти различия четко проявляются у ментальных моделей.

Конго поднялась с тумбы и прошлась вдоль окон мостика, проводя рукой по чайникам и стаканчикам.

\- Значит с учетом эмоциональных различий… - проговорила она.

\- Да, Флагман!

\- Хорошо, сформируй и предоставь алгоритм проведения специализации кораблей, по твоим наработкам.

\- Есть, Флагман!

\- После нашего разговора, свяжись с Акаси и прибудь на Ремонтную Базу, произведете перепланировку внутреннего объема центральной надстройки. У всех кораблей Второго Восточного Флота должны быть, соответствующие его ранга, внутренние помещения для аватар. Распоряжение уже в Тактической сети. Акаси составит график проведения работ.

Остановившись лицом к окну, и не оборачиваясь, Конго спросила:

\- Скажи Хиэй, тебе бывает одиноко?

\- Флагман… - начала было Хиэй. Но Конго её остановила:

\- Не как Флагман Флота тебя спрашиваю, а как сестра… Хоть это и не обычно, называть тебя сестра… Я всегда занята делами Флота, да еще человек со своими поступками и словами, от которых ядро отказывается обрабатывать информацию. Но временами, Виктор называет это смешным словом хандра, у меня возникает желание оставить все как есть, сообщить Ямато, что снимаю с себя обязанности Флагмана, отправится в ремонтную базу, зайти в док и отключится от всего этого. Скажи, а тебе не хочется так же поступить или у меня не все в порядке с ядром? Хотя Акаси говорит, учитывая объемы обрабатываемой информации и наличие человека на борту, что ядро у меня в идеальном состоянии…

Хиэй, в начале удивленно смотрела на Конго через очки, но спустя несколько слов сняла их, и вертя в руках, тихонько подошла к сестре поближе. Она хорошо понимала тот груз ответственности, который лежал на Конго. Ей самой, с её эскадрой, приходилось не сладко, но Конго…

\- Я.. У меня тоже иногда бывает такое состояние. Это все эмоции. Мы с ними познакомились не давно и не умеем ими пользоваться. Я тоже об этом много размышляла, одним из следствий этого и была специализация моих подчиненных. Что бы использовать те эмоции, которые у каждой более сильные, во благо Флота.

И Хиэй подошла в плотную к Конго и мягко обняла её за талию:

\- Не переживай, я всегда буду рядом с тобой… сестра…

\- Спасибо – тихо проговорила Конго, - я всегда знала, что ты меня поддержишь. Можно я иногда буду к тебе заходить?

\- Конечно, Флагман!

\- Нет, не как Флагман, а как сестра к сестре? Но только без твоего этого маття. И как тебе эта гадость нравится?

\- Ну, знаешь, сестренка, это благородный напиток, не то, что тот чай, который ты любишь: запаренные листочки!

И на лица обеих девушек, похожих друг на друга как близнецы, не смотря на отличия в одежде и прическах, тихонько скользнули улыбки.

Они простояли так, любуясь океаном, по которому бежали барашки волн, не которое время. Затем Конго отстранилась и достала из кармана платья продолговатую коробку со скругленными краями.

\- Это тебе от Виктора. Акаси сделала по его просьбе. Он сейчас сам не может тебе отдать. Вот я и передаю…

Хиэй взяла коробку из рук Конго и открыла ее. Это был футляр для очков. Внутри на мягкой внутренней поверхности футляра, лежали очки, в тонкой красноватой оправе, на дужках которых кокетливо устроились небольшие бабочки с разноцветными крылышками. От удивления и попытки анализа ситуации на основное ядро обрушился огромный объем информации от сопроцессора, такой, что она, в последствии, даже не могла сказать, сколько времени она простояла в таком виде.

\- А мне приходится так каждый день. И каждый раз как будто через завесу подводных лодок пробираешься! – пробурчала, отвернувшись от неё Конго.

Прибыв на ремонтную базу к Акаси, Хиэй рассчитывала, что Акаси вначале произведет предварительные расчеты, потом будет в обязательном порядке согласовывать перепланировку внутренних объемов в центральной надстройке, но всё пошло не так, как она думала. Как только она вошла в док, и корпус линейного крейсера лег на опоры силовых балок. Акаси связалась с Хиэй:

\- Так, приказ Флагмана есть, лови типовое размещение помещений внутреннего объема, так, далее 4 варианта мебели для внутренних помещений, затем, 3 варианта оснащения мостика, затем цвет панелей в кают-компании сама подберёшь, вот палитра, затем вторая каюта, будет один вариант и это не обсуждается! Так, дальше, оборудование камбуза стандартное. Когда будешь места для сидений формировать, не заполняй ими все пространство, а то вон Симакадзе, глупенькая столько всяких кресел, стульев, табуреток и диванов в камбуз напихала, что под конец у неё ни места свободного на камбузе, ни наноматериала для стрельбы не осталось! Затем, держи, файлы с образцами посуды, с количеством комплектов тоже не переборщи, двух хватит на первое время, ещё понадобится, потом сформируешь. – тараторила Акаси, не давая Хиэй сказать и слова и бомбардируя при этом потоком файлов. Самой Акаси, а точнее её аватары поблизости не было, и ментальная модель Хиэй стояла в растерянности на причальной стенке дока.

\- Чего стоишь, как тополь на Плющихе! Вопросы есть? Давай быстрее, а то мне некогда пора инженерный симулятор запускать, и да, свою ментальную модель отправь на диагностику, схему я скинула.

\- Причём здесь растение семейства ивовых и где находится Плющиха? И я не поняла, а зачем мне вторая каюта?

Акаси просто не стала отвечать на первые два вопроса.

\- То есть как зачем? А если, по указанию Конго, придётся Виктора куда-то везти? Ты, что с ним в одной кровати спать будешь? Или нет? Или да? Тебе конечно Конго разрешит, но я бы не рекомендовала. Или с ним спать будешь, Конго не спросив? – с этими словами, аватара Акаси спрыгнула от куда-то с верхних конструкций базы перед Хиэй и заинтересовано заглянула ей в глаза. Хиэй от этих вопросов и взгляда смутилась, но гордо вскинув голову сказала:

\- Спать, я с ни с кем не собираюсь! И вторую каюту с вашими камбузами мне не надо! А мою каюту оформи как у Конго! - и развернувшись на каблуках, одернув пиджак , Хиэй отправилась по указанному маршруту. Акаси её догнала и, шагая рядом, объясняла:

\- После указания Конго, что бы не мучатся с вашими хочу-не хочу, я разработала для каждого класса кораблей типовой проект размещения внутренних помещений, а так же типовые обстановки, с Флагманом согласовала и она утвердила! Цвет сами выбирайте, а там всякие табуретки – диванчики по количеству и фасону сами будете формировать. Вторая каюта тоже обязательна и камбуз тоже, а в камбузе и холодильная установка.

\- А это еще зачем?

\- А ты спроси у Ашигары, пусть она тебе мороженое как-нибудь принесет! И я потом посмотрю, нужна тебе будет холодильная установка или нет!

\- Хорошо, но вторая каю…

\- Даже не спрашивай, приказ Конго! Другие, некоторые, вон, из ядра вылезти готовы, лишь бы у них, синеволосых, еще одна каюта была. Но Флагман сказал, не положено, значит не положено! Слушай, а давай, я во вторую каюту, на стену, твою изображение в купальнике повешу! Может Виктор заинтересуется?!

От этих слов Хиэй шарахнулась от Акаси, как от выстрела из ускорителя гравитонов, густо покраснела и зашипела, задыхаясь от возмущения:

\- Да как ты такое можешь предлагать! Да я тебя… Да ты… Да если… Конго... эскадра… Виктор... Да…

\- Ой, да ладно, пошутила я! Остынь, а то ядро перегреется от нагрузки! Все, успокойся! Хорошо, тебе, как сестре Флагмана, проси, что еще хочешь у себя добавить?

Хиэй несколько раз выдохнув воздух через зубы, успокоилась, и сказала:

\- Балконы, как у Конго, хочу!

\- Нет, балконы только у Конго! Она же Флагман, ей можно, тебе нельзя! Но, только для тебя, сделаю небольшие балконы, утопив вовнутрь, внешнюю стенку. Тем более, легче будет бронеплиты установить! И лифт будет, а то скачете как летучие рыбы. Лидерам эскадр прыгать по классу корабля не положено! Да, кстати, у тебя там выставка стаканчиков и чайников, их выкинуть?

\- Нет! Оставь, я их на камбуз потом уберу.

\- Я же говорила, что камбуз нужен будет! И я тебе еще термос подарю! Настоящий, человеческий, на 10 литров! Правда я там термоизоляцию новую поставила, а то у той, что была теплопотери ужасные, температура на 1° за 2 часа падала, а сейчас через две недели!

Спустя трое суток линейный крейсер «Хиэй» отошла от ремонтной базы. Аватара стояла на мостике и любовалась новым убранством. Перед окнами во всю длину мостика шла большая панель, перед которой стояли два мягких и удобных кресла. Позади кресел, находился тактический планшет. В углу, около одного из выходов на крыло мостика, осталась стоять тумбочка. Рядом с которой, притулилась пара банкеток. Хиэй спустилась по лестнице в короткий коридор, который вел в кают-компанию и камбуз, по пути заглянув в свою каюту. Заглядывать во вторую каюту Хиэй не хотела принципиально. Её каюта отличалась от каюты Конго. Когда она посмотрела предложенный Акаси вариант, то отвергла его сразу. После того как Акаси помучалась с ней целых 48 минут, сказала:

\- Надоела! Всё, с меня хватит! Как с Конго проще было! Сделали ей вместе с Виктором, её устроило! А с тобой как быть? Виктор сейчас не в том состоянии чтобы что-то советовать. В общем, подключайся к человеческой информационной сети и выбирай. Как выберешь – скажешь!

Зайдя в японский сегмент сети Хиэй, в начале, не знала куда смотреть, но потом, разобравшись, нашла несколько объемных файлов с примерами мебели и обстановки. Воспользовавшись графическим редактором и рядом фотографий как примерами, сформировала свое видение обстановки как каюты, так и кают-компании. Акаси когда увидела, от восхищения немного присвистнула:

\- Ого, скандинавский минимализм! А ты к нам, случайно, не от Тирпиц попала? Ладно, ладно, молчу, молчу! Сейчас, сделаем!

Каюта была оформлена вся в белом, матовом, цвете. Пол покрывало немного шероховатое покрытие серого цвета, по своей фактуре напоминавшее циновку. Шкафы если были, то их створки были так скрыты, что, не зная где они, с первого взгляда обнаружить было не возможно. Стол, полки на стенах и соединительные элементы кресел были похожи на отполированный литой алюминий. Кают-компания так же сочетала в себе белый цвет и полированный алюминий. Единственное, что ярким пятном выбивалось из этого бело-ледяного однообразия, были огромные красные маки, изображенные на одной из стен.

Хиэй, хоть и не признавалась себе, но очень гордилась старшей сестрой. Тут Хиэй фыркнула про себя: «Старшая сестра! Эти людские стереотипы! Хотя мы все появились и осознали себя в морях одновременно, как данность было принято, что Конго – старшая из однотипных кораблей». Она не только гордилась Конго, но и восхищалась ей, в глубине эмоциональной составляющей ядра. Хиэй, глубоко вздохнула и сделала глоток чая. И снова вспомнилось...

Когда Хиэй вышла с ремонтной базы, аватара спустилась в каюту, и на одной из стен сформировалось большое зеркало в полный рост. Хиэй придирчиво осмотрела себя глазами аватары, проведя руками по длинному темно- красному пиджаку и такого же цвета юбке, расправляя не существующие складки. Эта стройная девушка в очках и с серьезным лицом ей очень нравилась. «Опять новая эмоция! Но как точно отражает характеристику отношения к полученной информации!». Зачем-то осмотревшись вокруг, Хиэй совершила резкий оборот вокруг своей оси на 365°. Юбка взметнулась, а её красивые длинные волосы густым потоком захлестнули плечо и часть лица. Удовлетворенно фыркнув и поправив волосы, Хиэй на секунду задумалась, и тут же её с ног до головы окутало серебристое облако наноматериала. Спустя мгновение перед зеркалом стояла уже другая девушка. Строгое вечернее платье, с короткими рукавами-фонариками, темно-красного, почти черного цвета, облегало стройную девичью фигурку. Её прическа тоже изменилась, вместо распущенных волос, стянутых на середине ленточкой, у девушки были два сложных хвостика, от которых вниз спускались длинные пряди. Ноги сейчас были укрыты плотными колготами в цвет платья. «Если бы меня сейчас увидели корабли моей эскадры, то они бы, наверное, приняли бы меня за Конго» - подумала Хиэй – «Но я, это я, хоть и похожа на сестру». С тихим шелестом её внешний вид снова стол привычным, и волосы, и пиджак, и юбка, и очки. «Я хочу быть похожей на Конго, но не внешне, а быть такой же, как Флагман, уверенной в себе, четко исполняющей указания Верховного Флагмана и следующей Адмиральскому Коду!».

От этих воспоминаний, мрачное настроение, которое навалилось на неё с утра, постепенно ушло. А может это было благотворное влияние маття. Хиэй допила и осторожно поставив стаканчик на стол, откинулась на спинку низкого дивана и, расслабившись, в который раз подряд, стала рассматривать изображенный на стене букет маков. Прошло уже достаточно много времени так, что у неё сама собой сложилась традиция пить маття в кают-компании и маками на стене. Это позволяло провести неспешный анализ проведенных дел, оценить работу эскадры, подготовится к разбору с кораблями допущенных промахов и ошибок. Вспомнив о поставленных задачах Хиэй снова погрузилась в мрачные размышления. И что за очередные новшества во флоте! С чего бы это лидера эскадры отправлять, одну с эсминцем, выполнять нелепое задание по выявлению и уничтожению противокорабельных батарей и комплексов на побережье! Ударная эскадра, в полном составе, быстрее и гарантировано выполнила бы это задание! Но Конго, на её предложение об участии всей Ударной эскадры, хмуро заметила, что командир тогда чего то стоит, когда сам может выполнить, то, что выполняют его подчиненные, и что необходимо проводить боевое слаживание, не только в рамках своего подразделения, но и при внезапно изменившихся условиях, с теми силами, которые имеются в наличии в текущее время и доступны для выполнения поставленной задачи. Нет, тут явно видно, что это происходит с подачи комиссара флота. Ох уж этот человек, как что ни скажет и ни сделает, так ядро чуть ли не до первоначальных установок готово сброситься. Хотя он всегда прав оказывается.

Вот и сейчас Хиэй подумав, решила, что действительно, такое слаживание нужно не только внутри подразделений, но необходимо проводить и между кораблями разных эскадр. «Особенно, когда необходимо учитывать эмоциональную составляющую» - подумала Хиэй. «Да и не всё командирам командовать надо, иногда полезно и в шкуре простого матроса побывать. Особенно Вам» - вспомнились слова комиссара Флота, когда она попыталась возразить Конго. Хиэй снова глубоко вздохнула, и закрыв глаза, легонько постучала ладонью по дивану. Спустя несколько секунд она почувствовала, как щеки коснулись, и услышала мягкое мурчание. «Иди сюда, Хоси!» - сказала она, и к ней на бёдра, тяжело спрыгнув с не высокой спинки дивана, легла белая кошка, шкура которой была в нескольких местах покрыта пятнами камышового окраса. Эта кошка была практически без хвоста, с короткими лапками и маленькой головкой с почти круглыми ушами, большими янтарными глазами, которые она жмурила, когда мурчала, и очень большим животом.

\- Ну, что Хоси, кушать будешь или животик почесать? – спросила Хиэй, поглаживая мягкий нежный мех животного. Кошка еще громче замурчала, зажмурила свои глаза и вывернулась, подставив под руки Хиэй своё большое брюхо.

**Маленькая хозяйка большого корабля**

Сквозь урагана рёв,

Когда дрожит вся кровля,

Цикады звон…

Рию (1662-1705)

Хиэй запустила свои тонкие, изящно очерченные пальцы рук в мягкую, нежную и тёплую шерсть брюшка Хоси, и начала плавными нежными движениями почесывать его. Хоси от удовольствия зажмурила свои янтарные глаза, вытянула задние лапы на всю длину, и тут становилось, очевидно, непропорциональность её коротких лапок. Поочередно вытягивая то правую, то левую передние лапы, при этом растопыривая пальцы и выпуская когти. Как бы хватая не видимый предмет, кошка, сжимая в кулачок свои пальчики, втягивая коготки, так же попеременно подтягивала лапки к себе. При этом её мурчание, от удовольствия, легкой вибрацией отдавалось на тело аватары Хиэй. Эта вибрация успокаивала Хиэй, расслабляла её, позволяла снизить не только нагрузку на эмоциональный сопроцессор аватары, но и позволял перевести основной процессор ядра в стандартный режим. От такого обоюдного блаженного время провождения и кошка и Хиэй закрывали глаза и предавались счастливому ничего неделанию. Но Хиэй знала, что ровно через 390 секунд, кошка перевернется спиной, мягко спрыгнет, точнее даже будет сказать, стечет с её ног на диван. Затем вытянет вперёд свои короткие передние лапки, потянется, прогнувшись вначале назад, потом вперёд, вытягивая в струнку, попеременно, свои задние лапы. Тяжело спрыгнет на пол кают-компании, обернутся, моргнет, брызнув в её сторону тёплым светом глаз, и вальяжно, не спеша пойдет по своим кошачьим делам.

Хиэй всегда удивлялась этому. Животное, с основным органическим процессором, весом 28,234 грамма, смогла точно определить время, которое определила для себя Хиэй для общения с Хоси, когда они налаживали контакт и взаимопонимание друг с другом. Хиэй задумалась на 15 наносекунд и снова, в который раз, вспоминала …

Тихий океан штормило. Всему виной был тайфун, который сформировался в районе Филиппин, и, разогнавшись над Филиппинским морем, не снижая скорости, прошёл над восточным побережьем Японских островов. Когда глобальное потепление полностью вступило в свою силу и подъём уровня мирового океана достиг своего максимума, ураганы стали обрушиваться на побережья гораздо чаще, чем это было в начале ХХI века. Казалось, сама природа пытается смыть человечество с побережья, мстя за все то, что вытворяло с природой человечество за последние 2 века. Во многих уголках мира люди считали пришествие кораблей Тумана и удары стихии наказанием за грехи человечества, которое оно накопило за все предыдущее своё существование. Это все приводило, в отдельных местах в Африке, в Карибском бассейне и Юго-Восточной Азии, к значительным человеческим жертвоприношениям. Что происходило на островах Филиппин, Индонезии и Малайзии, не было известно, но периодически к берегам прибивало обгоревшие или обглоданные останки, как взрослых людей, так и детей на грубо связанных плотах.

Достигнув траверза мыса Эримо, тайфун потерял часть своей силы и перешел в разряд шторма в 11 баллов по шкале Бофорта, который продолжал свое движение на север-северо-восток. На своем пути этот шторм нагнал корабли Ударной эскадры Второго Восточного Флота Тумана и не спеша накрыл их своим широким фронтом.

Глубокая синева вод Тихого океана в тихую погоду, когда поверхность гладка, как не существующие ныне ледяные поля Антарктики, и когда воды меняют свой цвет от почти темно-фиолетового до пронзительной синевы с зеленым отливом, на отдельных участках, уже двое суток как сменилась на тяжелую серость водяных стен высоких волн. Вода из синей стала белесо-серой, волны были выше 20 метров, скорость отдельных порывов ветра была больше 65 узлов, срываемая с волн вода, превратилась в горизонтальный ливень, при котором прямая видимость не превышала и 20 метров.

Ударная эскадра шла навстречу шторму. Хиэй замерла, сидя в кресле на мостике и не обращая внимания на волны, перехлестывающие через башни главного калибра первого яруса, Она внимательно смотрела за тем, как остальные корабли эскадры держат строй. Ей периодически приходилось одергивать неугомонных Ашигару и Хагуро, что бы те не слишком отдалялись от ордера, который составляли Хиэй, Начи и Миоко. Хиэй относилась к непогоде за окнами мостика с безразличием, линейный крейсер шёл полным ходом, пронзая волны своим стремительным корпусом, позволяя себе незначительную килевую и бортовую качку. Ашигаре и Миоко, нравилась такая погода. Они дружно взмывали на самый гребень вол, хотя корпуса тяжелых крейсеров периодически взмывали на волнах на высоту более чем на 30 метров и освобождались из воды более чем на половину длины, прежде чем рухнуть в пропасть между водяными валами. Эти двое, когда их корабли устремлялись в низ, с дифферентом на нос до 63°, визжали во все горло и дружно смеялись, когда корпуса их кораблей скрывались в волнах пробивая их толщу. Смеялись так, что пришлось прикрикнуть и уменьшить громкость трансляции. Эти два тяжелых крейсера наслаждались этой шуточной борьбой со стихией. Хиэй обратилась к Миоко:

\- Как ты там?

\- Нормально, - пробурчала Миоко.

Это было удивительно, но Миоко, самая спокойная и рассудительная из них, к удивлению всего Второго Восточного Флота, а особенно Акаси, страдала от морской болезни, точнее будет сказать, что страдал не тяжелый крейсер «Миоко», а его ментальная модель. Причем морская болезнь у Миоко начиналась при волнении, превышающем 6 баллов, и выяснилось это совершенно случайно, когда Хиэй, следуя указаниям Конго, потребовала прибыть для разбора маневров аватар Ударной эскадры к себе в кают-компанию. Акаси 8 дней сканировала и прогоняла тесты ядра Миоко, 5 раз проводила калибровку гороскопов. Но никаких отклонений от стандартов выявлено не было. Переведя ментальную модель в нефункционирующее состояние на непродолжительное время, Акаси отправила Миоко прогуляться, до ближайшего лёгкого шторма силой не более 8 баллов, снимая постоянно характеристики. В конечном итоге Акаси заявила, что всё дело в каких-то отклонениях в аватаре и предложила Миоко поменять её, на что Миоко, в первый раз, долго и громко ругалась на Акаси. Ашигара и Начи слушали все это разинув рот, а точнее, стояли, раскрыв рты их аватары. Выслушав гневную тираду Миоко Акаси со скукой сказала: «Как хочешь, дело твое. Но ко мне больше с этим вопросом не обращайся!» и выпихнула Миоко с ремонтной базы. По этому, сейчас, Миоко шла в подводном положении на глубине 50 метров, а её ментальная модель, с лицом зеленого оттенка, постанывая, лежала на кровати в своей каюте.

Начи же, в отличие от всех остальных, шла через волны на ровном киле, разрезая волны, как раскалённая спица протыкает газетные листы. Как будто вокруг не ревел шторм, а был полный штиль в какой-то закрытой бухте. Это тоже было своеобразной формой защиты, потому, что получив модифицированный поисковый комплекс, Начи стала сильно реагировать на внешние шумы, по этому, сейчас, и шла на ровном киле, а её аватара стиснув зубы, хмуро сидела на своем мостике, иногда морщась, когда на её палубу обрушивалась очередная волна

Но при всем, при этом, если объявлялась боевая тревога, все эти отклонения сразу забывались и Ударная эскадра, становилась совершенной боевой единицей. Когда аватары стали жаловаться Акаси на эти неприятные симптомы, она снова прогнала всю эскадру, за исключением Хиэй, через большое количество тестов, долго их расшифровывала, сравнивала с предыдущими, в конце концов, вынесла вердикт:

\- Всё у них нормально! И не морочьте мне ядро глупыми вопросами! Это ж где видано, что бы один корабль Тумана от морской болезни страдал, а другая с таким поисковым комплексом вздрагивала, если ей на палубу чайка сядет! Вот Хиэй вам все усовершенствования приказала делать, я их установила. К оборудованию и к его работе вопросы есть? Нет! А со всем остальным путь ваш флагман разбирается!

Через 15 часов Ударная эскадра вышла из полосы шторма, волнение снизилось до 5 баллов, и Хиэй дала команду кораблям провести уборку палуб, верхнего рангоута и такелажа. Это было необходимо, что бы избавить корабли от мусора, который тайфуны и шторма уносили с берегов. Большинство мусора смывалось волнами, но часть зацеплялось за рангоут и такелаж, забивалось в различные щели и ниши. И ремонтно-восстановительная система кораблей выпускала средних и малых ремботов занималась очисткой от всего нанесенного. А приносило разное. В самом начале, когда корабли только приступали к блокаде людей на суше, на палубы и надстройки приносило шлюпки, лодки, катера и яхты, остатки легких конструкций жилищ людей, плавучие остатки потопленных кораблей, иногда за рангоут зацеплялись и практически целые дома, сдутые мощными порывами тайфунов. Один раз пришлось убирать застрявшие между дымовыми трубами остатки пассажирского лайнера было много и трупов, как людей так и сухопутных животных. Когда люди в большинстве своем ушли с берега, то и трупов стало меньше, а последние 15 лет их практически не было. К глубокому неудовольствию акул, которые привыкли после штормов собираться вокруг кораблей Тумана, в надежде перекусить. В последние несколько лет крупного мусора и обломков зданий стало значительно меньше. Но не стало меньше различного мелкого пластикового мусора из бутылок, обрывок сетей, веревок, различных мешков и пакетов. В дополнение к ним прибавились кустарники и деревья, выдернуты из земли с корнями или их обломки.

Хиэй всегда раздражало то, что много мусора забивалось на площадках 127-мм спаренных зенитных орудий. Вскоре палубное пространство было очищено от заброшенного на него мусора, и малые ремботы приступили к очистке, недоступных для тяжелых и средних ремботов, уголков. Хиэй, получив доклады о проведенных работах от кораблей эскадры, выдала указание на отворот все вдруг на 15° на юг-юго-восток, оценила синхронность её подчинённых в выполнении маневра. В это время от ремонтно-восстановительной системы поступил сигнал о нахождении на борту живого объекта. Аватара вздрогнула и нетерпеливым движением рук оправила низ удлинённого пиджака и юбку.

Раньше любые объекты, оставшиеся на палубе, после штормов, просто смывались за борт, но после того как она повстречалась с Виктором на борту Конго и, в последствии, со слов Акаси узнала как человек появился у сестры, она изменила алгоритм действий ремботов при обнаружении на палубе живых существ. Ей, очень хотелось, но она это скрывала даже от себя самой, так же найти кого-то или что-то, с кем можно было бы общаться, разговаривать, просто потрогать рукой, наконец. Первое время, ментальной модели, приходилось по несколько раз за сутки спрыгивать с мостика и бежать по палубе к ремботу, который обнаруживал где-нибудь летучую рыбу, которая дергалась и подпрыгивала на палубе, широко раскрывая рот, в надежде снова вернутся в водную стихию. Когда Хиэй надоело каждый раз бегать по пустякам, она внесла в ремонтно-восстановительную систему параметры, исключающие вызов аватары при обнаружении хладнокровных животных. После этого подобные сигналы прекратились.

И вот сейчас, отчего-то, у Хиэй пересохло горло, она внутренним усилием заставила себя отключить сканирование участка, откуда поступил вызов. Она надеялась, где-то в самой глубине ядра, что ей, как и сестре, тоже сможет попасть человек, и она будет как Конго! Хиэй осмотрела себя, еще раз провела по рукавам пиджака, стряхивая не существующие пылинки, спрыгнув с мостика на палубу, направилась в сторону кормового поста управления, откуда и пришел вызов от рембота.

Подойдя к барбету кормовой башни главного калибра, Хиэй увидела, что малый рембот держит в передних манипуляторах комок, состоящий из полиэтилена низкого давления, обвязанного джутовым шнурком. Проведя сканирования, Хиэй убедилась, что под полиэтиленом находится металлопластиковая конструкция, в которой заключено живое существо. Оценив вес этого живого существа в 2 килограмма, она уже было дала команду выкинуть этот мусор за борт. Но остановилась, из любопытства и для приобретения новых сведений, приказала извлечь живое существо из данной конструкции. Малый рем бот срезал веревку, вместе с несколькими слоями плёнки, и на свет появилась двухцветный ящик, с трех сторон которого были сделаны вырезы, а четвёртая сторона представляла собой металлическую решётку, закрытую на защёлку. Внутри этого ящика, как было видно через решётки и прорези, находились несколько пакетиков из металлизированной пленки и еще какие-то объемные тканевые предметы. Малый рембот срезал металлическую дверь-решётку, и манипуляторами, стал вытаскивать содержимое ящика. Как только он потянул за край тканевого предмета, как из ящика раздались звуки, которые напомнили Хиэй, звук прорыва магистрали высокого давления газов. Рембот продолжил вытаскивать предмет, и в это время из складок ткани высунулась белая лапка и ударила, с легким царапающим звуком, по манипуляторам рембота. «Там живое существо. Ух, ты! Остановить работы, восстановить решетчатую поверхность. Ящик с содержимым на мостик. Нет. В каюту.» - последовало указание Хиэй.

Собрав выпавшие из ящика пакетики, Хиэй вернулась к себе на мостик. «Так, что это такое? Хм, судя по надписям на пакетиках, это пища. Так, состав: кусочки птицы, злаки, агар-агар, витамины, микроэлементы, вода, рисовая мука, рисовые отруби, водоросли. Специализированный корм для возрастных кошек. А как на вкус? Не очень… безвкусно… если кошкам нравится… Значит в ящике кошка и кошка возрастная. Что интересно означает «возрастная»? может быть наименование породы или вида кошки?» И Хиэй подключившись к человеческой информационной сети, скачали всю информацию по Félis silvéstris cátus, млекопитающее, семейства кошачьих, отряда хищных.

Ящик стоял посреди каюты, временная стенка из наноматериала, осыпалась серебристой пылью, которая тут же впиталась в мягкую, ворсистую поверхность напольного покрытия. В каюте стояла тишина, и вскоре из складок ткани вначале высунулись белые длинные вибрисы, затем, показался розовый нос, за которым последовала и вся кошачья голова. Кошка внимательно осматривала видимый ей участок незнакомого помещения большими глазами цвета тёмного янтаря. Маленькие почти круглые уши внимательно прислушивались к звукам и шумам окружающего пространства. Кошка была готова в любой момент спрятаться внутри своего убежища. Признав отсутствие опасных для неё факторов, постепенно кошка выскользнула вся из ящика. При неярком дневном свете из больших окон комнаты можно было увидеть, что это небольшая, белая короткошерстная бесхвостая кошка, украшенная на левом бедре большим пятном серой шерсти, камышового окраса. Еще несколько небольших темно серых пятен, такого же камышового окраса, были раскиданы по бокам тела кошки. При этом кошка опиралась на короткие лапки. Даже не большой знаток кошачьих пород мог без труда опознать в этой кошке смесь японского бобтейла и манчкина. Кошка осторожно, принюхиваюсь и прислушиваясь, обошла всю комнату, периодически останавливаясь и приседая. Эти приседы, были обусловлены не столько тревогой кошки, сколько усталостью и слабостью, после двух суток болтанки по волнам. Вдруг кошка вздрогнула, резко повернулась, выгнула спину, распушила шерсть, при этом казалась, что она увеличилась сразу в два раза, и грозно зашипела, ощерив клыки. Причиной такого поведения кошки стало то, что из появившейся ниши внизу стены вдвинулась миска, на которой лежал корм. Кошка осторожно подошла к миске, обнюхала, и, осмотревшись, начала жадно есть. Поев, вылизав себя маленьким, розовым язычком, кошка снова забралась в ящик и уснула. Так было три раза. На четвертый раз, вместо выдвинувшейся из стены миски, сдвинувшись в сторону, открылась дверь, и в комнату вошла девушка в темно-красной одежде, в руках держа пакетик с кормом. Присев на корточки, она провела рукой над полом, из-под которой появилась миска. Высыпав на миску корм, девушка пододвинула миску к ящику и позвала кошку: «Шу, шу, шу…». Кошка не отзывалась. Как только девушка протянула свою руку к ящику, оттуда раздалось шипение и утробное ворчание.

Хиэй выпрямилась, слегка задумалась, сверяясь с рекомендациями, забрала миску с кормом, и вышла из комнаты. Спустя некоторое время кошка, успокоившись, вышла из ящика и обошла несколько раз комнату и села у участка стены из которого, как она уже привыкла, выдвигалась миска с кормом. Но миски не было. Кошка долго сидела, уставившись на этот участок стены, но миска так и не появилась. Громко мяукнув от возмущения, кошка ушла спать в свой ящик. Проснувшись, она снова подошла к тому месту, но миски не было. Кошка снова гневно мяукнула. Безрезультатно. Тогда кошка подошла к тому месту, где она помнила, открывалась дверь, и присев выпустила из себя струйку мочи, и с независимым видом удалилась в ящик.

Её голодание продлилось еще двое суток. На исходе дня, кошка сидела около двери и жалобно мяукала. Когда дверь вдвинулась и в комнату вошла девушка, кошка только испуганно отбежала в сторону и прижалась к полу. Хотя из-за её коротких лапок это было не заметно. У девушки снова из под руки появилась миска, на которую он снова высыпала корм. Но не стала отходить. Просто сидела на корточках и смотрела, как кошка осторожно, по шажочку, приближается к миске. С глухим ворчанием, кошка принялась есть, и не отрывалась от еды, даже когда рука девушки осторожным и невесомым движением прошлась по е шести на спине. Только слегка вздрогнув, прогнула спину. «Какая у неё мягкая и теплая шерсть!» - неслышным шёпотом произнесла Хиэй

Так продолжалось еще несколько дней. В один прекрасный вечер, кошка уже встречала Хиэй у порога. И позволила погладить её, после того как поела. Хиэй была в восторге от ощущений, которые ей принесли эти несколько прикосновений к мягкой, тёплой кошачьей шкурке, с отдельными жёсткими волосками, которые ощущались, когда она гладила кошку. Еще через два дня кошка уже встречала Хиэй в комнате и тёрлась о её ноги головой и спинкой. При первом сканировании кошки, Хиэй определила, у неё ошейник м металлической пластинкой (ничего особенного Ст.3, без легирующих добавок) на которой была надпись: «Хоси. Семья Тодораки» и еще был ряд цифр, которые определялись как цифровой идентификационный код, коммуникационной сети людей на Японских островах. Отправив запись об этом коде в хранилище памяти. Хиэй проведя анализ, с точностью до 99,892354%, установила, что словом Хоси обозначена данная кошка и что предыдущими хозяевами данного животного была семья Тодораки.

И вот когда Хоси уже не боялась Хиэй и уже без особого испуга забиралась к ней на руки, Хиэй сняла с неё ошейник и вместо предыдущей таблички прикрепила новую: «Хоси. Второй Восточный Флот Тумана. Ударная эскадра. Линейный крейсер Хиэй.» И установила маркер своего идентификационного кода. После чего снова надела ошейник на кошку. Спустя два дня Хоси, когда Хиэй не стала закрывать за собой дверь, осторожно вышла в коридор за Хиэй и, снова, принюхиваюсь и прислушиваясь , стала знакомиться с окружающим её миром. За двое суток Хоси обследовала все доступные её помещения. В том ящике, в котором она появилась на борту корабля Тумана, были 2 свернутых лежака для кошек, которые и уберегли Хоси от травм, когда шторм унес её с берега. Когда малый рембот вытащил эти лежаки из ящика, Хиэй тут же приказала выкинуть их за борт, предварительно сняв размеры, определив плотность и сминаемость, материала из которого они были сделаны. Сформировав из наномата аналогичные лежаки, Хиэй один из них поставила на мостике, а второй в своей каюте. И Хоси после это , окончательно перебралась жить к Хиэй в каюту.

Однажды ночью «Хиэй» подняла аватару, та не выспавшаяся, выбрела в коридор, и зевнув, услышала дикий кошачий вопль, раздавшийся с мостика. Ворвавшись на мостик, Хиэй увидела, что перед средним ремонтным ботом, стояла, завывая диким мяуканьем и урчанием Хиди, периодически шипя и пробуя своими коротенькими лапками, стукнуть по манипулятору бота, который возвышался перед ней на целый метр. Хиэй вспомнила, что сегодня ремонтно –восстановительная система перешла на новый график проведения сервисных работ, спущенный от Акаси, и Хиэй не внесла необходимые изменения в график, что бы ремботы проводили свои работы, не сталкиваясь с Хоси. Но при этом Хоси, имея на ошейнике код Хиэй, учитывалась ремонтно – восстановительной системой как еще одна аватара Хиэй. И вот теперь огромный рембот, по сравнению с маленькой кошкой, отступал, сигнализируя о не возможности выполнить график. Хиэй подняла, вырывающуюся из рук в боевом запале Хоси, и сказала: «Ну, вот, ты теперь стала хозяйкой на нашем корабле!» и нежно прижала Хоси к себе. Вернувшись в каюту и Хиэй легла в кровать положив, воинственно ворчащую Хоси рядом с собой, и внесла в график ремонтно-восстановительной системы необходимые изменения, присваивая Хоси дополнительный класс органического ремонтного бота, с правом доступа в ограниченные помещения. Хоси, после присвоения классификации, хоть и стала иметь право выходить из помещения на крылья мостика, но даже и не предпринимала попыток спрыгнуть на палубу, просто сидела там, долго смотря в океанскую даль, или грелась там на солнышке.

… Одним пасмурным утром, Хиэй проснулась от того, что шершавый маленький язычок несколько раз прошёлся по её виску и волосам, и Хиэй услышала негромкое мурчание, спустя некоторое время сменившееся негромким, но требовательным мяуканием. От окутавшего Хиэй ощущения внутреннего тепла и, какого-то неизвестного ей ощущения спокойствия и счастья, у неё вдруг выступила влага в уголках зажмуренных глаз. Хиэй нежно прижалась лицом к Хоси и прошептала: «Как хорошо, что я тебя нашла…».

**Интермеццо «Сон перед рассветом»**

Не задолго до…

«… этого делать больше не могла. Тихо застонав, она обвила руками его шею и начала целовать со всей страстью, на которую была способна. Плотно прижавшись к нему, она упивалась ощущениям сильного, напряженного тела по которому от её прикосновений пробегала мучительная судорога… Потёршись раскрытыми губами о его рот она попыталась заставить его сделать поцелуй более глубоким… Его руки жадно гладили её грудь, спину, живот, и когда ему наконец удалось оторваться от её губ, она испытала такое же нестерпимое желание, как и он…»

… на большой кровати, в полусумраке раннего рассвета, тяжело дыша, сидела стройная, белокурая девушка, навалившись на отставленную в стороны левую руку, правой рукой, до белизны пальцев, сжимала у горла, собранную в комок, ткань пеньюара. На её лице выступил пот, который, собираясь в крупные капли, начинал скатываться по щекам мраморной белизны. Веки были сжаты в тонкую линию, а через полуоткрытый рот, с нежных коралловых губ срывалось хриплое дыхание.

«Что это было? Экспресс-тест ядра не выявил никаких отклонений от нормы. ГЭУ не активно, системы вооружения не активны. Ремонтно-восстановительная система в рабочем режиме. Так от чего же я проснулась и внутри все трясется противной, мелкой дрожью и сердечная мышца аватары бьётся глухими ударами, звук о которых отдается по всему телу? И что за странные видения были перед пробуждением?» - и перед внутренним взором Конго, снова встала картинка двух полуобнажённых тел, слившихся в страстном поцелуе. Громко застонав, Конго обхватила голову руками и встав с кровати подошла к столику на котором стояла тёмная бутылка, с этикеткой изображавшей что-то напоминавшее рисунок скалы и высокий стакан тонкого стекла. Выпив немного минералки, Конго взглядом скользнула по столу, и зацепился за потрёпанную книгу, лежавшую на краю. На обложке книги был рисунок женщины, одетой в полупрозрачный короткий халатик, которая прижималась к рельефному торсу мужчины. «Джоан Уайлдер. «Анжелина на маленьком ранчо» - прочитала Конго, - «Вот же … говорил Виктор не читать подобные книги. Нет, захотелось перед сном, ознакомится со смысловым наполнением данного произведения. Только время потратила и не выспалась! Надо эту книгу выкинуть!»

Этого же требовала и Касима, когда на личной встрече, кипя от гнева, трясла перед ней этой книгой:

\- Как эта Ашигара могла этим несмышлёнышам такое подсунуть! Это надо было додуматься, маленьким девочкам эту, не побоюсь этого слова, порнографию давать! Они же еще с эмоциональными секторами своих ядер не разобрались, у них и ментальных моделей нет и их учить еще всему надо! А эта тяжелый крейсер сунула им это, как она говорит для развлечения! Вот пусть сама и развлекается такими вещами! И вообще эту Ашигару надо на ГАУПТИЧЕСКУЮ ВАХТУ отправит, навечно!

\- Касима, я поняла – устало массируя виски, пробормотала Флагман Второго Восточного Флота, уже в течение 7 минут выслушивавшая возмущенные рассуждения лёгкого крейсера, - Я всё поняла и приняла решение. Приказ по Флоту в Тактической сети. Эсминцам «Хамакадзэ», «Исокадзэ», «Таникадзэ» и «Уракадзэ» прибыть на ремонтную базу для обследования и калибровки! И ждать там комиссара Флота, как выйдет после обследования, проведет с ними беседу по этому поводу!

\- Спасибо Флагман! Разрешите отбыть?

\- Да, свободна!

«Да, Виктор прав, Туман меняется, если даже эти «ветреные» эсминцы читаю человеческие книги!» - размышляла Конго, направляясь к себе в каюту – «Надо дать указание Акаси, пусть быстрее заканчивает с тестами Виктора, пора ему своими прямыми обязанностями заниматься! А книгу? Вначале сама ознакомлюсь, а потом выкину.»

021354116546165461212.211654449111.62246266.011000

Приоритет: циркуляр

Второй Восточный Конго – кораблям Флота

… запрещено, без особого распоряжения посещать ментальным моделям сушу… особо назначенные, в соответствии со списком, после прохождения собеседования и инструктажа комиссара Флота…

… все предметы, полученные с берега, сдавать под опись на склад ремонтному судну «Акаси»…

… тяжелый крейсер «Ашигара» … две недели дежурства главной базы Второго Восточного Флота…

.. И вот сейчас, стоя у стола и держа книгу в руках, Конго решала, что делать с ней. Поднявшись на мостик, она вышла на крыло, постояв там 2 минуты, решительно вернулась на мостик, подошла к двери сейфа и положила книгу в сейф. «Для того что бы понять людей!» - сама себе сказала Конго.

**Мёд - это очень странный предмет...**

Бушует осенний вихрь!  
Едва народившийся месяц  
Вот-вот он сметет с небес.  
Какэй (1648–1716)

… Сколько времени они с девочками находятся в этой комнате, Ююко не могла понять. Окон и дверей, за исключением в ванную комнату, не было. Свет сам собой зажигался и гас, причем включение и выключение происходило очень плавно, от чего, само-собой, все просыпались и засыпали. Хоть Ююко и ни когда не работала, но это безделье выматывало её психику до изнеможения и нервного срыва. Вот и сейчас Ююко сидела на кровати, закутавшись в покрывало и уставившись в одну точку на матово-серой стене, в который раз прокручивала одни и те же мысли в голове, с каждой секундой все больше и больше погружаясь в уныние: « Они меня продали демонам! Демонам! И что демоны со мной будут делать? Съедят? Или будут в начале издеваться? А может, они будут насиловать? Или меня на глазах у девочек? Или на глазах у всех демонов? Или девочек на глазах у меня? Или заставят девочек убивать меня? Или меня заставят убить их?». От этих мыслей и общего упадка настроения Ююко еще больше закуталась в покрывало и начала тихонько плакать. От слабости даже слезы не капали, сползая по щекам, а собирались небольшими капельками в уголках глаз. Так толком и не наплакавшись, но немного успокоившись, Ююко потянулась за бутылкой воды, и услышала тихий разговор девочек.

\- Сумирэ не обманывает Минори. Сим-Сим плиходила носью. И есё носью, котолая был. и Сумирэ ей скаски ласказывала. Нет, Сумирэ не плиснилось. Сим-Сим как болсая тетя. Нет, она не как мама, она меньсе. Она, как…как… как Минори, но если Минори будет болсая.

\- Сумирэ, так не бывает! И как, по-твоему, эта Сим-Сим сюда заходила? Тут дверей нет! Только в ванную комнату! Ой!

И девочки с ужасом посмотрели на темный проем открытой двери в ванную комнату.

\- Надо посмотреть, а дверь в ванную комнату запирается? – пробормотала Минори.

\- Минори, не надо двель заклывать! А вдлук Сим-Сим ночью не плидет? Сумирэ хотела Сим-Сим еще скаску раскасать! И Сим-Сим доблая! Она… у неё иглушек неть… Сумирэ Сим-Сим своего Таду подалила!

\- Ну, если ты своего зайца ей отдала, то почему он у тебя?

\- Не знаю…

Ююко, услышав это, в начале решила, что девочки между собой играют, за тем решила, что это всё приснилось Сумирэ, от тех переживаний, что достались им в последнее время. Но затем смутное беспокойство заставило её спросить:

\- Сумирэ, а как эта Сим-Сим выглядела?

\- …

\- А эта Сим-Сим на кого похожа? На меня или Минори?

\- Сумирэ уже Минори говолила, Сим-Сим как Минори, но не как Минори, а как Минори, но больсая. Но она не такая больсая, как вы мама.

\- А у Сим-Сим, сколько глаз и рук?

\- У Сим-Сим, как у Сумирэ, два глаза и два луки…

\- И Сумирэ, скажи, а эта Сим-Сим тебя касалась?

\- Да, мама. Кода Симирэ дала Сим-Сим Таду, Сумирэ потлогала Сим-Сим луку.

\- И скажи Сумирэ, только правду скажи, рука Сим-Сим была… холодная...?

\- Нет, мама, Сим-Сим была тёпая, осень-осень тёпая! И мяхкая, как Тада!

Ююко с облегчением вздохнула: «Спасибо Аматэрасу-ками, хоть не ёкай! И не зомби! Скорее всего, у демонов, люди слугами служат! Тогда еще может поживем! Хотя нет, наверное. Какая из меня и девочек прислуга! Я даже готовить не умею! Своему мужу и Минори ни разу бенто не делала. В школе, на уроках, даже и не пыталась готовить. Когда училка, первый раз, набросилась с требованием учится готовке, я её послала подальше и сказала, что мне готовить не надо будет, и что для этого кухарки и слуги есть! После разговора с директором, она уже меня не доставала, и я просто прогуливала эти уроки! Ой, какая я дура была! Ну, кто же знал, что придется готовить и уборку делать!» И тут же, спохватившись от этой мысли, Ююко, резко спрыгнула с кровати и осмотрелась. Пустых бутылок и банок из-под молока она не обнаружила. Спросив у Минори, куда она дела мусор, та ответила, что отнесла ванную комнату и сложила около унитаза. Заглянув в ванную комнату, Ююко заранее вздрогнула от пробежавшего по коже озноба страха, предчувствуя, что не обнаружит там мусор. Так и было, ванная комната была девственно чиста. Вернувшись в комнату, Ююко провела несколько раз по разным поверхностям стола, столика и полок. Ни где не было ни пылинки. Непонимающе Ююко смотрела на свои пальцы, она прекрасно помнила, сколько раз устраивала выволочку домработницам, находя в укромных уголках мебели пыльные дорожки. А скольких она выкинула на улицу, как они не умоляли её не делать этого потому, что их семьи и так влачат полуголодное состояние? И вот сейчас, как ей казалось, всё переворачивалось с ног на голову, и ей самой надо было как-то научиться делать приборку не оставляя пыли.

«Но с другой стороны, значит, кто-то прибирается в комнате, пока мы спим, и убирает весь мусор» - мрачно подумала Ююко – «И с этим кем-то надо поговорить. Скорее всего, этот кто-то и есть Сим-Сим из рассказа Сумирэ. С этой Сим-Сим надо поговорить и выяснить, где мы все-таки находимся». Всё время, с того момента как она очнулась в этой комнате, какой-то отдалённый сполох правильной мысли терзал её утомленное сознание.

\- Сумирэ, а ты не познакомишь маму со своей новой подружкой? – с ехидной полуулыбкой спросила дочь Ююко.

\- Да, мама. Сумирэ позовет Минори и маму, кода Сим-Сим пидёт игать!

Вроде бы успокоившись, Ююко снова зашла в ванную комнату, что бы плеснуть немного воды на лицо, смывая дурные мысли. Как вдруг вся комната резко качнулась в сторону. Схватившись руками за край раковины, в голове Ююко мелькнула мысль о том, что она слишком ослабла от диеты из воды и концентрированного молока. Остатки галет, которые они обнаружили в рюкзачке Сумирэ, они съели вчера. Или это было не вчера? Хотя большую часть галет Ююко съела сама, но все равно есть хотелось до спазма желудка, как его не забивай водой и молоком. От этой смеси животы у всех уже немного побаливали. «Когда разговорим эту Сим-Сим, надо будет потребовать от неё нормальной еды» - решила Ююко. Слабость и напоминание о пустоте в желудке снова вернули в подавленное состояние, и раздражение мутной волной заполонило Ююко.

Выходя из ванной комнаты, Ююко столкнулась с Минори. Вскрикнув от испуга, Ююко отвесила дочери пощёчину, срывая на ней свой страх и раздражение: «Совсем не смотришь! Мать идёт, а она ей под ноги кидается!». Минори, взвизгнув от неожиданности, упала на пол, схватившись рукой за лицо, на котором постепенно стали проявляться красные отметины от руки матери. От крика матери Сумирэ испуганно сжалась в комочек на том месте, где сидела. А Ююко с размаху свалилась лицом вниз на кровать. Полежав так немного, перевернулась на спину и снова тупо уставилась в потолок…

… Симакадзе, увидев всё это, в начале, задохнулась от возмущения: «Да как она может эту маленькую девочку бить! А ещё взрослая женщина! Нет, не надо было её на борт брать! Оставалась бы на берегу!». Но потом, проанализировав взаимоотношения в этой группе людей и их подчиненность, задумалась: «Судя по взаимоотношениям этих женских особей, в данной группе и находящихся в замкнутом помещении, взрослая особь людей находится в доминирующем положении, и судя по водоизмещению её корпуса, явно флагман. А как флагман она имеет право. Вот если бы я, допустим идя встречным курсом на Конго, нет Кого это слишком. Конго даже разбираться не будет, снесет главным калибром и даже про ядро вспоминать не будет. Так вот, если бы я шла встречным курсом, допустим на Хиэй или Хьюгу, нет, не Хиэй или Хьюгу, а Такао или Тикуму, то, как эсминец я обязана принять отклонение от курса, дабы обеспечить проход более крупного корабля. Вот и эта девочка, Минори, водоизмещением меньше её флагмана, и поэтому была обязана изменить курс и не допустить столкновения со старшей. Поэтому действия флагмана людей соизмеримы и являются объективными в данной ситуации. Ну, и если бы я не уступила курс, даже легкому крейсеру, то мне бы сразу указали из главного калибра, что требуется его изменить. А если бы не изменила, то из этого же главного калибра и получила бы в надстройку. И тогда точно Конго из порученцев бы выгнала, и снова бы Касиму взяла, а меня к этим номерным бы отправила, их воспитывать. А я не умею воспитывать!». Удовлетворившись рассуждениями по факту увиденного, Сима вздохнула, и стала размышлять, как ей вступить в контакт с людьми.

«Просто открыть дверь в каюту и зайти? А как представляется? Просто Симакадзе? Или по полному: эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» Второго Восточного Флота Тумана? Нет, это долго, и… И не хочу я перед людьми так говорить! А может просто постучаться, и если разрешать войти, просто сказать: Сима? Или не стучаться? Стучаться, если заходят в чужое помещение и могут помешать другим, но я-то захожу в свою каюту, которая является моим внутренним помещением. А может просто сформировать дверь и стоять перед дверью и ждать когда люди сами её откроют и сказать: здравствуйте? Да, так и поступлю. Но стоять напротив двери слишком опасно. Люди могут испугаться. Поэтому буду ждать, когда они выйдут, на ступеньках лестницы от мостика в коридор». Так рассуждая, Симакадзе спустилась на лестницу и села на ступеньку, аккуратно расправив юбку.

\- Мама, посмотрите! – осторожно позвала Ююко Минори, указав рукой на стену. Теперь на прежде ровной и гладкой стене, появился чёткий контур двери и ручка. Минори стоявшая около этой появившейся из ниоткуда двери, уже протянула к ручке свою руку, когда Ююко остановила её.

\- Подожди, я сама открою и посмотрю, что там. А вы пока с Сумирэ спрячетесь за кровать.

Ююко встав с кровати, подошла к двери и уже хотела её открыть, как заметила, что рука неуверенно дрожит и на лбу выступил липкий пот. Вытерев пот со лба, Ююко с силой толкнула дверь и рефлекторно сделала шаг назад. Но дверь не открылась. «Скорее всего, открывается вовнутрь» - догадалась женщина, и попыталась дернуть дверь на себя. Но дверь так же не шелохнулась.

\- Мама, а попробуйте сдвинуть дверь в сторону – подсказала Минори.

Выругавшись про себя на свою несообразительность, Ююко сдвинула дверь и увидела часть коридора, украшенного панелями из светлого дерева, до средины высоты, и часть другой двери на противоположной стороне. Ююко около минуты собиралась духом , затем глубоко вздохнув, высунула голову в коридор и быстро посмотрела направо и налево. Отпрянув от двери, Ююко осознала, что с одной стороны хорошо освещенный коридор упирается в двери с проемами закрытыми рифленым стеклом с каким-то рисунком, который она не рассмотрела, а с другой стороны начинается лестница, на ступенях которой сидит девочка. «Девочка! Здесь есть еще кто-то, кто может нам сказать, где мы и что с нами будет!». Снова выглянув коридор, и медленно повернув голову в сторону лестницы, как будто боясь, что девочка это просто её разыгравшееся воображение, Ююко убедилась, что девочка не мираж и не фата-моргана.

\- З-з-з-дравствуй! – немного заикаясь, сказала Ююко.

\- З-з-дравствуйте! – видимо от волнения так же немного заикаясь, произнесла девочка, и встала со ступенек.

Перед Ююко стояла явно гайдзин. Светловолосая девочка лет 14-15 и роста выше среднего. Её волосы были собраны в высокий хвост, который спускался ниже лопаток. На девушке была белая рубашка и чёрная юбка, чуть ниже середины бедра. На стройных ножках были одеты высокие, выше колена, гольфы. Завершали общую композицию черные туфельки на низком каблуке. Рассматривая девушку, Ююко поразилась большим, широко распахнутым черным глазам и не естественно чистой кожей лица. Цвет лица девушки напоминал тончайший молочно-белый фарфор, который под лучами закатного солнца приобретал розоватый оттенок. Девушка подняла руку и легким движением поправила чёлку, при этом на её руке блеснула отраженным светом подвеска на браслете.

«Все-таки мы попали в дом красных фонарей у демонов. Может это фудзоку? Хоть бы это был фудзоку! Фудзоку можно пережить» - обречённо вздохнула Ююко, рассмотрев на подвеске кроличьи ушки, – «Попытаться договорится с хозяйкой этого дома, что бы потом выйти на вака-гасира или сятэй-гасира, а там, если повезет, мать договорится с их оябуном, и выкупит девочек и меня с ними».

\- Эм-м-м, гайдзин, отведи меня к твоей хозяйке, мне надо с ней переговорить.

\- К кому?

\- К хозяйке, к старшей, к тому, кто тобой командует!

\- К Флагману?

\- Ну если ты так называешь, то к флагману. Веди, давай, что встала! – Ююко стала раздражаться от того, что эта девица стояла столбом и не понимала, что от неё хотят. – Вот тупой гайдзин!

\- К Флагману сейчас нельзя! – и девушка замотала головой в жесте отрицания. – Я на задании!

\- Мне без разницы, на каком ты сейчас задании! Тебе говорит отвести к твоей хозяйке Камикава Ююко, из семьи Айсака! Быстро отвела меня к своей хозяйке!

\- Я не могу! Я же вам сказала, я на задании! Вот выполню задание, тогда и пойдём к Флагману, если вам так хочется! - ответила Симакадзе, и подумала: «И чего это все люди так стремятся попасть к Конго? Наверное, как говорит иногда Виктор, про то куда все стремятся, у Конго мёдом намазано! Интересно где намазано? И неужели эта женщина так хочет мёд? У меня мёд есть. Может быть спросить?» - А хотите я вам сейчас мёд принесу? У меня есть!

\- Не надо мне никакого мёду! Отведи Камикаву Ююко к твоей хозяйке! Иначе тебе потом еще хуже будет! Камикава Ююко не прощает к себе такого отношения!

Этот диалог между двумя женщинами, под конец его, происходил на повышенных тонах и больше походил на свару старой и новой жены по поводу того, кто будет сегодня стирать бельё. Симакадзе понимала безуспешность попыток донести до этой женщины, которая называла себя Камикава Ююко, что сейчас она находится в боевом походе и представление Флагману Второго Восточного Флота необходимо отложить. Поэтому Сима сказала Ююко:

\- Вы сейчас немного успокоитесь, а я сейчас сходу за мёдом и угощу вас ферментированных верхних листочком молодых побегов растения вида Camellia sinensis. И гордая своими познаниями в классификации растений, Симакадзе развернулась через левое плечо и направилась в сторону мостика, где в сейфе стояла непочатая баночка с мёдом, а на нижней полке, в отдельном несгораемом и водо- и газонепроницаемом отсеке с собственной системой поддержания влажности и температуры, стояли четыре банки сгущенки, открытая упаковка пастилы и баночка леденцов.

\- Ах ты мелкая гайдзин! Делай то, что тебе говорит госпожа Ююко! – прокричав это, Ююко схватила девушку за волосы.

Развернувшись, девушка легким движение руки в район грудной клетки Ююко с такой силой впечатала её в стену коридора, что на несколько секунд Ююко потеряла сознание. Когда в её глазах спала пелена помутнения, Ююко краем глаза увидела, что её горло и широко раскинутые руки окутывает серебристый туман, который тут же превратился в широкие металлические полосы, приковавшие тело Ююко к стене. Суд по ощущениям с ногам Ююко происходило тоже самое.

Как только женщина оказалась надежно зафиксирована на стене коридора Симакадзе подошла к ней и приблизив своё фарфоровое лицо, на щеках которого пылал яростный румянец, голосом лишенным всех интонаций, и как показалось Ююко звучавший со всех сторон, но не принадлежавший этой девушке, сказала:

\- Я НЕ МЕЛКАЯ! Я эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» из состава Второго Восточного Флота Тумана, исполняю обязанности порученца при линейном крейсере «Конго» , являющемся Флагманом Второго Восточного Флота Тумана! Вам ясно?

После того как ошарашенная Ююко прохрипела, что ей все ясно, Симакадзе отведя глаза в сторону еще раз сказала:

\- Я не мелкая!

**Ложечки нашлись, но осадок остался…**

Цветок… И еще цветок…  
Так распускается слива,  
Так прибывает тепло.  
Рансэцу (1654–1707)

\- Мама! – раздался громкий детский крик, из комнаты к Симакадзе бросилась маленькая девочка. Добежав, в несколько детских шагов, Сумирэ встала между матерью и Симакадзе, и размазывая слёзы по лицу, прерываясь на всхлипывания, путаясь в словах стала упрашивать:

\- Сим-Сима! Не надо! Мама… Сим-Сим, мама холосая, Сумирэ не хосет…. Мама, не надо клисять! Сим-Сима! Не надо! Нет! Нехосу-у-у!

Подбежавшая Минори, зажав Сумирэ рот своей рукой, заставила сестру упасть рядом собой на колени. Не давая сестре говорить и перекрикивая стоны и всхлипывания, Минори, склонив голову в пол, тоже стала говорить:

\- Госпожа, извините нашу мать! Госпожа, извините мою сестру! Госпожа нижайше прошу простить мою маму и мою младшую сестру! Госпожа, я прошу, накажите меня и мою мать! Госпожа, простите, и не наказывайте мою младшую сестру! Простите нас госпожа! Простите госпожа!

Симакадзе не ожидая таких действий со стороны людей и не понимая, что дальше делать, изумленно переводила взгляд с девочек на женщину и обратно, пятясь к лестнице. «Я опять всё сделала не правильно!» - с горечью подумала Симакадзе – «Надо было еще подождать и не выпускать людей! Но эта женщина поступила не правильно! И почему люди все сразу не понимают? Я же ей сразу сказала, что не могу прервать боевое задание по её желанию! Так, а почему дети меня называют госпожой? Они ведь у меня в гостях и мне не подчиняются? Они подчиняются своему флагману – своей матери, а я им не флагман! Значит надо освободить их флагмана, и пусть их флагман заставит их замолчать и объяснит им, что Симакадзе не является их флагманом!» И Симакадзе выдала управляющий импульс, от которого металлические полосы, удерживающие Ююко, превратились в облачка серебристой пыли, тотчас же растворившиеся в стене.

Ничем больше неудерживаемая, Ююко кулем опустилась на пол, судорожно сделав два или три вздоха, продолжая смотреть широко раскрытыми глазами на девушку и дочек. Спустя несколько мгновений Ююко, резким движением переместилась на колени, так же упершись лбом в пол и широко расставив локти, при этом своим телом постаралась прикрыть дочек:

\- Госпожа демон Тумана, простите моих детей! Госпожа демон Тумана простите меня! Я прошу прощения у госпожи демона Тумана! Простите меня за не подобающее поведение, госпожа демон Тумана! Госпожа демон Тумана, если хочет наказать меня, то накажите! Только прошу, не наказывайте моих детей! Они не виноваты госпожа демон Тумана! Я виновата перед вами госпожа демон Тумана! Накажите меня!

От этой тирады и продолжавшихся извинений старшей девочки, а так же громких всхлипываний младшей, эмоциональная нагрузка на ядро Симакадзе достигла пиковых значений и грозила обернуться перезагрузкой всей системы. Находясь в критической ситуации, и лихорадочно уточняя алгоритмы действий и не находя их, аватара Симакадзе руками схватилась за голову, одновременно включая охладительную установку на отвод избыточного тепла от ядра, громко проговорила:

\- Да замолчите вы все!

К её глубокому удивлению люди замолчали. Записав данный алгоритм действий, и отправив его в стек постоянной памяти, Симакадзе нормальным уже голосом произнесла:

\- Пожалуйста, не кричите! Я всё прекрасно слышу! Я не буду никого наказывать! И прошу, встаньте с пола. Вы можете встать? И почему вы меня называете демон? Я не демон, я эсминец «Симакадзе»!

Услышав всё это, Ююко не меняя преклонённой позы, непонимающе подняла глаза и испуганно посмотрела на Симакадзе. «Нужно людям всё объяснить. И постараться наладить доверительные отношения, как было написано в книгах. В книгах так же говорилось, что лучше всего доверительные отношения налаживаются при совместном употреблении пищи. Поэтому надо их в кают-компанию отвести и угостить чаем и сладким. Хотя пастилы уже мало осталось, но у меня ещё остались 3 единицы рокуган, но их я им не дам, 5 единиц таяки и ещё 6 единиц данго и 18 единиц имагаваяки. Так точно поставлю на стол 3 единицы таяки, 3 единицы данго. Нет, 4 единицы таяки, 4 единицы данго и 8 единиц имагаваяки. И если людям будет мало, придется достать последнюю упаковку вагаси.» - подумала Сима. Дав соответствующее указание ремонтно-восстановительной системе о направлении в кают-компанию малого рембота, для подготовки к совместному приёму пищи с людьми, сказала вслух:

\- Встаньте! И пройдёмте за мной в кают-компанию! – и, не дожидаясь реакции людей, двинулась мимо них в сторону дверей со стеклами. Когда девушка прошла мимо них, Ююко, всё еще не понимая до конца, что от неё хочет демон Тумана, всё же встала и, не поднимая глаз, проследовала за ней.

Войдя, Ююко увидела большую комнату с окном, с одной стороны которой стоял большой стол красного дерева, около которого приставленными стояло шесть стульев. На противоположной стороне от стола, вдоль стены располагался удобный, по внешнему виду, диван. С другой стороны от обеденной зоны располагалась кухня современного вида. И тут Ююко снова взвизгнула и окаменела от ужаса: около стола, размахивая передними лапами, стоял огромный паук, тело которого отливало полированным металлом. Девушка удивленно повернулась к женщине и спокойно произнесла:

\- Не беспокойтесь, это всего лишь малый рембот! Присаживайтесь за стол, пожалуйста!

Но Ююко даже не шелохнулась, только её глаза становились всё шире и шире. Она чуть не упала в обморок, когда этот паучище, достал из шкафчика тарелку со сладостями и поставил её на стол, вместе с чашками и блюдцами. Затем паук, процокав по полу своими лапами, подошел к кухне и, достав чайник, поставил его на поверхность стола. После чего, достав ещё заварочный чайничек, спрятался в нише стены, которая тотчас же закрылась.

\- Присаживайтесь! – ещё раз сказала девушка и села за стол.

\- Я не могу, госпожа!

\- Эм-м-м?

\- Слуги не имеют право сидеть в присутствии господина! – произнесла Ююко, опустив глаза в пол.

\- Слуги? У меня нет слуг. Для обеспечения ремонтно-восстановительных работ у меня есть один тяжелый рембот, три средних рембота и 6 малых ремботов.

\- А тогда кто я с детьми?

\- Ваш статус и класс пока ещё не определён. – сказала Симакадзе и, вспомнив формулировки вежливого обращения с людьми, произнесла, улыбнувшись – Пока пользуйтесь моим гостеприимством! И присаживайтесь за стол!

Ююко так и не осмелилась поднять голову, но от слов девушки её глаза еще больше расширились. Стараясь не поднимать головы, мелкими шажками, Ююко подошла к столу и не переча, села на краешек стула, продолжая склонять голову.

\- А где младшие особи?

\- …

\- Где девочки?

\- Дети не имеют право сидеть за одним столом со взрослыми. Тем более с вами, госпожа.

Девушка на это фыркнула и встала из-за стола. Ююко тут же вскочила, не поднимая взгляда и сцепив руки спереди. Увидев это, девушка тяжело вздохнула и решительно направилась в сторону двери. Распахнув створки, позвала:

\- Девочки зайдите в кают-компанию!

В кают-компанию зашла Минори, за спиной которой пряталась Сумирэ, которая прижимала к себе игрушечного зайца.

\- Садитесь за стол.

Но девочки не шелохнулись, вопросительно смотря на взрослую женщину.

\- Делайте то, что скажет госпожа. – сказала Ююко дочерям и они, так же как она, тихонечко сели вдвоём на краешке одного стула. Минори украдкой взглянула на стоящие на столе сладости, а Сумирэ шумно сглотнула слюну.

Снова тяжело вздохнув, девушка сказала:

\- Я вам не госпожа. М-м-м, дети? Садитесь за стол. И давайте познакомимся. Я эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» из состава Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. – и девушка обвела вокруг себя руками. – Меня можно просто называть Симакадзе.

\- Хорошо госпожа Симакадзе.

\- Ох…

\- Я поняла, просто Симакадзе-сама. А где мы находимся?

\- 33°30'02" северной широты и 137°31'21" восточной долготы.

\- …?

\- 198 километров к востоку от побережья острова Хонсю, на траверзе мыса Мугисаки.

\- …?

\- …?

И две женщины уставились молча друг на друга. Молчание продлилось несколько и Симакадзе, посчитав, что женщина не разобрала, от пережитых волнений, ещё раз повторила, медленно и чётко выговаривая слова:

\- Сто-девяносто-восемь-километров-к-востоку-от-побережья-острова-Хонсю…

\- Мы в море…? У они?

\- Да, мы идём вдоль восточного побережья Японских ост.. У каких они? И почему вы постоянно употребляете слово «демон»?

\- Но мы же находимся у они, демонов-людоедов, которые захватили моря и океаны, и убивают людей, кто выходит в моря за рыбой… Извините гос… Симакадзе-сама.

Симакадзе замолчала на несколько мгновений, проверяя данные, по словам «демон» и «они», потом фыркнула от возмущения:

\- Вот ведь л-л-люди! Не основываясь на фактах и используя собственный иррациональный подход, взяли и перенесли на корабли Тумана всю своё религиозное мракобесие! Корабли Тумана не едят людей, питание происходит за счет квантового изменения состояния вещества и непосредственного потребления выделяемой энергии!

Ююко пока не в полной мере ещё пришла в себя и поэтому смысл этой фразы поняла не полностью:

\- Извините Симакадзе-сама, вы хотите сказать, что демоны не едят людей? И поэтому вас не съели?

\- О-о-о-о! - Сима хлопнула себя полбу ладонью – Здесь нет никаких демонов и других сверхъестественных сущностей! Блокирует людей на суше, препятствует выходу их в море, а так же предупреждает коммуникации людей через моря Флот Тумана в соответствии с Адмиралтейским Кодексом! И вы сейчас находитесь на одном из них – эскадренном миноносце «Симакадзе»!

\- Да Симакадзе-сама, мы поняли, что демонов нет, а есть Туман! И Туман нас похитил.

\- Никто вас не похищал! Вы…Вас … Ну, вас… я подобрала, когда вы были в море, что запрещено Адмиралтейским Кодом: «Любой покинувший берег должен исчезнуть в тумане». Поэтому вы не должны были быть в море. Ваша лодка… на берегу… Поражение объектов на берегу… Указание флагмана Нагато… А вы не функционировали… А девочкам было очень страшно. И мне тоже стало вас жалко. И вот поэтому вы сейчас на эсминце Тумана. Вот. – говоря всё это Симакадзе отчего-то не могла точно сформулировать свои мысли, хотела сказать очень много об Адмиралтейском Коде, как следует поступать для его исполнения, и что она испытала когда смотрела в глаза девочкам. Говоря всё это Сима, что бы занять руки аватары, которые почему-то нервно то хватались за край скатерти на столе, то передвигали чашки и блюдца, то тянулись к тарелкам с угощеньем, взяла в руки чайную ложку и потихоньку связывала её в простой беседочный узел. К её счастью никто из присутствующих этого не видел.

\- Мы очень вам благодарны, Симакадзе-сама, за то, что вы спасли нас! А как давно вас похи…, ой… тоже спасли на этот корабль?

\- Меня? Меня ни кто не спасал! Меня не надо спасать. Я… Как это сказать… Ну… Я … Я Симакадзе.

\- Значит, вас тоже подобрали в море, как и нас?

\- Нет, меня не подбирали и не похищали. Моя ментальная модель была рассчитана и создана инженерным симулятором ремонтной базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Я являюсь ментальной моделью или аватарой эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе»!

\- Вы робот этого корабля?

\- Никакой я не робот! – от этого возмущённого вскрика, Ююко и девочки вздрогнули. – Я не робот и не машина, я живая!

\- То есть вы управляете этим кораблём?

\- Нет! Да! Ну… я не управляю кораблём, я … часть Тумана, то есть корабля… ну, я и корабль… мы вместе и есть эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе»!

От этой фразы, Ююко испуганно-удивленно посмотрела на эту девушку: «Неужели этот подросток и есть злобный демон Тумана, который уничтожает всех людей попавших в море?». Пока Ююко пыталась заново сформировать картину окружающего её мира, которая с тихим, неслышным кроме неё шелестом, только что рухнула в неведомые пучины, Сумирэ тихим голоском осторожно спросила:

\- Сумирэ кусать хосет. А Сумирэ дадут таяки? Сумирэ осень любит таяки. Таяки осень вкусные!

\- Сумирэ, помолчи! – тихо зашипела на младшую сестру Минори.

Сима, услышав это, спохватилась, вскочила из-за стола и поставила на стол вскипевший чайник и заварочный чайничек.

\- Дайте выпьем чаю! – сказала она, и вытащила из шкафа не открытую пачку с чаем.

Симакадзе собралась повторить процедуру заварки чая, по имевшемся у неё видео из архива «Как Виктор заваривает чай, 37 частей». Этот видеоархив она выменяла у Акаси за шейкер, найденный при посещении заброшенного убежища. Вспомнив об убежище, Сима вздрогнула, вспомнив шуточки Ашигары.

Открыв пачку с чаем, Сима испуганно замерла, решая, что дальше делать: «А температура воды достаточная или её надо увеличить еще на 1,253 градуса или наоборот уменьшить на 0,728? А для того чтобы сполоснуть заварочный чайничек его надо предварительно нагревать? И до какой температуры? И какой объем воды необходим, чтобы произвести ополаскивание? И какая температура должна быть у воды?». В сопровождающих видеоархив комментариях подробных инструкций не было. Ююко заметив колебания Симакадзе, встала из-за стола, низко поклонившись, произнесла:

\- Уважаемая Симакадзе-сама, разрешите, Ююко сама заварит чай для вас?

И взяв из рук Симакадзе заварочный чайник, споро заварила чай, слегка поморщившись на то, что чай был красный. Ююко с детства предпочитала китайские улуны. Немного успокоившись в процессе заварки чая, Ююко вздрогнула, когда Симакадзе тихим голосом прошептала у неё над ухом:

\- А как вы определяете температуру воды и время, требуемое на ополаскивание заварочного чайника? И как вы определяете время, после которого надо первую заварку слить?

\- Не знаю, я так привыкла делать. Если я что-то делаю не так, вы скажите Симакадзе-сама, я исправлюсь!

\- У нас никто точно не знает как правильно заварить чай. – порозовев от смущения, сказала Сима – Только Хиэй умеет заварить маття. Но у неё есть специальные ложечки. А у людей есть специальные ложечки для заваривания остальных чаёв?

\- Ложечки? Специальных ложечек для чая нет. Есть чайные ложечки.

\- А погрешность взвешивания этими ложечками сколько составляет знаков после запятой? До тысячных долей грамма или до десятитысячных? – обрадованно спросила Симакадзе, уже представляя себе, как она торжественно вручит Конго такую чайную ложечку. И Конго похвалив её, будет сама заваривать чай, удивляя Виктора. А Виктор похвалит Конго, а Конго расскажет, что ложечку ей дала Симакадзе, а Виктор похвалит её… Но следующая фраза Ююко разрушила все мечты Симы:

\- Погрешность? Не знаю. Этими ложечкам не взвешивают. Ими только можно набрать продукты и размешать их. Симакадзе-сама, эти ложечки лежат у вас на столе. – и Ююко указала на стол, снова испуганно вздрогнув, когда увидела завязанную в узел чайную ложку.

Вздохнув от огорчения, Симакадзе хотела снова пригласить сесть за стол, но спохватилась, что сейчас называть людей по именам, это значит показать им, что она их подслушивала, хоть это и делалось по необходимости: «Ведь тогда я фактически была для них медицинским персоналом. Я контролировала их жизненные параметры, что бы предотвратить сбой в их функционировании. Можно сказать, я была их врачом, а у врачей есть врачебная тайна, которую никому нельзя разглашать. Кроме Акаси и Конго. Акаси, эксцентричная! Поэтому я не должна называть их именами. Они должны сами представится!» Поэтому Сима и сказала:

\- Извините, но за этими разговорами вы так и не представились. Назовите себя!

\- Извините Симакадзе-сама! Меня зовут Камикава Ююко, а это мои дочери: старшая – Камикава Минори и младшая – Камикава Сумирэ. Просим извинить нас за вторжение!

С этими словами девочки, вставшие из-за стола когда назывались их имена, и их мать склонились в почтительном поклоне. Симакадзе тут же замахала на них руками, как радушная хозяйка на родственников, которых очень ждала и давно не видела и сказала:

\- Очень приятно с вами познакомится! Садитесь за стол и угощайтесь сладостями и чаем!

**Четыре звёздочки Туманной кухни**

Как свищет ветер осенний!

Тогда лишь поймете мои стихи,

Когда заночуете в поле.

Басё (1644–1694)

Сумирэ уже было протянула руку, что бы взять таяки, но Минори перехватила её и тихонечко зашептала:

\- Сумирэ, тебе пока нельзя сладкого. У тебя опять живот заболит.

На что Сумирэ скуксилась и закусив губу склонила голову. И из её глаз закапали слёзки. Ююко тут же спохватившись, соскочила со стула и низко поклонившись, стала извиняться перед Симакадзе, боясь, что слёзы Сумирэ будут неправильно истолкованы демоном Тумана:

\- Извините нас, уважаемая Симакадзе-сама, но мы не сможем угоститься предложенными вами сладостями. Но мы очень благодарны вам за оказанную вами честь, выпить с вами чаю. Ещё раз извините нас за то, что мы не можем принять от вас эти угощения.

Непривыкшая к тому, что перед ней извиняются, Симакадзе то бледнела, то краснела от смущения: «Почему они все постоянно извиняются? Ведь в книгах было написано, что извинения приносятся за неправильные поступки и действия которые люди совершили перед другими людьми. А эти люди передо мной пока ни в чём не провинились. Это я скорее всего должна перед ними извинится за то, что не спросив их разрешения забрала их к себе на борт и держала взаперти». Сформулировав предложение с извинениями, Сима только собралась их произнести, как услышала просьбу от старшей женщины:

\- Еще раз просим прощения, уважаемая Симакадзе-сама, но подскажите, можем мы получить другие продукты кроме тех которые мы сейчас получаем. Если мы не имеем права получать другие продукты, то мы смиренно будем есть то, что нам положено. – сказав это, Ююко ещё раз низко склонилась перед Симакадзе.

От всего этого эмоциональный со-процессор Симакадзе перекинул значительную часть обрабатываемых объемов данных на основное ядро. Ядро опять, в очередной раз, перешло в критический режим, а установка охлаждения ядра и так уже работала на полную мощность, не снижая нагрузки длительное время. Сима решила, что после этого похода придется всё равно обращаться к Акаси и просить установить дополнительную систему охлаждения ядра: «Потому как с этими л-л-л-людьми без дополнительного охлаждения точно в перезагрузку уйдёшь!» И выдохнув воздух из лёгких, Сима, как это дела много раз Конго при общении с Виктором, задрала голову вверх и стала рассматривать пролетающие на низкой орбите обломки китайского разведывательного спутника «Яогань вэйсин» JB-18 2В. Когда Ююко подняла взгляд на Симакадзе, то она с удивлением увидела, что та что-то рассматривает на потолке комнаты, хотя потолок был безупречно ровный и чистый. Простояв молча и глядя в потолок несколько секунд, Симакадзе спросила:

\- Но по всем расчетам, а так же с учетом низкой двигательной активности, предоставляемых вам продуктов хватает, что бы покрыть энергетические расходы ваших организмов. Не уже ли я что-то не учла в расчетах? Давайте я ещё раз проверю расчеты и дополнительно проведу определение вашей потребности в энергии.

\- Ещё раз извините Симакадзе-сама, но в последнее время мы ели только сладкое, что здесь нам давали. А у моей младшей дочери от сладкого начинает болеть живот. Поэтому дело не в сладостях и в ваших расчётах. – робея перед демоном Тумана произнесла Ююко, - Поэтому мы просим немного другой, пресной пищи, что бы у моей дочери больше не болел живот и мы не причиняли вам больше неудобств по этому поводу.

Ююко, в тайне, надеялась, что у этого демона тумана кроме минералки и концентрированного молока с сахаром больше ничего нет, и этот демон Тумана отвезёт их на сушу. Но все её надежды на возвращение на землю пошли прахом, когда Симакадзе, услышав о том, что у младшей из людей от сладкого болит живот, вскочила со стула и подошла к неприметной (или этой двери не было и она появилась только тогда, когда этот демон Тумана подошёл к ней!) двери, и позвала Ююко с собой. Когда Ююко, немного побаиваясь, заглянула в дверь, то она увидела большое помещение, не меньше или даже немного больше того, что демон Тумана называл кают-компанией. В этом помещении, вдоль стен, располагались стеллажи, на которых лежала замороженная рыба. У дальней стены висели две туши огромных тунцов, причём как показалось Ююко, свежепойманных. Схватив с полки первую попавшуюся рыбу, оказавшуюся большой скумбрией, Симакадзе спросила: «Вам этого хватит? Или ещё надо? Берите сколько вам надо!». Затем смутившись и опустив глаза пробормотала:

\- Только я не умею готовить эту рыбу…

Ююко нелепо держа в руках мороженую скумбрию, от которой уже стали замерзать ладони и пальцы, ни чего не могла промолвить, так как тоже не знала, как приготовить эту рыбину. Сказать об этом Симакадзе она не смела, по причине того, что боялась того, что её вместе с детьми могли из-за этого просто вышвырнуть в море. Понимая, что дальше так просто стоять с рыбой не получится, Ююко преодолев свой страх, склонила голову и с дрожью в голосе произнесла:

\- Извините госпожа Симакадзе, но Ююко не знает, как готовить рыбу… Госпожа Симакадзе, простите меня, я ни на что не годная, можете наказать меня! Но прошу, не наказывайте детей! Они не виноваты, что у них такая никчёмная мать… - и сказав это, из глаз Ююко опять градом полились слёзы. Положение спасла Минори, подошедшая к плачущей матери, державшей в руках рыбу и всхлипывающей растерянной Симакадзе, которая лихорадочно, раз за разом, просматривала все имеющиеся у неё файлы, которые могли касаться данной ситуации, но ничего не находила. Подошедшая Минори тихонечко тронув мать за рукав юкаты, встала на носочки и тихонечко прошептала: «Мама, Минори помогала нянечкам готовить еду. Минори может попробовать приготовить эту рыбу, если мама ей поможет».

Прекратив плакать, Ююко удивленно посмотрела на дочь, а та, в сою очередь, с надеждой глядела на мать. Симакадзе обрадованно вздохнула и сказала: «Тогда приступайте!». И немного помедлив, добавила: «И меня научите…»

\- Уважаемая Симакадзе-сама, подскажите, где можно оставить эту рыбу, что бы она в начале разморозилась? – спросила Ююко, справедливо полагая, что предварительно необходимо разморозить рыбу. На что Сима, хмыкнув, указала на ровную поверхность кухонного стола.

\- Но с рыбы будет бежать вода, и потом рыбу надо будет ополоснуть водой и, по-моему, почистить от внутренностей и еще чего-то. – произнесла Ююко, вопросительно посмотрев на Минори. Старшая дочь утвердительно тряхнула головой и добавила: «Да, надо будет рыбу очистить изнутри и снаружи. И ещё отрезать голову и хвост, и плавники. И потом разрезать на куски.

\- Откуда ты столько знаешь? – спросила Сима у девочки.

\- Я… Мне было интересно, как готовят… Я тоже… - смутившись, и глядя из-подлобья на мать, произнесла Минори. Затем набравшись смелости сказала:

\- Я хочу… хотела стать поваром… и я уговорила няню и нашего повара, и повар показывал мне как он готовит…

Услышав такое от своей дочери, Ююко вначале хотела возмутиться, но потом, спохватившись, что сейчас не то время и не то место, что бы ругать дочь, а на оборот необходимо её хвалить, промолчала, и спросила Симу, куда же все-таки положить рыбу.

В этот момент Сима просто провела рукой над поверхностью кухонного стола, и тут же на ней образовалось углубление, в которое поместилась рыба. Когда в это углубление положили мороженую рыбу, Симакадзе медленно провела над ней рукой, и было видно, что по мере движения руки Симы, туша рыбы размягчается и становиться блестящей от тонкой пленки слизи.

\- А фем фы фыбу фефать футете? – раздалось и них за спиной. Обернувшись, они увидели стоящую Сумирэ, которая усиленно пыталась одновременно прожевать большой кусок таяки и спросить. Переглянувшись, три женщины смущенно уставились на поверхность стола, где кроме углубления с рыбой ничего не было. Симакадзе еще больше смутилась, и легким движением руки, сформировала из поднявшегося с поверхности стола серебристого облачка наномата некоторое подобие ножа накири. Немного призадумавшись, затем сформировала вокруг рукояти этого ножа, нечто напоминавшее эфес старинной французской шпаги: «Это для того, чтобы не пораниться». Решив, что разделывать рыбу будут Ююко и Симакадзе, под руководством Минори, а Сумирэ будет сидеть на стуле, пить чай и смотреть за сим действом, но при этом ей было запрещено брать со стола сладости. На что Сумирэ надулась, села на стул, и повернулась к кухне спиной, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

С трудом приноровившись к ножу, с его необычной ручкой, споря о том, как и что отрезать у рыбы, Ююко и Симакадзе, сменяя друг друга, все-таки умудрились очистить и разрезать рыбу на куски. При этом юката Ююки была вымазана в слизи и крови рыбы, да и одежда Симы тоже представляла из себя не совсем приличный вид. После этого два «поваренка» с вопросом посмотрели на маленького шеф-повара и Минори с глубокомысленным видом произнесла: «А теперь эти куски надо… Надо…». Умолкнув, Минори осмотрела кухню и спросила: «А еще надо плиту, и сковородки, и кастрюли, и масло, и муку, и специи… А их нет… И мы не сможем пожарить рыбу или отварить её…». И сказав это, Минори зажмурила глаза, из уголков которых начали капать капельки слёз. Симакадзе гордо сказала: « У Симы есть!», и схватив Ююко и Минори за руки потащила их к шкафу, который она называла кладовкой. Открыв створки, и повернувшись к людям с горделивой улыбкой, сказала: «Берите, что вам надо!».

На полках шкафа, лежали вперемешку упаковки удона из пшеничной и гречневой муки, стаканчики рамена быстрого приготовления, стояли бутылки с соевым соусом, соусом терияки, понзу, унаги, упаковки с мисо-пастой и неизвестные японкам упаковки с надписями кириллицей. На других полках стояли бутылки с кунжутным, оливковым и подсолнечными маслами, пачки соли и незнакомые коробочки с надписями на китайском, филиппинском и русском. На одно из полок в кучу были свалены упаковки с чаем, а так же пакетики и пакеты специй. От увиденного у ююко и Минори даже разбежались глаза: у первой по причине того, что она никогда не видела, что из себя представляют продукты и в каких упаковках они бывают, прежде чем попасть на обеденный стол, а вторая по тому, что она ни разу не видела столько продуктов, масел и приправ одновременно. В Минори тут уже проснулся жуткий интерес, и она захотела попробовать приготовить еду, используя всё, что видела сейчас на полках. Но тут же она охладила свой пыл тем, что она знала, как приготовить только несколько блюд, но ещё ни разу сама не готовила.

Как шеф-повар их маленькой кухни, Минори, взяла с полок две пачки гречневого удона, бутылку кунжутного масла, упаковку мисо-пасты, бутылочку соевого соуса, соль, перец, и еще несколько пакетиков с приправами, про которые она знала, что они точно подойдут к мисо-супу, рамену и рыбе. Все это она передавала своим «поварятам», которые и отнесли всё на кухонный стол.

\- А… - только и произнесла Минори, как над кухонным столом стал клубиться серебристый туман.

\- Скажи, что нужно для готовки? – спросила Симакадзе Минори.

\- А… Сковорода… Кастрюля… Маленькая и большая… - и руководствуясь и советуясь с Минори, Симакадзе, делая пасы руками, сформировала всё необходимое. От происходящего у Ююко так расширились глаза, что если бы он остался у неё навсегда, то Ююко сложно было бы отнести к представителям монголоидной расы. Она просто не верила своим глазам, когда из поверхности стола поднялись небольшие дискообразные возвышения, на которые были поставлены сковородка с маслом и кастрюльки с водой. Когда Минори попыталась определить температуру нагрева масла в сковородке пальцем, Ююко успела перехватить её руку и отругала за то, что Минори хочет получить ожог. Симакадзе заявила, что она способна определить температуру нагрева тел с точностью до 8-го знака после запятой и поинтересовалась у Минори до какой температуры необходим нагрев, на что Минори сказала не знает какой должна быть температура, но вода должна кипеть, а масло должно пощёлкивать, после чего Сима впала в ступор, пытаясь соотнести эти совершенно некорректные и несовместимые понятия.

Но всё же спустя некоторое время на сковородке шкворчали, поджариваясь, куски рыбы, в одной из кастрюль готовился мисо-суп, в другой варился рамен. Симакадзе стояла, слегка покачивая пальчиками рук, когда, по мнению Минори, надо было увеличить или уменьшить температуру нагрева, и блаженно улыбалась. Ююко осторожно приблизившись к ней спросила:

\- Извините за беспокойство Симакадзе-сама, но что такого радостного в том, что бы готовить еду? Это грязно и не достойно уважаемых людей и это обязанности низших сословий, не вас!

На что Сима, продолжая щурится от счастья и расплываясь в блаженной улыбке, произнесла:

\- Я первая из ВСЕГО Второго Восточного Флота или, наверное, из всех Флотов Тумана готовлю еду!

Ююко так и не поняла что в приготовлении еды такого замечательно и восхитительного. Она отошла от кухонного стола и тут обратила внимание на Сумирэ, которая за всей этой суетой, незаметно и тихонечко слезла со стула и подобралась к столу пытаясь стянуть еще один таяки. За что была отругана и водворена на стул с угрозой того, что когда все будут кушать рыбу, Сумирэ будет пить только воду. Понурив голову, Сумирэ согласилась и прижав зайца к груди, стала жаловаться тому на нелёгкую жизнь ребенка в существующих кошмарных условиях.

Ююко, чтобы ни мешаться процессу готовки и ещё по тому, что в её услугах уже не было нужды, отошла к столу и только сейчас обратила внимание на окно, закрытое лёгкими шторами, через которые в тоже время ничего не было видно. Подойдя к окну и отдернув штору, Ююко вскрикнула от удивления и восхищения. Из высокого окна, от пола до потолка, был виден небольшой балкончик, из-за перилл которого, открывался вид океанских волн, которые катили свои буруны до самого горизонта.

Сумирэ с криком «Море!», спрыгнула со стула с разбегу впечаталась своим носом в стекло окна. Захныкав не столько от боли, сколько от того, что не видно моря из-за бортика балкона, была успокоена матерью, которая взяла её на руки. И они обе смотрели в окно и молча восхищались безбрежностью океана, его мощью и красотой. Спустя несколько минут Ююко поняла, что она влюбилась в эту бескрайнюю безбрежность этой переменчивой синевы и что она уже больше не сможет прожить и дня без вида этих волн. Она почувствовала единение своей души с океаном и поняла, чего ей так не хватало всё это время. Ей не хватало ощущения того детского счастья, когда они, по её смутным детским воспоминаниям, с отцом и матерью были на побережье без страха. Она помнила, как счастлива и весела была её мать, как её матерью любовался отец. От нахлынувших воспоминаний защипало глаза, и в который раз Ююко судорожно вздохнула, проталкивая комок в горле. Ююко поняла, какой неправильной была прежде её жизнь, как она не принимала и отторгала свою мать, которая стремилась спастись сама, и в первую очередь спасти Ююко от жестокости окружавшего их мира. Прижав Сумирэ, Ююко сама себе сказала: «Я сделаю всё, что бы вы с Минори были счастливы в этом мире…».

Ююко всё стояла и любовалась океанскими волнами, когда Минори торжественно объявила, сняв пробу, что еда готова. Развернувшись к столу с лёгким сердцем, Ююко посадила на стул Сумирэ и поспешила с помощью к старшей дочери, которая пыталась объяснить Симакадзе-сама про тарелки и палочки для еды. Вскоре тарелки рамена с варёной скумбрией, тарелки с жареной рыбой стояли на столе. По совместному решению, принятому под дружные смешки, экспертом была назначена Сумирэ, которая с гордым видом опробовал и рамен, и рыбу, и после громогласно, во весь голос прокричала: «Всё осень кусно!»

После того как все поели, а использованная посуда складирована в раковине, девочек отвели в каюту, умыли и положили спать. Симакадзе осталась в каюте, объяснив, что она хочет услышать новую сказку от Сумирэ, чем, ни мало удивив Ююко, и густо покраснев. Ююко снова вышла в кают-компанию или как она называла эту комнату: «столовая». К удивлению и не пониманию Ююко у раковины не было крана с водой, что бы помыть грязную посуду. Спустя некоторое время в кают-компанию вошла Симакадзе, позёвывая и растирая глаза кулачком, когда Ююко поинтересовалась у неё, где можно взять воду, что бы помыть посуду, на что Симакадзе-сама ответила, что бы Ююко не беспокоилась и что этим займется ремонтно-восстановительная система.

Ююко спросила у Симы почему она так радовалась тому, что ей показали как готовить еду.

\- Ну, я же сказала, что первая из кораблей Тумана кото умеет готовить. И в следующий раз, когда мне придется везти комиссара Флота, то я смогу угостить его вкусной едой. И потом смогу показать, как это делать Конго. Это просто замечательно и восхитительно готовить еду! И в книгах было написано, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок. И пусть всякие плоскопалубные баржи и синеволосые дуры не пытаются на Виктора планы строить. И вообще Виктор это человек Конго!

После этой тирады у Ююко появилось ещё больше вопросов и непонимания: « Кто такая Конго? И кто такой комиссар, про которого говоря, эта девушка начинает нервно теребить край юбки? И кто такие синеволосые дуры? И самое главное здесь есть еще люди! И тогда кто такой этот Виктаар?» Решив для себя, что об этом она подумает завтра, Ююко, низко поклонившись, спросила разрешения идти спать, на что ей удивленно ответили, что она может идти спать, когда хочет и спрашивать об этом не надо. Так же удивившись, Ююко было отправилась по направлению к каюте, но остановилась и спросила у Симакадзе-сама кусок мыла, что бы попробовать отстирать запачкавшуюся юкату.

\- У меня нет мыла… - разочарованно проговорила Симакадзе. – А давайте вашу одежду и ремонтно-восстановительная система её очистит!

\- Но у меня нет больше одежды, кроме этой юкаты!

\- И у меня нет… для вас одежды…

\- Извините за беспокойство Симакадзе-сама, я тогда попробую промыть свою одежду водой и высушить. Прошу прощения за беспокойство. – сказав это Ююко ещё раз низко поклонилась и спиной вперед не разгибая спины просеменила в коридор. Там распрямившись и разогнувшись, зашла в каюту и прислушалась к ровному и спокойному дыханию дочерей. К своему удивлению она поняла, что случившийся в последнее время стресс, всколыхнул в глубине её очерствевшей души какие-то новые волны, которые смыли с неё всё чёрствость и показное равнодушие и вернули Ююко душевное спокойствие и уверенность в себе. Вот и сейчас она с любовью и нежность смотрела на дочерей, неслышно шевеля губами: «Мои дочки. Доченьки. Солнышки мои. Как я перед вами виновата. Минори, ты такая взрослая! Сумирэ – радость моя!» Простояв ещё несколько минут любуясь дочерями, Ююко вздохнула как старая прачка, вспомнившая о том, что не выстирала еще воз белья, и направилась в ванную комнату.

Скинув на пол юкату, Ююко подобрала её с пола, поднесла к лицу, вдохнула то амбрэ, которое исходило от одежды, поморщилась и кинула юкату на пол под душ. Включила ручкой воду, не вольно улыбнувшись от воспоминаний того, как Сумирэ нашла, как включается в душе вода, случайно потянув эту ручку и окатив себя и Минори холодной водой. Настроив температуру воды и напор вращая ручку, закрыла глаза, подставив лицо льющейся тоненькими струйками воде.

И тут же вскрикнула от раздавшегося рядом вздоха: «Ух ты! Какие большие». Открыв глаза и закрывая руками грудь и низ живота, увидела стоявшую рядом с душем Симу, которая оттянув ворот рубашки переводила взгляд с груди Ююко на то, что скрывалось под её рубашкой. Ююко засмущалась, а потом испугалась: «Вдруг этот демон Тумана сексуальная маньячка? И что они тут делает? Она сейчас меня насиловать будет?» от этих мыслей у Ююко подогнулись ноги, и она опустилась на корточки.

\- Ч-ч-что в-в-вы от меня хо-хо-хотите? – заикающимся голосом пошептала Ююко.

\- Ничего! – радостно произнесла Симакадзе, - Я вам новую одежду принесла! Я задала ремонтно-восстановительной системе ваши параметры и параметры вашей одежды и хотела бы, что бы вы её примерили. Может быть, придётся её переделывать.

Ююко успокоившись, встала с колен, и уже было протянула руку за новой одеждой как снова раздалось: «Ух ты!» и девушка указала пальчиком руки на низ живота Ююко.

\- А там у вас что? Волосы? И они у всех? Или только у вас? А зачем вам там волосы? Это же не гигиенично! – сделала заключение Симакадзе, заглянув себе под юбку.

\- Госпожа Симакадзе-сама, не смущайте меня. Эти волосы есть у всех людей. Они же появляются у всех людей, когда они достигают половой зрелости. И если соблюдать правила гигиены, то никаких проблем нет. И нет волос только у женщин общего пользования, которые оказываю сексуальные услуги людям низкого сословия за день… - и Ююко закрыла свой рот рукой, увидев, что Симакадзе сжала губы в тонкую линию и щеки её пылают от ярости.

\- Извините Симакадзе-сама, это не относится к вам. Вы юная прекрасная девушка и у вас еще наверняка все там будет в порядке! И еще прошу простить меня Симакадзе-сама, нижайше прошу простить за стол бестактный вопрос, а сколько вам лет?

\- Моей аватаре, которую вы видите, чуть больше месяца, а себя я осознала семнадцать лет назад!

Ююко не понимающе смотрела на девушку, которая только что сказала, что ей только месяц отроду и семнадцать лет одновременно…

**Полёт из гнезда кукушки**

О светлая луна!

Я шла и шла к тебе,

А ты всё далеко.

Тиё (1703–1775)

Одев новую юкату, которую разозлившаяся девушка, уходя, повесила на вешалку, Ююко с удивлением ощупывала неизвестную ткань, из которой и была сделана новая одежда. По тому как, как скользили пальцы по этой ткани, Ююко в начале подумала, что это шёлк, но по толщине эта ткань была более толстая. Затем женщина с удивлением не обнаружила швов, соединяющих различные детали одежды и участки разных цветов: как будто эта юката была удивительным образом соткана сразу, на каком-то странном ткацком станке, как те 3D принтеры которыми пользовались все повсеместно для изготовления различной домашней утвари и необходимых небольших вещей. Ткать, так же не сминалась и не впитывала воду, капли воды просто скатывались с неё жемчужинками, как с листьев лотоса. Единственное, что немного раздосадовало Ююко в новой юкате, так то, что под мышками жало, а на талии было широковато. И ещё к юкате не прилагался дзюбан и не было оби. То, что Ююко приняла в начале за оби, было всего на всего утолщением ткани на юкате. Из-за отсутствия оби Ююко пришлось одной рукой придерживать распахивающиеся полы юкаты.

Тихонечко выскользнув из каюты в коридор, Ююко несколько растерялась, не зная где найти девушку-они и куда направится – толи к «столовую», толи подняться по короткой лестнице к двери. Решив в начале посмотреть в «столовой», Ююко осторожно приоткрыв дверь, увидела в щелку, как девушка, склонившись над кухонным столом, заваривает чай, периодически замирая, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то. При этом, периодически, с её губ срывалось гневное шипение: «Л-л-л-люди…». Собравшись духом Ююко тихонечко постучала, и открыв дверь вошла в комнату, низко склонившись перед девушкой. Это было лишено изящества и мало выражало почтение слуги перед господином по причине того, что приходилось одной рукой пытаться удержать расползающиеся в разные стороны полы юкаты.

\- Уважаемая Симакадзе-сама, я прошу глубокого прошения и извинить меня за грубость и бестактность по отношению к вам, что я допустила. И как только моя юката высохнет, я верну вам эту одежду... – не подымая головы, негромко произнесла Ююко. Симакадзе-сама не повернула в её сторону голову, сосредоточенно наливая горячую воду в чайник, молчала. За тем удовлетворённым голосом произнесла: «Двести тридцать два миллилитра при температуре триста сорок семь целых сорок семь сотых градусов и оставить без внешнего воздействия на четыреста шесть секунд с поддержанием теплопотерь на уровне двадцать три сотых градуса за двадцать секунд». Затем, развернувшись к Ююко, спросила:

\- А зачем вы держите одежду руками? Раньше вы её не держали.

\- Прошу прощения Симакадзе-сама, но если я отпущу руку, то юката распахнётся, а на мне нет нижнего белья. Это потому, что к этой юкате не прилагался дзюбан и оби.

\- Ой, а я не знала, что в вашей одежде ещё, что-то надо! Вы скажите, и ремонтно-восстановительная система сделает! – проговорила с энтузиазмом девушка.

И Ююко путаясь и показывая на себе, попыталась пояснить, что необходимо. Запутавшись в объяснениях по поводу нижнего белья, Ююко начала всхлипывать от того, что почувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной и не могущей объяснить, казалось-бы совсем простые вещи. Симакадзе так же мало чего поняла из объяснений женщины, просто перебрав файлы в архиве, развернула перед Ююко экран, на который вывела различные варианты нижнего белья. Этот файл, одним из самых первых был получен от Акаси, когда на ремонтной базе была создана аватара Симакадзе. Указав на одну из представленных моделей трусиков, Ююко с сожалением сказала, что ни одна из моделей бюстгальтеров ей не подойдет, по причине того, что её грудь довольно большая, а то, что есть на маленькую грудь. Тут же спохватившись, Ююко стала извиняться перед Симакадзе за допущенную бестактность по отношению к ней.

Симе, эти постоянные извинения уже надоели, как и то, что эта человечка переживает на счет того, что нет необходимых моделей. «Нет в мире таких крепостей, которые не смогли бы взять корабли Тумана!» - воодушевившись эти лозунгом, Симакадзе скомандовала:

\- Снимайте одежду!

\- Но госпожа… - густо покраснев, Ююко плотнее сжала края юкаты.

\- Вы опять ерунду всякую напридумывали! – возмутилась Сима, - Мне надо ваши точные размеры снять!

Согласившись с объяснением, немного смущаясь своей наготы, Ююко сняла юкату и осталась стоять, зажмурив от страха глаза. Затем ей пришлось несколько раз присесть, наклонится вперёд и назад, вправо и влево. Всё это Ююко проделала практически не открывая глаз и только ощущая кожей некие легчайшие касания кожи дуновениями воздуха. После разрешения со стороны Симакадзе, Ююко снова надела странную юкату. И стояла, слегка переминаясь с ноги на ногу, ожидая, что скажет девушка и не решаясь спросить самой, что ей делать дальше. А девушка, подойдя к стене и открыв дверку встроенного шкафа, хотя признаков его там наличия Ююко не заметила, достала оттуда комплект одежды и передала Ююко.

\- Благодарю вас за оказанное мне внимание и заботу госпожа Симакадзе-сама! – низко склонившись сказала Ююко, и не разгибая спины попыталась выйти из кают-компании спиной вперёд семеня небольшими шажочками. Именно так, по воспоминаниям Ююко, двигались героини-служанки в нескольких исторических дорамах. Но почему-то из этого ничего не вышло: вначале Ююко уронила стул и больно ударилась бедром об угол стола, затем, суетясь, пыталась поднять стул, но при этом у неё из руки стала выпадывать одежда, другой рукой Ююко всё стискивала края неудобной юкаты. Всё это действо происходило на фоне лёгких смешков Симы, который постепенно и довольно быстро перешли в весёлый смех. Вскоре вконец запутавшись в стуле, выпадывающей одежде, распахивающихся полах юкаты, Ююко споткнулась и упала на пол, сильно ударившись коленом о ножку стула.

Когда прошла вспышка боли, от которой все потемнело в глазах и перехватило дыханье, Ююко снова, уже который раз за последнее время, заплакала, одновременно извиняясь перед Симакадзе, жалуясь неизвестно кому на саму себя, свою мать и свою судьбу. Симакадзе вначале не понимающе выслушивала, перемежающийся всхлипываниями, набор слов, но спустя несколько мгновений, когда слова стали формироваться в связанные предложения, перед Симакадзе открылась маленькая одинокая девочка-подросток, брошенная своей матерью, которая откупалась от неё дорогими подарками. Этой «девочке» хотелось материнской любви, и ей самой было обидно за то, что она сейчас не может дать своим дочерям то, чего не сама недополучила в детстве. И вот теперь эта «девочка-подросток» ничего толком не умеющая и не могущая корила себя за то, что своим бездельем и не желанием учится обычным женским премудростям, как бы мстила своей матери, но в итоге могла нанести не поправимый ущерб своим дочерям. И Симакадзе до щемящего спазма в горле и рези в глазах от нахлынувши слёз захотелось обнять и утешить эту женщину, которая сидя на полу, изливала, наверное первый раз в жизни, свою боль, скопившуюся в душе, кораблю Тумана. Сима тихонечко подошла к Ююко, опустилась на колени и немного не умело и осторожно обняла женщину за плечи и прижала к себе: «Вы не переживайте всё будет хорошо и с вами и с вашими дочками…», прошептала ей Сима. От этих слов Ююко еще больше расплакалась, уткнувшись в плечо Симакадзе. И одновременно с ней, на глазах Симы выступили слёзы и побежали по щекам, капая на одежду.

Просидев в обнимку несколько минут, немного успокоившись, Ююко встала с пола, еще раз низко поклонившись, попросила прощения у Симакадзе-сама за столь не подобающую сцену. На что Сима, размазывая слезы по щекам, замахала на неё руками и отправила переодеваться, заявив, что Ююко должна будет, переодевшись, вернутся в кают-компанию и продегустировать чай, который Сима сама заварила.

Спустя некоторое время Ююко снова зашла в кают-компанию в новой юкате, продолжая смущаться и краснеть за опухшие от слёз глаза и нос. Новая одежда была на удивление абсолютно ей в пору. Ничего не жало и болталось, так что ей даже пришлось снять бюстгальтер, так как он ей стал мешать после того как была правильно надета юката. И вот теперь Ююко прислушивалась к ощущениям своего дела от новой одежды и с удивлением отмечала, что эта новая одежда ощущается как вторая кожа. Так и ответила на вопрос сидящей за столом Симы по поводу одежды. Услышав ответ, девушка радостно вдёрнула носик и заулыбалась: «Всё-таки приятно делать другим приятно!». Затем, немного смутясь, пробормотала:

\- Присаживайтесь и попробуйте чай…

Ююко налила из чайничка в стаканчик чая и попробовала. Чай был хорош, но немного перестоял, и по этому запах стал немного травянистым, и во рту стала ощущаться вяжущая горечь. Но Ююко об этом не стала говорить, отвечая на вопрос о том, как заварен чай. От услышанного ответа девушка вскочила из-за стола и стала радостно хлопать в ладоши, повторяя: «Теперь у меня есть правильный рецепт заваривания чая! И я могу заваривать чай как Хиэй! Но не как Хиэй, а лучше! И это может делать эсминец! А другие не могут! И пусть эти плоскопалубные попробуют чай заварить! А у них не получиться! А Сима умеет! И Симакадзе научит Конго! Ура! Я умею заваривать чай!». Ююко на всё это удивленно смотрела, и не понимала, почему у этой девушки такая радость от простого заваривания чая.

\- Завтра я снова заварю точно такой же чай!

\- Завтра это будет уже другой чай... – негромко сказала Ююко. В свое время, когда это было на пике моды, Ююко прошла специализированный курс по завариванию различных чаёв, как японских, так и китайских, и тех, что не-японцы называли «черными», и чайной церемонии в одной из лучших чайных школ Киото. Их наставник, оказавшийся нестарым профессором фармацевтики из Киотского университета, всегда говорил, что чай каждый раз разный и чай меняется, как жизнь – постоянно. И что главная задача сделать так, что бы заваривая чай дать ему возможность раскрыться полностью, что бы чай отдал свою теплоту, вкус и аромат.

\- Как другой!? Что значит другой!? Это значит, я не умею заваривать чай!? Значит никогда, никогда Симе не научится заваривать чай? – и только что у радостно хлопавшей в ладоши девушки на глазах выступили слезы и стала подрагивать нижняя губа.

\- Но госпожа Симакадзе-сама, это тоже будет чай! Только немного другой! Может быть, более или менее ароматный, более или менее терпкий, но чай! Тоже вкусный! Но другой. И это правильно!

\- То есть вы хотите сказать, что не существует рецептов, в которых точно указано сколько нужно чайного листа, какова должна быть точная температура воды и точная температура поверхности чайника для заваривания? Но это же бессмысленно! В этом случае невозможно точно получить результат!

\- Но Симакадзе-сама, это тоже будет чай! Может быть чуть-чуть лучше, чем вы только что заварили!

\- Нет, это будет другой чай! Для корабля Тумана не приемлемо проводить операцию, не просчитывая заранее результат, к которому необходимо стремится!

\- Это для этих кораблей может быть и не приемлемо, но вы же человек… - и Ююко, увидев изумленно-испуганное выражение лица Симакадзе, не смогла продолжить дальше фразу. Спустя мгновение, глаза девушки, до этого казавшиеся темными как спелая слива, блеснули светом отраженной стали. Девушка моргнула, и этот блеск исчез, но на радужке её глаз стали вспыхивать стальные огоньки.

\- Я уже вам говорила, я не человек! Я еще раз вам говорю, что я ментальная модель или, как называют люди, аватара эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе». Это тело и этот корабль, на котором мы с вами находимся, они едины, это все и есть я!

\- Простите Симакадзе-сама, но вы так похожи на девушку, что я до сих пор не верю. – испуганно прошептала Ююко, - Ещё раз прошу извинить меня, но если я вас правильно поняла, то вы управляете этим кораблём и не можете его покинуть?

Сима удручённо вздохнула, и снова подняла глаза к потолку, что бы отследить какой-нибудь обломок спутника и просчитать его орбиту. Опустив взгляд на женщину, вздохнула, и как будто подражая кому-то, выпустила воздух через зубы прошипев: «Л-л-л-люди!».

\- Я не управляю кораблем, я и есть корабль! И если вы еще раз будете пытаться выяснить у меня, не робот ли я, то я вас… я вас… я вас… сладкого лишу, вот!

Ююко слушала эту фразу, опустив голову и замирая от каждой паузы, в конце не выдержав, заулыбалась: «Совсем как отец в детстве пытался наказывать меня!» От всплывшего перед глазами смутного образа отца на глазах снова собралась влага.

\- Вы опять плачете, Ююко! Что опять случилось! Я вас пока не буду наказывать!

Снова извинившись, Ююко попыталась объяснить, от чего она чуть было не заплакала, но чем больше она объясняла, тем больше это объяснение походило на исповедь. Ююко рассказывала Симе про своё детство, про игрушки, про подружек, про отца, который слишком рано ушёл от неё, про мать, которая взвалила на себя заботу о ней и тем самым отдалившись ещё больше, про школу, про то, что она там творила, про свою юность, про студенческую жизнь, про так и не состоявшуюся семью, про то, как тяжело ей далась и первая, и вторая беременность, про то, что мужу она нужна была как обстановка мебели в комнате, и еще о многом другом. Сима всё это внимательно слушала, наливая себе и Ююко чай в чашки. За разговором, Ююко заварила ещё чайник чаю, всё рассказывая, и рассказывая. Под конец своего рассказа, вертя в руках давно опустевшую чашку, сказала: «Вот…Такая я бесполезная… И зачем, и кому я нужна?»

Симакадзе, перед которой сейчас, без прикрас, развернуто показали значительный отрезок человеческой жизни просто не могла ничего сказать. Сима уже поняла, что её первоначальные надежды на то, что Ююко сможет научить её тактике, давно рухнули, но выбросить женщину и девочек в море она уже не могла. Но ей было интересно сидеть вот так за столом, пить чай со сладостями, и слушать историю. Для Симы это было интересно, хотелось слушать и слушать. Но рассказ закончился. Как и заканчивались сказки, которые рассказывала Сумирэ. И начиналось настоящее, в котором нужно было принимать решения. Решив для себя, Симакадзе объявила:

\- Вы нужны мне! Ююко, вы будете помогать мне учиться заваривать чай. Ведь вы обучались искусству заваривания чая? Вот. А ещё, будете рассказывать мне о жизни людей. Ведь я, после этого смогу более правильно вести себя среди людей!

\- Вы были на берегу? Но вы же корабль! Или как… эта… аватара! Вы же едины с кораблём!

\- Ну да, едины! Но это не значит, что я не могу сойти на берег! Ещё как могу! - и подбежав к стене, Симакадзе, снова открыла встроенный шкаф, и к удивлению Ююко, достала из него школьную форму ученицы старшей школы. Точно такую же, за небольшими отличиями, что была у Ююко в её школьные годы.

\- В этой одежде я уже несколько раз на берегу была! И по магазинам ходила! На берегу делают такие вкусные сладости! И тортики… - зажмурив глаза от сладких воспоминаний, произнесла Симакадзе. «Значит, эти демоны Тумана бывают на берегу! И почему их так до сих пор и не поймали? Ведь такую правильную и красивую девушку должны были сразу заприметить и захватить или полиция или якудза! Хотя если эта девушка одним движением руки так сильно ударила меня, что я потеряла сознание, то она, наверное, если рассердится, то сможет побить и мужчину!», - подумала Ююко, - «Я помогу ей в эти простых вещах. Большее я всё равно ничего не умею. Этому демону Тумана навряд ли понадобится познания искусствоведа-дизайнера сайтов»

-Симакадзе-сама, я готова научить вас заваривать чай, как меня учили. И готова советовать вам как вести на берегу с людьми. Но я хочу просить вас, Симакадзе-сама, по возможности, как только вы не будете нуждаться в моих услугах, высадить меня с дочками на берегах Японии?

Сима немного смутилась, просчитав, что для проведения обучения завариванию чая в различных вариантах и с учетом погрешности дозировках и температурных режимах, а так же высказывание советов по поведению на берегу, с рассмотрением различных ситуаций на примере записей её посещения суши, 72 часа. С учетом перерывов на приём пищи и, оправление естественных надобностей и сон, общая продолжительность обучения составит 6 суток при 12 часов периоде обучения или 9 суток при 8 часовом. Но это всё равно было меньше, чем расчетное время выполнения поставленной задачи.

\- Хорошо, я высажу вас на берегу, но только после того, как я выполню поставленную передо мной задачу.

Ююко вздохнув согласилась и с трудом сдерживая зевок, попросила разрешения у Симакадзе пойти спать. На что Сима опять вспылила, сказав й, что специально отпрашиваться не надо! Ююко ещё раз поклонилась, и только вышла в коридор, как сдавлено вскрикнула и стала пятиться назад, в кают-компанию. «Забыла!» - сказала Сима и хлопнула себя по лбу ладошкой. Зачем это делается она так и не выяснила, но так всегда делал Виктор, когда что-то забывал. Тут же внесла данные Ююко, Минори и Сумирэ в список подсистем «Симакадзе», как вспомогательные сервисботы с ограниченным функционалом.

\- Не пугайтесь ремботов! Они вам ничего не сделают! Это роботы! – смутившись про себя, за столь примитивное сравнение своих систем с человеческими железяками. Нервно сглотнув, Ююко судорожно кивнула, и прижавшись к стене, мелкими шажочками, не опуская взгляда, проскользнула мимо прошедших в кают-компанию металлических пауков. Сима вылила остатки чая в чашку и вышла на балкон, еще раз просматривая записанные способы заварки чая и сравнивая их с имевшимся архивом. «Нет, этому не возможно научится, у этих людей каждый раз абсолютно разные исходные данные! И как они получают результат не возможно точно установить! Но у Симы чай получился не хуже!» - пробормотала Симакадзе, допивая остатки чая, - «Надо будет завтра утром объяснить людям, где можно ходить по кораблю»

На следующее уро, аватару разбудил сигнал, о том, что люди уже проснулись и находятся в кают-компаний. Сима, бодро соскочила с кресла на мостике. Предоставив свою каюту людям, Симакадзе, не могла заставит себя спать в каюте предназначенной для Виктора, поэтому спала в креслах, установленных на мостике, перед панелью управления. В первую ночь Сима попробовала спать на пульте управления, но из-за наклона поверхности несколько раз падала больно на пол, поэтому отказалась от этой идеи. А спать на полу было не удобно и жёстко. Когда Симакадзе вошла в кают-компанию Ююко и девочки встали, и низко поклонившись, поздоровались и пожелали доброго утра. Сима тоже поздоровалась, и к своему удивлению обнаружила на столе чашку горячего чая, и кусочки поджаренного хлеба, намазанные джемом из стоявшей рядом баночки. «Так вот для чего Ююко с девочками воспользовались нагревательным элементом» - подумала Сима, зажмуриваясь как котёнок и чуть не мурлыкая от удовольствия, когда откусывала кусок тоста с джемом , запивая горячим чаем, - «И правильно я им оставила регулятор нагрева, так бы сюрприза не получилось! Надо будет научиться, и Ашигару с Касимой угостить! И посмотреть, правда у них глаза на лоб полезут или нет?»

\- Спасибо вам большое! Было очень вкусно! – радостно сказала Сима, ощущая такую большую волну тепла и получая информацию о том, что нагрузка на ядро упала на 40% от обычной, не снижая производительность, - Вы все с о вчерашнего дня прописаны во всех системах корабля как вспомогательные сервис единицы.

Ююко и девочки склонились в благодарном поклоне, не понимая до конца, что это означает.

\- Для вас это значит, что вы можете передвигаться по кораблю без ограничений. Доступ будет ограничен только в отсеки связанные с главной энергетической установкой и вооружением.

\- Хорошо, Симакадзе-сама.

\- Пройдемте за мной, и я вам покажу, как спустится на палубу.

\- Но, Симакадзе-сама, посуда…

\- Не волнуйтесь, это забота ремонтно-восстановительной системы! – и при этих словах в низу пола открылась ниша, из которой появились вначале металлические членистые лапы, а потом и вылез весь металлический паук. От его вида Ююко опять нервно поёжилась, а Минори и Сумирэ, с нескрываемым восхищеньем, смотрели на него.

\- Сим-Сима, ты настаясяя аякаси! – восхищённо пролепетала Сумирэ, - У тебя цутигумо служат!

Сима хотела было возразить, но взглянув на восхищённые глаза девочек, вначале смутилась, а потом гордо вскину голову, величаво сказала:

\- Пройдемте по моему королевству мои дорогие гости! – и хихикнула в кулачок.

Развернувшись, пошла вперёд, ведя за собой людей. Поднявшись по нескольким ступеням, Ююко и девочки увидели большую комнату, в которой всю длину, противоположной от входа стороны, занимало окно, вдоль которого, так же во всю длину комнаты располагался какой-то пульт, украшенный различными кнопками и экранами. Присмотревшись Ююко поняла, что все кнопки и экраны были виртуальными и парили над поверхностью пульта.

На противоположных концах комнаты были двери с окошками. Перед пультом стояли два кресла, за одним из кресел была видна дверца сейфа, а за другим располагалась тумбочка. Симакадзе объяснила, что это боевой мостик. Что панель управления не совсем настоящая, и что если они хотят то можно просто набрать на любой клавиатуре запрос, и на развернувшемся дисплее появятся необходимые характеристики и показания радара, гидроакустической обстановки и еще ряд параметров. Судя по взглядам Ююко и девочек, Симакадзе поняла, что они ничего из объяснений не поняли.

За окнами мостика уже ярко светило солнце и волны Тихого океана медленно катили свои волны, что бы с жадностью обрушить их на берега далёкой земли. Ююко любовалась открывшейся её взору безбрежной равниной моря. Минори была ростом чуть выше нижнего края окна и могла видеть только горизонт, а Сумирэ как самая маленькая ничего не видела через окна, кроме неба.

\- А через двери можно выйти на крылья мостика. – сказала Симакадзе, и жестом руки открыла одну из дверей.

\- МОРЕ! – с громким криком, Сумирэ, неожиданно для всех, сиганула в дверь на крыло мостика. Так как ограждений не было, она тут же свалилась с края, не удержавшись.

\- СУМИРЭ! – побежавшая за дочерью Ююко, успела схватить её за ногу, и по инерции, тоже не удержалась и почувствовала, что летит по направлению к палубе. «Ну, вот и всё…» -промелькнула мысль в голове Ююко…

**Стройка, фитнес и краски мира**

Всё кружится стрекоза…  
Никак зацепиться не может  
За стебли гибкой травы.

Басё (1644–1694)

«Ну, вот и всё…» - промышленное мысль в голове Ююко, - «Сейчас удар, боль и ничего… Что ж так долго лететь? Вроде бы не очень высоко было. Значит не насмерть… Ещё помучится придётся… Да сколько же лететь-то!» И Ююко приоткрыла один глаз. На неё, вверх ногами, смотрела с любопытством девушка. Точнее вверх ногами висела Ююко, держа за ногу Сумирэ.

\- Мама, у тебя юката! – вскрикнула Минори, и Ююко, вспыхнув от внезапного смущения, попыталась прикрыть низ живота полами юкаты. Но это было неудобно делать одной рукой, вися вниз головой, а другой рукой удерживая Сумирэ.

\- Может быть, вы всё-таки отпустите Сумирэ и встанете на палубу? – сказала девушка, и осторожно взяв Сумирэ, поставила её на ноги. Ююко, всё еще дрожа от страха, попыталась сместить своё тело, продолжая придерживать одной рукой полы юкаты, как всё вокруг крутнулось, и она упала на колени. Поднявшись с колен, Ююко первым делом схватила Сумирэ за руку и, притянув к себе, стала ощупывать: «Сумирэ, несносная девчонка, нельзя бегать! А если бы ты разбилась! Ты бы очень обидела нашу хозяйку! Нельзя так поступать! Сумирэ, сейчас же извинись перед госпожой Симакадзе-сама! Вот будем дома, я тебя накажу!». Приговаривая так, под смешки девушки, Ююко убедилась, что с Сумирэ всё в порядке и только сейчас заметила стоящую рядом с ней старшую дочь. Осмотревшись, Ююко увидела, что они стоят на палубе корабля. За её спиной подымалась на высоту четырёх этажного дома надстройка. На самом верху надстройки были видны окна. «Наверно это то место, что демон тумана называла мостиком» - подумала Ююко. За надстройкой располагалась странная конструкция, которую вначале Ююко приняла за опору ЛЭП, но потом сообразила, что на корабле это называется мачта. Между мачтой и мостиком находилась площадка: «Мы, наверное, с этой площадки и упали», по спине женщины прокатилась волна холода. Если бы не вмешательство Аматэрасу-ками или каких-то демонов и Ююко и Сумирэ наверняка бы разбились насмерть. Но случилось чудо, и они остались живы. Присмотревшись повнимательнее Ююко заметила, что окна были только на мостике. К её немалому удивлению, Ююко не увидела рам и карнизов. Казалось, что стены в определенном месте просто становятся прозрачными. Так же Ююко заметила, что под площадкой, с которой они упали, находится балкон. Стены надстройки, палуба, мачта, какие-то, не понятные Ююко, башенки с трубами, коробки и ящики, да и весь корабль целиком казалось, был вырезан каким-то гениальным скульптором из единого куска странного серого мрамора. Как копии знаменитых мировых шедевров в Императорской художественной галерее.

Обратив свой взор на океан, Ююко в очередной раз замерла от обрушившегося на неё величия открывшейся картины. Несмотря на ясную солнечную погоду, по океану катились большие волны, почти достигавшие края палубы. Но качка при этом практически не ощущалась. Очередная волна оказалась больше других, и морская вода скользнула по палубе, скатываясь за борт. И тут яркой вспышкой до Ююко дошла несообразность окружающей обстановки: на корабле не было ограждений! Ни вдоль бортов, ни вдоль площадки, нигде! Ююко, крепко прижала к себе Минори и Сумирэ, вжимаясь всем телом в стену надстройки. Теперь волны, которые мощно проходили мимо корабля, уже не казались красивыми. От этих волн сейчас веяло страхом и ужасом.

Заметив краем глаза движение, Ююко повернула голову и от ужаса в очередной раз зажмурилась. Она увидела, как девушка бесстрашно подошла к самому краю палубы и встала, приподнявшись на цыпочки. И тут же очередная высокая волна хищно лизнула палубу корабля. Взвизгнув от восторга, девушка подпрыгнула, при этом корабль ощутимо накренился. «Она сейчас в море упадёт!» - подумала Ююко, зажмуривая глаза. Снова открыв глаза, Ююко обнаружила девушку, стоявшую рядом и вопросительно вглядывавшуюся в их лица.

\- Пройдёмте дальше! Я вам всё покажу!

\- Госп-п-пож-ж-жа Си-Си-Симак-к-кадзее… - заикаясь, почти шёпотом, сказала Ююко, - Можно нас вернуть в каюту…

\- Почему?

\- По-ж-ж-жалуйста, Симакадзе-сама… Лучше нам вернутся в каюту. – продолжила бормотать Ююко все сильнее прижимая девочек к себе.

\- Хорошо. Давайте подымимся в кают-компанию, выпьем чаю! – пожав плечами сказала Сима.

Ююко стала оглядываться в поисках лестницы ведущей наверх, но нигде не видела её. Девушка же подошла к стене и, потянув за утопленную в нишу ручку, открыла дверь с высоким порогом, взмахнув приглашающе рукой. Ююко, всё ещё прижимая к себе девочек, мелкими шажками приблизилась к открытой двери. За высоким порогом была видна начинающаяся от небольшой площадки за порогом крутая лестница, другой конец которой терялся в сумраке коридора. Перенесла Сумирэ через высокий порог, затем помогла Минори перебраться через него и после перешагнула сама. «Закройте дверь, я её запру!», услышала она сверху, откуда уже доносилось громкое сопение Сумирэ и шепоток Минори, просящей сестру быть осторожнее. Потянув за ручку, Ююко с удивлением почувствовала, что эта дверь, казавшаяся очень тяжёлой, закрывалась очень легко. Дверь захлопнулась с недовольным гулом, отдавшимся по всему коридору. «А можно поосторожнее?» - тут же раздалось сверху, и что-то в двери с влажным причмокиванием щёлкнуло. Быстро подымаясь в полутёмном коридоре по крутой лестнице, Ююко под конец начала запыхиваться: «Вот же-ж бли-и-и-ин! А раньше спокойно на 3-й этаж взбегала, не запыхавшись! Нет, надо фитнесом заняться! А может там, и симпатичный тренер найдется… Ага, и до фитнеса и до тренера, мне, судя по всему, как до Австралии на автомашине!»

Поднявшись наверх и перешагнув высокий порог, Ююко снова оказалась на мостике. Сумирэ уже забралась на одно из кресел и, гудя, вращала полупрозрачное рулевое колесо на пульте, периодически нажимая такие полупрозрачные кнопки и клавиши, которые от нажатий вспыхивали разными цветами. Минори скромно сидела на низком стульчике около тумбочки. Девушки нигде не было видно.

-Сумирэ! Ты что делаешь! Немедленно слезь и ничего не трогай! Что-нибудь сломаешь, и нас выбросят в море!

\- Никто вас в море не выбросит! – раздалось у Ююко за спиной, - а Сумирэ пусть играет, я же вам говорила, что пульт не активный.

Обернувшись, Ююко увидела девушку, держащую на подносе стаканы, от которых шёл пар.

\- Госпожа Симакадзе! Как можно! Это обязанности слуг! Минори, ты почему сидишь! - и Ююко почти выхватила поднос из рук Симакадзе. Но не удержала его, и стаканы попадали на пол, разбрызгивая и разливая по нему горячий чай. Ююко вначале взвизгнула от испуга и отпрыгнула от лужи горячей воды, а затем побледнела и упала на колени:

\- Извините меня, госпожа! Извините! Извините!

Девушка тяжело вздохнула, гордо вскинув голову, процедила через зубы: «Л-л-л-люди…», и развернувшись на каблуках, прошествовала к одному из окон рубки, там остановилась и, сложив руки под грудью, стала смотреть в океанскую даль. Ююко в это время пыталась подолом юкаты вытереть лужу уже остывшего чая, но вода не хотела впитываться в ткань, а просто размазывалась по полу.

\- Оставьте это. – сказала Сима, и как по мановению великого волшебника по полу прокатилась серебристая волна, толкая впереди себя жидкость . Докатившись до стены волна вместе с чаем растворилась в стене, оставив после себя на полу лежащий поднос и пустые стаканы.

Снова повернувшись на каблуках в сторону Ююко, девушка прошла мимо неё и, спускаясь по ступеням в коридор, коротко бросила:

\- Пойдёмте, поговорим.

Было видно, что девушка старательно пытается кого-то скопировать или точнее сказать будет повторить жесты мимику и интонации кого-то, кто был очень важен для этой девушки. Ююко поднявшись с колен, засеменила за ней, низко опустив голову. «Вот после этого нас точно сейчас выбросят в море… Буду умолять оставить хотя бы дочерей или высадить нас на берег. Может быть и сжалится…», подумала Ююко, и жестом указала дочерям идти за ней. Спустившись и пройдя вслед за Симой в кают-компанию Ююко, не поднимая головы, встала у стола, за которым с грозным видом восседала девушка.

\- Госпожа Симакадзе, только не выкиды…

\- Хватит! Никто не собирается вас выкидывать! И если вы так боитесь, что вас могут выкинуть, то я могу снова вас закрыть в каюте, если пожелаете!

\- Как скажете, госпожа! – тихо ответила Ююко, внутренне содрогаясь от возникшей у неё за последнее время клаустрофобии.

\- Не надо закрывать, госпожа Симакадзе! Мама больше не будет доставлять вам не приятности! Я помогу маме! Мы вместе с Сумирэ будем помогать маме! – немного жалобным голосом проговорила из-за спины матери Минори.

Вздохнув, Сима вдруг утратила свой воинственный вид, и снова стала немного застенчивой девушкой:

\- Хорошо, но если что-то надо будет принести, это буду делать или я, или ремботы, или вы, но под моим присмотром.

\- Да госпожа Симакадзе…

\- И скажите Ююко, а почему вы так сильно захотели вернуться в каюту с палубы? Я видела, что вам нравится смотреть на океан.

\- Но госпожа Симакадзе, дело не во мне. И я даже не знаю, могу ли я говорить вам Симакадзе-сама об этом. Слуги не имеют права гово…

\- Слуги… Слуги… Да сколько же можно талдычить обо одном и том же! Я последний раз вам объясняю вы – не слуги! Называть меня госпожа – не надо! И вас выкидывать в море – не собираются! – повысив голос, прервала её девушка.

\- Я поняла, Симакадзе-сама – тихо пролепетала Ююко, склонив голову.

\- Так что там вы хотели мне сказать?

\- Симакадзе-сама, нижайше прошу простить меня, но мы с девочками не можем выходить из помещений.

Сима удивлённо вскинула брови и вытянула лицо в вопросительном выражении, от чего её личико стало ещё милее и симпатичнее. «Каваи-и-и!» - мысленно пропищала Ююко.

\- У вас на корабле нет ограждений и девочки, и я, можем упасть с корабля в воду, и вы не сможете нас спасти. Ни Минори, ни тем более Сумирэ не умеют плавать и могут сразу утонуть. Да и я не очень хорошо плаваю. Долго на воде не продержусь. И волны, они очень высокие и нас может просто смыть с палубы.

Девушка на несколько секунд задумалась, при этом по её лицу прокатилась целая гамма чувств: от скепсиса до страха. Оглядевшись вокруг, как будто видя корабль первый раз, Симакадзе побледнела от понимания того, что она представляет опасность для людей, которые находятся у неё на борту. Ей стало стыдно за то, что она не придала значения этому факту. «А если бы Виктора смыло бы волной, когда я его возила? Ой, что было бы! Конго меня точно бы из ускорителя гравитонов распылила бы! Тут бы гауптической вахтой бы не обошлось! Я бы даже Хьюге и Такао бы завидовала! Ой, ой, ой!», и Сима обхватила ладошками щёки, вспыхнувшие огнём.

Немного помолчав, добавила:

\- Ограждения будут. Какой высоты, какие по виду и где?

Ююко задумалась, напрягая свою память и пытаясь вспомнить, как выглядели корабли из её детства:

\- Прошу меня простить Симакадзе-сама, но я затрудняюсь сказать вам точно по этим ограждениям. Вот если бы мы были у меня дома, то я бы поискала информацию в JapNet.

Сима смутилась от простоты решения вопроса. Покинув зону ответственности Первого Восточного Флота, согласно протокола, Симакадзе была подключена к Тактической сети Второго Восточного флота и соответственно, через корабль РТР, к сегментам человеческой информационной сети. И исправляя допущенную оплошность, Сима развернула перед собой экран, на который вывела главную страницу поисковика JapNet. По экрану замелькали рекламные баннеры, периодически заполоняя собой практически весь экран. Снова зашипев «Л-л-л-люди!», Сима, не обращая внимания на тихий голос Ююко советовавший изменить профиль безопасности в настройках, скользнула в сеть и принялась безжалостно отключать и блокировать всплывающие рекламные баннеры. Спустя мгновение на экране одиноко сияла срока запроса с мигающим курсором. Задав запрос по слову «Ограждения» Симакадзе озадаченно уставилась на экран. 157 миллионов результатов, где упоминается слово «Ограждения». Просмотрев за 7,32569 секунды все предложенные сайты Симакадзе осознала, что представленная на них информация ей не нужна. Так как ей не хотелось устанавливать у себя на борту бетонные конструкции высотой более 6 метров или ударопрочные металлические конструкции из броневой стали.

\- Симакадзе-сама, прошу прощения, что мешаю вам работать, но попробуйте задать запрос «корабли» в разделе «Картинки».

Сима, злясь на себя, искоса взглянула на смутившуюся Ююко, и набрала в поисковой строке искомое. И тут же смутилась сама. На различных фотографиях и картинках, появившихся на экране, были изображены корабли, оборудованные теми же самыми ограждениями, которыми и сейчас красовалась Флагман Второго Восточного флота линейный крейсер «Конго» и её подчинённые до лёгких крейсеров включительно. «Вот ведь не задача! Ведь под самым мостиком на пустой палубе было! А не заметила!»

\- Хорошо. Тогда какой высоты?

\- Что бы Сумирэ не смогла перелезть.

Произведя расчёты, Сима убедилась, что полноценное оборудование корабля ограждениями у неё нет полномочий, и Акаси сразу, через Тактическую сеть, заметит единовременный расход наномата, что в свою очередь вызовет неудобные вопросы к её персоне. Пришлось пересчитывать расходную часть, убирая ограждения из тех мест, где, по мнению Ююко, девочки уже точно не появятся, а её самой просто нечего там делать. В конечном итоге сошлись на том, то у Симакадзе появятся фальшборта от надстройки до кормовых башен главного калибра. Дополнительно появится ограждение площадки за надстройкой в виде леерного ограждения с усиление силовым полем. Так же будет ограждена и площадка зенитного автомата перед мостиком и пространство под ней. Да при этом пришлось потратить наномат, но всё же не в тех объемах, что в первом варианте. Акаси конечно заметит и спросит, но с задания не отзовёт.

Ююко было интересно, что будет после того как девушка на экране отметит места установки ограждений на схеме корабля. Но к удивлению Ююко ничего не происходило. Лицо девушки просто на какое-то мгновение окаменело и всё. Свернув экран, девушка встала из-за стола и, схватив пару сладостей из вазочек на столе, с беззаботным видом вышла из кают-компании. Ююко в растерянности ещё немного посидела в кают-компании, затем поднялась и налив себе чашку чая и взяв последнюю данго, вышла на балкон. И надолго задумавшись о том, как круто поменялась за последнее время её жизнь. То, что казалось не нужным, вдруг оказалось самым необходимым. Те, от кого не ожидал помощи, приходят на помощь. То что всегда казалось чёрным, на самом деле и не чёрное. Может быть, в первый раз в своей сознательной жизни, Ююко не стала кривить душой перед собой и стала честна. Её мир рушился, и из его остатков вырастал новый, ещё боле интересный и огромный. Не ограниченный стенами дома, или резиденции, или границами страны, или берегами. От нахлынувших мыслей образов и чувств, Ююко потеряла счет времени и, очнувшись от раздумий, обнаружила, что чай давно остыл. Бросив взгляд вниз, она увидела, что вдоль борта корабля уже виден фальшборт, с отверстиями шпигат вдоль палубы.

Допив чай и сполоснув чашку, Ююко вышла в коридор и прислушалась. Из каюты доносились приглушённые голоса. Сдвинув дверь и заглянув в каюту, она увидела Минори сидящую на диване и пытающуюся соорудить на голове девушки какую-то замысловатую причёску. В свою очередь девушка, сидя на полу у дивана и посадив к себе на ноги Сумирэ, тоже пыталась из коротких и жестких волос младшенькой изобразить некое подобие прически. При этом, около них висело в воздухе 2 или 3 голоэкрана, на которых отображались различные прически. Ююко это живо напомнило дни, проведенные в интернате, когда она была еще маленькой и старшие девочки приходили к ним в комнаты, и так же устраивали импровизированные парикмахерские.

\- Симакадзе-сама. А можно мне воспользоваться вашим компьютером и написать моей матери, что мы с девочками живы?

И тут же перед Ююко развернулся экран, на котором вспыхнула надпись на кайдзи: «В доступе к передаче информации на берег отказано».

Сглотнув невесть откуда образовавшийся в горле комок, Ююко снова спросила:

\- Но мне надо сообщить матери о том, что мы живы! Она очень любит внучек! Вы же не позволите страдать пожилой женщине!

Но экран продолжал мигать той же самой надписью.

\- Прошу Вас Симакадзе-сама!

Экран мигнул, и на нём появилась новая надпись на кайдзи: «Установкой Адмиралтейского Кода людям запрещено общаться через моря. По этой причине вам отказано в доступе к передаче информации».

\- Но, мне надо как то сообщить матери, что мы живы! Позвольте с ней связаться, я вас умоляю!

Весь этот разговор подспудно вызывал у Ююко панику и сомнения в здравости своего рассудка. Она разговаривала, обращаясь к девушке, но та в свою очередь даже не поворачивала в её сторону голову и общалась только с Минори и Сумирэ. Они то о чём-то шептались, то вместе смеялись, то жарко что-то обсуждали. Но при этом на экране возникали надписи, от которых хоть и веяло холодком отчужденности, но всё же создавали видимость живого диалога.

Вздохнув обречённо, Ююко тихонечко вышла в коридор, чтобы не мешать общению девушки и девочек. И побрела в кают-компанию. Вслед за ней поплыл по воздуху и экран. Экран мигнул несколько раз, и по нему пробежала строка надписи, которая гласила о том, что она может воспользоваться доступом в JapNet и ознакомится с новостями.

Спустя некоторое время, Ююко подавленная, обрушившимися на неё новостями, сидела в кают-компании, по свыкалась с мыслью, что больше она не сможет увидеть мать, а внучки бабушку. Как бы она не относилась к своей матери, но сейчас, когда все обиды и страхи её детства были смыты с её души волнами переживаний, она очень хотела увидеть свою мать и прижаться к ней, ощущая её тепло. Но она не могла этого уже сделать никогда. Из новостей следовало, что её мать «была удостоена личной аудиенции Её Императорского величества и в связи с тяжелой утратой посетившей семью Айсака, сострадая своим подданным, Её Императорское величество соблаговолило даровать Айсака Ю титул Первой Дамы при Её Императорском величестве». Фактически это представляло собой то, что её мать за то, что потеряла дочь и внучек, была удостоена титулом и должностью при Императорском дворе. Появление живых дочери и внучек порождало слишком много вопросов, а учитывая их нахождение на корабле Тумана, могло спровоцировать в отношении семьи Айсака обвинения в государственной измене, что каралось смертью всех членов семьи.

В таком подавленном состоянии Ююко снова вернулась в каюту и хотела уже тихонечко проскользнуть в ванную комнату, что бы умыться и попытаться смыть тяжелые мысли, как заметила, что девушка вдруг напряглась, затем осторожно посадив Сумирэ на кровать, поднялась на ноги и направилась из каюты. Остановившись на пороге Сима обернулась, и посмотрев прямо в глаза Ююко, произнесла:

\- Рандеву с линейным крейсером «Хиэй» через 4 часа, просьба не покидать пределы каюты и кают-компании. Выходы на балкон будут заблокированы.

Сказав это, Сима повернулась и вышла на мостик. Волосы девушки, которые были заплетены в несколько косичек и уложены, если это можно было так называть, в хитроумную прическу, вдруг сами собой расплелись и уложились ровной волной по спине девушки, а на голове появился ободок со слегка игривым бантиком.

Ююко обернулась к дочерям:

\- Давайте будем вести себя прилично и не будем мешать нашим хозяевам, - Ююко до сих пор не могла поверить в то, что эта девушка и корабль это одно и тоже, и думала, что где то на корабле есть ещё кто-то, - Давайте постараемся и не подведем Симакадзе-сама!

**И буду я** **владычицей морской…**

По горной тропинке иду.

Вдруг стало мне отчего-то легко.

Фиалки в густой траве.

Басё (1644–1694)

Хиэй поднялась на мостик и поставила на тумбочку стакан с маття. За тумбочкой на стене висела школьная зеленая доска, с проступающими на ней отметинами надписей, прямых и кривых линий, которые покрывали всю её поверхность и превращались в некое подобие петроглифов, оставленных неизвестной цивилизацией. Хиэй специально оставила эту доску как напоминание о первых попытках командования Ударной эскадрой, разбора ошибок и повторения пройденного, как напоминание о планах которые сбылись и не сбылись, как напоминание о удачах и не удачах, когда они пытались освоить и применить свалившийся на них вал эмоциональной информации.

Хиэй, уже по привычке прошла и села в правое кресло у пульта управления, левое, капитанское, кресло в спокойной обстановке занимала, свернувшаяся клубочком, Хоси. Это сложилось само собой. Правда, когда Хоси первый раз заняла это кресло, в котором раньше сидела Хиэй, то Хиэй возмутившись этому, просто согнала Хоси с кресла. На что Хоси даже не мяукнула от возмущения, а просто посмотрела пристально своим янтарным взглядом и отвернувшись ушла с мостика. Спустя 12 минут от ремонтно-восстановительной системы поступил запрос на внеплановую уборку и замену комплекта постельных принадлежностей в связи с их повреждениями выделениями биологического малого рембота. Хиэй слегка опешив, дала согласие. Вечером, придя в каюту и готовясь ко сну, по привычке позвала Хоси, но её нигде не было. Осмотрев каюту и санитарный блок нигде не увидела кошки. Запрос о местонахождении органического рембота ремонтно-восстановительна система ответила отказом. Хиэй похолодела: «Ни ужели Хоси упала за борт? И Утонула! Я себя никогда не прощу за это! Какая я дура! И стоило мне сгонять кошку с кресла? Какая разница где сидеть? Все равно я могу управлять и получать информацию в любом месте! Вот ведь дура! Х-о-о-о-си! Ну ты где? Кися! Кисонька! Хосинька моя маленькая! Ну найдись, пожалуйста! Я больше не буду тебя выгонять ! Хо-о-ос-с-си-и-и-и!». И расплакавшаяся Хиэй заревела во всё горло, размазывая слёзы по всему лицу: «Хо-о-о-оси-и-и-и! Ну-у-у-у вернись, пожалуйста-а-а-а! Мне так без тебя пл-о-о-о-хо-о-о! Как я без тебя буду жить? Кто мне мурлыкать будет?» Эмоциональная составляющая ядра линейного крейсера «Хиэй» забирала уже 75% вычислительных мощностей и ядро, и органический со-процессор, уже находились на пределе своих возможностей, вот-вот готовясь уйти в перезагрузку. Хиэй в это время без системно носилась по каюте, кают-компании, мостику, по палубе, причитая и всхлипывая. Пыталась даже проинспектировать, в поисках Хоси, доступные ей кабельные и сервисные каналы, чуть не застряв в одном из них. В конце концов устав и посбивав до крови коленки и локти Хиэй приплелась в каюту и обессиленно рухнула на кровать даже не пытаясь переодеться в пижаму.

Пижама была еще одной тайной, которую Хиэй тщательно скрывала от других девушек. Пижама была на 3 размера больше и ярко-розового цвета. По всей поверхности ткани гарцевали разноцветные миленькие единороги с разноцветными хвостами. Ткань пижамы была немного ворсистой и когда касалась кожных покровов Хиэй, то создавалось неописуемое словами ощущение уюта, мягкости и тепла, от которого сами собой глаза аватары закрывались, и аватара засыпала, а скорость процессов обработки информации ядра увеличивались на 17%, а эффективность ремонтно-восстановительной системы возрастала на 2,3654%. Как к Хиэй попала эта пижама об этом никто не знал. Разве что Акаси смогла получить информацию при полном сканировании системы и просмотре журнала событий, но она ничего об этом не говорила, только изредка в её взгляде виделся некий вопрос, который она так и не задавала.

Глубокой ночью аватару подняли из тяжёлого сна без сновидений и отправили к ядру. Хиэй позёвывая во весь рот, растирая слипающиеся от сна глаза и почесывая занемевшие участки тела, спотыкаясь, двигалась ходами сообщения в самую защищённую часть линейного крейсера «Хиэй». Ударившись пару раз головой о притолоку и запнувшись о комингс, Хиэй вошла в небольшое помещение, в центре между двумя параллепипедами, сверху и снизу, находилось ядро, имевшее цвет глубокого, почти черного бордо. Периодически по поверхности ядра проскакивали линии и узоры, которые невозможно было отследить взглядом.

И вот на против ядра, в непосредственной близости от него, на кубе системы охлаждения восседала Хоси, и изредка в ответ на мелькающие узоры поднимала лапку, как будто пыталась поймать эти узоры.

\- Хоси! – пискнула аватара, схватив кошку и прижав её к груди. – Ах ты миленькая не послушная кошечка! Как ты меня на пугала! Ну, зачем ты пряталась! Я больше так не буду! Прости, прости , прости меня Хоси! Хосичка! Пойдем спать в каюту!

И когда Хиэй направилась в сторону выхода, Хоси вдруг вывернулась в её руках, посмотрела на ядро и требовательно мяукнула.

\- Хорошо Хоси! Сли тебе надо будет, то ты сможешь сюда приходить и смотреть, только не надо ядро лапками трогать! Хорошо? Вот и славно! А теперь пойдем в каюту, а то уже холодно стало.

Другой раз не понимание между Хоси и Хиэй случилось, когда Хиэй осуществляла отработку манёвров и боевого слаживания Ударной эскадры и 1-ой Патрульной эскадры в условиях противодействия со стороны подводных воздушных сил вероятного противника. Подводные силы имитировали I-400 и I-402, а воздушные силы представляли самолеты ПЛО и перехватчики авианесущего крейсера «Тикума». Хиэй была на мостике и с напряжением выправляла ситуацию, когда отряд эсминцев во главе с «Миоко», направленный на прикрытие тяжелого крейсера «Начи» попал под одновременный удар из-под воды и с воздуха. Другая группа во главе с «Ашигарой» вполне успешно отражала атаки I-402. Самой «Хиэй» и «Касиме» еще с одним эсминцем приходилось бороться с атаками с воздуха. В тот момент, когда «Миоко» уже было успешно справилась с воздушной угрозой и сосредоточилась на избиении I-400, как на них обрушилась новая волна с воздуха: это по условиям учений в бой вступила подошедший тяжелый крейсер «Тонэ».

И вот Хиэй прошлось взять управление группой «Миоко» на себя, так как «Миоко», получив прямое попадание с воздуха болванкой в мостик, была объявлена «героически погибшей» и была отправлена за зону проведения учений. Миоко при этом сидя на первой башне ГК прижимала к правому глазу мешочек со льдом, под которым всплывал довольно таки большой фингал. Его Миоко получила, когда болванка, пробив оконный проем (хотя было сказано, что бронеплиты должны быть подняты, но Миоко гордо заявила что она-то «от этих воздушных куриц увернётся» и подымать не стала) и разнесла заднюю стену мостика. Один из осколков от стены и срикошетил, теряя энергию, вначале в потолок, затем пробив пульт в наружную стену мостика, а после в пол и в конечном итоге впечатался под правый глаз Миоко.

\- Ой, бли-и-ин, щиплется! И щека замерзает! И кто интересно надоумил эту несуразную бомбить честные крейсера! Не могла, что ли, как раньше ракетной атакой обойтись или главным калибром пошвыряться! Ну, на крайний случай, ракето-торпедами покидаться! Нет, придумала с воздуха бомбы кидать! Древность какая-то, явно в человеческой информационной сети насмотрелась! Я ведь её этот, как его называют-то? А! Самолет, ещё за пределами гарантированного нанесения удара снесла! Причем, явно глупо было с носового ракурса атаку вести! С бортов явно эффективнее! Было же видно, что это бомба в воду далеко от меня упала! Наверное, я ещё какую-то из этих леталок Тикумы пропустила в запарке, когда эту самотопину гоняла! Вот она и сбросила мне в рубку! Ой! Как холодно! И глаз опухает!– жаловалась в тактической сети Миоко.

От одного из эсминцев из группы Миоко поступил видеофайл, из которого было видно, как летательный аппарат с «Тикумы», летящий на небольшой высоте, сбрасывает болванку и его самого настигает ракетный залп «Миоко». Но затем в замедленном воспроизведении становилось видно, что болванка не погружается в воду, а отскакивает от её поверхности и летит дальше по параболе. И так происходит ещё несколько раз. Последний раз, ударившись о поверхность воды, практически перед самым носом «Миоко», болванка врезается в оконный проем мостика.

\- Пример использования топ-мачтовой бомбардировки. Активно применялся при атаке кораблей летательными аппаратами во время Второй Мировой Воины. – ровным голосом прокомментировала Хиэй, - Кораблям соединения принять во внимание данный способ атаки со стороны противника. Усилить маневрирование и следить за воздушной обстановкой. Не допускать выхода летательных аппаратов на рубеж атаки.

И добавила лично для Миоко:

\- На следующем собрании Ударно эскадры делаешь доклад на тему: «Способы применения летательных аппаратов против кораблей», с обязательным приложением тактических схем и предложений противодействия.

\- Есть, подготовить доклад! – пробурчала Миоко, прижимая к опухающей щеке и наливающемуся синевой глазу мешочек.

И вот координируя отражение атаки воздушного противника и, одновременно, не выпуская из противолодочных «сетей» I-400, Хиэй с раздражением услышала требовательное мяуканье Хоси. « Вот же ж блин! Нашла когда мяукать!», подумала Хиэй, и отключая общий визуальный и звуковой канал, присела перед кошкой, подобрав под колени юбку.

\- Хоси! Кисонька! Я сейчас не могу с тобой поиграть. Я сейчас закончу с этими противными подводными лодками и этими воздушными недоразумениями и тогда с тобой поиграю. Хорошо? А теперь иди в каюту и полежи там! – Хиэй выпрямилась и включив все каналы тут же забыла о Хоси, погрузившись в управление соединением.

Кошка простояв в ожидании еще пару минут, презрительно посмотрела в спину Хиэй и развернувшись ушла на мягких лапках в кают-компанию, с трудом преодолевая ступеньки лестницы из-за большого живота.

Когда закончились учения, Хиэй прошла в кают-компанию и слегка трясущимися от напряжения руками заварила себе чашку маття. Пока шел процесс взбивания маття в легкую пенку и его заваривания, прошло возбуждение от не совсем успешно прошедших учений. По результатам учений Флагманом было отмечено успешное управление лидером Ударной эскадры вверенными ей подразделениями, однако при этом было указано на недоработку в части дисциплины одной из Ударниц. По итогам учений Тикуме и Тонэ предложено разобрать процессы обнаружения и атаки надводных сил, и сформулировать предложения по улучшению использования воздушных сил. Кораблям 1-й Патрульной эскадры продолжить отработку противолодочных манёвров. Тяжелому крейсеру "Миоко», за проявленное халатное отношение к приказам лидера эскадры, объявлено 3 суток наряда на Опорной базе флота.

Миоко нервно всхлипнула. И Ашигара, и Начи, и Хагуро сочувственно вздохнули: снова заниматься этой рыбой! Ну, ладно бы свежую ловить, а то ведь снова заниматься сортировкой и очисткой уже пойманных трёх тысяч двухсот двух килограммов. И кто такое наказание на их головы придумал! Если бы Ашигара, Начи, Хагуро и Миоко узнали бы, то месть их была бы жестока! Но Хиэй молчала и просила и Виктора и Конго об этом не рассказывать.

Закончив с административными делами и перейдя в дрейф, Хиэй решила выпить стаканчик маття и ещё раз проанализировать результаты учений. Когда маття был готов Хиэй по привычке села на диван, и отхлебнув горьковатого напитка, похлопала по диванчику и позвала: «Хоси! Кисонька! Иди к Хиэй на коленки, лапушка!». Хоси появилась как всегда неожиданно из-под стола. Подошла к дальнему краю дивана, потоптавшись несколько раз, с трудом запрыгнула на диван, и села, с гордым видом повернувшись спиной к Хиэй. От этой эскапады у Хиэй даже не нашлось слов.

\- Хоси! Киска! Что случилось? Иди ко мне. Я тебе животик почешу!

Но кошка продолжала сидеть на дальнем конце дивана не пошевелившись, лишь только ушки немного повернулись в сторону Хиэй. И Хиэй, вместо того, что бы производить разбор маневров сводной подчиненной группы кораблей, запаниковала. Нужно было что-то срочно делать. Ибо это презрительное молчание со стороны Хоси выбивало Хиэй из привычной колеи. Ей стало не хватать как воздуха мурчания кошки, теплоты и мягкости её шкурки, настойчивых приглашений к ласкам, заигрываний и притворных атак из-за угла лапкой со слегка выпущенными коготками. Игнорирование Хиэй затягивалось, и как Хиэй не пыталась подластится к Хоси ничего не выходило. Ни синтезированный корм, ни открытая консерва с кошачьим кормом (предпоследняя между прочим!), ни свежепойманая рыбка не вызывали у Хоси ничего кроме презрительного взгляда и перемещения на другой край дивана.

Хиэй уже впала в лёгкую панику, ни понимая, ни причин такого поведения кошки и как из этой ситуации выбраться и что необходимо сделать. В надежде избавится от этого навязчивого состояния, Хиэй запустила видеозапись учений, что бы провести анализ свих действий и попытаться таким образом забыть по кошку. Просматривая видео запись, Хиэй увидела, что на мостик поднялась Хоси и начала призывно мяукать, но Хиэй была слишком занята и прогнала кошку. Хоси ушла с мостика, и Хиэй включила записи слежения ремонтно-восстановительной системы, которые всегда включались при объявлении как учебной, так и боевой тревоги. По ним она к своему стыду увидела, что Хоси подошла к своей миске с водой и тронув её лапкой убедилась, что воды нет. Хоси еще немного посидела, подняла голову и громко мяукнула несколько раз. Не получив ответ и воду кошка тяжело вздохнула и ушла. Спрятавшись под диван, свернулась там калачиком и уснула, периодически вздрагивая, когда по корпусу корабля раздавались глухие удары редких попаданий учебными болванками. Хиэй стало стыдно за своё невнимательное отношение к Хоси.

Хиэй тихонечко подошла к углу, где сидела Хоси и с виноватым видом села на колени по-японски:

\- Хоси-сама, прошу меня простить! Хиэй больше не будет так себя вести! Хиэй просит глубокого прощения у Хоси-сама! Кисонька, лапушка, я виновата перед тобой! Хиэй уже налила тебе водички в твою миску. Пей, пожалуйста! Хиэй дала указание ремонтно-восстановительной системе регулярно наливать и менять тебе воду!

После этой тирады кошка повернула свою голову с маленькими, почти круглыми ушками. Посмотрела на Хиэй взглядом хозяйки смотрящей на провинившуюся прислугу, и тихонько мяукнула. От этого мяуканья Хиэй сразу стало легче и тепло на душе. Смахивая выступившие на уголках глаз капельки слёз Хиэй села на диванчик и к ней на колени взобралась Хоси, требовательно поставив для почёсываний своё большое мягкое брюшко.

\- Но Хоси, ты пойми, что у меня есть свои обязанности и я не всегда могу и поиграть с тобой и погладить тебя. Поэтому если я занята, то ты уж прости меня, но я смогу поиграть и погладить тебя попозже!

Говоря эти слова Хиэй понимала, что Хоси не сможет её понять, но к её глубокому удивлению, Хоси лёжа на коленях Хиэй, казалось, внимательно слушает её, широко открыв свои янтарные глаза. Когда Хиэй закончила говорить, Хоси плавно закрыла и снова открыла свои глаза, как будто соглашаясь с ней. Потом утвердительно мяукнула, окончательно выбив Хиэй из колеи.

«А кошки точно не понимают человеческую речь? И точно не обладают интеллектом? Может быть, я получила не всю возможную информацию? Надо будет не только в японском сегменте информационной системы людей поискать, но и в российском и китайском сегментах» - решила для себя Хиэй.

**Интермеццо «Ирония судьбы…»**

… Бывают такие дни, когда весь белый свет не мил, когда у тебя только одно желание: послать всех к чёртовой бабушке, к Адмиральскому Коду, к Ямато, хоть куда, лишь бы подальше от тебя, забиться в темный уголок, и нажраться до поросячьего визга, чтобы мучиться на завтра от жуткого похмелья, лечась рассольчиком и квашеной капусткой, отпаиваясь холодненьким пивком. Что бы на послезавтра, как пионер, снова быть готовым к труду, обороне и общению с Её блондинистостью, Флагманом Второго Восточного флота…

«Это ж за какие такие грехи молодости, меня сюда закинуло-то?» - в который раз задавался этим банальным вопросом комиссар Второго Восточного хмуро бредя проходами ремонтной базы по направлению к кафе. Накануне, опять пришлось устраивать головомойку Касиме, которая слишком рьяно, в который раз пыталась, помимо своей Учебной эскадры, учить лёгкие и даже тяжелые крейсера уму разуму. Что в конечном итоге свелось к потоку жалоб Конго, а та в свои очередь, буркнув о том, что Учебная эскадра его нововведение, вот пусть комиссар и разбирается, к тому же воспитание это его прерогатива, отправила Виктора к Касиме.

Поговорив с Касимой, убедил, бедняжку, что придет время учить и крейсера, составили программу обучения и планы. Отправили Её флагманству и получили одобрямс. Затем пришлось лаятся, в который раз, с Хьюгой, по поводу спасательных капсул. Эта девушка, старательно изображающая из себя безумного гения, в который раз пыталась провести очередную, 18-ю по счёту, модернизацию спасательных капсул за последние два месяца. От Хьюги сломя голову пришлось лететь, прямом и переносном смыслах этого слова, на остров к Макие, и убеждать Киришиму, что Харуна не лучше её, и то, что Харуна направлена в патрулирование это не поощрение и не попытка оставить Киришиму навсегда на этом острове одну. С помощью Макие удалось Киришиму уговорить не идти прямо сейчас ругаться с Конго, а дождаться Харуну. Потому, что по новому графику патрулирования, после Харуны, следующая в патруль уходит Киришима.

Затем, с двумя пересадками домчался до ремонтной базы, где сейчас находилась Флагман для планового техобслуживания и диагностики. От метаний от Касимы до Хьюги , а за тем от Хьюги до острова Макие, а потом до ремонтной базы, да и от суеты последнего времени, навалилась жуткая апатия и головная боль. «Да-с, батенька, судя по всему у Вас сплин приключился. Лечить вас требуется! Будете принимать миллилитров по 500 aqua vitae, так сказать, перорально и закусывая!» - с такими мыслями Виктор добрался до кафе и в стал в задумчивости перед шкафом с «недорогими» напитками. Вся посуда с одержимым была объемом 0,75 литра и больше. Вздохнув, взял из шкафа 2 бутылки "Bushmills" 21 Years Old (что бы потом за второй не бегать!), и только поставил стакан на стойку и хотел открыть бутылку как…

\- Э-э-э! Я не поняла? Что за распитие спиртных напитков в рабочее время?

\- Акаси! Ну не начинай!

\- А я ещё и не заканчивала! Виктор, ты, что удумал! У меня помимо «Конго», еще «Катори» и «Каши» стоят, и ещё тройка ветреных эсминцев и пара номерных. И ты хочешь, что бы я потом тебя в непотребном состоянии мимо них транспортировала!

\- Ну, отвези в ящике, чтобы не видели.

\- Ага, а на завтра ты с помятым лицом и глазами как у морского окуня потащишься через всю базу до «Конго», по пути пугая девчонок перегаром? Нет!

\- Акаси…

\- Мильён лет Акаси! В общем, забирай бутылки и иди на «Конго», там и пей! Минералку на утро я тебе в каюту доставлю!

«Всё равно ведь не даст здесь выпить. Ладно, пойдём к себе. Да и так будет проще. Конго всё равно только завтра с диагностики выйдет. Времени хватит, что бы в норму прийти» - заходя в флагманский док и подымаясь на палубу прошедшего диагностику и текущее обслуживание линейного крейсера «Конго» думал Виктор. «Конго» встретила его тишиной и развернувшимся приветственным экраном: «Повторная диагностика систем».

\- Вот и ладненько. Тогда в кают-компании расположусь, чтобы не шуметь и не бегать за закуской.

…Было уже далеко за полночь, когда Конго, после закончившейся диагностики аватары, поднялась к себе на борт. Акаси, по началу, пыталась её задержать у себя для проведения каких-то дополнительных тестов, но Конго, неуютно чувствовавшая себя на берегу, уточнив, что это не обязательные тесты, устремилась к себе на борт, бросив на прощание Акаси: «Открой створки дока. Я выхожу через 7 минут». Выйдя из дока и покинув акваторию ремонтной базы «Конго» шла экономичным ходом в место дислокации. Аватара закончив необходимые формальности, направилась к себе в каюту, для ночного отдыха. Вошла в каюту, взмахом руки включив освещение на 5%, от номинального. Подошла к своей кровати и, в сумерках, с удивлением обнаружила, что поверхность её кровати вспучилась загадочным образом. Чуть увеличив освещенность помещения, Конго увидела, что эта вспученность удивительно напоминает контуры человеческого тела. С лёгким смущением и растерянностью на лице, Конго неуверенно протянула руку и потрогала эту увеличившуюся в объеме поверхность кровати. И тут же испуганно отдёрнула руку. Под покрывалом точно находилось что-то, напоминавшее по плотности человеческое тело.

Конго не уверенно взялась на край покрывала и замерла в нерешительности: «А если сдернув покрывало я увижу лежащую аватару Конго?» От этой мысли по спине заструился тоненький ручеёк ужаса. С этой эмоцией Конго встретилась впервые, и от неё пульс взлетел до 200 ударов в минуту, а щёки побелели так, что казалось они светятся ярче освещения каюты. Стараясь не дышать, Конго собравшись духом, дернула покрывало и ей открылась милая картина: свернувшись калачиком, почмокивая, на её кровати лежал Виктор.

От возмущения, по началу, у Конго не хватало слов:

\- Вик.. Что… Ты… Как.. – схватив Виктора за ногу, Конго начала его тормошить – Виктор, что ты делаешь в моей кровати? Как ты у меня оказался? Быстро вставай и иди к себе! Убирайся от сюда! Ты живой или нет?

Но Виктор только что-то мычал не определённое, продолжал причмокивать губами и отбрыкиваться от Конго.

\- Виктор вставай и иди к себе! Это моя каюта!

\- А…ка…с… не… еня.. я… сплю… емного… хр.. ньям..чм..

\- Какая я тебе Акаси! Я Конго! Вставай! Иди к себе!

\- Я посплю-ю-ю… хр.. много.. Нэ-е-еэ надо толкаться… не трогхайте меня…

Конго не выдержала и толкнула Виктора. От толчка Виктор скатился с кровати, сильно стукнувшись об пол. Полежав несколько секунд и пробормотав что-то нечленораздельное, каким-то не постижимым для Конго образом, умудрился снова забраться на кровать, пока Конго отвернулась на секунду свернуть и убрать покрывало. Снова дернув Виктора за ногу, в ответ получила гневное бормотание и подушку в лицо.

\- Акас-с-си… - пошипела Конго, сузив глаза и указывая на лежащее на кровати тело Виктора без штанов – Акаси, ЧТО - ЭТО - ТАКОЕ?

От вида Конго Акаси нервно сглотнула, но увидев общую картину не смогла сдержать смешок:

\- Это у вас ролевые игры «Медсестра в вытрезвителе»?

\- Я сейчас вернусь на ремонтную базу, и кто-то сам с собою будет на гауптвахте устраивать ролевые игры!

\- Ладно, ладно! Я пошутила! Больше не буду! А Виктор у меня взял 2 бутылки спиртсодержащей жидкости и сказал, что ему нужно снять напряжение, а так как его на берег не пускают, а напиваться перед маленькими (если, что он имел виду Макие) ему совесть не позволяет, потому он будет лечиться у себя.

\- И что мне сейчас с ним делать? Как его к нему в каюту отправить?

\- Попробуй водные процедуры. В смысле не надо каюту затапливать, а просто полей на него водой. Нет, шланг из санитарного блока настраивать не надо. Просто возьми бутылку минералки из холодильника и полей ему на лицо. Он проснется, ты ему помоги встать и проводи до его каюты.

Взяв из маленького холодильничка в каюте бутылку тёмного стекла, Конго решительно открыла бутылку, подошла к спящему на её кровати человеку и замерла в нерешительности:

Виктор! Я последний раз предупреждаю! Встань и иди к себе!

Но Виктор продолжал спать, не реагируя на возмущения Конго. Тогда Конго решительно наклонила бутылку над лицом Виктора и не его лицо, с бульканьем, хлынула вода.

\- Ой, как хорошо… водичка… холодненькая… хорошо… - бормотал Виктор, одновременно собирая ртом струйки воды, стекавшие по его лицу.

Затем, когда его голова промокла, как и подушка, на которой она лежала, Виктор заворочался и начал возмущаться, ворочаясь и поднимаясь на кровати:

\- Ну зачем… на меня … мокро же… опят вода… да, что вы себе позволяете… и что вы делаете … в моей каюте? – немного помотав головой, чуть не потеряв равновесие от этого, слепо прищуриваясь, бормотал Виктор – К-К-Конго? А что ты делаешь в моей каюте?

\- Это моя каюта! И как ты здесь очутился! Иди в свою каюту!

\- Ой, не кричи, Конго! Ох-х-х… Как твоя каюта? – испуганно-непонимающим взглядом огляделся вокруг Виктор – А что я тут делаю? И как я здесь очутился?

\- Это я хочу у тебя узнать, что ты делаешь в моей каюте и как ты тут очутился?

\- Ох.. Я прошу не кричи… Можно я тут… не много полежу… чуть чуть.. чу… - и Виктор опустив голову на мокрую подушку засопел.

От возмущения у Конго опять стало не хвать ни воздуха, ни слов. Схватив Виктора за плечи, она вернула его в сидячее положение и легонько встряхнула, тщательно отмеряя усилие. И с трудом подавляя желание тряхнуть покрепче и отправить на излечение к Акаси, пусть сама с ним разбирается. Виктор, приоткрыв глаза, застонал:

\- Конго… Дай поспать… Глова болит… И не трясите меня… Мне плохо будет… Дай поспать… Завтра… - и снова сделал попытку упасть на подушку.

Акаси, так и не отключившаяся, наблюдала всё это действо со стороны, с горящими от восторга глазами. Дорама, да в прямом эфире, да с живыми людьми (ну не совсем людьми), да за такое она была готова отдать половину своей ремонтной базы! Заверив Конго, что запись не ведется и, поклявшись Адмиралтейским Кодом, что запись точно не ведется, она посоветовала Конго оставить человека в её каюте, а самой идти к нему спать. Но Конго прошипела в ответ, что каюта Виктора исключена из общей системы наблюдения, и поэтому если, что-то случится, то с ней не смогут связаться. После чего Конго было предложено отнести Виктора в его каюту.

Конго вначале просто беззвучно открывала несколько раз рот, но потом, сомкнув губы в тонкую линию, наклонилась над человеком и осторожно помогла ему подняться с кровати. Виктор на ногах стоял не устойчиво, и всё норовил свалиться то в одну, то в другую сторону. При этом он бормотал неразборчиво, чтобы его отпустили, и он сам дойдет туда, куда нужно. Конго морщилась от запаха, исходившего изо рта Виктора, но не отворачивалась и вела его в его каюту.

Пройдя несколько шагов до двери каюты, а затем в два шага перейдя коридор, Конго открыла дверь в каюту человека и, преодолев несколько метров, подвела его кровати.

И тут, видимо почувствовав спальную поверхность, тело Виктора как-то ослабло, свесилось и упало на кровать, увлекая за собой Конго. Не успев сообразить, что всё-таки произошло, Конго оказалась лежащей на кровати на боку, прижатой к ней мужской рукой. В следующий момент рука сделала движение, и Конго была прижата к мужскому телу, выдох человека стал согревать ей кожу на шее. Конго не решительно замерла, не в силах встать, получая целый комплекс неизвестных ей эмоций и ощущений. Не все эмоции и ощущения были Конго не приятны, некоторые будоражили её и вгоняли в краску. Полежав так некоторое время, Конго змеёй выскользнула из под руки Виктора, встала с кровати и вышла из каюты. Закрыв за собой дверь. Конго тяжело привалилась к ней спиной. Ноги дрожали и подгибались.

«Нужно возвращаться на ремонтную базу и снова проводить диагностику» - оттолкнувшись от двери всем телом и направляясь в свою каюту, подумала Конго.

**Пустые хлопоты**

Старый колодец в селе.  
Рыба метнулась за мошкой…  
Темный всплеск в глубине.

Бусон (1716–1783)

022262316516200321653.11365105306.02517112.1010

Приоритет: обычный

Флагман Первой Ударной Хиэй - Эсминцу Второго Восточного Симакадзе

В соответствии с приказом Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота сформировано временное боевое соединение из линейного крейсера «Хиэй» и эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе».

Задачи временного соединения:

\- проведение боевого слаживания разнородных боевых единиц в рамках выполнения боевой задачи;

\- проведение активного поиска ранее не выявленных средств слежения и поиска, а так же выявление сухопутных средств противокорабельной обороны.

Флагманом временного боевого соединения назначается линейный крейсер «Хиэй».

Боевая задача эскадренному миноносцу «Симакадзе»:

\- двигаться вдоль кромки побережья, применяя активные и не активные средства слежения и выявляя системы поиска и слежения, а так же системы противокорабельной бороны, при этом, не оказывая на берег огневого воздействия, за исключением случаев попыток атаки кораблей временного боевого соединения с берега.

Флагман временного боевого соединения линейный крейсер «Хиэй» находится в левой раковине по ходу движения эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» на расстоянии до 3 миль и оказывает ему вычислительную и огневую поддержку.

До точки поворота идти строем кильватерной колонны: лидер – линейный крейсер «Хиэй»

Точка разворота в боевой порядок с координатами 56.0057657, 165.0899416

Конец

724625155452212166521.02215521446.48451451.7321

Приоритет: обычный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Линейному крейсеру Второго Восточного Хиэй

Принято. Выполняю. Конец

Получив и ознакомившись с приказом «Симакадзе» встала в кильватерную струю «Хиэй» шедшей главным ходом впереди на расстоянии 4 кабельтовых. Сима сидела на кресле мостика, забравшись на него с ногами. Руками обхватив ноги и уткнувшись носом в колени. Периодически аватара тяжело вздыхала, затем с шумом выпуская воздух и снова замирала, погружаясь в размышления.

Последние 5 часов Сима была сама не своя, готовясь к встрече с «Хиэй». Она, то лихорадочно схватив тряпочку, начинала отчаянно протирать кресла и приборную панель, то заметив пятнышко на стекле вызывала сервис боты и они начинали протирать все окна рубки на пятый раз, то замерев от мысли, что уже ничего не сделать, и что она неприбранная и грязная, а на палубе полный бардак, и что она всё равно ничего не успеет до встречи, устало опускалась на кресло, что бы через секунду вскочить и снова начать прибираться в рубке, при этом давая указания сервисботам навести порядок на палубе.

Пара таких сообщений была отправлена Ююко с девочками, что несколько ввело их в заблуждение, потому, что в появившемся, перед сидящими тихонько на кровати женщине и девочкам, экране мигало указание следовать в отсек KJUG5242 для проведения очистки поверхностей от внешних материалов. Затем, спустя пару минут, перед Ююко снова вспыхнул экран, на котором мигала новая надпись о необходимости осуществления влажной уборки юта. Никто из них конечно не знал, где находится отсек KJUG5242 и ют. Но решив, что если хозяева занялись уборкой перед встречей, то им тоже не пристало прохлаждаться. И Ююко с девочками приступили к приборке каюты…

Если честно говорить, то «Симакадзе» несколько побаивалась всегда строгую сестру Флагмана. Своего Флагмана – линейный крейсер «Конго» Сима обожала, а после того как Конго дала указание Акаси о создании для «Симакадзе» аватары (!), Сима её практически боготворил, стараясь быстро и своевременно выполнять все её указания и приказы. Хоть Конго и была строга со своими подчинёнными, но эта строгость легко объяснялась тем грузом ответственности за весь Второй Восточный Флот, который лежал на Конго.

С Хиэй всё было иначе и Сима, в настоящий момент, не знала как себя вести. За последнее время во Втором Восточном Флоте произошли значительные изменения: появился комиссар Виктор, у многих кораблей появились свои аватары, даже номерные эсминцы обзавелись своими эмоциональными симуляторами и сигилами. Хотя появление у эсминцев эмоциональных симулятор в большей части была заслуга «Симакадзе». Как к этому отнеслась Хиэй, Сима не знала. А ещё жалобы Ашигары на Хиэй и её тяжелый характер. Всё это в месте и не давало Симе покоя. Учитывая изменения, что происходили во Флоте, Сима ожидала много, вплоть до того, что аватара Хиэй сама может прибыть с инспекцией к ней на борт и подняться на мостик. Вот почему и была развернута эта тяжелая борьба за чистоту.

Когда палуба и все доступные поверхности были чисты (хотя если присмотреться по внимательнее, то можно было заметить появляющиеся на палубе следы солей от испаряющихся капель воды, а в технологических зазорах наблюдались залежи пыли, с размером частиц до 10 нанометров), Симу вдруг осенило, что если аватара Хиэй прибудет к ней на мостик, то по правилам хорошего тона, она должна будет её угостить. И Сима кинулась в кают-компанию судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, а чем угощают вышестоящее руководство? Лихорадочно пересмотрев все текстовые и видео файлы Сима, с всхлипыванием, села на пол возле стола.

Причиной этого послужило то, что как следовало из обнаруженных частей файлов, для встречи и угощения вышестоящего руководства требовалось:

\- хлебный каравай диаметром не менее 30 см и высотой не менее 10 мс – 1 штука;

\- солонка из серебряного сплава пробой не менее 875 и объемом не менее 25 мл – 1 штука;

\- полотенце длинной не менее 1м и шириной не менее 30 см, с вышивкой – 1 штука;

\- стаканчик из серебряного сплава пробой не менее 875 и объемом не менее 50 мл – 1 штука;

\- водный раствор этилового спирта, с содержанием спирта не менее 40 объемных % - 50 мл или более;

\- представитель млекопитающих вида Ursus arctos;

\- группа представителей народности самоименуемой «рома», в количестве до 10 единиц со струнными щипковыми музыкальными инструментами.

К глубокому разочарованию Симы, ничего из этого списка у неё не было. И как прикажете встречать Хиэй в этом случае? Она пару раз всхлипнула и тут же вспомнила, что у неё на борту есть в наличии эксперт, который сможет её подсказать, как встретить и угостить руководство! Вскочив на ноги, Сима спустя несколько секунд ворвалась в каюту, с криком:

\- Ююко! Ююко, мне нужна ваша помощь! Ююко, ну вы же знает? Нет, вы точно знаете!

От бурного вихря по имени Симакадзе, которая забегала по каюте, то хватая Минори за руку, то подхватив, переносила с места на место Сумирэ, у Ююко всё в голове перемешалось, и она удивленно смотрела на Симу, не понимая, что сейчас от неё требуется. Через некоторое время всё же удалось получить информацию о том, что в ближайшее время возможно посещение эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» её нынешним руководителем – госпожой Хиэй и что госпоже Симакадзе требуется консультация о правилах встречи и угощения прибывшего с инспекцией руководителя.

Установив, что от неё требуется Ююко сказала, что «приложит все усилия, что бы госпожа Симакадзе не ударила в грязь лицом перед её руководством!». От этой фразы у Симы лицо стало еще белее и она, судорожно сглатывая, стала допытываться у женщины о том, где она увидела на её корабле грязь. Ююко тут же принялась раскланиваться перед Симой и убеждать её что она не имела в виду физические объекты, именуемые в человеческой речи как «грязь», а что эта фраза является образным выражением, передающим надежду её гостей о том, что она справится с поставленной перед собой задачей и достойно встретит и угостит своего руководителя!

Успокоившись после этого объяснения, Сима вытащила Ююко в кают-компанию и стала расспрашивать Ююко о порядках встречи высоких руководителей, сверяясь при этом с информацией из российского сегмента информационной сети людей. Передача информации при этом шла через корабль РТР Первого восточного Флота, в зоне ответственности которого они сейчас находились.

Немного успокоившись от того, что она правильно сделала, осуществив уборку корабля и мостика, Сима удивилась от следующего вопроса о том, в каком виде она будет встречать госпожу Хиэй. Сообразив, что Ююко имеет в виду её одежду и прическу, Симакадзе взмахнула рукой и сказала, что она и так неплохо выглядит, при этом крутнувшись вокруг себя. Но тут же остановилась, наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд Ююко.

\- А что не так в моей одежде?

\- это же ваша повседневная одежда?

\- Да.

\- Но для встречи с вашим руководством эта одежда не подойдёт!

\- Но почему?

\- Это ведь повседневная одежда? А руководство нужно встречать в специальной одежде! Которая предназначена для специальных и торжественных мероприятий! И эта одежда должна подчеркивать ваше уважение, госпожа Симакадзе, к вашему руководству!

Сима немного поразмыслив, согласилась с Ююко. Затем они затеяли спор о том, как должна выглядеть Сима на встрече с госпожой Хиэй. В конце спора они пришли к обоюдному согласию, что одежда должна быть скромной и строгой, подчеркивать уважение к госпоже Хиэй и соответствовать тому, что «Симакадзе» не просто эсминец, но и порученец Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота. Еще немного повыбирав между праздничным кимоно, которые стали активно использоваться женщинами в Японии в последнее время для присутствия на важных мероприятиях, деловым костюмом с юбкой и формой морского офицера Императорского флота, остановились на последней.

Порывшись в Руснете, и не найдя подходящих образцов, Симакадзе подключилась к JapNet, через квантовый канал, вздохнув и ворча о значительном перерасходе энергии, возросшем из-за этого на 0,000326% от номинальной мощности. Задав соответствующий запрос и получив набор фотографий, Симакадзе остановилась на униформе состоящей их двубортного пиджака с серебристыми пуговицами и двумя серебристыми узкими лентами по нижнему краю рукава, белых брюк и рубашки с короткими рукавами, фуражки с невысокой тульей и небольшим черным лаковым козырьком плавно переходящим в поля, плотно прижатые к фуражке. Если будет тепло, то Симакадзе сможет не надевать пиджак, а использовать белую рубашку с коротким рукавом и небольшими аккуратными погонами, так же с двумя серебристыми ленточками поперёк погончиков. На тулье фуражки и на погонах красовался сигил эсминца «Симакадзе».

Достав из шкафа готовую форму, в который раз удивив человечку, и покрутившись перед зеркалом, возникшим на стене, девушка решила оставить рубашку и фуражку.

«Я в этом такая строгая и милая!» - пискнула про себя Сима – «Вот бы Конго меня в этой форме увидела! Интересно, что бы она сказала? Наверно сказала бы, что Сима молодец. И Виктор бы наверно тоже похвалил!»

Затем с Ююко обсудили о том, что необходимо угостить госпожу Хиэй. О том, что Хиэй очень любит маття, Симакадзе знала от Ашигары. Поэтому было решено приготовить маття и 3 единицы мандзю, на отдельной тарелочке. Еще час пришлось потратить на обучение Симакадзе правильной чайной церемонии. Точнее будет сказать, что час пришлось потратить на попытки объяснить Симакадзе, что точных весовых и температурных параметров не может быть. Что красота чайной церемонии в соблюдении последовательности действий и в их точном соответствии традиции. Это конечном итоге и смирило Симу с отсутствием четких параметров веса и температуры.

И вот Сима была готова к возможному посещению Хиэй её корабля. Сима, отпустив изрядно уставшую за день Ююко в каюту, поднялась на мостик и встала на командирском месте, немного нервничая и периодически поправляя рубашку, погоны и фуражку. Сима ждала вызова от Хиэй и вглядывалась в корму линейного крейсера, думая о предстоящем.

Поступивший видео вызов от Хиэй заставил Симу вздрогнуть и облизать ставшими вдруг сухими губы и сглотнуть тугой комок, как будто застрявший в горле. Сима ответила на вызов немного охрипшим голосом:

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» на связи! Готова приступить к выполнению боевой задачи! Жду ваших приказаний линейный крейсер «Хиэй»!

Хиэй немного растерянно смотрела и слушала Симакадзе. Еще больше её поразил внешний вид аватары, одетый в форменную одежду. Хиэй кивнула головой, как бы подтверждая себе правильность сделанных выводов:

\- Добрый день Симакадзе! Хорошо выглядишь. Это на тебе какая-то форма?

\- Добрый день Хиэй! Да, это форма. Я считаю, своих командиров надо встречать в форме!

\- Хорошо. Сбрось файл с образцами, я заинтересована в новой форме для аватар кораблей Ударной эскадры.

-Файл сброшен, Хиэй!

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» слушай боевую задачу: по достижении точки разворота в боевой порядок приближаешься к побережь….

И тут Хиэй прервала свой монолог на полуслове, замерев и прислушиваясь к чему-то склонив в одну сторону голову, затем резко выпрямилась и вскочила с кресла.

\- Хоси? Что случилось? Хоси…

И тут видео связь прервалась. Симакадзе не понимая смотрела на место, где только что висел экран, и в её голове не укладывалась последняя информация. Сима бормотал и её глаза, с каждым словом, все расширялись и расширялись:

\- Хиэй… Хоси… Хиэй…. У Хиэй… У Хиэй кто-то на борту есть?... А Хоси это кто? У Хиэй есть кто-то по имени Хоси? ОФИГЕТЬ!

Под конец Симакадзе уже была готова лопнуть от любопытства. Как было написано в одной из книг, которую прочитала Сима, становилось: «всё страньше и страньше…»

**Компромат, он такой компромат…**

О, сколько их на полях!  
Но каждый цветет по-своему –  
В этом высший подвиг цветка!

Басё (1644–1694)

Океан привычно катил свои волны, подчиняясь влиянию ветров, Луны и вращению земного шара. Волны мерно вздымались в тихую погоду, яростно вздымаясь к низким облакам во время штормов. А иногда дно океана вздымалось или опускалось от бушевавших под его поверхностью гигантских волн расплавленной магмы, и тогда по поверхности океана катились валы воды и океан всей своей массой наваливался на берега, как бы пытаясь расширить свои владения и навсегда остаться единоличным властелином этой планеты. Но суша была не уступчива и если отдавала часть себя в одном месте, то в другом всегда вздымался новый остров или океан отступал, и то, что раньше было не доступно свету Солнца, теперь грелось под его яркими лучами.

Так продолжалось несчиленное число тысячелетий. Если бы у воды была бы память, то она много могла бы рассказать своим слушателям. И о гигантских медузоподобных существах медленно колыхавшихся между дном и поверхностью, когда еще в воздухе не было кислорода, о микроскопических водорослях, затянувших в свое время всю поверхность океана и почти сгубивших всю остальную жизнь на планете, о жестоких схватках монстроподобных панцирных рыб и ракоскорпионов, о холодах, когда даже на экваторе не таял лёд, о странных и ужасных существах, что населяли его в былые времена.

И ещё бы океан мог рассказать о людях, которые вначале плавали на выдолбленных из стволов деревьев вдоль берегов, а спустя мгновенье уже вспенивали его воды носами своих железных кораблей, сходясь в битвах, от которых на дно океана опускались железные остовы, загрязняя воду нефтью, маслами и разной химической грязью. Ещё мгновенье и эти люди стали отправлять на дно тысячи тонн ядовитых химикатов в железных бочках, которые разрушаясь отравляли воду на многие мили вокруг, а в глубокие впадины опускались свинцовые контейнера. Иногда эти контейнера разрушались, и от этого сама вода становилась не колыбелью жизни, но ковчегом смерти. А затем с берега в океан ветром и реками понесло миллиарды пластиковых пакетов и бутылок, которые стали образовывать плавучие острова, от которых гибли большие рыбы и киты.

Но однажды по волнам заскользили новые корабли, темные профили которых украшали цветные полосы, сплетавшиеся в причудливые узоры. И люди ушли с океана и его берегов, и океан с облегчением вздохнул, в благодарность, лаская борта этих кораблей. Но сейчас эти волны не ласкали борта линейного крейсера «Хиэй», а с шипением омывали их.Океанские волны были серы и косматы от срывавшейся с них пены, собирался шторм…

Хиэй стояла на мостике и смотрела в морскую даль, до разворота в боевой порядок оставалось ещё 3 часа 37 минут 48 секунд. Идя в одиночестве к месту встречи с «Симакадзе» она стала ощущать новые, странные эмоции, в которых смешалось всё сразу: и обида на Конго, что отправила её, флагмана Ударной эскадры, на боевое задание с одним эсминцем; и раздражение от этого человека Конго, которые то рассматривает её в упор, от носа до кормы не отрыва взгляд, то ни обращает на неё ни какого внимания; и злость на Акаси, которая не могла откалибровать сенсоры аватар лучших снайпера и поисковика Второго Восточного Флота Тумана; и жалость к себе, оставшейся без своих подчиненных; и скуку от однообразия окружающей воды; и недоумение от поведения Хоси в последние двое суток; и раздражение от всего происходящего вокруг Хиэй. Внутри себя Хиэй становилось страшно от всех этих эмоций, некоторые из которых вступали в прямой конфликт с Адмиральским Кодом, что вызывало в душе у неё ещё более противоречивые чувства.

Но двое суток назад Хоси стала сильно беспокоится за свою миленькую Хоси. Кошка отказывалась есть, только пила воду. Все это время Хоси, с какой-то, не понятной Хиэй, целью ходила по кают-компании, каютами и мостику, принюхиваясь к разным местам, надолго ложась на пол, иногда с трудом, из-за большого живота который уже практически волочился по полу, забираясь на низкий диванчик и кровать. Это поведение кошки беспокоило Хиэй.

Сегодня утром, когда аватара проснулась и, потянувшись, спрыгнула с кровати, Хоси, спавшая на своей лежанке в углу каюты, только подняла голову и внимательно смотрела за Хиэй. От этого взгляда кошки у Хиэй почему-то стало не по себе. Спустя некоторое время кошка с трудом поднялась и стала беспокойно ходить по каюте, периодически издавая жалобное громкое мяуканье. Через некоторое время мяуканье стало особенно громким и требовательным, и тогда Хиэй пришлось возвратиться в каюту и помочь Хоси взгромоздится на кровать. Кошка устроилась на кровати, собрав вокруг себя простынь и легкое одеяло в форме гнезда, и больше не звала, мяукая, Хиэй.

Предыдущее поведение кошки, вынужденное одиночество на переходе, новые неизвестные эмоции и чувства, всё это выбивало из колеи всегда собранную, спокойную и целеустремленную линейный крейсер «Хиэй».

Поправив очки, на дужках которых примостились бабочки с ажурными разноцветными крылышками, Хиэй вызвала по видеосвязи эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», который уже в течение часа следовал за ней в кильватерной колонне. Изображение на развернувшемся экране заставило Хиэй вздрогнуть. На неё, вместо девушки с распущенными волосами, которые удерживал ободок с игривым бантиком, в рубашке с расстёгнутым воротом и завязанной в узел под грудью рубашкой, смотрела юная женщина в какой-то явно форменной одежде. На её голове размещалась аккуратная, явно форменная фуражка, с сигилом «Симакадзе» на околыше. Такой же сигил красовался на небольших, с двумя серебристыми полосками, пончиках рубашки. Хиэй в первое мгновенье не узнала аватару «Симакадзе» в этой стройной, подтянутой девушке, но блестящая фенечка в виде черепа с кроличьими ушками, качнувшаяся на браслете руки расставила всё на свои места.

Девушка звонким голосом отрапортовала:

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» на связи! Готова приступить к выполнению боевой задачи! Жду ваших приказаний линейный крейсер «Хиэй»!

\- Добрый день Симакадзе! Хорошо выглядишь. Это на тебе какая-то форма?

\- Добрый день Хиэй! Да, это форма. Я считаю, своих командиров надо встречать в форме!

«Она немного смутилась, но держится хорошо. И эта её форма довольно-таки хорошо смотрится на ней. Надо будет попробовать примерить такую форму для своих подчинённых» - мелькнула мысль в голове у Хиэй

\- Хорошо. Сбрось файл с образцами, я заинтересована в новой форме для аватар кораблей Ударной эскадры.

\- Файл сброшен, Хиэй!

Смотря прямо в глаза Симакадзе, Хиэй начала вслух зачитывать боевую задачу. Она не понимала, зачем это необходимо делать, ведь приказ и задача давно есть в тактической сети и эсминец «Симакадзе» уже давно с ним ознакомилась, но чело… комиссар Виктор настоятельно рекомендовал зачитывать приказы и осуществлять постановку боевых задач либо непосредственно подчиненным, или используя видеосвязь.

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» слушай боевую задачу: по достижении точки разворота в боевой порядок приближаешься к побережь….

И в этот момент в каюте, где была Хоси, раздалось утробное рычанье, перешедшее затем громкий вопль.

\- Хоси? Что случилось? Хоси…

И Хиэй вскочив с кресла, опрометью кинулась в каюту. Вбежав туда, она увидела на кровати, в своеобразном гнезде, полулежащую на боку Хоси, которая очень часто дышала, периодически замирая напрягшись и издавая громкий рык. Подбежав к кровати Хиэй, вдруг встала как вкопанная. Она увидела, что из Хоси выдвигается, извиваясь, нечто, покрыто склизкой плёнкой. Продвижение этого нечто, по-видимому, вызывала у Хоси сильную боль, от чего всё тело кошки сжималось, и она снова издавала громкий крик. Хиэй впала в ступор и не понимала, что необходимо делать. Она хотела помочь Хоси, но не могла пошевелить даже кончиком пальцев.

\- Что делать? Что делать? Хосичка… Хосичка, тебе больно? Хиэй сейчас что-нибудь придумает… - тихонечко бормотала Хиэй, вздрагивая от каждого нового вскрика-рыка кошки.

\- Акаси… Да, нужно связаться с Акаси… Нет! Акаси далеко и не поможет. А если узнает, что у меня есть Хоси, то заберет к себе на базу для опытов… Она тогда говорила, что ей нужны подопытные животные и, что ей нахватает мышей… И как она только может не боятся этих мерзких грызунов… Хосичка, бедняжка, я сейчас тебе помогу.. - и лицо Хиэй передёрнула гримаса отвращения, которая за тем сменилась жалостью и из её глаз побежали слёзы.

Шмыгая носом и утирая слёзы, Хиэй развернулась и вышла из каюты, закрыв за собой дверь, и отправила вызов эсминцу «Симакадзе». Она посчитала, что раз та была на берегу, то Сима сможет ей помочь. Это решение далось линейному крейсеру нелегко. Обращаться за помощью к кораблю рангом значительно ниже было ей затруднительно. Это для Хиэй означало, что она не может самостоятельно справится со сложившейся ситуацией, что в свою очередь ставило под сомнения факт её Флагманства.

Симакадзе тут же ответила на вызов, в её голосе явственно слышалось распирающее её любопытство. Хиэй мучительно подбирая слова начала говорить:

\- Послушай, Симакадзе… Тут такое дело… Вы… Ты… Ну-у-у... Ты же с Ашигарой, бывали на берегу?

\- Да, ф-ф-лагман – немного заикаясь, ответила Сима, не понимая, а почему Хиэй не установила видеоканал.

\- Так вот… Не могла бы ты мне сказать … Как бы… я бы даже сказала оказать некоторую помощь… У меня есть ….тут проблема…

\- Я окажу вам всю помощь, на которую способна, - заявила Сима, – Скажи Хиэй, в чем проблема?

\- Э-э-э… Я даже не знаю как сказ… - и тут Хиэй вздрогнула, вжав голову в плечи, от неслышного Симакадзе громкого вопля Хоси. И тут же Хиэй выпалила на одном дыхании:

\- Сима, у меня на борту есть кошка по имени Хоси, и она сейчас лежит на кровати у меня в каюте и громко рычит, и кричит, и из неё что-то лезет большое! И я не знаю, как ей помочь! Сима, помоги, пожалуйста, Хоси. Если с ней что-то случится, я этого не перенесу!

Сима услышав это вначале не поняла, но прогнав запись сообщения от Хиэй восемь раз осознала, что у Хиэй проблема, которую Сима сама не в состоянии решить. Она конечно могла отказать Хиэй, ссылаясь на свою некомпетентность, но не смогла. И Сима приняла решение:

\- Хиэй, я не могу тебе помочь, но, пожалуйста, выслушай меня и пообещай не принимать скоропалительных решений!

\- Хорошо, но я попрошу тебя побыстрее, мне очень страшно за Хоси!

\- Я могу подняться к тебе на борт?

\- Да! Да, конечно! Подходи с правого борта и запрыгивай ко мне на мостик!

\- Ну-у-у, тут такое дело… А можно трап…

\- Трап…?

\- Хиэй, я прошу, только никому не говори, пожалуйста. Я… я… я к тебе на борт не одна взойду….

Хиэй на некоторое время ошарашенно замолчала:

\- Хорошо, но помоги Хоси! И трап уже перекинут

Пока этот диалог звучал, эскадренный миноносец увеличил ход и подошёл к правому борту линейного крейсера на расстояние не более 1,5 метров. С борта на борт перекинулся трап. К ещё большему удивлению Хиэй по этому трапу на борт к ней перешли две женские фигуры: одна явно принадлежала, хорошо известной ей Симакадзе, но вторая женская фигура была явно больше Симы и Хиэй не смогла её идентифицировать ни с одним из кораблей Тумана.

Хиэй встретила их в холле у лифта. Первой вышла Сима, уже успевшая сменить форму на привычную рубашку с юбкой, следом за ней, в холл, семеня и низко склонив голову, вошла женщина в традиционной юкате. Если бы сейчас Хиэй видел Виктор, то он бы сказал, что услышал, как с грохотом отпала на палубу её челюсть: «КАК? У ЭСМИНЦА ЕСТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК? ЧЕЛОВЕК НА БОРТУ ЭСМИНЦА?», эта мысль закрутилась в голове аватары, вытеснив оттуда всё остальное. Заметив ничем не прикрытое удивление Хиэй, Сима, тяжело вздохнув, сказала:

\- Хиэй, все вопросы потом… Тебе ведь нужна помощь?

\- А… Да… Да, конечно… Пойдем… те…

И Хиэй провела их в каюту. Первой открыв дверь, она подбежала к кровати и посмотрела как дела у Хоси. Хоси лежала на боку и тяжело дышала, её небольшое тельце периодически вздрагивало, нечто уже практически вылезло из тела кошки и через плёнку, покрывавшую это, можно было различить черты какой-то мордочки.

\- Вот… Помогите Хоси…, - и Хиэй от переживаний опустилась на пол.

Женщина, которая сопровождала Симакадзе, тихонечко подошла и посмотрела на кошку:

\- Простите, госпожа! Госпожа Симакадзе, пожалуйста, передайте нашей хозяйке, что ей не стоит беспокоиться за её кошку. С её кошкой всё в порядке. Госпожа Симакадзе, передайте госпоже, что её кошка просто рожает, и скоро у госпожи, кроме этой кошки, ещё будут несколько котят.

Хиэй, в начале, не поняла, почему эта человечка говорит не с ней, а с Симакадзе, но потом ей было уже без разницы, она услышала, что с Хоси, всё относительно нормально и, что у неё ещё скоро будут кошки. И Хиэй зарыдала…

Спустя некоторое время Хоси уже лежала, вылизывая двух котят, присосавшихся в её соскам в первом в их жизни кормлении. Один котёнок, который родился первым, был угольно-чёрным, второй был снежно-белым. Хиэй немного ещё посидела около кровати наблюдая как тщательно вылизывает Хоси своё потомство, затем встала и тихонечко вышла из каюты и поднялась на мости к, где в нетерпении измеряла длину мостика шагами Сима. Женщина опустив голову скромно стояла в углу. Её волнение выдавали только сжатые до белизны пальцы рук.

Хиэй посмотрела на Симакадзе, от её взгляда, Сима чуть не споткнулась на ровном полу мостика и остановилась, отведя взгляд.

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», потрудитесь объяснить наличие на борту корабля человека. Не уже ли вам не известна установка Адмиралтейского Кода и том, что люди должны навсегда оставаться на суше и не имеют права находится на море?

\- Известна, - буркнула Сима, не повернув голову в сторону Хиэй.

\- Тогда я ещё раз повторяю: объясни каким образом человек очутился у тебя на борту и что он у тебя делает?

\- Ну-у-у-у… Тут такое дело… Я была в патрулировании у Нагато… Там… В общем … меня обстреляли… а они в лодке… и я… не смогла… и вот…, - и Сима бубня эти слова, зашмыгала и в уголках её глас начала наливаться слеза.

И тут женщина кинулась в ноги Хиэй:

\- Госпожа! Госпожа, не ругайте госпожу Симакадзе! Госпожа Симакадзе не виновата! Госпожа, в том что мы очутились у госпожи Симакадзе, виноват мой муж… мой покойный муж… А госпожа Симакадзе нас спасла! И она не виновата! Простите госпожу Симакадзе, госпожа!

Хиэй испуганно отпрыгнула от падшей перед ней ниц женщиной, и удивлённо смотрела на Симакадзе.

Сима, вдруг дерзко тряхнув чёлкой, посмотрела прямо в глаза Хиэй и произнесла:

\- А у тебя на борту КОШКА! Да ещё и с котятами! Вот!

\- Это не считается! Её ко мне на борт волной во время шторма закинуло!

\- А у меня тоже не считается!

\- Нет считается!

\- Не считается!

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», вы, что себе позволяете! Перечите своему лидеру?

\- Ой, всё…, - и Сима испуганно зажмурилась, ожидая ещё одного гневного окрика и вызова на прямую связь Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота для представления доклада о нарушении Адмиралтейского Кода эскадренным миноносцем «Симакадзе».

Женщина полу после окрика Хиэй подняла голову, тоже испуганно сжалась, и пробормотала:

\- Госпожа… не ругайтесь, госпожа… Если госпожа Симакадзе, что-то нарушила спася Ююко с детьми, то высадите нас на берег и мы больше не будем Вам мешать, госпожа….

У Хиэй от удивления глаза увеличились наверно раза в два:

\- Э-э-э-э… С детьми…? Сима…? …?

\- Хиэй! Я прошу, давай поговорим об этом у меня на борту. Я прошу тебя, давай перейдем ко мне и я всё постараюсь объяснить. Только не делай скоропалительных выводов! И пока не сообщай Конго через тактическую сеть. И я ещё раз прошу тебя, давай поговорим об этом у меня, - говорила Сима, вспоминая, говорила ли Ашигара о том, любит ли Хиэй сгущенку и пастилу, и что придется выставлять на стол все вкусняшки, а может быть, если получится уговорить, даже угостить Хиэй жареной рыбой.

\- Не знаю, может лучше здесь? Ведь нельзя оставлять Хоси одну. Вдруг ей ещё понадобится помощь?

\- Простите госпожа! Госпожа Симакадзе, предайте, пожалуйста, госпоже, что сейчас лучше оставить кошку одну и не мешать ей, кошка сама знает, как лучше заботится о котятах. Ей сейчас после родов нужен покой и тишина. Я как мать двоих детей знаю, что лучшее лекарство после родов тишина и покой.

\- Хорошо, давай поговорим у тебя.

\- Спасибо, Хиэй

\- Но только через 30 минут. Я ещё хочу побыть с Хоси и посмотреть на котят.

\- Госпожа Симакадзе, предайте нашей госпоже, что сейчас нельзя трогать котят руками, иначе кошка может их бросить и отказаться кормить.

\- Хиэй ты слышала? Только смотреть и не трогать, а мы пойдем к себе. И ждем тебя через 29 минут и 23 секунды. Я подойду к правому борту. Мы ушли.

И Сима с семенившей за ней женщиной спешно ретировались к лифту и вскоре покинули линейный крейсер «Хиэй». Хиэй еще немного постояла на мостике, в задумчивости отмечая, что беспокоившие её эмоции и чувства как-то сами собой растворились в переживаниях сегодняшнего дня. Но не смотря на все эти переживания Хиэй снова стала, как и прежде, спокойным и уравновешенным Флагманом Ударной эскадры, которую так хорошо знали и любили её подчинённые.

Осторожно войдя в каюту, Хиэй заглянула на кровать и увидела мирно спящую кошку, окружившую своим телом посапывающих котят. Смахнув с краешков глаз капельку слезы умиления от этой картины, Хиэй уже стала выходит из каюты, как заметила любимую розовую пижаму с единорогами, лежавшую небрежно на кресле в углу каюты. Хиэй тут же вызвала из памяти видеозапись и побледнела: она точно знала, что Симакадзе увидела пижаму и даже трогала её…

**Чайная церемония или нет ответов на вопросы**

Пьет свой утренний чай  
Настоятель в спокойствии важном.  
Хризантемы в саду.

Басё (1644–1694)

… Аватара линейного крейсера «Хиэй» стояла на своей любимой площадке над ходовой рубкой и бесцельно смотрела на океан. Хиэй не могла определить единственно правильное решение о дальнейшей судьбе эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» и людей на его борту. Она сегодня встала рано и теперь стоя и смотря на волны, заново, в который раз, вспоминала свое посещение эсминца…

«Симакадзе» подошла к правому борту ровно через 29 минут и 23 секунды. Последовавший запрос на переброску трапа был отклонён, и аватара непринуждённо перепрыгнула на площадку позади рубки эсминца. Вошедшую в рубку Хиэй встретила Сима, снова переодевшаяся в форму. Её волнение, от предстоящего разговора, выдавали движения рук постоянно расправлявшие невидимые складки на брюках и рубашке. Холодно сверкнув бликами очков Хиэй произнесла:

\- Я у тебя на борту. Докладывай.

\- Ф-флагман, прошу пройти в кают-компанию, - заикнувшись от волнения, сказала Симакадзе.

\- Зачем?

\- Хиэй, ты у меня на борту первый раз, да и не часто ко мне мои Флагманы приходят… Вот мы… я решила, что хочу угостить тебя… и поговорить…

Хиэй уже было решила вернуться к себе, но взглянув на нервно теребящую фенечку Симу, решительно проследовала в кают-компанию, мысленно ругая себя за непоследовательность своих действий. Таким образом, Хиэй решила отблагодарить Симакадзе за то, что она смогла объяснить поведение Хоси и успокоила её. Войдя в кают-компанию Хиэй удивилась, заметив находящуюся там женщину, которая увидев Хиэй, низко поклонилась:

\- Добрый день, уважаемая госпожа! Позвольте угостить Вас стаканчиком койтя.

Хиэй села за стол и стала наблюдать за действом. К её лёгкому удивлению женщина поставила на стол чайничек приплюснутой, овальной формы, широкую чашку, небольшую чашечку с длинной ручкой и большую миску с высокими краями, коробочку с маття и тясаку. Пока женщина расставляла приборы на столе, чайничек закипел, выпуская через носик струйку пара. Симакадзе при этом достав из шкафа коробку, открыв её поставила перед Хиэй на стол. В коробке лежали вагаси различных цветов и форм, напоминавших то цветы, то колобки с оригинальным рифлёным рисунком на боках.

\- Это тебе, угощайся, – сказала Сима.

Хиэй слегка кивнула головой в знак согласия и продолжала наблюдать за действиями женщины. Та одной рукой подобрав рукав юкаты другой руки, чашечкой с длинной ручкой набрала кипяток из чайничка, и ополоснув стаканчик слила воду в миску, затем насыпала в стаканчик маття из коробочки. При этом женщина положила маття в два раза больше по сравнению с тем, как заваривала чай Хиэй. Залив маття небольшим количеством кипятка, немного перемешав и убедившись, что комочков нет женщина, провернув стаканчик на ладони, с низким поклоном подала Хиэй.

\- А взбить?

\- Прошу меня простить, госпожа, но койтя не взбивают. Его пьют таким, - немного испуганным голосом произнесла женщина, не поднимая головы.

Хиэй попробовала койтя, который был немного сладковато-терпким и густым, как мёд, которым её однажды угостила Ашигара. Мёд Хиэй не понравился, а вот койтя подарил ей несколько новых и необычных ощущений. Так же как и вагаси, которые Хиэй, с некоторой настороженность, тоже попробовала.

\- Госпожа желает еще койтя или госпожа желает маття? – опять склонившись, произнесла женщина.

\- Зовите меня Хиэй. И как вас зовут?

\- Хорошо, госпожа Хиэй-сама. Меня зовут Камикава Ююко.

В это время Хиэй обратила внимание на вздрогнувшую Симакадзе, которая закусив нижнюю губу, делала кистью руки какие-то знаки. Хиэй только хотела спросить, что всё это значит и когда Симакадзе объяснит наличие людей на её борту, как под столом кто-то ткнул Хиэй в колено. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, она заглянула под стол и увидела там умильную мордашку маленькой девочки, которая прижимала к себе какую-то игрушку.

\- Сестрёнка, а ты класивая… А плавда что у тебя коська есть? И котятки? А сестрёнка дасть Сумирэ поиглать с котятками? А у тебя сколько котяток? А они класивые? А сестрёнка подалит Сумирэ котенка? А Сумирэ подалит сестрёнке Таду! Хотя Сумирэ уже подарила Таду сестрёнке Сим-Сим. Но сестрёнка Сим-Сим отдала Таду Сумирэ. А сестрёнка в сталсей сколе усится. А сестрёнка Минори тозе в сколу собилается. А Сумирэ и Минори тозе в сколу иглаем. А сестрёнка с нами в сколу иглать будет?

От количества вопросов обрушившихся на Хиэй, она немного опешила.

\- Ты кто и что ты делаешь под столом?

\- А у Сумирэ имя Сумирэ. А еще у Сумирэ есть сестренка Минори и мама Ююко. А еще у Сумирэ есть папа, но его здесь нет. Сумирэ очень любит моле. Но мама не дает Сумирэ поплавать в моле.

\- Может ты вылезешь из-под стола?

\- Сумирэ не хосет вылазить. Сумирэ мама и сестрёнка Сим-Сим лугать будут. Мама сказала сто Сумирэ нельзя на кухню плиходить. На кухню долзна плидти большая тётя. И Сумирэ нельзя. Но кухню красивая сестрёнка плисла, а не тётя. Поэтому Сумирэ подумала сто лаз тётя не плисла, а плисла сестрёнка, то Сумирэ можно плидти на кухню, - девочка вздохнула, и широко раскрыв большие карие глаза, посмотрела на Хиэй.

Хиэй подняла голову и посмотрела на замерших Симакадзе и Ююко. Обе были бледны и казалось совсем не дышали. Заметив строгий взгляд Хиэй обращённый в их сторону, женщина вдруг упала на колени перед столом:

\- Госпожа Хиэй-сама, простите меня! Это моя дочь Камикава Сумирэ. Ей только 3 года. Она еще маленькая и очень любопытная. Простите меня госпожа Хиэй-сама, это моя вина, что я не уследила за своей дочерью. Я просила свою старшую дочь следить за Сумирэ, но она не уследила. Я накажу свою старшую дочь за этот проступок. Простите меня госпожа Хиэй-сама!

«У этих людей всё как у меня в Ударной эскадре. Есть послушные, а есть любопытные. А я за них отвечаю» - подумала Хиэй, и лёгкая улыбка скользнула на сурово сжаты губы.

\- Симакадзе, пусть жен… Ююко встанет. И Сумирэ вылезь из-под стола. Тебя сейчас не будут ругать, - сказала она.

Когда Сумирэ вылезла из-под стола, она была угощена вагаси и отправлена вместе с матерью в каюту. Потягивая маття, который был заварен Ююко, перед тем как уйти с дочерью, Хиэй распорядилась:

\- Докладывай, Симакадзе.

И Сима стала докладывать. В начале кратко изложив обстановку и сведения об инциденте, затем скинув файл с видеозаписью.

Пока Хиэй разбиралась с проблемой Хоси и пила маття на борту «Симакадзе», корабли достигли разворота в боевой порядок.

\- Прошу прощения Флагман, но мы выходим на боевой порядок и тебе нужно перейти на свой борт.

\- Если аватара будет находиться у тебя на борту некоторое время, то это не принципиально для выполнения боевой задачи. Я хочу услышать от тебя оценку своих действий и причину, по которой эти люди находятся у тебя на борту в настоящее время. После этого я подойду к тебе и аватара вернётся к себе на борт. Я тебя слушаю.

И Сима немного помолчала и продолжила свои объяснения. «Опять эти эмоции. Неужели эти эмоции могут управлять нами? Значит ли это, что нам надо отказаться от эмоций? Сможем ли мы управлять своими эмоциями? Или эмоции будут преобладать над нашими четкими и логичными действиями? А если эмоции возьмут вверх? Значит ли это, что Второй Восточный Флот скатится в хаос и станет подобен людям? Нет, в этом случае Туман спасет только полное уничтожение наших ядер. Надо будет составить отчет и срочно сообщить Конго об инциденте с эсминцем «Симакадзе» - размышляла Хиэй, слушая отчет Симакадзе.

\- Я услышала тебя, Симакадзе. Но слышала причину, по которой ты взяла людей на борт.

\- Я… Я не смогла… Хиэй… Посмотрев в глаза девочкам в лодке, я не смогла оставить их там одних. Потому как… Потому, что они бы умерли потом. Их мать была в не функционирующем состоянии. И я бы себе этого не простила. И как я смогла бы после этого разговаривать с комиссаром и смотреть ему в глаз, зная, что я бросила детей умирать, - говоря всё это, Сима отправила Хиэй стоп-кадр из видеозаписи, на котором замерли лица двух девочек, со страхом и ужасом смотревшие с экрана. От этих взглядов самой Хиэй вдруг образовался тугой комок в горле:

«Они как котята…», - мелькнуло у неё в голове.

\- И ещё…, - Сима помолчала и, склонив голову, буркнула, - я хотела как Конго, тоже учится у людей…

От этих слов губы Хиэй вытянулись в тонкую, жесткую линию. Она захотела отчитать Симакадзе, но сдержалась, считаю, что какие-либо действия в части наказания или порицания Симакадзе за данный инцидент не находятся в её компетенции.

\- Подготовь докладную на имя Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота линейного крейсера «Конго», об инциденте с описанием и объяснением своих действий. Передашь мне. По прибытию на место расположения я доложу Флагману Второго. Она решит, какое будет твоё наказание за данный проступок.

\- А Ююко с девочками? – не поднимая головы, спросила Сима.

\- Пока выполняется боевая задача, будут у тебя на борту. После Флагман Флота решит их судьбу.

Пока Хиэй это всё говорила, перед её внутренним взором висел экран с которого, прямо ей в глаза, смотрели четыре детских. И в этих взглядах, за испугом и страхом, проглядывал, тоненькая и хрупкая надежда на спасение.

… вот и сейчас стоя на площадке над ходовой рубкой и смотря на океан, перед её глазами продолжали стоять эти детские взгляды. Она уже получила от «Симакадзе» и докладную и все необходимые файлы. Но продолжала сомневаться в том, что стоит ли докладывать Конго прямо сейчас или поставить её в известность на момент прибытия на место дислокации. «А может всё скинуть человеку Виктору. Ведь люди и эмоции это его сфера деятельности? Или как решит Конго?» - мучительно задавала себе вопросы Хиэй.

Симакадзе от точки разворота в боевой порядок двигалась вдоль побережья, активно сканируя берег в поисках средств наблюдения и поражения. От неё потоком шла информация о всех выявленных пассивных и активных датчиках радарах и гидроакустических станциях. Боевой сектор ядра активно сравнивал поступающую информацию с базой данных полученных от Белого Флота и отмечая не соответствия. Чаще всего эти несоответствия касались гидроакустических станций, которые перемещались по дну штормами. Были отмечены несколько новых РЛС ближнего радиуса действия, один пункт РЛС дальнего обнаружения, с десяток ГАС и одна батарея ПКР.

Внезапно, красным, вспыхнула надпись: «Выявлен источник сильного электромагнитного возмущения. Спектр уточняется». Затем практически сразу: «Спектр электромагнитного возмущения подобен спектру накачки рельсотрона». И тут же тонкая, раскалённая спица протянулась от берега до силуэта эсминца…

… БЧ-19 готова!

… БЧ-4 и БЧ-5 готов!

… станция накачки объекта готова! Плотность накачки 98%!

… Объект «Спица» к эксперименту готов.

… подключение объекта «Спица» к станции накачки выполнена. Створки от 2 до 6 открыты.

\- Виктор Степанович, а эта информация точная? Ведь столько золотых рублей вбухано в этот объект. Если в пустую бахнем из Москвы по головке не погладят.

\- Андрей Михайлович, информация точная. Из Конторы передана.

\- А они-то откуда?

\- От верблюда!

-Ну-у-у, Виктор Степанович…

\- Меня просто вызвали и сказали, что будет проход этих кораблей. Чтобы мы подготовили объект к применению. Наука данные соберет и наши и армейские, ну и Контора само собой. Я еще сомневаться начал. Но эти, из Конторы сказали, что источник заслуживающий доверие.

\- Но ведь если бахнем, то эти реплики скопом соберутся, и будет из Камчатки не полуостров, а остров, вполовину меньше, чем сейчас!

\- Эти сказали, что придут пришлые и только две реплики. Откуда эти знают, представления не имею.

-Товарищ адмирал Флота. Разрешите обратиться ?

\- Разрешаю!

\- Объект «Спица» к станции накачки подключён, все системы протестированы и в норме, отклонений не имеется. Мощность накачки 850 мегаджоулей. К боевому испытанию готов.

\- Ну, как говорится с богом. Андрей Михайлович, людей в укрытие на уровень «- 1050». Наблюдателям приказ: при появлении объекта в створе, створки 1 открыть, огонь без приказа. Перед выстрелом створки на «автомат».

\- Наблюдатель «1», есть при появлении объекта в створе, створки 1 открыть, огонь без приказа. Перед выстрелом створки на «автомат».

\- Наблюдатель «2», есть при появлении объекта в створе, створки 1 открыть, огонь без приказа. Перед выстрелом створки на «автомат».

\- Пост «0» к створу подходит объект «Реплика», дистанция 100 кабельтовых..

… дистанция 10 кабельтовых…

… объект в створе…

… выстрел есть!...

… есть попадание в объект «Реплика»…

**Если мушка, мушку бей! Взять её на мушку!**

Неподвижно висит  
Темная туча в полнеба…  
Видно, молнию ждет.

Басё (1644–1694)

Не успело в воздухе исчезнуть свечение от пролетевшего на гиперзвуковой скорости снаряда, как линейный крейсер «Хиэй» и эсминец «Симакадзе» окутали переливающиеся шестигранники поля Клейна и на окна рубок скользнули бронеплиты. Башни главного калибра обоих кораблей с резким рывком развернулись в сторону суши и начали изрыгать потоки огня. В сторону берега потянулись спицы лазерных установок. Спустя мгновение, откинулись крышки пусковых шахт и из недр «Хиэй» вырвалась стая ракет, с ревом устремившихся в свинцовое небо. На берегу бушевал огненный шторм. Вал взрывов, вначале расплескавшийся по склонам сопки, спустя мгновение сконцентрировался практически в одной точке и вдруг прекратился. Но с противоположной стороны сопки вновь взметнулось пламя взрывов, поднятой в воздух пыли, кусков скалы и комьев земли, который стал постепенно перемещаться в глубь суши. Заключительным аккордом этой череды взрывов послужил глухой далекий взрыв, и на горизонте всплыло к небу белесое облачко.

\- Симакадзе, доклад о повреждениях!

\- Докладываю. Повреждения незначительные. Боеспособность не снижена. Веду огневое подавление. Отправляю данные мониторинга ЭМИ остаточных шлейфов.

\- Подробно о повреждениях. Веду подавление по ЭМИ мониторингу.

\- Повреждено 1,784522 м² площади зарубочной площадки, повреждены леерные ограждения зарубочной площадки. Больше повреждений не выявлено. Ремонтно-восстановительная система приступила к восстановлению нанесенных повреждений. Огневое воздействие со стороны суши не осуществляется.

\- Прекратить огонь. Отходим от береговой линии на 10 миль. Отход манером уклонения. Я прикрываю.

\- Есть прекратить огонь. Отход от береговой линии на 10 миль. Отход манером уклонения.

И эсминец, заложил крутую левую циркуляцию и резко набрав скорость, устремился от берега, периодически, с неравными промежутками, меняя галсы. Вслед за ним отправился и линейный крейсер, орудия которого продолжали хищно смотреть на берег. Последним аккордом прозвучал выстрел из зенитной лазерной установки крейсера, уничтоживший кружащийся над сопкой беспилотник.

022626432642555513205.00154626465.89765264.10000

Приоритет: высший

Флагман Первой Ударной Второго Восточного Хиэй – Верховному Флагману Ямато

Подверглись атаке с суши. Оружие типа «рейлган».

Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» получил незначительные повреждения.

Нанесен ответный удар. По данным мониторинга разрушено: 3 объекта инфраструктуры энергоснабжения, питающая энерголиния и энергостанция, на удалении 15 миль от береговой линии. Повторной атаки с суши не наблюдалось. Расход вооружения:

Линейный крейсер «Хиэй» 1%

Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» 1,7%

Отошли мористее на 10 миль.

Жду указаний.

00162226526952659891.02222495879.459596554.35564

Приоритет: обычный

Верховный Флагман Ямато - Флагману Первой Ударной Второго Восточного Хиэй

Продолжайте выполнения задания. Материалы по происшествию отправь Мусаши.

\- Ты как? – спросила Хиэй, вызвав Симакадзе по видеосвязи, когда они удалились от берега.

\- Нормально, - буркнула Сима, отводя глаза, - повреждения уже устранены ремонтными ботами. Да и повреждениями их назвать нельзя. Так, царапины…

Но ей было обидно: «Нет, это ж умудрится надо было получить снарядом по зарубочной площадке! Нет, ну если бы по палубе, или в борт, или в башню главного калибра, ну и на худой конец, по рубке или в дымовую трубу! Но в площадку без вооружений! Весь Туман смеяться будет! За все время ни кто, ни кто не попадал мне по зарубочной площадке! А уж тем более люди!»

Получить повреждения от других кораблей Тумана в учебном бою, не было обидным. Среди эсминцев было принято гордится временем, сколько они продержались против крейсеров, ну и в конце добавлять, что: «…конечно в итоге получила от крейсера болванкой в корму или борт…» От людей еще ни один корабль Тумана не получал повреждений. Что бы не использовали люди при атаках на Туман, их самолеты, ракеты, бомбы, торпеды были слишком медлительны и предсказуемы, уничтожить их на подлете или на границе досягаемости оружейного комплекса каждого корабля было не проблематично. Да и быстро кончились у людей корабли. Сима с легкой ностальгией вспомнила как в первые годы блокады, она в компании с другими «ветреными» эсминцами топили суденышки людей, пытавшихся выйти в море. На боевом счету «Симакадзе» было участие в боестолкновении с фрегатами УРО ВМС Японии, уничтожение нескольких кораблей береговой охраны, двух пассажирских лайнеров и госпитального судна, перевозивших войска и беженцев с дальних островов. Сколько она уничтожила рыболовецких судов и лодок, на которых пытались спастись их экипажи, Сима не афишировала. Почему-то, ей стало неудобно хвастаться этими подвигами, после того как на неё, с непонятной тоской во взгляде, посмотрел человек Конго, когда она однажды похвасталась перед ним своими достижениями, когода они с ним искали подарок для Акаси.

И вот сейчас она получила повреждения от людей. Причём с берега. И не смогла уклониться от попадания. Видимо они сильно расслабились за последнее время. Да и в последнее время люди перестали атаковать Туман, видимо поняв бессмысленность подобного дела. Вот она и посчитала не нужным поднять защитное поле.

\- Только нашим не говори, что в меня с берега попали. Хорошо?

\- Я-то не скажу… Но… Я сделала запрос Ямато об обстреле и дальнейших действиях. Но та только сказала отправить все материалы Мусаши, что я и сделала.

\- Что-о-о-о-о? Мусаши? Все материалы? И видео? Всё мне капец! В меня после этого даже номерные эсминцы тыкать торпедными аппаратами начнут! А как Конго узнает, то отправит меня на Опорную Базу КШиПы охранять! Вот ведь тупые люди, не могли, что ли точнее стрелять! Сейчас бы мой корпус лежал бы на дне морском, а ты бы мою спасательную капсулу с ядром, под огнем с берега, героически бы спасала! Или не спасла бы?

\- Да спасла бы, спасла! И не переживай. Нам еще дальше продолжать выполнять задачу. Пока выполним, пока домой придём. Там уже все всё забудут!

\- Ага, забудут они! Эта Ашигара, в любом случае будет припоминать! И к месту и не к месту!

\- Если не хочешь что бы Ашигара тебе это припоминала, то не водись с ней! И я всё понять не могу, что такого в Ашигаре, что все эсминцы с ней на стрельбы и в патруль рвутся?

\- Ну, она весёлая, с ней легко и интересно. Она всегда что-нибудь новенькое придумает, что бы в патруле и на стрельбах интересно было. И ещё она нос не задирает, когда с нами, эсминцами, разговаривает. Ой! Я не тебя, Хиэй, имела в виду, а другие крейсера.

\- Ладно, не извиняйся, я поняла. С текущего момента продолжаем выполнение задания в прежнем режиме. Но не забывай поднять защитное поле и бронеплиты окон и балкона не опускай. А как твои люди, без повреждений?

\- Ой! Вот ведь какая я дура! – и смутившись в очередной раз, Сима вызвала на связь своих пассажиров.

\- Ююко, как вы там? Вы не получили повреждений?

Ююко подняла удивлённый взгляд на экран, развернувшийся перед ней.

\- Повреждений? Каких повреждений? Девочки в каюте играют, я за водой в кают-компанию только что зашла? А что случилось и почему у нас должны быть повреждения?

\- Меня… То есть нас… То есть меня… Меня. Нас с берега обстреляли… И попали.

Услышав это, Ююко вскрикнула и обессиленно опустилась на стул:

\- Мы… Мы… Мы тонем?- и от произнесённых слов она еще больше побледнела .

Сима от этих слов фыркнула и сказала:

\- Да никто не тонет. Так ни чего особенного, чуть зацепили по площадке. Царапина. Уже все исправила. А вы что не заметили?

\- Нет, я с девочками чай пила, а потом мы с ними немного поиграли. А потом корабль немного дёрнулся и повернул, и потом поворачивал еще несколько раз и всё. А ещё когда корабль поворачивал, то немного шумно стало, я подумала, что это волны по бортам бьют. А почему в корабль с берега стреляли, ты не знаешь?

\- Не знаю. Мы просто вдоль берега шли и собирали информацию по средствам береговой обороны. А что у нас на ужин будет? Минори-тян обещала, что сегодня будет якизакана и низакана. Я так хочу узнать, что это такое! Ну, хорошо, если у вас всё хорошо, то не буду вам мешать. Извините за беспокойство.

И экран, висевший перед лицом Ююко, исчез. «Нет, надо отсюда сваливать на берег, и чем быстрее, тем лучше!» - думала про себя Ююко, продолжая сидеть в кают-компании, - «Неровен час, утопят корабль и нас вместе с этой девушкой-демоном. Хотя, наверное, та старшая девушка, с того большого корабля, не даст нас утопить. Может быть… Ладно сейчас не об этом. Надо пойти Минори сюда забрать, и начинать ужин готовить. Якизакана и низакана. Попробуем сделать. Опять вся в рыбе измажусь!» И поднявшись со стула, Ююко пошла в каюту забирать Минори и Сумирэ. И пытаться сделать обещанное. Благо девушка помогла скачать из JapNet целую кучу видеорецептов и поваренных книг, с пошаговыми рецептами.

\- Минори, Сумирэ, хватит бездельничать. Пойдёмте готовить для наших хозяев ужин! – Ююко, до их пор не была уверена в том, что кроме Симакадзе и их на судне больше нет никого.

…Спустя несколько недель после боестолкновения с кораблями Тумана, получившим, в последствии, в определенных кругах служащих Министерства Обороны, наименование «Калыгирьской битвы».

За большим столом сидело несколько военных и людей в гражданском. То, что эти люди относились к разным ведомствам было понятно по форме и потому, как группировались сидящие, а так же по подозрительно-снисходительным взглядами, которыми они обменивались. Внутри группок, составлявшие их люди общались шёпотом на грани слышимости, от чего слушавший был вынужден вытягивать шею. Но никто не вставал и не ходил по кабинету. Руководителей или лидеров данных группок собравшихся можно было вычислить по стопкам документов, лежащих перед ними, которые они нервно перебирали, то и дело задавая вопросы сидящим справа и слева. По форме можно было определить представителей армии и флота, с ревностью смотревших в сторону оппонента. Общая подозрительность во взглядах армейских и флотских чинов, граничащая с плохо скрываемым презрением, была направлена на нескольких людей в гражданском, по характерной выправке и спокойствию которых, можно было понять, что это представители спец служб. Ещё одна группка людей в штатском от взглядов остальных нервно ёжилась и судорожно потирала руки, щёки и лбы.

За общим нервным бормотанием и переглядыванием, никто не обратил внимание на бесшумно открывшуюся дверь, но от появившейся и идущей к столу фигуры разговоры сразу замолкли и все присутствующие встали из-за стола. Военные и представители спецслужб вытянулись во фрунт, а гражданские стали пытаться им подражать, что выглядело несколько комично и слегка разрядило обстановку. Это не укрылось от цепкого взора вошедшего и, не дойдя еще до своего кресла во главе стола, он устало махнул рукой и глухим голосом произнес:

\- Присаживайтесь, в ногах правды нет.

Глухо стукнули по ковровому покрытию сдвигаемые стулья, прошел шелест оправляемых кителей, мундиров, пиджаков и все замерли в ожидании.

\- Давайте без прелюдий. Валериан Викторович, прошу.

\- Уважаемый Михаил Игнатьевич, уважаемые присутствующие и коллеги, целью проведения эксперимента «Пряжа» является проверка и отработка различных параметров работы изделия «Спица», применительно к условиям, приближенных к реальным. По условиям эксперимента …

\- Валериан Викторович, я же просил без прелюдий. Что и как должно было быть, мы все тут присутствующие, весь прошлый год обсуждали. Вон, Михаила Сергеевича, наверное, посередь ночи подыми, он ваши параметры накачки, не просыпаясь, доложит.

После этих слов все немного расслабились и заулыбались, только один из спецслужбистов, коренастый мужик с широкими плечами и гладко выбритым шаром головы, на котором багровел шрам, густо покраснел.

\- Валериан Викторович, так что там у Вас по итогам?

Седоватый, крупный мужчина, который своими повадками, голосом и перекатываемой во рту жвачкой, больше напоминал «бригадира» из достославных 90-х, чем академика и руководителя одного из ведущих оборонных НИИ, перебрал свои бумаги и, достав из середины внушительной пачки документов лист, раскатистым голосом начал зачитывать:

\- По полученным данным изделие «Спица», программу испытаний прошёл. Отработана технология и определены оптимальные процессы как станции накачки, так и самого изделия. Время перевода изделия «Спица» в боевой режим, на сегодняшний день, достигло 5 минут. Полученная выходная мощность, позволяет осуществить разгон снаряда в оптимальных параметрах. По данным систем наблюдения, эти параметры позволяют наносить урон объектам «Реплика» с вероятностью 0,6-0,7. По результатам сканирования объектов «Реплика», осуществлявших ответный удар, получены спектральные характеристики лазерных выстрелов и плазменных следов, выстрелов подобных объекту «Спица». Полученная информация позволит улучшить характеристики, как изделия «Спица», так и продвинутся по проекту «Феникс». В целом, по итогам, можно признать, что цели, поставленные перед экспериментом «Пряжа», выполнены на 50%. Если бы не поспешность с принятием решения о выстреле из изделия «Спица» и не удачное наведение изделия «Спица» на малый объект «Реплика», то мы могли бы наблюдать и получить данные по применению объектами «Реплика» крайне мало изученного оружия, использующего разновидности электромагнитно-взаимодействия. И если бы военны..

На последних словах академика, один из моряков, в звании адмирала Флота, бесцеремонно прервал выступающего:

\- Эксперимент, у него, видите ли выполнен на 50%, военные не туда стреляли и не туда попали! А ты бы Валериан Викторович, не в Якутске бы сидел, а у нас на Камчатке по сопкам бы по бегал, аппаратуру свою расставляя, да в скалу бы вгрызался, пушку эту устанавливая. Мы и так почти 2 года эту сопку, проклятую, на сквозь долбили, да ещё убежища для личного состава отрывали. Спасибо убежищам, без 200 и 300 обошлось. Мня с личным составом да твоими же сотрудниками, после того как эти два корабля отстрелялись, потом неделю армия откапывала! Эксперимент у него не удался! Вот и наводил бы сам! Как наводить если стреляли как при царе Горохе, через пробитое отверстие! Да ещё эти своими ракетами термальную ГЭС с линией электропередачи уничтожили. Весь район без электричества оставили! И всё наука не довольна!

\- Виктор Степанович, пожалуйста, не надо так эмоционально реагировать. Валериан Викторович, то же, как и вы, и остальные присутствующие делал своё дело. То что, получилось, то и получилось. Не всё от нас зависело. И Виктор Степанович, по вашему мнению, изделие «Спица» в нынешнем виде можно использовать в качестве береговых установок, про использование в качестве орудий главного калибра, на сколько я понимаю говорить рано?

\- Да, Михаил Игнатьевич, как орудие береговой обороны и в качестве казематного орудия для укрепрайонов, изделие «Спица» применимо. Но нам бы хотелось иметь станцию накачки питаемую не от районной ГЭС, а от корабельного реактора! И еще бы с темпом стрельбы не ниже чем у этих реплик! Пора уже из рек в море выходить!

Говоривший не услышал тихую реплику одного из спецслужбистов, предназначавшуюся для своего коллеги: «Так ты и так в море регулярно выходишь, Адмирал Каспийского Флота…»

После окончания этого совещания, продолжавшегося ещё некоторое время, в зале совещания остались председатель совещания и один представитель спецслужб, промолчавший всё совещание.

\- Андрей Евгеньевич, ваш контакт на связь выходил?

\- После эксперимента было только одно сообщение. После этого сообщений больше не было.

\- Напомните содержание сообщения.

\- «Жаль, что вы в неё не попали». Всё таки, наши аналитики считают, что контакт наш англоязычный, из Америки.

\- Мы уже обсуждали это. Жаль, что контакт на постоянное сотрудничество не идет. Жаль. Хотя с его сообщениями, мы и так значительно продвинулись. Пусть твои аналитики ещё помозгуют над последним сообщением, чую я, там какой-то подвох есть.

**Черным по белому**

Монахини рассказ  
О прежней службе при дворе…  
Кругом глубокий снег.

Басё (1644–1694)

Всё вокруг было белым. Абсолютно белым. Белым, не содержащим никакого оттенка. Белым, даже без намёка на полутень. Белым, до такой степени, что не возможно было определить, где верх и где низ, где право и где лево. И только, где-то на самом дальнем горизонте, практически обманом зрения и пылинкой перед глазом, виднелось небольшая точка. Высокая белокурая девушка в вечернем платье до колен и со шлейфом, появившаяся этой белизне из неоткуда, сделала первый шаг. Громким, многократным эхом отозвалась белизна на лёгкий перестук каблучков её туфелек. Не сделав и пары – тройки шагов, девушка уже стояла у порога ажурной беседки. Тонкие столбики беседки вверху расширялись и накрывали пространство ажурным куполом. Под этим куполом одиноко стоял стол, накрытый белоснежной скатертью, на столе стояла чайная пара с горячим черным чаем в чашке. К столу был приставлен классический венский стул. Девушка подошла к столу и, отодвинув, села на стул, закинув красивым движением ногу на ногу. От этого движения стул недовольно скрипнул. Проведя пальцем с розовым ноготком по краю чашки, девушка усмехнулась чему-то своему, скрыв выражение глаз, взмахом пушистых ресниц.

Подняв глаза, она увидела, что один из проемов беседки скрыла густая полутьма. Падавший из беседки ослепительный свет выхватывал из этой полутьмы стол и фигуру в фетровой широкополой шляпе и плаще с высоким поднятым воротником. Руки фигура прятала в глубоких карманах. Густая тень от полей шляпы и воротника не позволяла рассмотреть черты лица сидящего. Перед сидящим на столе стоял, выделяясь ярким пятном на белой скатерти, снифтер , заполненный, на два пальца, янтарной жидкостью. Рядом на блюдце, лежала, дымясь, сигарета.

Девушка ещё раз взмахнула ресницами, как бы прогоняя морок, и голосом, с командным оттенком, произнесла:

\- Акаси! За чем всё это устроила? Не могла напрямую обратиться? У тебя же есть прямой канал связи?

Фигура за столом и сам стол слегка дернулась и по всему скрытому полутьмой проему пробежала рябь, которая схлынув, оставила только стоящую, привалившись к одному из столбиков беседки, фигуру девушки в коричневом комбинезоне ремонтника.

\- Вот Конго, вечно ты весь спектакль обломаешь! Ведь такая мизансцена пропала! Тут ведь так все было подготовлено, как в фильмах: скрытая во тьме фигура страдающего от мук совести детектива, и пришедшая к нему на встречу девушка в шикарном вечернем платье! Ух! Аж, мурашки побежали!

\- ЧТО? И у тебя тоже? – произнесла белокурая, сжав губы в тонкую коралловую линию и прищурив глаза.

\- Конго! Это фигурально! Это фигура речи! Нет у меня никого! – немного нервно ответила Акаси.

\- Акаси, зачем тогда меня сюда позвала? Не могла по видеоканалу вызвать и переговорить? Обязательно было как раньше, через Тактическую сеть общаться?

\- Конго, ну…., захотелось вспомнить прежние времена. Ты, Хиэй, Тонэ, Тикума, Касима, Такао, Хьюга, Хагуро, Начи… и … Майя… и другие… А сейчас тут пусто и… холодно… Может это и правильно, мы получили ментальные модели…, мы получили эмоции…, мы стали ощущать…, нам стало интересно, там в реальном мире. И здесь стало не интересно… Мы изменились… Туман изменился. Тебе так не кажется?

\- Акаси! Зачем ты меня сюда позвала? И хватит изображать из себя психоаналитика! На Викторе или эсминцах практикуйся, если хочется! Ещё раз: что хотела?

Во всем Втором Восточном, за исключением некоторых кораблей находящихся в дальних патрулях, уже знали, что в последнее время Акаси ударилась в психоанализ, случайно скачав из человеческой информационной сети работы Юнга, Фрейда, Кохута, Лакана, Столороу и ряд работ по психоанализу Ленинградского университета. И это помимо того, что кроме увлечения человеческими сериалами, Акаси в настоящее время находилась под впечатлением фильмов-нуар. Поэтому номерные эсминцы, уходя с ремонтной базы, нервно меняли галсы, заметив на краю пирса мрачную фигуру в плаще и шляпе.

\- Э-э-э, Конго, ну… Может, хватит в молчанку с этими двумя играть? Ну, скажи ты им, что знаешь и о кошке у Хиэй, и о людях у Симакадзе. Им же скоро в расположение идти! А вдруг они как эта, дура рыжеволосая, уйдут и на каком-нибудь острове спрячутся от тебя? Или того хуже, к людям на берег уйдут? Ведь в этом случае Второй Восточный значительно потеряет в боевой устойчивости, и за это Ямато по головке не погладит! Я так подозреваю, что Второй Восточный второй раз смену Флагмана не переживет!

\- Вот и проверим, какой я для вас Флагман! Придут и доложатся, хорошо, разберемся. Не придут, им же хуже будет. Найдём и доставим, как совершивших дезертирство! На этом всё? Я тогда пошла.

\- Конго, может всё-таки лучше им сказать, что ты знаешь? А то как-то не хорошо с ними получается.

\- А они хорошо себя ведут в этом случае? Хиэй по времени уже больше Симакадзе имеет кошку на борту, но ни та, ни другая, ни тебе, ни мне ничего не сообщили!

\- Но ты же знаешь!

\- Знаю. Но от тебя. И как ты будешь перед ними и перед остальными оправдываться, что не говорила всем, что получаешь информацию обо всех их действиях через журнал событий? Прикрываться этим человеческим фразеологическим выражением «о врачебной тайне». Так ты и не врач! И тем более передаёшь информацию мне! И приказом не прикроешься! Потому как нет такого приказа!

От последних слов Акаси дернулась, как от пощечины, щёки её побледнели, и она, вытянувшись по стойке «Смирно», сухо произнесла:

\- Ни как нет, Флагман! Я поняла, Флагман! Подобное больше не повторится, Флагман! Разрешите идти, Флагман!

\- Акаси! Стой! Да, это моё упущение, - Конго встала со стула, и негромко постукивая каблуками туфелек, сделала несколько шагов по беседке, - Приказ, о передаче информации по действиям кораблей Второго Восточного Флота из журнала событий, ты уже получила.

Конго замолчала, задумавшись, затем развернувшись к стоящей на вытяжку Акаси, с холодной интонацией сказала:

\- Я тоже не рада, что Хиэй мне не сообщила о случившемся. И мне… Продолжай отслеживать действия линейного крейсера «Хиэй» и эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе». В случае если после выполнения задания, данные корабли Второго Восточного Флота предпримут действия, которые могут быть истолкованы, как попытка уклонения от возврата на место дислокации, сообщать немедленно.

Развернувшись, вышла из беседки и исчезла. Акаси еще постояла в стойке смирно, смотря на место пространства, где только, что исчезла фигура Конго. Потом перед ней развернулась зеркальная поверхность, с которой на Акаси смотрела невысокая девушка, одетая в форму НКВД СССР 30-40 годов 20 века, поправила потертую кобуру на ремне, оправила юбку, и одела фуражку с малиновым околышем. Ещё раз придирчиво осмотрев себя в зеркале, усмехнувшись, произнесла:

\- Акаси у тебя должно быть холодный ум, чистые руки и горячее сердце… Чушь какая-то получается. Холодный ум только если кровоснабжение головного мозга не функционирует, а если кровоснабжение не функционирует, то мозг умирает, но при этом сердце тоже не может быть горячими по той же причине. Так это настоящий труп получается. У этих человеков логика отсутствует по определению. И что они этим хотели сказать?

Ещё раз, покрутившись перед зеркалом, Акаси сменила одежду на более её привычный вид, подмигнула своему отражению в форме НКВД:

\- Пойдем работать, боец невидимого фронта!

На что отражение кивнуло головой и отдало честь, прежде чем исчезнуть вместе с зеркальной поверхностью.

Линейный крейсер «Хиэй» и эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе находились в дейфе на траверзе мыса Марии острова Сахалин. Их боевая задача была выполнена. После того памятного обстрела из рейлгана с восточного побережья Камчатки особых происшествий не было. Была обычная работа патруля: сканирование, сканирование и ещё раз сканирование берегов, обработка поступающей информации на предмет обнаружения новых отметок и внесение выявленных новых объектов людей в базу данных Тумана. Помня о происшествии шли под защитным полем. Два раза стреляли с сопок из РПГ, но на эти выстрелы они не обратили внимания, так как граны недолетая до них, падали в воду. Из примечательно за все время их прохода вдоль побережья Охотского моря было только, что Хиэй научилась запекать рыбу под солью да еще отмеченная ими странная процессия людей на берегу, недалеко от развалин Охотска.

Перед этим над одной из сопок поднялись столб черного, жирного дыма и через 2, 453 мили Симакадзе доложила Хиэй о группе людей на берегу, которые производили какие-то странные действия. Заинтересовавшись, Хиэй припросила Симу транслировать ей изображение людей на берегу. Развернув экран перед ментальной моделью, Хиэй увидела группу людей в количестве 23 особей, из которых женские особи составляли 16 единиц, а мужские 7. Возглавлял эту группу людей высокий, худой мужчина в длинном, чёрном одеянии с металлическими изделиями в виде креста с нанесенным на нём надписями и гротескным изображением человеческой фигуры. По характерным признакам, видимым на лицах как мужской особи, возглавлявшей процессию, так и остальных людей, Хиэй сделала вывод об имеющемся недостатке питательных веществ в их рационе питания. Женские особи несли в руках предметы, а мужские – держали в руках шесты с укрепленными на них кусками материи с какими-то изображениями. Когда Сима поравнялась с этой группой людей, тот, кто их возглавлял, достал кисть с длинным ворсом, и обернувшись к одному из сопровождавшие его мужчин окунул её в подставленную кастрюлю. А потом стал махать этой мокрой кистью в сторону эсминца и стал что-то громко кричать.

\- Хиэй, наблюдаю действия людей, которые могут считаться агрессивными. Разреши применить вооружение для их уничтожения! – после обстрела Сима стала несколько мнительна, и на каждое действие с берега желала ответить из всех орудий и пусковых установок.

\- Отставить, продолжать наблюдение. И попроси Ююко прокомментировать их действия на предмет возможных последствий.

На мостик эсминца была вызвана Ююко, которая на вопрос о том, что происходит, ответила:

\- А-а-а. Это наверное какие-то сектанты или пророк местный с группой последователей, а может шаман обряд какой-либо проводит. Ничего страшного.

\- Ююко, уточни, что будет происходить дальше, - поинтересовалась Хиэй.

\- Дальше? Они скорее всего покричат, помашут в нашу сторону или попрыгают на берегу и всё. Северные варвары, что с них возьмёшь. Дикари.

\- Странно. А зачем они это делают?

\- Насколько я понимаю, Хиэй-сама, произнесла Ююко, склонившись в поклоне перед экраном, - они хотят своими ритуальными действиями прогнать нас от их берега.

\- Так мы итак сейчас дальше идем, - от удивления, широко распахнув глаза, сказала Сима.

\- А они посчитают, что нас от их берегов прогнала сила заклинаний их предводителя или шамана. Что в свою очередь приведет к тому, что его последователи ещё больше уверятся в могуществе их шамана и приведет под его руки ещё дополнительных послушников, – сказала Ююко, и ещё раз повторила – Северные варвары. Дикари.

И два корабля проследовали мимо этого берега, оставив на берегу группку люде и их предводителя продолжавшего ещё долго что-то кричать и махать в сторону уходящих.

И вот сейчас дрейфуя, Хиэй сидела в кают-компании эсминца и совместно с Симой решала, как быть дальше. С присутствующую тут же Ююко никто к разговору не приглашал, но и не выгонял из кают-компании. Пока Хиэй и Симакадзе сидели за столом, Ююко скромно сидела по-японски на полу. Хиэй сразу же завила, что сбегать их второго Восточного она не собирается, и что она не эта рыжеволосая бездарь, которой только по непонятному стечению обстоятельств первоначально было доверено Флагманство. Сима тоже с ней согласилась, заявив, что она не эта синеволосая пустышка. После этой фразы Хиэй посмотрела на Симакадзе каким-то особенным взглядом, от которого Сима ойкнула и извинилась.

\- Ещё 23 часа дрейфа и идем в расположение. Будем докладывать, в том числе и о тебе, - произнесла Хиэй, посмотрев в сторону Симакадзе. От её взгляда Сима помрачнела и поёжилась, как от дуновения холодного ветра.

\- Может, с кем-нибудь из Ударной переговорить. Может они с комиссаром переговорят, и он Конго подготовит? Или может быть ты с Акаси предварительно переговоришь, а она меня на профилактику к себе загонит?

\- Все разговоры в Тактической сети фиксируются в общем доступе, ты же знаешь. Конго тут же узнает

\- Точно. И про Хоси узнает. И как она к этому отнесётся…

От этих слов уже покраснела Хиэй. Спустя некоторое врем Хиэй и Симакадзе пришли к обоюдному согласию, что надо сообщить о Хоси с котятами и людях Виктору. А он скажет, что и как делать, а может и переговорит с Конго. Сима уже сейчас беспокоилась о возможной реакции Флагмана на увеличение людей во Втором Восточном, а Хиэй даже не пыталась предсказать реакцию Конго на кошку и маленьких котят. Единственным препятствием была не возможность связаться с Виктором, минуя Тактическую сеть Тумана.

\- Симакадзе-сама, Хиэй-сама, прошу меня простить, но, наверное, можно отправить письмо через почту или сообщение отправить через Line?

Хиэй даже не стала отвечать на этот вопрос, взяв со стола чашку маття и сверкнув стёклами очков.

\- Ююко, к сожалению, все сообщения идут через Тактическую сеть.

\- А если их зашифровать? – с надеждой спросило Ююко, в тайне гордясь своими познаниями.

\- В Тактической сети будет сразу известно о таком сообщении, да и Флагман и ремонтный корабли имеют аппарат декодирования криптосообщений. Им будет известно содержание. А договариваться о чем-то за спиной Флагмана… не хочется повторять судьбу I-400 и I-402, - произнесла Хиэй, - да и у Виктора отсутствует аппарат криптосообщений, и по этому напрямую мы не можем связаться, а привлекать кого-то ещё мы не хотим.

\- А вы ему можете отправить письмо? – Хиэй только собралась высказаться о непонятливости присутствующей в данном помещении представительницы монголоидной расы, как Ююко, набравшись храбрости, опередила её, - Я хотела сказать написать письмо на бумаге и передать вашему комиссару Виктаару в запечатанном виде. У вас ведь письма не вскрывают?

В ответ на прозвучавший вопрос Хиэй и Симакадзе переглянулись:

\- Тонэ или Тикума? Кто ближе?

-Запрошу дополнительное количество наномата, для восполнения понесенных затрат.

\- Можешь не запрашивать, по графику у меня дополнительное снабжение через 27 часов. Летательный аппарат от Тикумы. Через неё передадим как отчёт комиссару о действиях группы разнородных боевых единиц в период слаживания. Так Симакадзе бери письменные принадлежности и пиши докладную на имя Флагмана, - заметив возмущение на лице Симы, Хиэй продолжила, - Я знаю, что уже есть. Ты напиши на бумаге. А я про себя напишу и про твоих людей. Свое видение как лидера боевой группы.

После этих слов Сима как-то сникла, и Хиэй показалось, что она даже шмыгнула носом пару раз. После того как Хиэй переговорила с Тикумой и та передала ей координаты точки снабжения, Хиэй попросила ту передать комиссару пакет с докладными запискам по итогам учений. Тикума согласилась, только уточнила вес передаваемого пакета, а то некоторые их Ударной эскадры подозрительно тяжелые пакеты стали друг другу пересылать, а это сказывается на дальности перелета. Хиэй заверила, что пакет будет весом не более 540 грамм. После Хиэй отбыла к себе на борт для составления письма к Виктору, а Сима села за докладную. Как прилетал летательный аппарат Тумана Ююко и девочки не видели, так как он прилетал, когда они уже спали.

… комиссар Второго Восточного Флота Тумана Виктор Рокин, откинулся на стуле и закурил сигарету, рассматривая стопку листов тонкой рисовой бумаги исписанных стройными рядами кандзи. Проблем с переводом не было, выручил встроенный функционал переводчика. Проблема была в той информации, что была изложена на этих листах. И это была не просто проблема, а ПРОБЛЕМА. И как её решить он пока не знал. Перед его глазами всплыл профиль одной белокурой девушки, от которого по коже пробежал холодок: «Это тебе не Конго приучать к чаю. Как бы мне не пришлось, в конце концов, развлекать Хиэй с Симакадзе на губе. Вот и выкрутись, комиссар, что б и блондинки довольны были, и что б боевой потенциал Флота не снизился…»

**Кто ходит в гости по утрам, тот поступает мудро...**

Что в имени твоём я слышу?

Сиянье белизны,

Хрустальный звон капели

Афтр (2000)

Экран мигнул и растворился, унося с собой изображение белокурой девушки и стоящего на заднем плане молодого человека. Хиэй стояла на мостике, её губы были плотно сжаты, на скулах выступил легкий румянец, а невидящий взгляд был устремлен в пространство. Казалось, что она смотрит из физического мира в другой, квантовый, мир и пытается увидеть там ответ о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Из этого состояния её вывели, продолжавшиеся уже некоторое время, всхлипывания, доносившиеся с экрана, висевшего сбоку от неё. «Я, можно сказать ещё легко отделалась, только временным отстранением от командования Ударной эскадрой. А вот Симакадзе не позавидуешь… Судя по взгляду Конго, ей грозит эта гауптвахта, и на долго… Хотя, мне какое дело до этого эсминца? Это её проблемы. Хотя, пообщавшись с Симакадзе, стоит сказать, что не такая она и глупенькая. Да и посмышленее некоторых, не только лёгких, но и тяжелых крейсеров будет. Да и хороша она подружка!», - подумала Хиэй, и, развернувшись к экрану, стала успокаивать Симу.

\- Симакадзе, не стоит переживать! Придем в расположение, лично доложишься Флагману. Ну, получишь взыскание. Отсидишь на этой гауптвахте, сколько Конго скажет. И всё. Корпуса не лишат, этой уже хорошо. И потом в строй вернёшься…

Но в ответ она, с трудом разобрав через всхлипывания и неразборчивое бормотание, что Сима самый несчастный эскадренный миноносец во всем Туманном Флоте, и что она не виновата в том, что люди оказались у неё на пути, и что у девочек были такие несчастные глаза, и что она страдает за свою доброту, и что пока она будет на гауптической вахте отбывать наказание, то порученцем Конго возьмёт опять какую-нибудь вертихвостку из лёгких крейсеров, а может даже из этих, плоскопалубных, с их леталками. Попытавшись ещё раз, обратится к рассудительности Симы, Хиэй в ответ получила очередную порцию стенаний. Не добившись результатов увещеваниями, Хиэй с льдом в голосе скомандовала:

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», смирно! Доложить о готовности к выходу в расположение!

-Симакадзе от голоса своего временного Флагмана, тут же выпрямилась, парой движений рук утерла слёзы, до этого градом бежавшие по её щекам, и дрожавшим вначале голосом, доложила:

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» к выходу в расположение готова! Все системы в норме! ГЭУ в норме, нагрузка 15% от нормы! Системы вооружения в норме, боеготовность 100%! Системы обнаружения и защиты в номе!

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», как Флагман временного соединения, приказываю: сформировать походный ордер, лидер – линейный крейсер «Хиэй», эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», следовать в правой раковине на удалении 2 кабельтовых!

Справившись со своими эмоциями, Сима отрепетовала, уже привычным, бодрым голоском.

\- Сима, поговори со своими людьми. Успокой их. Я тебе обещаю, что постараюсь позаботиться о них.

И у Симы снова на глазах стали наворачиваться крупные слёзы. Вздохнув, Хиэй погасила экран и вышла в свою каюту. Войдя в каюту, Хиэй тихонечко подошла к круглой корзинке, в которой лежала с котятами Хоси. Первые дни Хиэй подолгу проводила рядом с Хоси, смотря как та кормит свое потомство, вылизывает и греет их. В начале она немного растерялась от того, что у котят были закрыты глаза, они с трудом держались на своих лапках и стоило Хоси отойти поесть начинали истошно пищать. Переговорив с Ююко, которая сказала, что это норма для этого вида животных, Хиэй успокоилась и тут же скачала всю возможную информацию по жизнедеятельности и уходу за Félis silvéstris cátus.

И вот сейчас она с удовлетворением заметила, что у черного котёнка открылся один из глазиков. Хоси спала. Спал и белый котёнок, уткнувшись в живот матери. А черный котёнок шатаясь подошёл к краю и, смешно сморщив свой розовенький носик, резко мотнул голову в сторону Хиэй. От этого резкого движения своей большой головой, котёнок не удержался на ножках и завалился на бок, смешно трепыхая в воздухе лапками и подставив под обозрение кругленький животик. От смешного падения котенка Хиэй тихонечко прыснула и, протянув руку к животику маленького, начала тихонечко и нежно гладить его по животику. Котенок, вначале пищавший от испуга, после того как Хиэй начала его поглаживать по животу, перестал пищать и попытался издавать мурлыкающие звуки. От этого проснулась Хоси, посмотрев затуманенным взором на Хиэй, и встав, ткнулась мордой в котёнка, начав его облизывать. Черненький вначале пытался оттолкнуть мать своими лапками, но учуяв её, извернулся, и ползком стал тянуться к одному из сосков Хоси. Хиэй с удовлетворение отметила изрядный аппетит котят и их общее состояние, и прошептала: «Ты хорошая мама, Хоси!»

Пока шло патрулирование, в гостях у Хиэй, посмотреть на Хоси с котятами несколько раз побывали Симакадзе и Ююко с детьми. И Сима и Ююко с Минори вежливо посмотрели на Хоси и котят, поздравили Хиэй с пополнением и далее при посещении линейного крейсера сильно не докучали кошке и котятам. Сумирэ же наоборот, каждый раз, когда бывала у Хиэй, её не могли оторвать от созерцания животных. Сумирэ присаживалась на пол около корзинки, и почти не дыша и не моргая, смотрела, как Хоси кормит котят и вылизывает их. А когда Хоси выбиралась поесть, попить и справить свои надобности, Сумирэ с восторгом смотрела на смешные движения двух слепых комочков, которые в начале только пищали и жались друг к другу, но в последние время ужу пытались ползать по своему обиталищу в поисках матери. Пару дней назад, когда Сумирэ упросила мать, а та передала просьбу госпоже Симакадзе, они снова посетили большой корабль, и сестрёнка Хиэй сказала ей, что скоро у котят откроются глаза.

И вот сегодня, Сумирэ встала с первыми лучами солнца, которые ярко брызнули из-за тонкой полоски облаков на горизонте. Девочка тихонько выскользнула из постели, которую делила вместе с матерью и старшей сестрой, на цыпочках пробралась в ванную комнату, умылась и сама почистила зубы. Оделась, прихватив рюкзачок и своего Таду, шагнула в коридор.

Выбравшись на открытую площадку, Сумирэ завертела головой в поисках большого корабля. Справа большого корабля не было видно, только на горизонте темнело облако тумана, перебежав на левую сторону , Сумирэ пискнула от восторга. Большой корабль, разрезая морскую воду, ровно шёл впереди их корабля. За большим кораблём, так же на горизонте темнело облако.

Сумирэ снова забежала на мостик и, ухватившись на поручень, стала тянуть на себя тяжелую дверь, упираясь всеми силами в пол. Дверь поддалась и, распахнувшись, открыла вид на небольшую площадку, с круто уходившей вниз лестницей. Перепрыгивая через ступеньку, Сумирэ быстро спустилась вниз, и, навалившись, открыла дверь и выпрыгнула на палубу. Как только она появилась на палубе, тотчас же, откуда-то сверху, спрыгнул один из малых ремботов и засеменил за ней, старательно пытаясь оттеснить маленькую девочку от фальшборта. Сумирэ, не обращая внимания на металлического паука чуть поменьше её ростом, пробежала под носовой зенитной площадкой и выбежала на левый борт. Подпрыгнула, и ухватившись за фальшборт, подтянулась и держась одной рукой, второй начала махать и кричать:

\- Сестрёнка Хиэй! Сестрёнка Хиэй! Сумирэ к Хиэй хосет! Сумирэ хосет на котиков смотлеть! Сестрёнка Хиэй! Сумирэ к тебе хосет! – пока девочка так кричала, под её ногами вдруг образовалась опора в виде корпуса малого рембота.

Девочка ещё раз покричала, но никакой реакции на её крики не было. Сумирэ скуксилась и уже была готова пустить слезу разочарования, как вдруг большой корабль оказался на небольшом расстоянии от борта, за который она держалась. Малышка подтянулась и попыталась забраться на узкую поверхность фальшборта, но ей не дали это сделать ловкие лапы робота, мягко не дававшие ей свалится за борт. Сумирэ подергала ногами пытаясь освободиться от навязанного ей попечения, но не смогла. Тогда она спрыгнула на палубу и отбежала подальше вдоль борта, надеясь, что «цутигумо» её не догонит. Но стоило ей остановиться и обернуться и первое, что она увидела, это стоящего стального паука, возмущённо размахивающего передними лапами.

\- Цутигоумо-сан, Сумирэ осень надо к сестрёнке Хиэй! У сестренки Хиэй котятки есть, и Сумирэ хосет на котятков смотлеть. Цутигумо-сан, сейсяс больсой колабль близ-близко будет и Сумирэ не него ка-а-ак плыгнет! Сумирэ сильная и ловкая!

Но «цутигумо» никак не прореагировал на просьбу маленькой девочки. Затем Сумирэ озадачилась вопросом: «А где у этого цутигумо перед, а где зад?». Она обошла вокруг малого рембота, но не обнаружила на его блестящей, ровной поверхности каких-либо отверстий или точек, которые бы указывали на глаза. Тогда Сумирэ для себя решила, что та часть этого «цутигумо», на которую она смотрит, это будет лицо, а противоположная часть это будет – зад. Для пущей убедительности она достала из рюкзачка свой любимый оранжевый маркер, со вкусом апельсинов, и нарисовала на корпусе рембота два неровных круга. Затем, она немного подумала, и внутри этих кругов появились оранжевые чёрточки должные изображать зрачки глаз, а сверху и снизу были добавлены еще палочки – ресницы.

Пока Сумирэ занималась творчеством, от линейного крейсера к эсминцу протянулся трап с высокими глухими поручнями. Как только трап был сформирован «цутигумо» мягко тронул Сумирэ и указал на него. Взвизгнув от восторга, девочка без оглядки, за пару секунд пробежала по трапу и оказалась на борту крейсера. Обернувшись, она помахала рукой малому ремботу и прокричала:

\- Спасибо, цутигумо!

Повернувшись, она обнаружила перед собой аналогичного рембота, только несколько большего размера, чем тот, что она видела на борту у «Симакадзе»:

\- У сестрёнки Хиэй, тозе цутигумо есть? Знасит они с Сим-Симой волсебницы!

И пискнув, она побежала вдоль надстройки, к открывшейся вдалеке двери. Рембот следовал параллельно её бегу, отставив по паре лап назад и вперёд, оберега девочку о возможности упасть за борт. При этом линейный крейсер «Хиэй» увеличил ход, снова оставив эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» в правой раковине на удалении ровно 2 кабельтовых.

Запрыгнув в открытую дверь, Сумирэ пробежала уже привычным коридором до лифтового холла и, подпрыгивая от нетерпения, ждала, когда откроется дверь лифта. Створки еще не успели отъехать, как Сумирэ запрыгнула в кабину лифта. Не останавливаясь, от нетерпения и переполнявшей её энергии, девочка подпрыгивала то на одной, то на другой ноге и бормотала: «Быстрее! Быстрее!». И вот створки снова встали на свои места, и Сумирэ почувствовала, что лифт начал подниматься вверх. Когда створки лифта снова открылись на расстояние достаточное, чтобы выпустить детское тело, Сумирэ сразу выскочила из кабинки и уткнулась лицом в теплую розовую пижаму, по поверхности которой были тут и там нарисованы маленькие розовые единороги с радужными гривами и хвостами.

\- Сестренка Хиэй! Сестренка Хиэй, доблое утло! Ты такая теплая и мягкая, сестрёнка Хиэй! – и Сумирэ стала возиться своей мордочкой по пижаме на животе Хиэй. Затем подняла глаза и увидела заспанное лицо Хиэй на котором отражалось недоумение.

\- Сестрёнка Хиэй только-только плоснулась? А сестрёнка Хесё не умывалась? Е сестрёнка Хиэй узе позавтлакала? А чем сестрёнка Хиэй завтлакала? А Сумирэ любит на завтлак блинчики! А сестрёнка Хиэй любит блинчики? А мама и Сестрёнка Минори не умеют блинчики делать! А сестрёнка Хиэй умеет блинчики делать? А Хоси есть блинчики? А как дела у Хоси? А как котятки? А котятки уже покушали? А как сестрёнка Хиэй назовёт котяток? А Сумирэ хосет назвать беленького котёночка Сирой Синдзю, а челненького – Курой Конго!

Услышав последнее имя, Хиэй вздрогнула и окончательно проснулась. И тут же её за руку потянули в сторону каюты. Хиэй двинулась за этим маленьким буксиром, попутно отправив «Симакадзе» сообщение о том, что ребёнок добрался до её каюты без происшествий. Пока Хиэй умывалась и меняла пижаму на обычную одежду, Сумирэ тихонечко сидела около корзинки Хоси и, с замиранием дыхания, смотрела на кошку с котятами. Когда девочка на цыпочках подошла к корзинке, Хоси тут же подняла голову и широко открыла свои янтарные глаза, но увидев девочку и почуяв знакомый запах, продолжила спать.

«Какое странное совпадение?», - мелькнула мысль в голове Хиэй. Она уже знала, что беленький котёнок это девочка, а чёрненький – мальчик, и в её планы входило сделать чёрненького котёнка подарком Флагману. Но она хотела назвать котёнка Курой Хё. Услышав предложение маленькой девочки, Хиэй посчитала новое имя более подходящим для котёнка.

Когда она вышла из ванной комнаты, Сумирэ уже в каюте не было. Испугавшись за девочку на какие-то наносекунды, но сделав запрос в ремонтно-восстановительную систему, с удивлением установила, что Сумирэ находится в кают в кают-компании и пытается нагреть воду в чайнике. Зайдя в кают-компанию Хиэй поинтересовалась, что делает Сумирэ.

\- А Сумирэ хосет Хиэй маття завалить! Надо что бы Хиэй позавтлакала! Но Сумирэ не умеет больсе ни чего делать! А нянечка всегда говолила Сумирэ и Минори, что завтлак самый главный, и если холосё позавтлакать, то день будет холосий! Поэтому позавтлака холосё, сестрёнка Хиэй!

И спрыгнув с банкетки, которую она подтащила к кухонному гарнитуру, Сумирэ подбежала к Хиэй и обняла ту. У Хиэй вдруг, от захлестнувшей её волны счастья, добра и теплоты, подкосились ноги, и она опустилась на корточки. Сумирэ тут же обняла Хиэй за шею и ткнулась в её щёку губами. Хиэй обняла маленькое человеческое тельце, которое дало её огромнейшую волну тепла, от которой все остальные невзгоды Хиэй стали маленькими и незначительными. Хиэй стало на душе хорошо, и она ощутила значительный прилив сил. Сбросив запрос в ремонтно-восстановительную систему, она с удивлением обнаружила, что эффективность основного процессора и эмоционального со-процессора повысилось до 95 %, при снижение нагрузки на них до 70%.

\- Сестрёнка Хиэй! Ты такая холосая и доблая, как… как… Если бы у Сумирэ не было мамы, то Сумирэ хотела бы, что бы сестрёнка Хиэй была у Сумирэ и Минори как мама….

От этих слов в глазах Хиэй всё расплылось от вдруг выступивших слёз:

\- Сумирэ, я всё сделаю, что бы у вас Ююко было всё хорошо и вы были с нами.

**Dura lex sed lex**

Я в полночь посмотрел:  
Переменила русло  
Небесная река.

Рансэцу (1654–1707)

… Хиэй и Симакадзе ждали вызова от Виктора, но всё равно обе вздрогнули, когда он пришёл. Виктор молча смотрел на них, с развернувшегося экрана видеосвязи, и молчал. Это молчание спустя 15 секунд стало выматывать. Сима стала немного пошмыгивать, а у Хиэй щёки то окрашивались румянцем, то бледнели: «Что он себе позволяет! Я, что лёгкий крейсер или на худой конец, эсминец номерной! И стоило вызывать, если молчишь! Вот, что он молчит? Мы ему написали, чтобы он Флагмана подготовил и сообщил её! Ну, скажи хоть что-нибудь!», - и Хиэй уже собралась разорвать контакт, когда комиссар Второго Восточного Флота встал со стула.

Сима тихонько ойкнула, а Хиэй, от неожиданности, непроизвольно задержала дыхание. Но Виктор просто налил себе в чашку чай и снова сев за стол, так же молча сделал глоток напитка.

\- В-в-виктор. Я… Мы… - начала было Симакадзе, как человек посмотрел на неё, и Сима осеклась на полуслове.

\- Скажи мне, Хиэй, почему сразу не доложила Конго, когда узнала что у неё люди на борту?

«Всё правильно, я флагман временного соединения и мне отвечать за все, в том числе и за проступки подчинённых, хоть и временных», - решила про себя Хиэй и ответила:

\- Как командир временного соединения, находящегося при исполнении боевой задачи, а так же оценивая возможное воздействие людей, находящихся на борту эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», на выполнение поставленных задач, как минимальное. Учитывая эти факторы, я решила ограничиться устным порицанием эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» и отложить информирование Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота Тумана линейного крейсера «Конго» о проступке эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» до прибытия в место расположения и личного доклада Флагману Второго Восточного Фота Тумана линейному крейсеру «Конго».

Виктор поморщился:

\- Хиэй, а можно по-человечески сказать…

\- Я не человек! Я линейный крейсер Второго Восточного Флота Тумана и Флагман Ударной эскадры Второго Восточного Флота Тумана! – холодно сверкнув линзами очков, произнесла Хиэй и сжала губы в тонкую линию, - Всё изложено в подробных письменных докладных записках, моей и эсминца!

\- Я и так всё прочитал. По вашим докладным запискам всё понятно, - не повышая голоса и продолжая смотреть прямо в лицо Хиэй, произнес Виктор.

\- Хиэй, он хотел узнать об эмоциональной составляющей твоего решения не сообщать сразу Конго, - негромко сказала Сима.

Хиэй, на доли секунды замерла, просматривая файлы поведения при принятии решения, отмечая колебания температуры кожных покровов, частоты дыхания и пульса её аватары. Хиэй смотрела на саму себя и удивлялась тому, что вначале она была в растерянности от поведения Хоси, потом было облегчение и радость, затем беспокойство, которое сменилось злостью и недовольством. Затем пришла успокоенность и удивление от знакомства с людьми. И любопытство. Затем интерес перемежался, раздражительностью, радостью от новых вкусовых ощущение, неприятием новых вкусов, гордостью за свои успехи. И она впервые не могла четко и объективно оценить причину принятия такого решения. Ещё раз проанализировав все составляющие, девушка посмотрела в прямо в глаза Виктору и сказала:

\- На моё решение эмоции не влияли. Я считаю, что данный вопрос относится к компетенции Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота!

\- То есть тебе стало немного жалко Симу и люди тебя чем-то заинтересовали?

\- … Да, - и Хиэй снова вспомнила взгляд маленькой девочки смотрящей из-под стола.

Виктор промолчал, смотря за лицом Хиэй, на котором отражались все эмоции, вихрем проносившиеся её душе:

\- Хорошо. Это твоё решение, как старшей.

Комиссар вздохнул, допил чай, и, посмотрев на Хиэй и Симакадзе, ещё раз вздохнул. Хиэй подумала: «Он слишком часто и глубоко вздыхает. У него, что проблемы с газообменным аппаратом его тела? Надо отправить отчет наблюдений Акаси. Пусть проверит.» Человек продолжил:

\- Я с Конго, прежде чем вы ей доложитесь, разговаривать не буду. Сима! Ещё ничего не произошло! Как будете докладывать, сами решайте. Сима! Прекрати! И чем быстрее вы это сделаете, тем будет лучше. На этом всё, – и экран, с которого смотрел человек, начал сворачиваться.

Хиэй, немного растерявшись в начале, не дала разорваться контакту, и экран снова развернулся до прежних размеров. Комиссар то же был немного удивлен:

\- Что-то ещё, Хиэй?

\- А про кошку, с котятами, почему не спрашиваешь? – с нажимом спросила она.

\- А что про кошку спрашивать? Кошка и кошка. У каждой сильной и независимой женщины должна быть кошка и не одна, - ответил Виктор, - Ели хочешь, то ты первая докладывай о кошке.

И экран свернулся, разрывая связь. Хиэй взглянув на экран связи с эсминцем, подумала: «Да, лучше с Конго связаться сейчас. И начать мне». Ещё раз, прогнав разговор с комиссаром и заинтересовавшись упоминанием о связи между женщинами и кошками, подключилась к человеческой информационной сети для более детального ознакомления с данным вопросом. Через 0,005 секунд, лицо Хиэй вспыхнуло, и она прошипела: «Да как он посмел..!»

Со стороны экрана связи с эскадренным миноносцем «Симакадзе» она услышала знакомое: «Л-л-л-юди!»

Как только экраны связи свернулись, Конго прикрыла глаза. Со стороны это могло показаться, что Флагман слегка задумалась, решая очередную стратегическую задачу. Но более внимательный наблюдатель легко бы заметил плотно сжатые губы и легкую морщинку на безупречной белизне лба. И этот внимательный наблюдатель сказал:

\- Пойдем, чаю налью. С шоколадкой.

Уже в кают-компании, устало присев на стул, Конго наблюдала, как Виктор совершает манипуляции и привычно прислушивалась к его бормотанию о качестве чая в Японии, что надо будет подумать, как заполучить индийский чай или цейлонский, что шоколад еще есть и надолго хватит. Что вот бы еще где-нибудь найти тот шоколад, из его детства, «Сливочный», в обертке из довольно толстой алюминиевой фольги. Первое время она еще прислушивалась, но сейчас она воспринимала его негромкий разговор как мягкий теплый плед, который нежно и ласково окутывает тебя. И ещё она вспоминала, как холодно и пусто было не только в кают-компании, но на всем корабле, когда Виктора не было на борту. Вот и сейчас она отмечала, как снижается нагрузка на ядро и эмоциональный со-процессор.

Виктор поставил перед ней чашку чая, от которой к верху поднимались, растворяясь в воздухе тонкие завитки пара. Затем перед девушкой поставили блюдце с несколькими дольками шоколада. Отправив в рот одну дольку, Конго, не торопясь, сделала небольшой глоток чая. От горячего чая, кусочек шоколада во рту стал сразу же таять, обволакивая рот горьковатой сладостью, которая смешиваясь с терпкостью чая, создавала череду вкусов, от горько-солёного до кисло-сладкого.

\- Ты уже знала о кошке и людях? До доклада Хиэй?

Ресницы девушки немного вздрогнули от вопроса.

\- Да.

\- От Акаси? Из журнала событий?

Конго вперила в Виктора ледяной взгляд:

\- Акаси проболталась?

\- Да, нет. Сам догадался. С распоряжениями и приказами начальства не только ознакамливаться, но понимать, зачем это руководству надо и какой результат руководство хотело получить, - и замолчал.

Белокурая девушка продолжила пить чай, периодически откусывая небольшие кусочки шоколада. Но очарование первого глотка уже прошло, и к терпкости чая стала примешиваться горечь от необходимости решать вопрос с этими двумя кораблями. Молчание затянулось, но Конго не желала первой продолжать разговор. Общаясь с человеком длительное время, она уже могла, без дополнительной обработки массивов информации и сравнительно анализа получившихся результатов, утверждать, что он скоро продолжит разговор об эсминце и крейсере.

Но молчание затягивалось. Шоколад был съеден, чай выпит. Желания просить налить ещё чашку, тоже не было. Да и Виктор не предлагал, продолжая сидеть за столом и, не смотря на девушку, рассматривал что-то на стене за спиной у Конго. Заинтересовавшись, она обернулась, но ничего на стене не обнаружила. Запрос в ремонтно-восстановительную систему подтвердил, что на этой стене отсутствуют какие-то ни было надписи и иные графические изображения, доступные к восприятию человеческими органами зрения в диапазоне электромагнитного излучения от 380 до 740 нанометров, а отклонения в шероховатости не превышают стандартных величин для остальных стен внутренних помещений.

Первой прервала молчание Конго:

\- И что ты скажешь по поводу Хиэй и Симакадзе?

\- А что я должен сказать? Обе хороши. О таких вещах надо сразу своего командира в известность ставить. А в остальном: ты командир и в своём праве решать, как с ними поступить.

Конго была несколько сбита с толку его поведением. Виктор не стал, как обычно вставать и ходить по комнате, что-то пытаться объяснить, приводя нелогичные примеры из истории человеческого общества. Комиссар просто сидел и смотрел ей в лицо.

\- У меня только один вопрос: неделя на губе в одиночестве для Симакадзе не слишком суровое наказание?

Конго, нахмурившись и сверкнув взглядом, ответила:

\- Она нарушила одну из базовых директив Адмиралтейского Кода!

\- Но этой лодке были дети! Да ещё и их мать была без сознания! И они не управляли этой лодкой! Да и как они ей могли управлять, если они дети, а их мать связанная и без сознания! А Симакадзе их спасла! Ведь те твари на берегу их специально подставляли под Вас, что бы Туман их уничтожил. А Сима всех на берегу уничтожила, а их спасла!

\- Она всё равно нарушила базовые директивы!

\- Хорошо. Тогда, когда на Ремонтную Базу идем?

\- Зачем?

\- Так пустой корпус, без ядра, просто так в море не оставишь, да и Акаси заодно ему профилактику сделает. И мне одному на нефункционирующем корабле делать нечего. Придется на Ремонтной базе пожить, заодно и мне обследование проведёт, хоть мне и не хочется. Неделю потерплю.

\- Я не поняла, а зачем мне корпус без ядра оставлять?

\- Ну как, ты, как Флагман, объявила наказание эскадренному миноносцу «Симакадзе» в виде недели губы за то, что она допустила людей в море и ещё к тому же взяла их себе на борт, так?

\- Да.

\- Но ведь ты тоже так же поступила. Меня на борт приняла. А почему ты в этом случае не наказана? Или наказание тебе Ямато должна была установить? Или нет?

Человек продолжал пристально смотреть Конго в глаза. Вначале она приняла его слова за форму словосочетаний, которые в человеческой среде зазывают «юмор», но мимика лицевых мышц Виктора не указывала на то, что он начинает формировать улыбку. В последнее время Конго стала замечать, что по комплексному выражение лица человека, по характерному диаметру зрачка, напряжению лицевых мышц, которые сминали кожные покровы в определенных местах и другим признакам, она могла точно охарактеризовать эмоции, которые в конкретны момент времени испытывал человек. Сейчас все признаки говори о том, что человек говорил серьёзно.

\- Как то не правильно получается: тебе человека на борт взять можно и не накажут, а кораблям рангом ниже нельзя! Какое-то разделение на элиту и быдло получается…, - закончил он.

С точки зрения логики, позиция Виктора была безупречна. Действительно ситуация была аналогична той в которой была Конго несколько месяцев ранее. И опять она не могла решить дилемму:

\- Но я Флагман!

\- То есть тебе можно, а другим нельзя? Тогда и Хиэй на губу отправь!

\- Но у неё только кошка!

\- И что? Ты же сама только, что сказала, что ты Флагман и тебе можно. А Хиэй не Флагман, то есть – её на губу надо! Готовь приказ!

Все эти слова ставили Конго в логический тупик. Все её действия и поступки опирались только на четком следовании Адмиралтейскому Коду. Но сейчас человек своими рассуждениями, снова ставил под сомнение соответствие её действий Адмиралтейскому Коду.

\- И что, теперь Симакадзе не подлежит наказанию за свой проступок?

\- Почему подлежит. Но наказание должно быть, во-первых сообразно проступку, во-вторых…, - тут Виктор на секунду прервался, и спросил, - У нас же нет Уголовного Кодекса, тфу ты блин, Дисциплинарного Устава?

\- Ты же знаешь, у нас только Адмиралтейский Код!

\- Надо оформить! Надо!

\- Зачем? Всё, что необходимо для Тумана изложено в Адмиралтейском Коде!

\- Так наш этот Адмиралтейский Код, он ведь, насколько я помню просто как установки, что делать, - и, не заметив сморщившееся в гримасе неудовольствия лицо Конго, продолжил, - Но это же было до того как вы себя осознали и до появления у вас эмоций. Так?

\- Так.

\- А теперь у нас, точнее у вас и эмоции есть, и на берег вы ходите, и провинившиеся уже есть, и губа, и исправительные работы. Только вот свода правил нет, по которому всем станет ясно: за это – губа, а за это – исправительная рыбалка. А вот за то… демонтаж корпуса…

\- Вот и займись этим!

\- Нет, я не буду.

\- А кто тогда будет? Твоя идея, вот и претворяй её в жизнь!

\- Нет, я не могу! Ты на меня лолит, хэм-м-м, Ингу и Инну повесила. Да я ещё по всему Флоту ношусь. Сама сказала, что воспитание - это моя забота!

\- Тогда я сама займусь.

И Виктор нервно сглотнул:

\- У меня предложение. Вот Хиэй провинилась, вот и дай ей, в наказание. Пусть Дисциплинарный Устав сочиняет!

\- Хорошо. Сейчас распоряжение отправлю через Тактическую сеть.

\- Конго, подожди приказы отправлять! Ты ещё в общую сеть информацию о наказании не отправляла?

\- Нет.

\- Это хорошо. Тогда ждем, когда эта парочка появится в расположении, проведем разбор, вот тогда и всех и уведомим.

Немного задумавшись, Конго, в знак согласия, немного кивнула головой.

\- И ещё Конго, - от этих слов система охлаждения ядра снова вышла на максимальную мощность, а аватара немного нервно тряхнула челкой, - А с девочками и их матерью, что будешь делать?

Для Конго вопрос оказался несколько неожиданным. Что бы дать себе время на проведения анализа возможного решения проблемы, контратаковала комиссара вопросом:

\- А про животных у Хиэй, почему не спрашиваешь?

Виктор хмыкнул, и удивлённо посмотрел на Флагмана:

\- А что кошки? Нормальное явление. Во все времена на кораблях различная живность водилась. Так, что про них и спрашивать смысла нет. Если Хиэй хочет у себя кошек держать – пусть держит,– Виктор, было, собрался ещё что-то добавить, но оборвал фразу, закашлявшись, - Так всё же, что будешь делать?

\- В соответствии с Адмиралтейским кодом.

\- А по подробнее можно? Мне хотелось бы уточнить, что ты понимаешь под словами «исчезнуть в Тумане»?

И Конго почему-то стало трудно ответить на этот вопрос. И Виктор продолжил:

\- Надеюсь под словами «исчезнуть в Тумане» Вы перестали понимать уничтожение людей вышедших в море?

\- Наша основная задача – прервать сообщение! Остальное – по необходимости.

\- А если люди не по своей воле в море оказались? Ну, там шторм или вот как у этой семьи у Симакадзе? – Виктор внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза Конго.

Такое положение вещей не укладывалось в рамки базовых директив Адмиралтейского Кода. Казалось бы, проще всего уничтожить людей находящихся на борту у эсминца. Только Конго понимала, что если отдаст такой приказ, который Симакадзе выполнит безоговорочно, то она потеряет этот корабль навсегда. Да и её авторитет как Флагмана пошатнется во Втором Восточном. «Всё из-за этих эмоций!» - прошипела про себя Конго, - «Как было все хорошо до их появления! Но только мы не понимали что это хорошо… И не знали как вкусен чай и шоколад…». И ответила Виктору:

\- Этот вопрос не в моей компетенции. Я направлю запрос Верховному Флагману о действиях Тумана в таких случаях. А до момента поступления соответствующих указаний от Ямато, люди, находящиеся на борту эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» будут направлены на сушу.

\- Хорошо, - и Виктор предложил, - Ещё чайку с шоколадкой?

Девушка вздохнула, поправила челку и ответила:

\- Да, ещё чашку. И 3 ломтика шоколада!

**Штабные игры**

Падает с листком…  
Нет, смотри! На полдороге  
Светлячок вспорхнул.

Басё (1644–1694)

021165595254654998991.21198498491.154165425.011010

Приоритет: циркуляр

Второй Восточный Конго – кораблям подчинения

… По результатам рассмотрения дисциплинарных проступков, совершённых линейным крейсером «Хиэй» и эскадренным миноносцем «Симакадзе», в период проведения патрулирования береговой линии временным боевым соединением ...

… линейный корабль «Хиэй» отстраняется от командования Ударной эскадрой сроком на …

… временным флагманом Ударной эскадры назначить линкор «Исэ»…

…эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» подвергнуть временному аресту … время ареста совместить с внеплановой профилактикой на Ремонтной Базе…

… «Ну, вроде и волчица сыта, и две овечки относительно целы» - подумал Виктор, просматривая циркуляр по Второму Восточному, - «Так, сейчас Симакадзе уходит под арест на Ремонтную базу к Акаси. Хиэй засядет за дисциплинарный Устав Тумана, одновременной патрулируя около Опорной Базы. Исэ пусть попробует покомандовать по настоящему, а не тупо болтаться со своей, Резервной, на волнах. Да и девчонкам из Ударной надо не только, что бы ими их любимая Хиэй командовала, но и кто-то иной. Пусть привыкают. И ещё надо с Конго переговорить. Штаб ей нужен с начальником штаба. Штаб! Да ещё надо будет эту японку с детьми отправить. Нечего им ту делать…»

Но с Конго пока было не переговорить. Она приходила в себя после разговора с Верховным Флагманом. Виктор не присутствовал при сём деликатном мероприятии, скрываясь в каюте, куда заблаговременно ретировался, под прикрытием того, что есть необходимость во внеочередном принятии водных процедур. Всё-таки, разговор между двумя Флагманами, это приватная вещь и присутствовать комиссару при ней без особой надобности.

Как только он вошел на мостик, сразу стало понятно, что температура на мостике побила предыдущий рекорд, опустившись на 30 градусов ниже абсолютного нуля. Заметив Виктора Конго заговорила:

\- Так ничего толком и не сказала! Верховный Флагман! На мой прямой вопрос, о действиях кораблей Тумана в случае обнаружения людей вдали от берега, по причинам от них независящих, сослалась на Адмиралтейский Код, что там всё сказано. А потом 627 секунд, убеждала меня выращивать растения, забота о которых позволяет снизить эмоциональные флуктуации и благотворно влияет на увеличение эффективности ядра. А потом отправила с этим вопросом к Мусаши, а та сразу попыталась поставить под сомнение мою компетентность как Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота. Пришлось высказать свою позицию по этому вопросу: что людей необходимо спасать, что следует руслу положения Адмиралтейского Кода о нежелательности человеческих жертв, и депортации людей на берег, что также соответствует Адмиралтейскому Коду. Ямато меня поддержала и выпустила циркуляр по Флагманам Флотов. А мы уже его доведем до подчинённых…

Виктор с непониманием воззрился на Конго:

\- Так Ямато твой разговор с Мусаши подслушивала?

\- Да нет, зачем, она просто не разрывала контакт, и все видела и слышала. Да, и она одобрила твою идею о Дисциплинарном Уставе. А Мусаши при этом как-то резко разорвала контакт.

Температура на мостике хоть и поднялась, но продолжала держаться около абсолютного нуля. Виктор посмотрел на алебастровое лицо, по которому продолжали бегать желваки и взгляд, от которого холодела не только душа, но и кожа, и подошёл к девушке. Взяв её за локоток, потянул в сторону её каюты, приговаривая:

\- А сейчас надо снять излишнее напряжение. Да, я знаю, что система энергоснабжения работает без сбоев и признаков выхода её на нештатные режимы не наблюдается. Это игра слов. Да, люди играют словами. И это тоже игра слов. Да люди не последовательны в своих действиях. Да, конечно, мы не далеко ушли от своих волосатых предков. Конго! Я, не бабуин! Это просто чтобы снять излишнее эмоциональное напряжение необходимо переключится… Как бы это выразится? А вот! Переключиться на выполнение простой задачи, при выполнении которой не потребуется излишней выработки энергетических ресурсов, а на оборот энергетическая потребность сокращается. Нет, это не противоречит закону сохранения энергии! Да, конечно, люди не последовательны. А у тебя в ванной комнате ванна есть? И не надо на меня ТАК смотреть! У каждой девушки должна быть ванна, в которой та будет отдыхать. Как она выглядит? Как ванна! Ну, посмотри в интернете. Блин! Конго, не надо на меня ругаться! Я не виноват, что в интернете порнухи немеряно, и на каждый запрос вылезет если не на первой ссылке, то на второй обязательно порнуха! Э-э-э-э, что значит «порнуха»? Я тебе потом объясню… Вот смотри. И ещё. Выбирай, какая тебе больше нравится? Нет, к тебе в каюту заходить не буду! Сама ванну поставишь в ванной комнате. Да и именно поэтому она так и называется! Воды наберёшь горячей, чтобы не обжигала, но теплота чувствовалась кожей. И ещё раз предупреждаю, чтобы без этих ваших штучек, с супер способностью! Я потом бота с чаем пришлю!

И слегка подтолкнув Конго в каюту, Виктор скрылся по направлению к кают-компании. Немного ошарашенная от такого напора человека, Конго на автомате прошла в ванную комнату, создала ванну, и набрала в неё воду. Лезть в воду Конго как-то не хотелось. Не то чтобы она не любила воду, но старалась как можно меньше соприкасаться аватарой с водой. Нет, конечно, контрастный душ помогал снимать перенапряжение перед сном или взбодриться с утра, после беспокойной ночи. Но вот лезть в ёмкость наполненную водой как-то не привлекало.

«Может это какой-то особенный способ контрастного воздействия на кожные покровы аватары для нормализации работы эндокринной системы, вызванной эмоциональными нагрузками?» - размышляла девушка, - «Но человек ни чего не говорил про последующее наполнение данной емкости более прохладной водой. Опять не проинформировал в полном объеме!»

\- Виктор, а с какой периодичностью менять температуру воды? – немного отстранённо, глядя в сторону, спросила Конго.

Виктор, уже практически привыкший к такой форме общения, находясь в кают-компании и занятый приготовлением чая, всё равно повернул голову в сторону дверей и с некоторой заминкой произнёс:

\- Менять температуру воды? Зачем? – на секунду задумался, а потом продолжил, - Конго, это другой процесс. Тут не надо менять температуру воды! Ты просто полежи в воде расслабься и постарайся ни о чём не думать. Жаль у нас для пены ничего нет… Говорят ароматная пена помогает расслабится.

\- Если нужна пена, то сформируем специализированные каналы вдоль поверхности воды и подадим на них определенный напор воды, который будет захватывать воздух и формировать поверхностным натяжением воздушно-водяные шарообразные объемы. Если ты скажешь химические формулы аромата, то добавление их в данный объем…

\- Стой, Конго! Не надо химических формул! А что ты там про напор говорила? Точно, «жемчужная» ванна! Конго, сформируй по всей внутренней поверхности ванны каналы с отверстиями и направь в них воздух под не очень большим давлением, что бы в ванной образовалась как бы воздушно-водяная смесь!

Конго настраивая, согласно рекомендациям Виктора, ванну, про себя злилась от крайне не корректных и не точных формулировок человека. Затратив некоторое время на подбор параметров каналов и отверстий, а так же напора воздуха в них, добилась того, что прежде прозрачная вода приобрела белесый цвет, стала не прозрачной и вся поверхность была покрыта лопавшимися, с тихим шипением, пузырьками. Затем решительно шагнув, опустилась в эту белёсую, от ниточек воздушных пузырьков, воду.

Вода, по началу, обожгла кожные покровы аватары, но потом терморегуляция организма начала усиленно работать и чувство жжения ушло. Конго попыталась, по совету Виктора, ни о чём не думать, но в голове как назло крутились обрывки разговора с Ямато и Мусаши, вопросы: «Что делать с людьми, кошкой? Правильно ли она поступила, отстранив Хиэй и отправив под арест на берег Симакадзе?», соответствие её действий Адмиралтейскому Коду и эти мысли ходили друг за другом по кругу. Но потом, от мыслей, Конго стало отвлекать постоянное шипение окружавшее её: «Это разрушаются воздушные пузырьки при контакте с поверхностью воды» - подумав об этом, девушка неожиданно для себя, ощутила всей поверхность тела легкие массирующие движения цепочек воздушных пузырьков по её коже. И казалось эти тоненькие струйки пузырьков, нежно пробегая по её коже, уносят с собой то внутреннее напряжение, державшее в своих цепких лапах Конго. Аватара даже задремала под это умиротворяющее шипение. Её разбудил принёсший кружку ароматного чая малый рембот. Девушка попробовала пить лежа в ванной, но ей было не комфортно. Выбравшись из ванной и одевшись за шаг, Конго, вместе с кружкой, вышла из ванной комнаты и, усевшись за стол в каюте, не торопясь выпила чай.

После, зайдя в кают-компанию, она увидела там сидящего за столом Виктора, который попивая чай, что-то набирал на висящем перед ним экране.

\- Конго, тащить весь Второй Восточный на себе можно, но ненужно. Тебя надолго, таким образом, не хватит, даже не смотря на то, что сейчас вы просто патрулированием занимаетесь, и ты перестала гоняться за I-401, - Конго фыркнула и присела на стул, - Но всё равно у тебя слишком много задач, которые необходимо решать одновременно…

Девушка сверкнула в сторону человека взглядом, которым можно было испепелить не один десяток I-401-х, если бы он был материальным.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я не справляюсь с обязанностями Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота Тумана? – почти прошипела Конго, вставая со стула и нависая над Виктором.

\- Подожди делать выводы и выслушай меня до конца! Я не говорил, что ты не справляешься со своими обязанностями Флагмана! Ты справляешься и очень хорошо, но сейчас на вас начинают влиять ваши эмоции. Но у вас пока нет опыта управления ими. Если люди с ними живут уже давно и учатся управлять своими эмоциями, как минимум первые двадцать лет своей жизни, то на вас они свалились сразу и все, и инструкции как с эмоциями жить и что делать не дали. Вот ты мне скажи, у нас планированием боевых операций кто занимается?

\- Как Флагман Флота, я, исходя из задач, поставленных перед Флотом со стороны Верховного Флагмана.

\- М как это планирование происходит? Можешь не говорить, видел. Ты просто говоришь: Первая патрульная туда и делать то-то, Вторая патрульная сюда и делать то-то, а Ударная во-о-о-н туда, посмотреть, что там и доложить. Так?

Эмоциональная температура в кают-компании прибила ранее достигнутый максимум и устремилась сторону превращения воздуха в сверхпроводимый материал, по которому в сторону Виктора готовы были обрушиться мегаватты гнева. Но комиссар продолжил:

\- Нет, всё правильно, так командир и должен поступать

И опять этот резкий переход от фраз, которые, казалось бы, ставят под сомнение деятельность Конго как Флагмана, до утверждения, что она всё правильно делает в очередной раз, сбивали у неё всю логику анализа услышанной информации.

\- Но, сейчас решения и постановку задач необходимо производить, учитывая эмоции как важный фактор и появившуюся у вас специализацию . Я ещё раз повторю: у тебя сейчас не просто боевые единицы, а личный состав! По этому решение поставленных перед тобой задач: как и какими силами их выполнять, осуществлять контроль за их исполнением - это твоя прерогатива.

\- Я учитываю фактор «эмоции» при постановке боевых задач, а так же формирую временные боевые единицы, с учетом специализации, на основании методики предложенной Хиэй! – с жутким холодом в голосе ответила Конго.

Виктор хотел было сказать, но вдруг замолчал на короткое время, и продолжил уставшим голосом:

\- Пойми, Конго, все военные во всём мире и во все времена готовились к прошедшей войне… первоначально в доисторические времена, да в и древнем мире, в и средневековье, да и в первой половине ХIХ века это не сильно сказывалось на тактике и стратегии ведения войны. Но как только ускорился технический прогресс, так это стало сразу выползать наружу: страна использующая тактику прошлой войны сразу проигрывала стране, генералы которой или находили новые тактические приёмы, или использовали старые, но в новой комбинации. А у нас ещё толком не стратегии ни тактики нет!

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что скоро Туман столкнётся с новой тактикой со стороны людей и Туману может быть нанесено поражение!

\- Да, то есть, нет!

\- Так «Да» или «Нет»!

\- Да, да, нет, да!

После этого понимание того, что говорит человек окончательно ушло от Конго. По сообщениям ремонтно-восстановительной системы система охлаждения ядра уже давно работала на максимуме, грозясь выйти на аварийный режим. Хотя это было несколько легче, чем тогда, когда, на какой-то вопрос, Виктор ответил: «Да, нет, наверно». Тогда пришлось отключать практически все системы, и направить дополнительную энергию в систему охлаждения ядра, чтобы оно не ушло в аварийный режим от перегрева. В этот раз глаза Конго просто открылись значительно шире, чем она себе могла представить.

\- …

\- Да, вы столкнётесь с новой тактикой людей. Да, они будут разрабатывать новые виды вооружений, и пытаться нанести нам урон. Нет, в ближайшее время поражение нам не грозит. И, да, Туман сможет сохранить status quo ante bellum. Ну, не до войны, а до изменения ситуации.

\- И что тогда нам делать?

\- Туман уже начал меняться. Вот только надо направить изменения в необходимое нам русло.

Девушка замолчала, просматривая весь разговор с человеком. С нова и с нова. И обдумывала полученную информацию.

\- Но мы уже успешно применяем новые тактические приёмы. Я думаю, что Туман успеет достаточно измениться и ответить на новые попытки людей нанести нам урон.

\- Ты в этом уверена? – и девушка гордо вскинула голову

\- Да.

\- Вспомни как на тебя «Такао» неслась, со взором горящим, в надежде потопить? Что ей помешало?

\- Торпедная атака эсминцев из засады.

\- Да, но не только она, но и то, что в этот раз и Касима, и эсминцы использовали беспокоящую тактику, не давая «Такао» сосредоточится только на одном противнике и принуждая постоянно реагировать на изменяющуюся обстановку, что позволило эсминцам выставит торпеды в ждущем режиме, а «Такао» сосредоточившись на нас упустила из внимания данный факт, посчитав торпедную атаку эсминцев провалившейся. Да ещё то, как I-401от нас убежала, вначале пробурив второй выход из подземного дока, а потом углубив фарватер.

Просмотрев запись боя с «Такао» и не только со своей стороны, но со стороны «Касимы», эсминцев и «Такао», Конго пришла к неутешительному для себя выводу: Виктор в очередной раз был прав.

\- Да и ещё, я же тебе говорил, что Флагману не стоит самой идти гоняться за подлодкой и цундере-крейсером. А если бы банзай-атака «Такао» удалась бы?

\- И что тогда, мне нужно было у Опорной базы стоять и по Тактической сети смотреть, как и I-401 сбегает, оставив ни с чем Ударную эскадру, и как «Такао» разносит патрульную с «Касимой»? – от волнения Конго встала со стула и стала прохаживаться вдоль стола за спиной у Виктора. Когда она проходила у него за спиной, ремонтно-восстановительная система отмечала кратковременные задержки дыхания человека и напряжения ряда групп мышц человека.

\- Почему? Было бы конечно лучше не самой принимать участие в этой заварушке, а находиться неподалёку, чтобы при необходимости помочь своим вооружением. Я говорю, что самой всё делать не надо. Надо руководить своими девочками!

Усевшись снова на стул буркнула:

\- А я значит не в состоянии это всё делать сама?

\- Почему можешь. Но у тебя должен быть помощник, который будет тебе давать всю информацию: кто, где находится, как выполняется задача и прочее, а ты уже на основании этой информации и будешь принимать решение: кто, какие и как задачи будет выполнять.

\- Ты и будешь тогда таким помощником. Ты ведь тогда сразу догадался и о втором выходе и о углублённом фарватере!

Виктор от неожиданности поперхнулся чаем, который как раз и допивал, закашлялся, и от этого его лицо налилось багровой краснотой.

\- Нет, Конго, ты явно хочешь меня угробить! Да не могу я быть таким помощником, потому как я не могу работать в Тактической сети, сама ведь знаешь! – прохрипел, откашливаясь человек, - И почему ты всегда пытаешься вменить мне новые обязанности!

\- Я думаю, что Акаси решит проблему с твоим непосредственным подключением к Тактической сети

От этих слов Виктор поёжился и как-то нервно помял свою шею и горло.

\- Послушай, я не являюсь большим специалистом в военно-морском деле и предлагаю использовать опыт человечества, накопленный за сотни тысяч лет постоянных вооружённых конфликтов

\- И как этот опыт помог людям оказать сопротивление Туману?

\- Ну, против л…, прости, против ваших технологий никак. Но, на суше люди тоже не сидят на месте. Тебе же отчет приходил об обстреле со стороны суши?

\- Ответным огнём противник был уничтожен!

\- Это сейчас! А дальше? Люди найдут средство для борьбы с Туманом. Да вот, хотя бы специальных люде выводить начнут, таких как Макие. Кстати как там у неё дела?

Девушка слегка прищурилась и со льдом в голосе одёрнула:

\- Не отклоняйся от темы разговора!

\- Хорошо. Так вот. Не надо ничего нового изобретать. Используйте то, что и так уже доказало свою эффективность. Всё равно, рано или поздно Туман придёт к этому.

\- Почему ты так решил?

\- Ну… Так Хиэй же использовала особенности кораблей своей Ударной для их специализации. У человечества это всё его существование на этом основано.

\- И что ты предлагаешь использовать из опыта примитивных людей?

\- У тебя должен быть ШТАБ!

\- Штаб?

\- Да, это довольно, таки, специфичное подразделение в составе вооружённых сил. Оно занимается формированием различных вариантов действий подчиненных командиру подразделений для решения поставленных задач, исходя из имеющихся сил и предполагаемых действий противника. Только меня не надо в штаб запихивать, я вашим воспитанием занимаюсь! Я думаю, что Хиэй лучше всего подойдёт на первое время, а там может и кто себя и проявит.

\- Хиэй? А кого тогда назначить флагманом Ударной?

\- А зачем? Пусть как была флагманом, так им и остаётся. Одно другому, я думаю, мешать не будет. Вот как Дисциплинарный Устав напишет, пусть и приступает к выполнению новых обязанностей. А для начала представит тебе штатное расписание твоего Флота.

\- Зачем?

\- Ну, что бы ты знала какой корабль, чем занимается.

Конго прикрыла глаза, и у неё возникло желание закрыть лицо руками, чтобы не видеть это человека, предлагающего заведомые нелепицы: «Нет, у людей отсутствует логика даже в мелочах!»

\- Я и так знаю кто, где и что делает! Вплоть до того, кто и для чего расходует в данный момент наноматериал!

\- Упс-с-с…

\- Но с твоей идеей штаба, как ситуационного центра для прогнозирования и выработки вариантов действий, я согласна и обсужу её с Хиэй. Я думаю, что она согласится.

\- Хорошо. И ещё вопрос, а людьми на борту «Симакадзе», ты что решила? Куда их отправишь? Назад в Японию?

\- Симакадзе их подобрала, вот потом и отвезет обратно. Но после того как отсидит на берегу.

\- А тогда куда их определить? – Конго уже привыкла к тому, что Виктор иногда начинал так разговаривать, как бы задавая самому себе вопросы. Хотя первое время она отвечала на них, вызывая недоумённое выражение лица человека.

\- Ну, к Хьюге их нельзя. Она их сразу как подопытных кроликов для своих паучков использует, а потом ещё и обижаться будет, что ей одноразовых лабораторных мышей привезли. На Ремонтную Базу, к Акаси?

\- Нет. На ремонтной базе не нужны люди. У Второго Восточного есть остров, на котором проживает человеческая особь с достаточным уровнем интеллекта, которая будет способна обеспечить временное пребывание людей. И ещё на этом острове будет, вместе с ними, аватара «Симакадзе» отбывать своё наказание. Под надзором Харуны, у неё сейчас перерыв в патрулировании.

\- У меня тогда предложение: как у Симы закончится арест, сходим до острова в сопровождении кое-какого эсминца. Для этого эсминца встреча с тобой особенно полезна будет. Да и Макие надо проведать. Ты у неё давно уже не была.

Ююко сидела на песке, привалившись спиной к теплому, нагретому уже неярким, но еще дарящим тепло солнцем, камню. Сумирэ и Минори недалеко играли, пытаясь загнать прутиками маленького крабика в загончик, отгороженный камешками. Они уже неделю были на этом небольшом кусочке суши посреди океана. Всё случилось с одной стороны неожиданно для Ююко, с другой стороны как-то обыденно. Неделю назад, на корабле, госпожа Симакадзе их вызвала и осипшим голосом объявила, что они отправляются к острову, где ей предстоит находиться под арестом.

\- А как же я, с девочками? Надеюсь, госпожа Симакадзе, нам будет позволено продолжить жить на корабле?

\- Нет, вы так же временно будете пребывать со мной на острове.

\- Н-н-но, меня-то за что? – Ююко побледнела, от представившейся её внутреннему взору жуткой картины холодных, сырых, мрачных застенков к стенам которых, ржавыми и тяжелыми цепями, были прикованы несчастные и истощённые жертвы.

\- Просто корабль, после того как высадит нас на острове, уйдёт на Ремонтную базу для профилактики, а людям находиться на Ремонтной базе не рекомендуется. Поэтому вы будете со мной на острове. А потом я отвезу вас домой. Как вы и просили.

\- Домой? Как домой? В Камакуру? Но, я не хочу! Нет! То есть, мне… нам… я … нам нельзя назад! Мы не можем вернуться!

Ююко уже ждала от Симакадзе гневной тирады о том, что вначале она просила вернуть её домой, но Симакадзе не могла, по независящим от неё причинам, а сейчас вдруг Ююко не желает возвращаться. Но девушка только пожала плечами и сообщила:

\- Не хотите? Хорошо, я сообщу Флагману. Она решит, что делать с вами дальше.

И Ююко, опешив от этого, не смогла что-то ответить.

Спустя пару суток эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» подходил к острову. Всё это время Ююко и девочки почти не общались с Симой0, которая была погружена в свои мысли. Она отвечала невпопад, улыбалась вынужденной, натянутой улыбкой девочкам. Под её большими глазами лежала глубокая тень. От этой атмосферы и женщине, и девочкам становилось не по себе, и они большую часть времени проводили у себя в каюте. Сумирэ ещё к тому же очень переживала за Хоси и котят, и по этому, перед сном, стала плакать, что опять стало сильно нервировать Ююко. По этому появлению острова на горизонте все, за исключением Сумирэ восприняли с облегчением.

Эсминец направился к небольшой бухточке, на небольшом удалении от берега которой стояло какое-то сооружение, больше напоминавшее, по мнению Ююко, взорвавшуюся и тут же застывшую, очень большую, порцию удона, которую пронизывали тут и там, под различными углами более тонкие «лапшички» и «палочки для еды» различных цветов и размеров. От одного вида этой конструкции у же начинала болеть голова. В глубь бухточки, от берега, тянулась тонкая и узкая полоска пирса. Как только корабль начал приближаться к бухточке, из-за острова показался большой корабль

\- Это сестрёнка Хиэй! Это сестрёнка Хиэй! – радостно запрыгала Сумирэ, когда увидела корабль.

\- Нет. Это не линейный крейсер «Хиэй». Это её систершип «Харуна», - мрачно промолвила, молчавшая до этого, Сима.

От этих слов молчание снова опустилось на мостик эсминца и только всхлипывания, размазывающей по щекам слёзы Сумирэ нарушали это молчание.

«Аматерасу-ками! Как всё это напоминает похороны…», - ужаснулась про себя Ююко.

Большой корабль был похож на тот, на котором были госпожа Хиэй и Хоси с котятами. Но если тот корабль был тёмно-бордовым, почти чёрным, с тёмно-красным узором, то этот корабль был чернёным на половину, другим цветом был серо-коричневый. Узоры же на этом корабле светились неярким бледно-жёлтым светом.

Эсминец зашёл в бухту и причалил к пирсу, на который тотчас же опустился трап.

\- Вот и прибыли, - тяжело вздохнула Симакадзе, - Пойдёмте, нас ждут.

И правда, по пирсу к эсминцу двигались две фигуры: одна колоколообразная, вторая меньше первой в два раза. Ююко даже не старалась рассмотреть эти фигуры. Общая атмосфера на мостике давила на неё и не давала возможности пристальнее взглянуть на встречающих. Спустившись на палубу, а за тем по трапу на пирс Ююко с детьми встала за спиной у госпожи Симакадзе, смотря под ноги и нервно сжимая руки девочек.

\- Линейный крейсер «Харуна»! Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» прибыл для … для…, - Сима не могла подобрать слова для того, чтобы доложится о том, что она прибыла для отбытия ареста, и что она же отбудет сейчас на Ремонтную базу для прохождения профилактики.

Но всё же спустя небольшое количество времени собралась и закончила:

… Для отбытия ареста! Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» до конца отбытия ареста отправится на ремонтную базу для прохождения профилактического осмотра, по окончании которого заберёт эсминец «Симакадзе» с места ареста. Флагманом Второго Восточного Флота предписано людям, в количестве трёх единиц, находится в месте отбытия ареста эскадренном миноносцем!

\- Я получила распоряжения от «Конго»- ответил женский, скорее девичий голос, Симакадзе.

Ююко подняла взгляд и немного опешила от увиденного. Перед ней и Симой стояла девушка-блондинка, судя по прелестной головке. Цвет волос у неё был соленным. Прическа была с двумя длинными, почти до земли, прямыми хвостами, перехваченными, у основания, пушистыми резинками. Глаза у этой девушки были зелёные. Лицо миловидное. Но общее впечатление портила гримаса отрешённости, равнодушия и некоторой брезгливости на её лице. Но больше всего впечатляла её одежда, состоящая из невообразимой толи шинели в пол, толи длинной до земли куртки пожарного. Довершала общую картину голос девушки: ровный, бесцветный и лишённый каких-либо интонаций и оттенков. Своим голосом девушка только констатировала факты.

\- Тебе приказано передать, – и девушка подняла в направлении Симакадзе рукав, на одном из изгибов которого лежала небольшая заколка в виде ярко-красного бантика, - Такао сказала, что тебе понравится.

Увидев заколку Сима в ужасе отшатнулась:

\- Котроллер… Мне…, - и уже обречённо, взяла бантик и заколола им прядь волос на голове. При этом из глаз, непроизвольно, по щекам сбежали несколько капелек. Девушка в шинели повернулась и пошла в сторону берега.

\- Макие, пойдём. Я свою задачу выполнила, - сказала блондинка.

И тут стало видно, что рядышком с девушкой стоит и молчит девочка в синеньком комбинезончике до колен и такой же, как у девушки, прической на голове. Только, в отличие от девушки, длинные, каштанового цвета хвостики были перехвачены зелёными ленточками. Девочка осмотрела вновь прибывших, и так же, молча развернувшись, пошла вслед за девушкой в невообразимой шинели.

Когда девочка смотрела на них, Ююко на секунду показалось, что на неё смотрит очень взрослая женщина. От этого несоответствия у неё по спине пробежал холодок: « О, Аматерасу-ками, сохрани меня и моих девочек…»

**Среда обитания**

Хижина рыбака.  
Замешался в груду креветок  
Одинокий сверчок.

Басё (1644–1694)

Немного постояв в нерешительности на пустом пирсе Ююко обратилась было к Симе, но увидев понурую фигуру девушки, что присела на корточки, обхватив руками колени на том месте, где ей отдали заколку, решила, что лучше будет оставить Симакадзе в одиночестве и, взяв за руки девочек, зашагала по направлению к долгожданному берегу. Уже на берегу встала в нерешительности: куда идти? То ли по направлению к приземистому одноэтажному зданию, где скрылись местные обитатели, то ли в сторону ближайшего нагромождения больших камней, между которыми росли невысокие кусты. После устроенного им холодного приёма идти и проситься на постой она не хотела, да и не могла, по правилам приличия.

Ююко, не смотря на возмущённое фырканье Симы, когда она об этом её сообщила, считала, что она с девочками является «слугами госпожи Симакадзе, так как госпожа Симакадзе, оказала Ююко и девочкам услугу, спася и дав пищу и кров, а у Ююко пока нет средств для возмещения госпоже Симакадзе причинённого беспокойства». Поэтому Ююко, как служанка госпожи Симакадзе, не могла без её указания идти и просится на постой. Да и если госпожа Симакадзе даст такое указание, то Ююко должна будет договариваться о проживании госпожи Симакадзе, а уж потом, если хозяева будут благосклонны, то упросить госпожу Симакадзе выделить и им с девочками уголок.

Как иной раз бывает, Ююко видела в своей прошлой жизни в Центральном и Южном районах. Другой раз слуги и их дети спали и ели вместе со скотиной, а то и в ближайшей придорожной канаве. Правда, так поступали только представители среднего класса, финансы которых не позволяли иметь высококлассных слуг. Высшее общество больше ценило отлично вышколенных дворецких и горничных, и выделяла в поместьях отдельные помещения для проживания, правда и спрашивалось с них по полной программе. Нередко, бывая в приличных домах, Ююко замечала отсутствие того или иного слуги или служанки, в начале она ещё задавала вопрос о том, куда они подевались, но потом её муж объяснил, что из этих домов по своей воле и живыми сами не уходят. «Либо хозяйке не понравилось, как смотрит на горничную хозяин, и она при казала той научится дышать водой. Или хозяин, перебрав сакэ, решил испробовать остроту меча предков, да мало ли чего бывает. Вот скоро будет у нас дом по больше, там и постоянных слуг приобретём!» - пояснил Ююко муж.

Сейчас, оказавшись на месте слуг, Ююко старалась вести себя так, что бы ей не приказали «учиться дышать водой». Немного подумав, Ююко направилась в сторону камней и кустов. Там присев с подветренной стороны, согреваемые, ещё стоявшим довольно таки высоко, солнцем они задремали. Первой проснулась Ююко, когда уже солнце, ускоряя свой бег, направилось к горизонту. Немного придя в себя, Ююко осмотрелась и увидела, что за время их сна ничего на острове не изменилось. На берегу кроме них никого не было, из домика не доносилось ни звука, а на пирсе всё так же сидела девушка, волосами которой играл лёгкий ветерок. Хоть было ещё очень тепло, но уже была осень и женщина понимала, что нужно как то организовать ночлег. Как и чем развести костёр, как это делали на герои дорам, оказавшись на побережье, Ююко не знала. Она даже не представляла себе, что может гореть. По этому, прикрикнув на дочерей, она пошла с девочками вдоль берега, собирая сухие водоросли и стаскивая их в закуток между камнями.

Собрав большую кучу вонявших водорослей, поморщившись, Ююко стала пытаться соорудить что-то наподобие большого гнезда. Когда работа, по её мнению уже была закончена, она с трудом выпрямилась от непривычной нагрузки и смахнула рукой со лба прилипшие песчинки и кусочки водорослей. И вздрогнула, натолкнувшись на взгляд девочки, которая стояла в стороне и смотрела на её труды. Не понимая как действовать в данной ситуации, Ююко низко поклонилась и уважительно поздоровалась. Девочка, ещё немного постояла, и ничего не сказав, убежала. Вздохнув с облегчением, Ююко позвав дочерей, подошла к кромке воды умылась сама и очистила мордашки детей от налипшего песка и грязи, как не старалась избежать этого Сумирэ.

\- Чем вы тут занимаетесь? – с недовольным тоном спросила Симакадзе, неожиданно появившись перед людьми, когда те собрались устроиться на ночь в импровизированном убежище.

\- Но, госпожа Симакадзе, надо где-то ночевать, а ночью холодно уже становится.

\- Вы что, не могли к Харуне обратиться?

\- …?

\- К аватаре линейного крейсера «Харуна».

\- Извините нас, госпожа Симакадзе, но мы не имеем права обращаться к госпоже Харуна. Мы только можем обратиться к вам с просьбой, но вы были заняты…

Сима уже давно отметила, что если женщина сильно волновалась или беспокоилась о чём-то, то она в разговоре переходила на формальный очень вежливый японский язык. В начале Сима возмущалась, когда Ююко называла её госпожой, но потом поняла, что это своеобразная реакция данного представителя людей на внешний раздражитель. Описание данного поведения людей с выводами были сохранены в стеке памяти ядра, а так же отправлены Акаси.

Сейчас же предстояло решать вопрос с размещением себя и людей на острове. Особенно с размещением аватары эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе». Пока Сима сидела на пирсе и размышляла о наложенном на неё взыскании, она пришла к дополнительному выводу о том, что наличие удобного мягкого кресла и закрытого помещения мостика гораздо комфортнее и приятнее, чем открыта оконечность пирса. И ещё почему-то Сима постоянно вспоминала Такао. Вопрос с жизнью на острове, пока она отбывает здесь наказание, необходимо было срочно решать . И Сима скользнув Тактическую Сеть Второго Восточного вызвала Харуну.

\- Харуна, нам нужны помещения и спальные принадлежности на время нахождения на острове.

\- Отказано. О необходимость обеспечить тебя дополнительными помещениями указаний не поступало.

\- Но нам надо где-то жить и что-то есть, пока мы находимся на острове.

\- Ты можешь получить энергетическую подпитку от реактора на острове.

\- А люди?

\- По ним указаний не было.

\- Но я за них отвечаю! Им надо есть и ещё двое из них маленькие девочки!

\- По людям указаний не поступало.

\- И что мне тогда делать?

\- Ты должна отбыть своё наказание на острове. Если твои люди не в состоянии обеспечить своё функционирование на этот период, избавься от них.

\- Что значит «избавиться»? Это значит убить? Но я не могу! Я обещала и Ююко, и девочкам, что с ними будет всё хорошо, и они смогут вернуться домой!

\- У Тумана нет обязательств перед людьми!

\- Но это я им обещала!

\- Тогда сама решай проблемы своих людей.

\- Я буду обращаться к Флагману!

\- Это твоё право.

724316546216462462654.02121651516.3325454511.99724

Приоритет: обычный

Эсминец Второго Восточного Флота Симакадзе – Флагману Второго Восточного Конго

Прошу дать указание линейному крейсеру «Харуна» об обеспечении присутствующих людей, имеющих ранг вспомогательных сервисботов эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» помещениями для проживания и продуктами, в объеме закрывающим энергетическую потребность их организмов, на период нахождения эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» под арестом. Конец

021062606530051305121.02432645829.95618411.1011

Приоритет: обычный

Флагман Второго Восточного Конго – Линейному крейсеру Второго Восточного Харуна

Обеспечить жилыми помещениями и продуктами питания вспомогательных сервисботов эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», в количестве 3 единиц. Выделение жилых помещений для вспомогательных сервисботов и аватары эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» согласовать с человеческой единицей Осокабе Макие. Пищевые продукты, для восполнения энергетических потерь вспомогательных сервисботов, выделить из запасов для человеческой единицы Осокабе Макие, с последующим восполнением по дополнительному обеспечению с Опорной Базы. Конец

024652654622654655584.02132126542.24832545.1100

Приоритет: обычный

Линейному крейсер Второго Восточного Харуна – Флагману Второго Восточного Конго

Принято. Исполняю. Конец.

После того как госпожа Симакадзе на мгновение замерла, всё вдруг завертелось с невероятной быстротой. Как оказалось невообразимой конструкции циклопических размеров есть не что иное, как исследовательская установка для проведения научных экспериментов, а маленький домик около неё помещение для тех, кто проводил эти эксперименты. К великому изумлению Ююко тем, кто проводил эксперименты, оказалась не девушка в своеобразной одежде, а маленькая девочка. Затем оказалось, что на некотором отдалении от берега есть небольшой домик с кухней, верандой и двумя комнатами. Вот в этом домике им и предстояло жить время, пока госпожа Симакадзе отбывает своё наказание. На кухне был довольно-таки большой холодильник и пара шкафов с продуктами. На веранде стоял гриль-барбекю. В комнатах были удобные и мягкие большие кровати. К каждой комнате примыкала небольшая ванная комната.

В этих условиях и началась жизнь Ююко, Минорин и Сумирэ на острове. В начале они думали, что девочка будет ночевать в домике. Но ни в первую ночь, ни в последующие, девочка в домике так и не появилась. Они практически ни девушку, ни девочку не видели. Один раз девушка внезапно появилась на веранде, кода они ужинали вместе с госпожой Симакадзе. Молча простояла, наблюдая за замершими людьми и набычившейся Симакадзе, потом развернулась и, прыгнув, исчезла в темноте, оставив ошеломлённых людей. Всё это время на лице девушки не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Пару раз, когда девочки играли на берегу, появлялась девочка и смотрела, как бегают друг за другом Минори и Сумирэ и весело хохочут. На лице девочки Ююко замечала какую-то боль и тоску года она смотре на её дочерей.

Вот и сегодня, они спустились к берегу немного поиграть. Госпожа Симакадзе ушла вглубь острова. Как она говорила Ююко, что ей очень больно смотреть на океанские просторы, но не иметь возможности быть там. Ююко старалась не мешать и не досаждать госпоже Симакадзе. Девочки в свою очередь интуитивно чувствовали состояние Симы и всячески пытались её развеселить. Ююко прикрыла глаза, прислонившись спиной к тёплой, нагретой солнцем, поверхности камня. В своё время волны и ветер вымыли в камне углубление, которое удачно совпало с размерами спины женщины, и Ююко наслаждалась удобствами, что ей предоставила природа.

Сквозь полу прикрытые веки она увидела, что совсем рядом с играющими Минорин и Сумирэ стоит девочка и смотрит как они играют. Казалось, дочери не замечают подошедшую, увлечённые игрой. Просто Ююко просила их сильно не глазеть, если девочка к ним подойдет, и будет смотреть. Вдруг Сумирэ вскочила и подбежала к девочке, не в силах больше сдерживать себя. Уставившись снизу вверх на девочку, Сумирэ засыпала ту градом вопросов:

\- А ты кто? А ты хочесь с нами иглать? А Я со своей сестрёнкой Минорин иглаю! А ты будесь с нами иглать? А мы клабика не пускаем, что бы он уюежал? А тебя как зовут? А вон там моя мама сидит! А ещё у нас есть сестрёнка Сим-Сим. А я ей своего Таду далила, но она почему-то мне него обратно дала. А у сестренки Хиэй коська есть и ещё котятки есть. Один белый и ещё один черный. А сестрёнка Хиэй совсем взлослая. Сестренка Хиэй как мама, но не такая как мама, а ка сестренка Минори, но если бы Минори была как мама. А у тебя сестренки есть? А как их зовут. А та тетенька это твоя мама? А как тебя зовут? А коська у сестрёнки Хиэй белая, с тёмненькими пятнышками. А ты не знаешь, почему у коськи сестрёнки Хиэй один котёнок белый, а ещё один черненький. А беленького котенка зовут Сирой Синдзю, а челненького – Курой Конго! А коську сестрёнки Хиэй зовут Хоси. А у тебя коськи есть. А котятки есть? А хочесь, я сестрёнку Хиэй поплосу и она тебе одного котятку подалит?

Девочка опешила от такого напора. И тут Сумирэ, уже подпрыгивавшая от переполнявшей её энергии, схватила девочку за руку и потащила к Минорин:

\- Минори! Она будет с нами иглать! Это Минорин, моя сестрёнка! – и тут же снова потащила за руку девочку к поднявшейся на ноги матери, - Мама! Мама! Смотли! Девочка будет с нами иглать! А это моя мама! А мою маму зовут Ююко! А твою маму как зовут?

После этих слов лицо девочки как будто окаменело, и тут же на него нахлынула растерянность. Ююко хотела остановить младшую, когда она кинулась к девочке, но не успела. Она так мало видела эту девочку, что до сих пор не могла определить кто она: или человеческое дитя или новый демон Тумана. С одной стороны, учитывая отсутствие эмоций и не разговорчивость девочки, её можно было считать одним из демонов Тумана, с другой стороны, Ююко один раз видела, как эта девочка, смеясь и подпрыгивая, бежала навстречу взрослой девушке. Подбежав к девушке, девочка, смеясь, обняла её и стала с жаром что-то рассказывать, потом схватила за руку и потянула за собой в сторону низенького домика. Такое поведение девочки не укладывалось в образ демона Тумана. Не зная как обращаться к этой девочке, в лёгкой растерянности, Ююко прикрикнула на младшую:

\- Сумирэ! Веди себя прилично! – и тут же опустившись на колени, согнулась в почтительном поклоне, подумав про себя, - «С меня не убудет, и может, не ошибусь, и девочка действительно демон Тумана…»

\- Прошу прощения за неразумное поведение моей дочери, госпожа! Нижайше прошу простить, госпожа, за недостойное поведение! – услышав эти слова, и Минорин, и Сумирэ, так же опустились на колени и поклонились.

Девочка в ответ тоже склонилась в поклоне. Но этот поклон, как отметила про себя Ююко, был очень формален и не нёс в себе никакого уважения. «Скорее всего, она демон Тумана!», - решила для себя женщина.

\- Извините нас, госпожа! Ещё раз нижайше прошу простить нас за недостойное поведение моей дочери! Что бы ни беспокоить вас, мы сейчас уйдём! Сумирэ, Минорин идемте. Не будем беспокоить госпожу

И поднявшись с колен Ююко, взяв за руку младшую, уже было собралась уходить, как за её спиной раздался мелодичный детски голосок, в котором, как казалось, теплится тоненький огонёк надежды и звучит отчаянье:

\- Я… Останьтесь… Не уходите… - затем с громко и с надеждой, - Меня зовут Осокабе Макие и я хочу играть с вашими детьми. Разрешите мне поиграть с вашими дочерями!

Обернувшись, она увидела склонившуюся в поклоне девочку, назвавшуюся Осокабе Макие, по щекам которой текли слёзы. Тут же Сумирэ вырвала свою руку из руки матери, подбежала к девочке и радостно запрыгала рядом с ней:

\- Сумирэ будет иглать с Осокабе! Сумирэ и Минори будут иглать с Осокабе!

\- Сумирэ! Перестань прыгать около госпожи Осокабе! Госпожа Осокабе, меня зовут Камикава Ююко, а это мои дочери старшая Камикава Минорин и младшая Камикава Сумирэ! Приятно познакомится! – произнося эти фразы, Ююко всё ещё не представляла себе кто всё-таки эта девочка: человек или демон Тумана.

Прошло ещё несколько дней, женщина с девочками стали после завтрака спускаться на берег, где их уже ждала Осокабе. Дети вместе с девочкой играли, иногда привлекая к своим играм Ююко. Девушка, которую Осокабе называла Хару-Хару, иногда появлялась на берегу стоя в сторонке и с безразличием на своем фарфоровом лице наблюдала за резвящимися детьми. Но уже пару дней Ююко замечала, что у Осокабе иногда, после долгих пробежек или быстрой и суетливой игры, синеет верхняя губа, да и лицо слегка белеет, нездоровой бледностью, несмотря на задорный румянец на щеках.

Вот и сегодня, под вечер, девочки бегали вдоль кромки прибоя, подымая кучу брызг и радостно визжа. Ююко присматривала за ними в полглаза, любуясь небольшими волнами легким рокотанием наползавших на берег.

\- Макие, за последние дни, очень оживилась, - от раздавшегося за спиной голоса женщина вздрогнула и не произвольно втянула, как черепаха, голову. Повернувшись, она увидела стоявшую рядом светловолосую девушку в невообразимом пальто:

\- Мы можем оставить Макие под вашим наблюдением, - абсолютно лишённым какой-либо интонации голосом произнесла девушка. Ююко растерялась, как реагировать на эту фразу: толи это был вопрос, толи утверждение. Замявшись, она только и смогла произнести, глупо хлопая ресницами:

\- Что вы сказали госпожа…? Госпожа….?

\- Линейный крейсер «Харуна» Второго Восточного Флота Тумана.

\- Простите госпожа линейный крейсер «Харуна»… что вы сказали? – переспросила Ююко, но в голове её при этом замельтешили мысли: « О Аматерасу- ками, это девушка тоже демон Тумана! Значит госпожа Осокабе всё же демон Тумана!, Это значит на этом острове только демоны Тумана живут? Неужели мы попали в самое логово демонов Тумана? Аматерасу-ками, спаси и сохрани меня и моих дочерей!»

\- Приказом Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота, мне предписано выйти в патрулирование, «Киришима» пока находится на маневрах в составе сводной эскадры. Эсминец «Симакадзе» проинформирована и на время моего отсутствия, в целях обеспечения потребностей Макие, ей будет предоставлена возможность манипулирования наноматериалом.

И девушка двинулась в сторону играющих детей. Увидев её Осокабе с радостным криком «Хару-Хару! Хару-Хару! Идем с нами играть!» кинулась к ней. Подбежав девочка обняла девушку, и попыталась, схватив за длинный рукав шинели потащить в сторону остановившихся Минорин и Сумирэ. Но Харуна не пошевелилась. От резкого толчка Осокабе чуть не упала, но была подхвачена Хару-Хару. Девушка что-то начала объяснять Макие, указав на Ююко рукой. Ещё проговорив пару минут Харуна развернулась и пошла в сторону пирса, к оконечности которого приближался черно-коричневый корабль. Ююко могла поклясца, что когда девушка смотрела на Осокабе, на её лице была тёплая, нежная улыбка. Дети ещё поиграли на берегу пару часов, подремали в тени камней и когда западный небосклон стал окрашиваться в красноватые тона, Ююко сказала, что пора и ужинать, пригласив из вежливости Осокабе разделить их скромный ужин. Госпожа Осокабе отказалась, но как показалось Ююко, не совсем уверенно. Распрощавшись у дверей домика, женщина и девочки поднялись к себе и занялись приготовлением ужина. К их веселой суете, вскоре присоединилась и Симакадзе. Сегодня на ужин была жареная макрель.

Собрав всю свою волю в кулак, Ююко положила пару кусков жареной макрели и чашку риса в пакет и спустилась к домику. Постучала в дверь и, услышав неразборчивые глухие звуки которые она восприняла за разрешение войти, сдвинула входную дверь в сторону и вошла в прихожую:

\- Извините за вторжение! Я вхожу! Это Камкава Ююко, я принесла госпоже Осокабе жареной рыбы и риса!

Не услышав ответ, Ююко прошла дальше по коридору, в котором было только две двери. Толкнув одну, она убедилась, что та заперта. Сдвинув вторую, она увидела небольшую, площадью не как не более шести татами, комнатку. В комнатке из мебели была только узкая, не высокая кровать, стол и стул. На стуле, за столом, сидела, сжав голову руками, госпожа Осокабе. Перед ней стояла тарелка, на которой по кругу, небольшими разноцветными кучками, лежали таблетки и капсулы. От увиденной картины Ююко тихонько ойкнула. На этот тихий звук с трудом повернула голову Макие, в глазах которой Ююко прочитала боль, страх, и одновременно, надежду и облегчение.

**Интермеццо «Четвёртый сон Конго»**

… она стояла перед газовой плитой с шумовкой в руке. На одной из конфорок плиты стояла кастрюля со вчерашним супом, вторая была занята закипавшим, забрызганным каплями жира, чайником, третью занимала кастрюля с макаронами, а на четвёртой стояла сковорода, на которой жарилась яичница. Рядом с газовой плитой была раковина мойки с горой грязной посуды, на которую из носика гусака часто капала вода. Сбоку от мойки, на расстоянии не более 30 сантиметров, стоял холодильник. От плиты до стенки, почти загораживая весь свет от окна, был шкаф, с покосившейся дверкой на всю высоту, на которой чётко были видны многочисленные следы жирных рук, грязных отпечатков и пятен различного происхождения. На подоконнике громоздились банки и пустые бутылки из-под молока и кефира. На шкафу сиротливо стояло восемь бутылочек для детского питания. На противоположной стороне от плиты стоял стол, накрытый выцветшей клеёнкой, на котором стояла сахарница с отбитой ручкой и вазочка с засахарившимся вареньем. Кухня была маленькой, и кроме описанной обстановки места оставалось только для пары табуретов, которые сейчас были задвинуты под стол.

Вдруг, как будто кто-то включил тумблер, и на неё обрушилась какофония звуков, в которой смешался звук скворчащего масла, капающая вода, детские крики, перемежающиеся и смешивающиеся с кошачьим мяуканьем, урчание холодильника, бормотание радиоточки, и глухое ритмичное буханье. Эта какофония почему-то не вызывало у неё никаких эмоций, кроме глухого раздражения. Взглянув на сковороду, она поняла, что яичница готова, и выключила газ под сковородой. В какой-то отстранённости она подошла к окну и взглянула в небольшое зеркало, стоявшее в углу. Из зеркала на неё смотрела блондинка. Лицо её, ещё остававшееся миловидным было опухшим, но не сильно Миндалевидный разрез глаз портили только синяки под глазами от недосыпа. Грязные волосы на голове были собраны в какой-то немыслимый, низкий пучок. Оглядев лицо в зеркало, она запястьями помассировала щеки, чтобы на них появился хоть какой-нибудь румянец. Её косметические процедуры прервал визг дверного звонка

Он не успела даже развернуться, как услышала, что дверь, истошно скрипнув, открылась, из форточки ворвалась волна свежего воздуха, в которой смешалась сырость осеннего дерева, прелость травы и бензиновая гарь. И тут же из соседней комнаты с визгами и писками пробежали дети:

\- Тётя Хиэй! Тётя Хиэй пришла! А у тебя конфеты есть! А что ты нам принесла? А ты нас на машине покатаешь?

\- Хамакадзэ, Исокадзэ, Таникадзэ, Уракадзэ! Хватит меня щипать! Ах, вы мордашки извазюканные! Пусть вам ваш папаша конфеты приносит! Вот, держите, таяки! И Таникадзэ, отпусти кошку! В следующий раз, как гулять пойдёте, прокачу! А ну, брысь в комнату!

Пока это разговор происходил в коридоре, глухое буханье, разносившееся по квартире, прекратилось, и в коридор вышел новый персонаж, о чём возвестил голос Хиэй:

\- О, смотрите, кто тётю Хиэй вышел встречать! Ни как сама Симакадзе нас встретить изволила? Ты это куда лыжи навострила? А кто с малышнёй заниматься будет?

\- А я им в няньки не нанималась! Сами нарожали – вот пускай сами и нянчатся! Хиэй, а ну пусти меня! Меня друзья ждут! Я не собираюсь сидеть тут с вами и жалобы мамашки выслушивать! Дай лучше тыщу!

\- Без тыщи обойдёшься! Ох, Симка! Смотри, покатишься по наклонной, кто тебя кроме отца с матерью вытаскивать из дерьма-то будет?

\- Ладно, проехали! – и на кухню забежала девушка-подросток, лет 14-15, одетая в «кожаную» куртку, под которой виднелся ярко-розовый топ, и из такого же материала юбку до середины бедра.Волосы её были цвета воронового крыла собранные в два хвоста. Концы волос одного из хвостов были окрашены в химически-оранжевый, а другой такой же ядовито-зелёный. Глаза обведены густой черной подводкой. Губы - в фиолетовой помаде. Девушка, подбежав к ней, ткнулась в щёку и шепнула на ухо:

-Я к Ашигаре. – и убежала. Дверь, в очередной раз истошно скрипнув, закрылась, погремев на последок замком.

Пока Сима отмечалась у неё, в кухню прошла и, вытащив из-под стола табурет, села молодая женщина с короткой стрижкой «под-мальчика» в брючном костюме тёмно-бордового цвета:

\- Упустишь, сестрёнка, Симку, ох, упустишь! А если забеременеет, что делать будешь?

И не дождавшись ответа, продолжила:

-Вот зря ты тогда с Ямато поцапалась, да ещё и её сестрице Мусаши воду из вазы на голову вылила! Ну, пристраивали они к тебе этих, Ингу и Инну! Ну, вешала бы им лапши на уши! Делов-то! Так хоть нормально бы выглядела! А ведь какая красотка была! Да ладно тебе, не возмущайся! А то я не видела как все мужики на фирме слюни пускали и в стойку вставали, когда ты проходила! Ну, да ладно, я тебе уже не один раз это говорила. Решила так решила! Зато у тебя вон и Сима и эти четверо! Не то, что у меня… только девочки из отдела… - и Хиэй отвернулась и стала смотреть в окно, учащенно моргая наращёнными ресницами. Проморгавшись, продолжила, свой монолог, попутно доставая из сумочки пачку сигарет и тонкую зажигалку:

\- А твой-то муженёк-то где? Опять с мужиками в гараже зависает? Ох, попадётся он мне, я ж ему по башке-то настучу, чтобы не шлялся неизвестно где и с кем, а дома сидел , с женой! Тебе же сейчас всегда кто-то рядом должен быть!

Тут дверь опять истошно скрипнула и снова закрылась. И из коридора на кухню зашёл Виктор, слегка покачивась и широко улыбаясь:

\- О, кого я вижу Хиэй! Дава поцелуемся!

\- Припёрся, кобель! Не буду я с алкашом целоваться! В начале протрезвей! А потом уж целоваться лезь! Да работу человеческую найди! Ты посмотри, в чём у тебя Конго ходит сейчас и в чём она раньше ходила! Раньше у неё только фирменные шмотки были, а сейчас? Вон халат только, да и тот совсем уж затрапезный!

Конго посмотрела на свой синий, застиранный байковый халат синего цвета, на котором уже с трудом различались красненькие цветочки. Халат был подпоясан поясом, под которым торчал огромный живот. Конго с непонимающим видом воззрилась на Виктора и Хиэй, которые продолжали цапаться:

-Да найду я себе нормальную работу! Да нормальная у меня работа!

\- Нормальная работа у него! Да не смеши мои лабутены! Тебе семью надо содержать. Симка скоро школу закончит. Ей в институт поступать надо будет. И ещё у тебя четверо подрастают. Им скоро в школу идти. А ты ещё Конго шестого заделал! Говорила я тогда ей: кастрировать тебя, кобеля, надо! Конго! Ты чего это надумала!

\- Конго в это время схватилась за свой огромный живот, который пронзила дикая боль. Поддерживая одной рукой низ живота, другой опёрлась на стол и почувствовала, как по нокам струится жидкость. Сквозь зубы прошипела:

\- Сумка в шкафу в коридоре… Поехали, я рожаю…

… Конго проснулась сегодня не в духе, она совершенно не выспалась. Её снился какой-то дурацкий сон, содержание которого она совершенно не помнила, нопроснулась совершенно разбитой, как будто она и не спала совсем. Контрастный душ немного разогнал сонливость, но не придал обычной бодрости. Конго в мрачном состоянии прошла в кают-компанию и стала заваривать себе чай. Из такого состояния её лучше всего выводил чай, заваренный лично человеком. Но Виктор отсутствовал. Неделю назад она его отправила с инспекцией по кораблям Второго Восточного. И он должен был вернуться через 96 часов.

Заварив чай, Конго уже было захотела достать плитку шоколада, как ей поступил запрос на прием самолёта. Это оказался Виктор.

Самолет зависнув, мягко опустился на посадочную площадку. Виктор открыл дверь и спрыгнул на палубу. Вытащив сумку, закинул на плечо и счастливо жмурясь и слегка насвистывая какой-то мотивчик пошёл по направлению к входной двери. Поднявшись на лифте, он зашёл к себе в каюту, забросил сумку на кресло, и, вернувшись в коридор, пошёл по направлению к мостику. Развернувшийся экран заставил его развернуться и идти по направлению к кают-компании. Чем ближе он подходил к кают-кампании, тем не увереннее становились его шаги. От кают-кампании отчетливо нёсся запах свежеприготовленной яичницы. Когда он зашёл в кают-компанию у него подкосились ноги и округлились глаза.

\- Припёрся, кобель! А предупредить не мог, что появишься! Что встал на пороге? Садись, я тебе яичницу приготовила! – и Конго поставила перед усевшимся за стол Виктором сковороду с глазуньей. Фартук рассыпался серебристым пылью и впитался в платье Конго. Она развернулась и подошла к окну, скрывая от человека румянец смущения. Конго мучала только одна мысль: «Как я научилась готовить яичницу…?»

**Большая перемена**

Как же это, друзья?  
Человек глядит на вишни в цвету,  
А на поясе длинный меч!

Кёрай (1651–1704)

\- Госпожа Осокабе, вам плохо? Давайте я схожу, позову ваших слуг? – и про себя Ююко отметила, что в образе девочки есть какое-то несоответствие. То ли голова несколько больше, то ли тело несколько меньше, чем у обычного ребёнка её лет.

Девочка отвела взгляд и, поддерживая свою голову руками, склонилась над столом.

\- Здесь никого кроме меня нет, - чуть слышным голосом ответила Макие, - Сейчас всё пройдёт…

\- Но, госпожа Осокабе, вам плохо! Может быть вам прилечь? Я сейчас могу дать вам воды.

Ююко стояла, нервно теребя ручки пакета с ужином. У неё в душе боролось два противоположных чувства: с одной стороны, она не хотела вмешиваться в личное пространство девочки и навязывать свою помощь, с другой стороны, новое и непонятное чувство требовало от неё обнять и укутать девочку теплом своего тела в попытке избавить ту от боли, исказившей приятные черты лица. Ююко уже замечала за собой те изменения, что происходили с ней в последнее время. Она стала более терпимой к своим детям, ей стало нравиться обнимать и общаться с ними, она испытывала гордость за их успехи и знания и огорчалась из-за их проступков. Она уже была не та взбалмошная и сумасбродная представительница нынешней элиты японского общества. Те пертурбации, в которые она попала со своими дочерьми, привели её к мысли, что она сейчас просто мать своих детей и должна сделать всё от неё зависящее, чтобы её дочери смогли остаться в живых в этом мире.

И вот сейчас, смотря на Макие, Ююко поняла, что нужно отбросить в сторону те нормы и правила приличия, которые ей внушали с самого детства, чтобы постараться помочь девочке и хоть чем-то облегчить её состояние. Ей вдруг вспомнился обрывок лекции одного из преподавателей университета, на которую она попала совершенно случайно, забредя в аудиторию после бурной вечеринки в надежде отоспаться. И вот, пока её не сморил сон, в полудрёме, она запомнила утверждение лектора о том, что сознательное самоограничение японцами личного пространства и невмешательство в личное пространство других членов общества, несмотря на близость их между собой, позволили японской нации создать устойчивое общество, которое смогло существовать в условиях перенаселённости на ограниченной территории. Дальше лектор говорил, что в конечном итоге, в 20 и в начале 21 века, до пришествия Тумана, это привело к стагнации и критическому старению японской нации, но после пришествия демонов Тумана сознательное самоограничение японцев может позволить японцам выжить. Что было дальше, Ююко не помнила, так как уснула. Но почему-то этот отрывок лекции засел в её памяти и она периодически на вечеринках блистала этими мыслями, собирая комплименты об образованности.

Ююко решительно шагнула к столу, поставив пакет с едой на него, и осторожно обхватив Макие, подняла её на руки. «Какая она легкая!» - удивилась женщина. Макие внезапно обхватила Ююко за шею и прижалась к ней с легким всхлипыванием. Не отпуская девочку из рук, она села на кровать и стала покачивать Макие, тихонечко и нежно поглаживая её по голове. Через какое-то время Макие облегчённо вздохнула и, открыв глаза, посмотрела немного испуганным взглядом на Ююко:

\- Спасибо вам. Со мной уже всё хорошо. Спасибо вам. И извините за то беспокойство, что я вам доставила, – с этими словами девочка выскользнула из рук Ююко и направилась к столу.

\- Госпожа Осокабе, а где ваши слуги? – ещё раз поинтересовалась Ююко у девочки.

\- У меня нет слуг здесь. В том доме, где я раньше жила с моим п… с профессором Осокабе, у меня была горничная и водитель. А здесь, когда со мной или Харуна, или Киришима, или они обе, то помогают их вспомогательные сервисные роботы. А сейчас я здесь одна. Харуна сказала, что за мной присмотрите вы и Симакадзе.

Женщина внутри себя ужаснулась: «Как вовремя я сюда пришла! Если бы с этой девочкой, одной из демонов Тумана, что-то бы произошло, то они бы нас с девочками не пощадили!»

\- Госпожа Осокабе! Прошу простить меня за излишнюю дерзость, но я прошу вас пройти со мной в домик наверху. Я буду очень вам благодарна, если вы пойдёте со мной! – и, присев на корточки, с надеждой взглянула в глаза Макие. Девочка, засмущавшись от пристального взгляда, тихо прошептала: «Хорошо, я пойду с вами». Встав со вздохом облегчения, женщина, захватив так и не открытый пакет с уже остывшим ужином для Макие, уже встала у двери, ожидая девочку. Та в это время, достав из шкафчика, скрытого в стене, коробку с ячейками, и стала раскладывать по ним свои разноцветные таблетки, пилюли и капсулы. На немой вопрос Ююко Макие пояснила, что это необходимые ей пищеварительные элементы и добавки.

\- Я прошу прощения, госпожа Осокабе! Но… вы больны?

\- Нет, я не больна. Мне просто необходимы эти добавки, чтобы иметь возможность переваривать пищу.

\- Но… госпожа Симакадзе и госпожа Хиэй ели нашу пищу, и у них всё было нормально, и они не жаловались… - немного растеряно проговорила женщина.

У Макие немного напряглась спина, и её движения, когда она собирала свою коробку, несколько сбились. Закрыв крышку коробки, девочка развернулась и, смотря в прямо в глаза Ююко, сказала:

\- Я не ментальная модель или аватара корабля Тумана. Меня создал мой… мой… профессор Осокабе, и поэтому я ношу его фамилию. Я искусственно созданный ребёнок. Мой… Профессор Осокабе создал меня для того, чтобы я смогла решать сложные инженерные и математические задачи, которые не в состоянии решать имеющиеся в Японии компьютеры, для борьбы с Туманом. Но… профессор Осокабе погиб, и я осталась одна. Уже без него я создала оружие, которое способно нанести урон некоторым, как я сейчас понимаю, кораблям Тумана рангом не выше эсминца. Правительство Центрального района посчитало интересным проект по созданию искусственных людей, и поэтому было необходимо вывезти меня и всю документацию по этому проекту в Центральный район. Но я тогда уже встретилась и с Харуной, и с Киришимой, – тут на лицо Макие скользнула нежная улыбка, а глаза затуманились радостными воспоминаниями, - они стали моими единственными подругами и я полюбила их всем сердцем. И они меня спасли от правительственных войск. В конечном итоге я оказалась на этом острове. Тут мне построили эту лабораторию и исследовательские установки, на которых я сейчас и работаю. У меня есть несколько идей, как улучшить защиту кораблей Тумана.

Ююко услышав это, испуганно прикрыла рот рукой:

\- Госпожа Осокабе, то есть вы сейчас помогаете демонам Тумана?

\- Они спасли меня! – от возмущения девочка почти выкрикнула эти слова, - Хару-Хару и Киришима спасли меня от людей! Я же не человек! Я специально выращенное существо! Я – монстр, по мнению людей!

Ююко с непониманием смотрела на шумно дышавшую после крика, девочку. Макие, переведя дух, продолжила уже спокойным мелодичным голоском, но от слов, которые услышала женщина, веяло смертельным холодом:

\- Мне потом Акаси дала почитать материалы по проекту и переписку чиновников Центрального района. Приказ был вывезти и меня, и оборудование, и документацию. Если бы что-то им помешало, то в любом случае они должны были вывезти документацию, а если бы я стала сопротивляться, то моё тело или его фрагмент. У себя, в Центральном Районе, они хотели бы создать новую расу людей, сверхлюдей, которые бы превосходили бы всех остальных многократно. Из документов я узнала, что из тысяч экспериментов, что проводил профессор Осокабе, удачно сформировалось только 108 эмбрионов, но выжила только я. Я так думала до недавнего времени, – девочка замолкла, и стало слышно, как на берег с шумом накатываются волны. Спустя минуту Макие продолжила:

\- Выжило два эмбриона: девочка и мальчик, но у них был разный генетический код, и задачи, которые они должны были решать, были разные. Я создавалась профессором Осокабе как супермощный биологический компьютер. Другой Осокабе должен был быть выдающимся администратором, - она ещё раз замолчала, но тут же продолжила, - Да, я создана первой, и профессор Осокабе изменил генетический код так, что все ресурсы моего организма направлены на работу моего головного мозга, и поэтому мне необходимы эти добавки.

\- Я прошу прощения, госпожа Осокабе, но вам только лет семь или восемь, и вы не можете быть сестрой господина Осокабе, премьер-министра Северного района. Ведь ему шестнадцать лет. Теперь понятно, почему он выдающийся администратор, и при нём Северный район наконец-то перестал получать дотации из Центрального района.

Макие криво усмехнулась:

\- Мне тоже шестнадцать, но… я только выгляжу на семь лет. И… - девочка нервно вздохнула, - … и Акаси мне сказала, что если верить записям профессора Осокабе, то он ограничил срок моего функционирования,… то есть срок моей жизни. Каков он, Акаси затруднилась ответить, но предположила, что не более 20 лет.

От того что эта девочка знает срок своей жизни и с каким спокойствием говорит, сколько ей осталось жить, с одной стороны Ююко восхищалась ей, а с другой стороны женщине захотелось окружить девочку теплом и заботой.

\- Но неужели демоны Тумана не смогут продлить вашу жизнь, госпожа Осокабе?

\- Акаси говорила, что есть несколько вариантов: можно будет на квантовом уровне перезапустить генетические механизмы, но это потребует несколько суток работы всех вычислительных мощностей Ремонтной Базы и поставит под угрозу функционирование самой Ремонтной Базы. Можно также создать новое тело, как у аватар кораблей Тумана, но тогда я смогу находиться только на Ремонтной Базе и не смогу покидать её. Акаси уговаривает меня согласится на второй вариант, но я пока не знаю, как поступить.

Ююко не поняла и половины из того, что говорила Макие, но у неё сложилось впечатление, что девочка не особо желает продлить годы своей жизни.

\- Госпожа Айсака, я готова! Пойдёмте! - и Макие выбежала в коридорчик, держа в одной руке контейнер с добавками, а в другой – большого плюшевого розового медведя.

Потом был радостный писк Сумирэ, когда она увидела в дверном проёме фигурку Макие, и угощение девочки ужином, а затем совместное мытьё посуды. После ужина девочки стали шумно играть, и Сумирэ каким-то образом умудрилась затащить в их игру и Ююко, и Симакадзе. Затем была не менее шумная и полная брызг, мыльных пузырей и веселого детского смеха вечерняя ванна. Когда все немного угомонились, и чистые и слегка распаренные от горячей воды Минорин и Сумирэ были переодеты в пижамы, Макие начала прощаться и сказала, что пойдёт ночевать в лабораторный корпус, Ююко не ожидая от себя такой дерзости, сказала:

\- Макие! Оставаться одному ребенку на берегу небезопасно, - и услышала за спиной ироничное фырканье Симакадзе, - Ты будешь ночевать в этом доме. Это же твой дом?

Девочка даже не стала что-то ей отвечать, её лицо просто светилось от счастья. Как оказалось, в доме есть шкаф с одеждой для госпожи Осокабе, среди которой была тёплая пижамка с кружевными оборками. Отправив Сумирэ и Минорин спать в одну из комнат, Ююко проводила госпожу Осокабе в другую, помогла расправить большую кровать и уложила ту спать. Подоткнув, по вошедшей в её новую жизнь привычке, одеяло, Ююко пожелала госпоже Осокабе спокойной ночи и уже собралась уходить, как негромкий голосок остановил её:

\- Госпожа Ююко! Не уходите, пожалуйста! Посидите со мной!

И женщина вернулась. Ююко присела на краешек кровати и посмотрела на Макие, которую явно мучал какой-то вопрос. Женщина первой задала свой, дабы не сидеть с Макие в напряжённой тишине:

\- Госпожа Осокабе, вы о чём-то хотели меня спросить?

\- Госпожа Айсака! Скажите, вы считаете меня монстром?

Ююко весь вечер задавала себе этот вопрос, изредка поглядывая на веселящуюся вместе с её дочерями девочку. И вот сейчас, ещё раз смотря в глаза, которые в ответ смотрели на неё с надеждой, полуулыбнувшись ответила:

\- Госпожа Осокабе, иногда даже люди, родившиеся обычным образом, оказываются настоящими монстрами, и не только по причинам их внешнего вида. Настоящие монстры те, кто считает вас лабораторным опытом чудаковатого учёного и готовы избавиться от вас, если вы их не будете устраивать, - Ююко вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала девочку в лоб, - А для меня вы просто девочка 7 лет, почти ровесница моей старшей дочери. И я надеюсь, вы подружитесь с моими дочерьми.

Макие неловко повернулась набок и, обхватив своими ручками руку Ююко, уткнулась в её плечо и прошептала: "Спасибо". Наступившую тишину в спальне нарушило только несколько всхлипываний, и женщина тихонько погладила по голове девочку.

\- Спасибо вам, госпожа Ююко… Мне давно не было так хорошо… Я, когда была ещё маленькой, вот так любила засыпать с п… профессором Осокабе… Мне было тогда так хорошо и спокойно, что я засыпала очень быстро… и прошу вас зовите меня просто Макие…

\- Хорошо, Макие. А ты любила профессора Осокабе… твоего… папу?

-… Да. Он был очень добр ко мне. И я думаю, что в последнее время, перед своей гибелью, он стал любить меня уже не как своё изобретение, а как свою дочь… - и Макие тихонько заплакала, а Ююко продолжила гладить ту по голове, успокаивая. И обе не заметили, как уснули после напряженного дня. Посереди ночи Ююко несколько раз будили: первой пришла Сумирэ, таща за собой своё одеяло. Затем пришла Минори, так как замерзла, потому что одеяло было одно на двоих. Под утро в кровать забралась Симакадзе, буркнув под нос, что ей почему-то одиноко, и она тоже замёрзла.

Первые солнечные лучи, ворвавшиеся в эту комнату, осветили сопящую во сне аватару эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», лежащую на боку, и Минорин, охватившую её со спины. Сумирэ спала, раскинув ноги и руки в разные стороны и закинув их на мать и Минорин. А Макие так и спала, обхватив руку Ююко. Солнечные лучи самую первую разбудили Сумирэ, которая тут же начала будить всех остальных, ползая по ним и тормоша каждую в отдельности. И начался новый день на этом маленьком острове.

В их маленькой общине вскоре сложился почти райский порядок вещей. Все вместе готовили завтрак, потом шли на побережье, где девочки играли, а Макие проводила свои эксперименты в лабораторном корпусе, иногда ей там помогала Симакадзе. Если день был пасмурный, или на остров накатывал шторм, то они весь день сидели в домике, занимая себя играми и рассказами. А вечером они ужинали и шли спать по разным комнатам, но утром все всё равно собирались около Ююко.

В один из дней, за завтраком раздался мелодичный звук вызова из браслета на руки Макие и перед ней развернулся экран с сообщением. Все с вопросом посмотрели на Макие.

\- К нам сегодня придёт Флагман Второго Восточного Флота линейный крейсер «Конго». И Симакадзе, у тебя сегодня заканчивается срок твоего ареста, и с Флагманом прибудет эсминец «Симакадзе».

И тут же начался сущий бедлам. Макие отнеслась к этому сообщению абсолютно индифферентно. Симакадзе тут же начала заваливать Ююко различными просьбами и приказаниями. Сумирэ, предчувствуя начало новых изменений, начала бегать с громкими криками по домику, периодически щипая и щекоча Минорин, которая начала бегать за Сумирэ в попытках отомстить. Затем в эту беготню и крики была вовлечена Макие. И вскоре Сумирэ была схвачена объединёнными силами Минорин и Макие, и усажена для успокоения на стул.

Симакадзе вскоре немного успокоилась, и они с Ююко договорились об организации мероприятия по встрече Флагмана. К этому процессу были привлечены девочки, и вскоре вовсю закипела работа на кухне.

Из-за высокого скалистого мыса в бухту зашёл большой чёрный корабль с ужасающими багровыми знаками, которые вспыхивали и тускнели, подчиняясь какому-то внутреннему ритму. За этим черным кораблем шёл другой, меньше, но так же украшенный замысловатыми, светящимися узорами. Эти корабли на берегу, в самом начале пирса встречала девушка в форменном кителе и женщина в традиционной юкате. Большой корабль остановился у окончания пирса, а малый корабль закончил свое движение на середине, где глубина ещё позволяла ему беспроблемно пришвартоваться. Из-за женщины показалась голова девочки, а когда корабли замерли, девочка вышла вперёд и, замерев на секунду, пошла по пирсу к большому кораблю. Вслед за девочкой пошла и девушка в кителе, проходя вдоль малого корабля, коснулась борта его своей рукой, и от этого прикосновения на мгновение ярким светом вспыхнули узоры на бортах. За девушкой семенила женщина, низко склонив голову. Когда она подняла свои глаза, от окончания пирса к ним уже шла, негромко постукивая по поверхности пирса каблучками туфелек, высокая, стройная, белокурая девушка в шикарном вечернем платье, с длинным шлейфом. А за девушкой шёл непринужденной походкой… мужчина в джинсовом костюме.

«Э-э-э-э… Мужчина...? Гайдзин...? Это какой-то новый демон Тумана?»

**Марлезонский балет театра Кабуки**

Зал для заморских гостей  
Тушью благоухает…  
Белые сливы в цвету.  
Бусон (1716–1783)

Пораженная обликом нового демона Тумана, Ююко перестала замечать всё вокруг уставившись и совершенно неприлично рассматривая мужчину. Она даже не заметила короткий обмен фразами между Симакадзе и прибывшей блондинкой, от которых Сима вначале покраснела, а затем выпрямилась и с усердием в голосе и решительностью на лице четко отчеканила ответ. На лице девушки в вечернем платье по этому поводу не отразилось ни одной эмоции. Её идеальное лицо оставалось по-прежнему бесстрастным и холодным. Ююко же всё рассматривала мужчину, который казалось, также ничего не замечал, стоя на пару шагов позади девушки и Симакадзе, и курил, с лёгкой усталостью на лице. Ююко, спохватившись, что её непристойное рассматривание будет расценено как совершенно не подобающее поведение, опустила свой взгляд, но, не удержавшись, изредка глядела на него сквозь ресницы.

«Он явно гайдзин. Наверное, это какой-то новый демон-гайдзин. Или может демоны могут менять свой облик? Хотя ни госпожа Симакадзе, ни госпожа Хиэй никогда не меняли свой облик. Но он стоит немного позади новой госпожи и госпожи Симакадзе. А вдруг он тоже человек? И тогда кто он? Может быть, он слуга этой красивой госпожи? Но он держится перед ней совершенно не так, как должен держаться слуга перед своей госпожой! Тогда кто он? Дворецкий?», - Ююко размышляла, опустив свой взгляд и рассматривая ровную гладкую, но совершенно не скользкую поверхность пирса, всеми силами стараясь не смотреть в сторону демона-гайдзина.

Ююко продолжила, свои размышления, вспоминая свой предыдущий жизненный опыт и разговоры своих знакомых: «Дворецкий? Но он тогда, должен находиться в доме, где живут эти демоны. Так почему же он следует за этой деву… этим демоном? А может она его использует для своих… своих… нужд?». И от мелькнувшей перед её взором картины, она зажмурила глаза, перестала слышать звуки, щеки предательски окрасились красным, а в низу живота сладострастно запорхали бабочки. Ююко хоть и была уже матерью двух дочерей, но от мыслей про взаимоотношения между мужчиной и женщиной, смущалась как подросток. По этому поводу её знакомые постоянно над ней подшучивали.

Когда Ююко открыла зажмуренные глаза, то перед собой она увидела скользнувший по поверхности пирса шлейф и удаляющийся к берегу монолог Макие. Подняв голову, она обнаружила, что стоит одна на пирсе. Макие уходит к берегу, сопровождая девушку-демона и что-то той объясняя. Симакадзе куда-то исчезла. Большой черный корабль продолжал стоять у оконечности пирса, багровые рисунки на его поверхности потускнели, а вот у малого корабля его рисунки наоборот, стали насыщенными и меняли свою яркость в причудливом порядке. Кроме Ююко на пирсе всё также стоял гайдзин.

Вдруг перед ним развернулся экран, по которому побежали строчки с каким-то текстом. Что-то, пробормотав на незнакомом Ююко языке, мужчина сделал движение кистью руки, и экран сменился, вспыхнул на короткое мгновенье ярким рисунком, напоминавшим рисунки на кораблях. И вот уже перед мужчиной висели в воздухе два экрана. Что на них было изображено, Ююко не могла разобрать, потому, что мужчина пошёл вдоль пирса, что-то говоря.

«Это точно демон!» - от следующей мысли Ююко почти перестала дышать и у неё подкосились ноги, - «А может это сам Ватацуми-но ками? Тогда эта девушка-демон сама Тоётама-химэ? О, боги, боги! О, Аматэрасу-ками, спаси и сохрани жизни моих дочерей!»

При этом глаза Ююко всё расширялись и расширялись, от гулявших в её голове мыслей и уже через мгновение её лицо напоминало лицо персонажа из аниме далёких 90-х годов ХХ века. В это мгновение демон обернулся и подмигнул Ююко. От этого женщина вначале опешила, а потом снова залилась краской смущения. Не успела она справится со смущением, как Рюдзин совершил движение кистью руки и экраны, висящие перед ним, пропали, снова вспыхнув напоследок какими-то символами, и направился в её сторону.

Ююко быстро опустилась на колени, широко расставив свои локти и показывая всей своей позой глубочайшее уважение. Уткнувшись лбом в пирс, она даже зажмурилась до хаотичных, разноцветных вспышек в глазах и моля про себя, что бы Рюдзин прошёл мимо и не обратил на неё никакого внимания. К её ужасу, негромкий звук шагов, приблизившись, остановился буквально в двух шагах от её головы. Ююко уже начала дрожать, про себя шепча просьбы ко всем известным её богам, включая Магомета, Аллаха, Христа, Иисуса, Будду Гаутаму, Элвиса Пресли и Хиросэ Сузу. Раздавшийся приятный мужской голос заставил Ююко вздрогнуть, но она так не решилась поднять глаза, только стала негромким голосом приносить извинения за своё неподобающее поведение. Мужской голос что-то ещё сказал, но женщина не расслышала, всё так же продолжая монотонно извиняться.

Внезапно сильные мужские руки схватили её за плечи и сильным рывком заставили женщину выпрямиться. Больше от испуга, чем от грубой силы Ююуо широко открыла глаза и смотрела в мужское лицо, почти теряя сознание. Это лицо не обладало алебастровой утонченностью аристократических семей, как Востока, так и Запада, которые Ююко видала на репродукциях картин. Но в тоже время его лицо не было опалено Солнцем, и суровая погода не оставила на нём свои следы. Лицо было обыкновенно для гайдзина, чуть вытянутое, но в тоже время черты его не были грубыми, как у некоторых представителей Экспедиционного Корпуса. В лице этого гайдзина, казалось, смешались черты лиц всех известных Ююко рас. Охватив за мгновение своим взглядом все лицо мужчины, отметив про себя старый шрамик около уха, и чисто выбритое горло и подбородок, она, не удержавшись, взглянула в его глаза, и уже не могла отвести своего взгляда. Глаза были самые обычные, из них не изливался божественный свет, и они не смотрели на Ююко холодом адской черноты. Но Ююко сама для себя решила, что таким взглядом смотрит мужчина на женщину, в первый раз глядя глаза в глаза.

Совладав с собой, она выскользнула из слегка придерживавших её рук и склонилась в глубоком, уважительном поклоне. Мужчина что-то спросил, но Юююко не поняла, затем мужчина повторил свой вопрос на английском языке, с небольшим акцентом:  
\- Вас зовут Камикава Ююко?  
\- Да, господин.  
\- А ваши дети с вами?  
\- Да, господин.  
\- У вас две девочки?  
\- Да, господин.  
\- С ними всё в порядке?  
\- Да, господин.  
\- А у вас всё хорошо?  
\- Да, господин.

Как только мужчина обратился к Ююко с первым вопросом в голове всё смешалось. Она могла вымолвить по-английски только «Да, господин», от того, что к ней обратился напрямую, как она считала, один из верховных, если не самый верховный демон Тумана. И женщина на любой вопрос отвечала «Да, господин», не задумываясь о смысле вопроса.  
\- А давайте взорвём этот остров к чёртовой бабушке.  
\- Да, господин… Ой! – негромко ойкнула Ююко, когда до неё дошёл смысл последнего вопроса, - Простите, господин, Ююко не расслышала Вашего последнего вопроса! Ююко просит прощения, но не могли бы Вы, господин, повторить свой последний вопрос?

Посмотрев на мужчину, Ююко увидела, что он улыбается.  
\- Ююко, я понимаю, что у вас некоторая нервозность в связи с нашим прибытием. Меня зовут Виктор Рокин. Извините, неправильно представился. Рокин Виктор, – и мужчина слегка наклонил голову.

Ююко не знала, как отвечать на это представление. С одной стороны, господин сам представился, но с другой стороны его кивок головой был уж слишком фамильярным по отношению к женщине. И Ююко, посчитав, что в текущей ситуации придираться к незнающему правил этикета гайдзину, да ещё и верховному демону Тумана не стоит. Женщина мило улыбнулась и склонилась ещё раз в приветственном поклоне. «И как после того, как прислуга целый день кланяются господам, у них не отваливаться спина?», - подумала Ююко, распрямляясь с некоторым напряжением, - «Надо будет фитнесом заняться. Может госпожа Симакадзе позволит скачать из JapNet несколько фитнес-программ. И пусть лучше будут инструкторами мальчики из Gazette». Эта группа, в очередной раз, была на пике популярности.

\- Господин, прошу вас, пройдите за Ююко. Она проводит Вас до берега. В домике наверху для вас и госпожи приготовлен обед, - и ещё раз низко поклонившись, засеменила по направлению к берегу. Мужчина в лёгкой растерянности следовал неспешным шагом за ней.

На самом конце пирса стояла блондинка и внимательно слушала Макие, которая уже заканчивала своё объяснение:- … насыщение поля Клейна в каждом из сегментов увеличивается на 12,3%. Дополнительные расходы наноматериала, в зависимости от ранга корабля, составят от 0,002% до 0,0027%.

Блондинка довольно кивнула и сказала:  
\- Акаси, всё слышала? Принять к исполнению и составить график посещения кораблей начиная с тех, кто по планам будет выходить в патрулирование.

И тут же, без перехода, не прощаясь с Макие, развернулась и пошла по направлению к большому кораблю, сказав приближавшемуся мужчине:  
\- Пойдём. Мы уходим. С Макие и Симакадзе я переговорила.

Но мужчина, перехватил девушку за локоток и осторожно остановил её убыстряющиеся шаги:  
\- Конго, погоди! Не надо спешить! Мне тут сказали, что девушки для нас обед приготовили!

Девушка остановилась и некоторым недоумением посмотрела на мужчину:  
\- Виктор, опять какие-то социальные обязательства?  
\- Да, нет, наверное… Упс… Нет, это просто правила хорошего тона и уважение к тем, к кому ты в гости пришла! Девушки ведь старались!

И Конго, с гримаской недовольства на белоснежном личике, неохотно ступила на берег.

Ююко заметила, что Макие зачем-то отбежала к камням, и оттуда показывает какие-то странные знаки. Мужчина, заметив это, из-за спины блондинки тоже показал Макие какой-то знак. И тут же, слегка подтолкнув Конго в сторону лесенки ведущей к домику, стоявшему на небольшом возвышении:  
\- Ты иди в домик, а мне надо с Макие поговорить. Тебя Ююко проводит. Проводите, Ююко?

От такой фамильярности по отношению к своей персоне, раньше, Ююко бы устроила скандал, но сейчас и в присутствии верховных демонов Тумана она только уважительно склонилась и вежливо попросила:  
\- Прошу Вас следовать за мной, госпожа!

А мужчина скорым шагом направился к Макие и они, обменявшись снова, по всей видимости, какими-то ритуальными жестами начали о чём-то шептаться.

Когда Ююко и блондинка подошли к лестнице в несколько ступеней, ведущей к домику, Ююко вспомнив кусок из сюжета какой-то исторической дорамы, отошла на шаг от тропинки и клонившись предупредила:  
\- Госпожа Ото-химе, здесь ступеньки! Прошу Вас быть осторожней!

На что блондинка, сжав губы в тонкую полоску, бросила недовольный взгляд на женщину. Как Ююко показалось, что вдруг солнечный свет отразился от этих глаз багровым отсветом.  
\- Я не настолько беспомощна и примитивна как л-л-люди, чтобы мне подсказывали, что передо мной лестница! – прошипела, не разжимая губ, блондинка и с величавой грацией поднялась по ступеням.

Когда они заходили на террасу перед домом, где планировалось угощенье гостей, Ююко услышала шёпот из ближайших кустов:  
\- Минори, смотли, это настояссяя Ото-химе! Смотли, смотли, какая она класивая! Я хосю себе такое же платье! Минори, а ты хосесь себе такое же платье? А мама в таком платье будет осень класивая! А Ото-химе на сестрёнку Хиэй походит! Значит Ото-химе тоже сестрёнка?  
\- Сумирэ! Да замолчи ты! Нас услышат и опять отругают! Ой!

Блондинка остановилась и пристально посмотрела на кусты, из которых доносился шёпот. Ничего не сказав, она проследовала на террасу и плавно опустилась в кресло, стоявшее около столика с угощеньями. Жители острова, когда готовились к приёму высоких гостей, решили не мудрствовать лукаво, а приготовить несколько кексов и бисквитов, украшенных джемом. При этом, побледневшая Симакадзе, запинаясь, призналась, что у неё ещё оставалось изрядное количество японских сладостей и сгущённое молоко. И тут же стала порываться связаться с какой-то Акаси, чтобы та не смела брать её запасы. В конце концов, Симу совместными усилиями успокоили, и вот теперь результаты их трудов скромно украшали стол, стоящий на террасе. С точки зрения даже обывателя времён до прихода Тумана, несколько нарезанных кексов, бисквитов и маффинов представляли из себя жалкое зрелище, но они были приготовлены в условиях недостатка необходимых ингредиентов, и вместо свежих фруктов и ягод пришлось использовать джемы, которые нашлись в кладовке.

Остановившись за пару шагов от сидящей в кресле девушки, Ююко, поклонившись, заговорила:  
\- Госпожа Ото-…  
\- Я Конго, Флагман Второго Восточного Флота Тумана.

«Так вот она какая, госпожа Флагман Второго Восточного Флота!» - подумала Ююко. О этой госпоже она очень много наслушалась от Симакадзе. Из этих разговоров Ююко не могла представить, как госпожа Конго-доно выглядит. В итоге Ююко бросила это дело и вот сейчас видела Конго перед своими глазами. Она уже отметила про себя, что некоторые жесты, поворот головы и надменный взгляд ей уже знакомы.

По заранее согласованному плану Симакадзе, Макие должны были сопровождать гостей на угощенье, а Ююко должна была тихонечко проследовать позади всех и скрыться в домике, удерживая Сумирэ от необдуманных поступков, которые могли привести к непредсказуемым последствиям. Но ситуация развивалась совершенно не так как предполагали. Неловкое молчание уже затягивалось, и женщина вынуждена была обратиться к госпоже Конго-доно.  
\- Да, госпожа Конго-доно. Может госпожа Конго-доно желает чаю?

Правая бровь над глазом идеальной формы чуть приподнялась, что могло быть истолковано как отображение вопроса.  
\- Если вы пригласили, то зачем спрашиваете? Ведь вы и так хотели предложить чай!  
\- Прошу прощения, госпожа Конго-доно, за мою навязчивость, но какой чай вы предпочитаете?

За время обмена парой предложений с этой человечкой Конго уже готова была встать и уйти к себе на борт: «Да почему все люди действуют абсолютно не логично! Надо было сразу на борт возвращаться! Ведь если пригласили к себе, то в соответствие с нормами поведения и этикета обязаны предложить угощенье или напитки! Хотя нужно отметить, что эти нормы поведения оказывают благотворное влияние на процесс взаимодействия между отдельными индивидуумами». Конго особо не распространялась, но она скачала из человеческой информационной сети пособие по этикету, знакомясь с понятием «чайная церемония». Изучив данное пособие, она была приятно удивлена схематичности и логичности норм и правил взаимодействия людей в различных областях. Она даже хотела дать задание Акаси сформировать на основе данного пособия соответствующий софт для Второго Восточного, но пока решила отложить это решение на более поздний срок.  
\- Мне - чёрный! Макие, а тебе какой? – раздался голос и на террасу зашли мужчина и Макие, при этом у Макие был одновременно довольный и загадочный вид, как у старшего ребёнка в семье, который нашёл спрятанные родителями подарки на Рождество и переклеил наклейки с именами.  
\- Если можно то, тоже чёрный! – ответила Макие. О том, что на острове, по какой-то причине был только чёрный или красный чай, она и так знала.

Ююко отправилась на кухню и уже через минут 10 вернулась на террасу с чайником и тремя чайными чашками. Стараясь не запнутся и не уронить всё на пол, она осторожно поставила поднос с чаем и чашками на стол и стала разливать чай.  
\- Ююко, а вы что не пьёте чай? Или вам не нравится черный чай? Тогда заварите себе тот, который вам нравится и присоединяйтесь к нам! – от раздавшегося за спиной мужского голоса немного дрогнула струйка чая, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взора Конго.

Шумно пододвинув два стула к столу, за которым расположилась Конго. Виктор на один из них сел сам, напротив Конго, а на другой присела Макие, ободряюще улыбнувшись женщине.

Немного опоздав, появилась Симакадзе. К удивлению Конго, Сима вела себя без привычной суетливости, присущей эсминцам. Так как стол, за которым пили чай, был один, то по просьбе Виктора, Сима была вынуждена к ним присоединится, сев по правую руку от Флагмана.

На стол были выставлены угощения и Конго, спустя некоторое время заметила, что скованность, окружавшая в действиях и разговорах вокруг неё, постепенно сошла на нет. Макие и Виктор беседовали , причём было видно, что комиссар пытается уследить за ходом мысли Макие, но постоянно теряется привлекая к обсуждению Симакадзе. Женщина же неслышно, в меру своих сил, ходила за их спинами и доливала чай в их чашки, когда он там заканчивался.

Тут Конго поразила мысль, что она совершенно не думает о действиях Второго Восточного Флота. Эта мысль была такой пугающей, что она сразу запросила подробную информацию о действиях подчинённых ей сил. Видимо отблески этих сильных эмоций отразились как-то на её лице и Виктор, заметив их, обратился к ней:  
\- Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет. Проверила действия подчинённых сил, – с холодком в голосе ответила она.  
\- Если бы, что-то случилось, тебя бы проинформировали?  
\- Да.  
\- То есть всё в порядке?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда просто пей чай с бисквитами! – сказал Виктор и продолжил прерванную беседу.

В начале Конго не понимала, что Виктор от неё хочет, но когда он так закончил их разговор она просто опешила. Она уже собралась встать и уйти к себе, но поймав укоризненный взгляд комиссара, решила ещё немного посидеть и выпить последнюю чашку чая и только потом уйти.

Хотя нужно отдать должное, чай был хорош. Но он отличался от того, который пила у себя Конго и который был заварен Виктором. Если чай Виктора бодрил и позволял собраться и придавал какую-то собранность мыслей, то это чай наоборот снимал напряжение и придавал некую лёгкость восприятия окружающей действительности. Этот чай был менее терпким, но более душистым, и цвет его был не таким плотным и насыщенным. Конго слегка прикрыла глаза и помечтала о том, что попробовать бы этот чай с шоколадом. И тут Конго вздрогнула, услышав как хрустит, разворачиваясь, обёртка плитки шоколада. Конго широко раскрыла глаза и увидела, что Виктор пододвигает к ней плитку шоколада:  
\- Я помню, что ты очень любишь пить чай с шоколадом!

Отломив дольку, слегка смутившись, Конго продолжила пить чай. Вскоре она почувствовала, что накопившаяся за последнее время тяжесть потихоньку покидает её. По информации от ядра эффективность процессов органического со-процессора повысилась на 15%, расход энергии на обеспечение со-процессора снизился на 8%. Мышечный тонус аватары повысился, гормональный уровень пришёл в норму на 17% оперативнее. Сравнивая графики и числовые данные работоспособности организма аватары, Конго убедилась, что эффективность восстановления так же увеличилась.

Пока Конго занималась анализом этих процессов, обмениваясь данными между аватарой и ядром, незаметно для неё на остров спустились сумерки, и неярко загорелись, окружавшую террасу, фонари. Чай, шоколад, разговор за столом, снижение эмоциональной нагрузки привели к тому, что Конго впервые задремала. Она встрепенулась, когда её колени укрыли пледом.

\- Стало немного прохладно. Так будет теплее, – пояснил Виктор.

Женщина добавила в чашку Конго ещё чая и отпив пару глотков Флагман Второго Восточного Флота решила, что пока можно ещё немного подремать, впитывая тепло чая и согреваясь под пледом.

Вдруг женщина ойкнула, а Виктор, в это время, встал из-за стола и сделал пару шагов по направлению к кустам, обрамлявшим террасу. Резко склонившись, он, как заядлый фокусник вытаскивает из своего цилиндра кроликов, вытащил из кустов маленькую девочку и поставив её перед Конго.  
\- Что ж позвольте представить вам, Флагман Второго Восточного Флота, это у нас Сумирэ Камикава. Да, Ююко?

Женщина была почти в предобморочном состоянии и только судорожно кивнула головой в знаке утверждения.  
\- Ты ведь Сумирэ? – спросил девочку Виктор.

Та, не понимая английский, да и пребывая в шоковом состоянии от того, что её разоблачили и вытащили из кустов перед всеми, да ещё и незнакомый человек, ничего не сказала, стоя и прижимая к груди какую-то игрушку. В этот момент Конго заметила, что все окружающие почему-то смотрят на неё. Симакадзе и Макие с настороженностью, женщина с испугом и страхом, Виктор с лёгкой усмешкой, девочка смотрела на нее, широко открыв глаза. Конго не знала, что делать и как поступать в данном случае. Виктор опять своими поступками нарушал логику действий и приводил к тому, что Конго не хватало данных и времени на выработку адекватных ответов.  
\- Конго, угости девочку шоколадом, и давайте отправим её в дом. Стало немного прохладно и ей наверное надо готовиться ко сну? Так ведь, Ююко? – женщина ещё несколько раз кивнула, потому, что была не в состоянии проронить ни звука.

Под пристальным и напряженным взглядом Виктора, Конго взяла со стола плитку шоколада и неуверенно притянула её девочке. Бросив быстрый взгляд на Виктора, Конго лихорадочно перебирала всю возможную информацию о дальнейших действиях. В её банке памяти данных об этом не было, как и в пособии об этикете. Ещё раз вопросительно посмотрев на Виктора, по практически незаметному шевелению его губ, она поняла, что нужно делать дальше.  
\- Возьми, Сумирэ. Это тебе. Ты хороший человек.

Девочка неуверенно взяла из рук Конго шоколад, низко и неуклюже поклонилась:  
\- Спасибо большое госпожа Ото-химе! Сумирэ благадолит вас за подалок! Плосу плосение за втолзение! Можно Сумирэ пойдет к маме? – и ещё раз низко поклонилась.

Конго облегченно вздохнув, согласилась с этим предложением, и девочка, смешно перебирая своими ножками, подбежала к чуть живой матери и уткнулась своим лицом в её юкату. Все вокруг тоже с облегчением вздохнули. Виктор обратился к Ююко:  
\- Ююко, отведите свою дочь в дом, только сильно не ругайте. Ей наверно от старшей вашей дочери сейчас достанется, пусть она её сильно тоже не ругает. И свою старшую тоже не ругайте! А после вернитесь, надо с вами поговорить, – когда Ююко, ещё до конца не отошедшая от этой ситуации, низко поклонилась и скрылась внутри домика с дочерью, добавил по-русски, - Вот ведь партизанка малолетняя! Почти час в кустах сидела, нас подслушивая!

Когда Ююко вернулась на террасу, Виктор подозвал её к столу и освободив свой стул, предложил женщине сесть.  
-Но господин … господин..

Виктор выручил:  
\- Рокин.  
\- Но господин Роокин, слуги не имеют право сидеть за одним столом с Вами и госпожой… - тут Ююко немного замялась, вспоминая как зовут блондинку, - Госпожой Конго Флота Восточного… Ото-хи… Конго.

И закусив губу, остановилась, дабы не наговорить лишнего.

Виктор не стал церемониться, а просто подошёл к Ююко и указал на стул, который стоял практически напротив Конго. Ююко была вынуждена подчиниться, и села практический на краешке стула, готовая в любой момент соскочить.  
\- Флагман Второго Восточного Флота линейный крейсер «Конго»! Предлагаю решить вопрос о дальнейшем пребывании трех гражданских лиц, в настоящее время исполняющих функции нонкомбатантов при эскадренном миноносце «Симакадзе», - смотря прямо на Конго, произнёс Виктор.

Конго была в очередной раз несколько удивлена очередному резкому переходу Виктора с одной темы разговора на другую, но решение вопроса с женщиной и детьми нужно было озвучить сейчас.  
\- Камикава Ююко! Вы и ваши дети будете возвращены в то место, где вас подобрал эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе», - произнесла Конго, и обратив внимание на Симу, продолжила, - Эсминцу «Симакадзе», принять на борт 3 единицы людей и вернуть в то место, где вы их приняли на борт. Приказ понятен?  
\- Да, Флагман. Есть принять на борт 3 единицы людей и вернуть.

Тут Ююко, бледневшая с каждым словом Конго, бросилась на колени на пол перед Конго:  
\- Госпожа Ото-химе! Госпожа Ото-химе! Госпожа Флагман! Нам нельзя возвращаться! Они убьют моих дочерей и меня! И моя мать тоже погибнет! Они убьют всю нашу семью! – женщина обратила на Конго своё лицо искаженное гримасой страдания, по которому катились крупные слёзы, - Госпожа Флагман Конго! Позвольте нам жить на этом острове! Госпожа Флагман! Мы будем служить госпоже Осокабе! Позвольте нам остаться здесь!

Конго встала с брезгливостью на лице. Она в первый раз столкнулась с тем, как унижаются люди, что бы выжить. Для неё это было мерзко и противно, ей захотелось поскорее уйти от сюда и избавить себя от этой женщины, стенающей у неё под ногами.

Но спокойный и уравновешенный голос Виктора привёл всех в чувство:  
\- Так в чём проблема? Конго, это же не противоречит Адмиралтейскому Коду?  
\- Нет.  
\- Макие, тебе мешать не будут? Ты согласна?  
\- Нет, не будут. И…, - Макие немного замялась, но продолжила, - Мне хорошо с ними.  
\- Ну, вот и прекрасно. Пусть Ююко с девочками здесь живут, да и Макие под присмотром будет, - от последних слов Макие уже хотела было возмутиться о том, что за ней присматривать не надо, но чуть подумав, не стала возмущаться.  
\- Очень хорошо! – увидев, что Ююко уже тихонько встала с колен и стоит, утирая рукавом юкаты слезы на щеках, продолжил, - Ююко, а угостите нас чаем?

**Быстрее, чем кролики…**

Там, куда улетает  
Крик предрассветный кукушки,  
Что там? – Далекий остров.

Басё (1644–1694)

Женщина, ещё до конца не успокоившаяся и не верящая, что она остается со своими девочкам на острове, дрожащими руками разливала чай. Вдруг она ощутила лёгкую волну холодка, прошедшую по её коже. Подняв глаза, она увидела пристальный взгляд госпожи Ото-химе устремлённый на неё.

\- Симакадзе, ты проводила сканирование людей, когда они были у тебя на борту?

\- Да, Флагман.

\- Передать данные сканирования на Ремонтную Базу.

\- Есть, Флагман!

\- Акаси, каково физиологическое состояние данных особей?

И перед Конго развернулся экран.

\- Физиологическое состояние младших особей соответствует возрастным нормам. У самой младшей особи, имеющей название «Сумирэ», имеются признаки излишней массы тела, в размере 0,05% от возрастной нормы, а так же повышенная секреторная деятельность и, как следствие, воспаление внутренней стенки желудка. Для нормализации веса и секреторной деятельности внутренних систем требуется уменьшение приема углеводов. У особи, имеющей название «Минори» отклонений от возрастной нормы не выявлено. Старшая особь «Ююко» соответствует своим возрастным нормам. Гормональный фон в соответствии с возрастной и биологической нормам. Печень имеет повреждения характерные для употребления продуктов, содержащих этиловый спирт. Все особи имеют характерные изменения гормонального уровня соответствующие значительным психическим нагрузкам. Для получения детальной информации и проверки на соответствие функционирования их организмов возрастным нормам требуется более детальное сканирование. Доклад закончен. Ремонтное судно «Акаси».

\- Детального сканирования не требуется. Имеющегося на острове оборудования хватит для проведения первичной оценки возможного воздействия внутренней симбиотической составляющей организмов данных особей на Осокабе и Рокина?

\- Имеющегося на острове сканера достаточно. Полное обследование им не провести, но можно будет провести сканирование образцов выделений от всех особей. Обработку полученной информации проведу на оборудовании Ремонтной Базы.

\- Осокабе Макие, проведите сбор биологических выделений, осуществите сканирование и передачу данных Акаси.

\- Да, госпожа Конго.

\- Приступайте!

Но Макие немного замялась:

\- Госпожа Конго, но девочки, наверное, уже спят. Может быть, не стоит их будить?

Конго, просканировав домик, согласилась с Макие:

\- Хорошо. Отбор проб биологических выделений у младших особей людей проведите утром. А у старшей особи – сейчас.

Пока длился этот разговор Ююко, ещё не совсем отошедшая от предыдущего потрясения, с трудом понимала его смысл.

\- Госпожа Айсака, пойдемте в лабораторный корпус, - И Макие стала спускаться по ступеням, мимо сидящего на них Виктора. Следом за Макие засеменила, склонив голову, и Ююко.

Виктор с некоторым удивлением посмотрел вслед удаляющимся и спросил:

\- А куда это они?

Спустившись по лестнице, чтобы покурить, Виктор не слышал разговор между Конго, Акаси и Макие.

Конго, уже расположившаяся в кресле и попивавшая чай, проинформировала комиссара:

\- Макие соберет биологические выделения и жидкости у женщины Айсака Ююко и передаст их Акаси.

И тут же снова развернув экран связи с Ремонтной Базой, добавила:

\- Акаси, если состояние организма женщины и её симбиотической составляющей не принесут организму Виктора вреда, составь график посещение Рокиным острова на основании уровня его гормонов.

\- Я не понял, Конго, ты, что меня в постель к Ююко засовываешь?

\- Виктор, у тебя есть биологические потребности, связанные с уровнем гормонов в твоём организме. Отпускать тебя на берег, даже под присмотром отдельного отряда, я считаю неэффективным и не соответствующим целям и задачам Второго Восточного Флота. Так как принято решение о пребывании женщины и её детей на острове у Осокабе Макие, то наиболее эффективным будет, что женщина послужит для удовлетворения твоих потребностей в снижении уровня гормонов.

Виктор сперва даже и не нашёл чем возразить на эту констатацию фактов в изложении Конго.

\- А ты у Ююко почему не спросила, хочет она этого или нет? Или ты считаешь, что она не в том положении, чтобы пробовать отказываться?

\- Эта женщина и её дети не представляют для Второго Восточного Флота никакой ценности и должны чем-то подтвердить своё право на получение от Второго Восточного Флота энергетических ресурсов для поддержания своего существования!

\- Тогда я больше на этом острове не появлюсь никогда!

\- Если ты нарушишь график посещения острова, то тебя силой сюда доставит эсминец «Симакадзе»!

\- Да, Флагман!

\- Сима! И ты туда же! Да вы, что сговорились что ли? – Виктор от растерянности и возмущения махнул в сторону Конго рукой и стал спускаться по лестнице, сказав напоследок: - Тебя не переубедить, Конго! Дай хоть с Ююко переговорю, подготовлю её!

Конго же удовлетворённо откинулась на спинку кресла и отпила чай.

Виктор уж подходил к лабораторному корпусу, как из его двери сначала вышла Макие и побежала мимо него по лестнице к домику, как-то странно посмотрев на него. А за тем вышла пунцовая Ююко. Увидев мужчину, японка остановилась и неожиданно стала пятиться назад.

\- Ююко-сан! Мне бы хотелось с вами переговорить!

Женщина продолжая смотреть широко открытыми глазами, полными животного страха, упёрлась спиной в стену лабораторного корпуса. Руки её в это время лихорадочно сжимали ворот юкаты под горлом.

\- Господин Рюдзин! Господин Рокин! Господин Рюдзин, можно не сейчас! Господин Рокин, у меня дети! Господин, простите меня!

\- Э-э-э… Ююко? Да, что с вами? Ююко! Вы о чём?

Тут раздался звук, напоминавший возглас «О-о!» или звук уведомленья о пришедшей электронной почте. Виктор остановился, шевельнул пальцами руки, и перед ним развернулся экран. Быстро посмотрев появившуюся на экране информацию, Виктор, чертыхнувшись, пробормотал: «Всё бы вам графики составлять!». И снова сделал движение рукой:

\- Акаси! Ты что ей сказала?... Да что ж вы делаете!... Да она ж ещё от всего, что с ней произошло не отошла!... Да, у людей низкая производительность!... Дайте ей время успокоится, а потом уж условия ставьте!... Я сам и с ней и с Конго переговорю!...А меня вы спросили?... Акаси! Да сколько можно!… Да с вами никакого нормального гормонального уровня никогда не будет!... И засуньте свой график… Я с тобой больше не разговариваю! Отбой! – и Виктор захлопал руками по карманам куртки, не обращая внимания на свернувшийся с тихим звоном экран.

\- Ююко! Извините меня за действия Конго и других. Всего, о чём говорила Акаси, не будет. Извините меня! – и мужчина развернулся и пошёл энергичным шагом вдоль берега, на ходу раскуривая сигарету и что-то бормоча.

Ююко, всё это время вжимавшаяся спиной в стену, молча смотрела в след удаляющемуся Виктору. Внезапно она резким движеньем своего тела оторвалась от стены и, как могла, поспешила за этим демоном Тумана. Догнала она его только у камней, у которых она любила сидеть и смотреть, как медленно опускается солнце в океан. Виктор, услышав шаги за спиной, не обернулся на их звук, а устало сел с подветренной стороны и затушил сигарету, закопав её в песок. Женщина, собравшись духом, медленно подошла к склонившему голову мужчине и пытаясь развязать оби и снять юкату:

\- Господин Рюдзин! Господин Рюдзин, простите меня! Прошу вас, господин Рюдзин, накажите меня, но простите моих дочерей! Господин Рюдзин, прошу вас, уговорите госпожу Ото-химе не наказывать моих дочерей за проступок их матери! Господин Рюдзин, я… Я готова на всё, что вы захотите и прямо сейчас! Но прошу вас, господин Рюдзин, не наказывайте моих дочерей!

К её удивлению мужчина отвернулся и пробормотал:

\- Ююко, не надо снимать с себя одежду!

Ююко опешила, но так как от того, что она нервничала, она так и не смогла развязать оби, ей пришлось только поправить одежду парой движений и вернуть её в первоначальный вид. Он продолжил:

\- Ююко-сан, прошу вас, не волнуйтесь за девочек. С ними всё будет хорошо. И прошу вас, простите Конго! Я с ней переговорю и всё улажу. Вы поймите, она просто не понимает того, что она сделала. Она просто увидела проблему и решила её самым простым способом, не учитывая ваше и моё мнение. Что поделать, они не люди, и ей очень сложно понимать нас с вами.

Ююко не верила своим ушам. Если она правильно поняла этого демона Тумана, то он, оказывается, и вовсе не демон Тумана, а человек. Но она не была уверена, что это так:

\- Гос-с-сподин Рю-ю-юдзин…

\- Рокин. Зовите меня Виктор.

\- Господин Викутору… Прошу меня простить, но вы… То есть они… Эти девушки все демоны Тумана? А госпожа Осокабе человек, но она не говорила, что ещё кто-то из людей есть здесь… А вы говорите, что вы… не демон Тумана? То есть вы тоже человек, как я или госпожа Осокабе…

\- Да, Ююко-сан, я человек. Обычный человек. На 100 проце… - тут мужчина запнулся на полуслове, поднял руку и покрутил ей, странно на неё смотря, - Ну-у-у-у, уже не на все 100 процентов, но человек. И присаживайтесь рядом, не очень удобно разговаривать с вами, Ююко, задирая голову.

И этот человек похлопал ладонью по песку рядом с собой. Женщина, осторожно подобрав полы юкаты, опустилась на колени там же где и стояла, в паре шагов от сидящего.

\- Вы мне не верите и опасаетесь меня, - горько ухмыльнулся Виктор, - Никогда не думал, что меня будут бояться симпатичные женщины.

Ююко, неожиданно для себя самой, смутилась. Её уже давно ни Сейко, ни другие мужчины, которых она знала, не называли симпатичной. Виктор продолжил:

\- Да, я такой же человек как вы и Макие. Хотя с Макие всё гораздо сложнее, но её хотя бы люди воспитывали. А Конго и все остальные её девчонки… Они хоть и выглядят взрослыми, да только у них в головах и в ядрах такая каша творится, что «Мама не горюй!». Просто относитесь к ним как девочкам-подросткам. Хотя вам и предстоит ещё такой опыт приобрести. Зато потом с дочерями проще будет.

Женщина слушала то, что говорит этот мужчина. Она до сих пор периодически ловила себя на мысли, что сомневается в том, что госпожа Осокабе человек. Не смотря на заверения господина Рокина, она не могла принять его слова, что он тоже человек. Слишком уж непринужденно, по мнению Ююко, он держался с этими демонами Тумана.

\- Ююко, вы поймите, что они все, включая номерные эсминцы и вспомогательные суда, обзавелись эмоциями совсем недавно! Они ещё сами не понимают, что с ними происходит. Я на днях Исэ, то есть линкору «Исэ» битый час объяснял, почему ей было обидно, когда Миоко на стрельбах допустила отклонение от расчётного.

Перед глазами Ююко встала картина как этот мужчина, стоя в лодке у борта большого корабля, ощетинившегося во все стороны огромными пушками, что-то объясняет и нежно гладит рукой по металлу корпуса. От этого видения у неё голова сама собой слегка склонилась на бок, а рот приоткрылся от удивления. Она просто не могла себе представить, что у кораблей могут быть эмоции. «Это же невозможно, чтобы корабль отказался плыть куда-то только потому, что он не выспался или просто устал! Это просто невозможно, потому что корабль это механизм. А механизм думать не может!», - подумала Ююко. Она была так шокирована этими мыслями, что, по всей видимости, сказала это вслух. На что Виктор ей ответил:

\- А они не механизмы… Они живые, чувствующие и ощущающие, думающие и размышляющие личности. Относитесь к ним как к обычным людям. Да, они не все имеют аватару, но я прошу вас, относитесь к ним как… не людям. Извините, это не правильное выражение. Относитесь к ним как к личностям. Просто считайте, что вы не всех можете увидеть. С кем-то вы можете говорить лицом к лицу, а с кем-то, возможно, просто как по телефону. Но я вас прошу запомнить одно, самое главное правило: если вы находитесь вблизи от их корпусов, то они вас будут видеть и слышать. Всегда. И всё запоминать и оценивать ваши действия и поступки. И никогда не пытайтесь сделать комплимент по поводу их корпусов. Вы всё равно в этом не разбираетесь, а они могут очень сильно обидеться!

Ююко окончательно запуталась в объяснениях этого демона Тумана. Виктор, посмотрев на лицо ошеломлённой Ююко, улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой. От этой улыбки Ююко снова смутилась. Это смущенье позволило немного привести в порядок ту какофонию мыслей, что метались сейчас в её голове.

\- Но я думаю, что в ближайшее время круг вашего общения с ними будет сильно ограничен. Симакадзе, Харуна, позже Макие вас познакомит с Киришимой. Вот и все, пожалуй. Конго навряд ли будет часто на остров наведываться. А остальным, кроме Акаси, тут делать нечего. Ну, может ещё самолёты с Тонэ или Тикумы прилетать будут.

\- А самолёты тоже… личности? – поинтересовалась Ююко.

Мужчина от этого вопроса рассмеялся так жизнерадостно и задорно, что Ююко уже поняв, что сморозила глупость, тоже рассмеялась.

\- Нет, они к счастью не личности! – утирая выступившие слёзы, ответил Виктор. Отсмеявшись, он продолжил:

\- А я к вам… Ююко, я… Можно я буду иногда бывать у вас. Мне бы хотелось с вами поговорить и узнать о вас побольше. И я даю вам слово, что не буду не предпринимать в отношении вас каких-либо действий без вашего согласия.

Ююко покраснела от этих слов, но не смогла ответить и только кивнула головой в знак согласия.

Раздался мелодичный звук и перед мужчиной на короткое время развернулся экран. Прочитав сообщение, мужчина поднялся с песка и, отряхнув песок с одежды, протянул руку женщине:

\- Простите, ещё раз за ту нелепость, что произошла. Конго и я сейчас уйдем. Симакадзе ещё останется на острове на сутки, дождётся Киришиму и представит вас ей. Вы идёте?

Но Ююко только покачала отрицательно головой:

\- Простите, господин Рокин. Но я тут ещё немного посижу. Мне надо о многом подумать, - и женщина склонилась в глубоком поклоне. Когда она подняла голову, мужчина уже уверенно шёл по берегу к пирсу, закинув за спину свою куртку. На пирсе его поджидала стройная блондинка в вечернем платье, шлейф которого колыхался от вечернего бриза. У Ююко почему-то возникло огромное желание крикнуть господину Рокину: «Обернись!». Но она только плотнее сжала губы и продолжала смотреть как он идёт по берегу. И вдруг, уже поднявшись на пирс, Виктор обернулся и посмотрел в сторону сидящей на песке Ююко. Женщина, заметив это вздрогнула, и от чего-то в её груди стало очень тепло, и сердце забилось с каким-то новым, непонятным ритмом, от которого на душе стало очень легко и спокойно.

**Кулинарный техникум**

Вон бабочки снуют

Туда-сюда - все ищут

Ушедшую весну...

Есикава Гомэй (1730-1803)

Ветер ослаб и дул хоть и постоянно, но уже не с таким напором, как неделю назад. Тогда на остров обрушивались огромные валы волн, стремясь смыть в океан всё, что было на острове. Волны размывали песок на берегу, и мутная вода с грохотом билась о скалы. Взбаламученная смесь песка и мелких камушков действовала на скалы подобно абразиву, сдирая с базальта его тонкий поверхностный слой. Волны вновь и вновь обрушивались на твёрдую основу острова, подчиняясь напору ветра. На этот раз ветер и волны забрали от острова свою дань. В торжествующем грохоте океана и рёве ветра, в набегающие волны упал кусок скалы, забрав с собой кусты с жёсткими, буро-зелёными листьями. Волны и ветер ещё долго резвились с этим кустом, обрывая у него листья и ветки и швыряя их обратно на остров. Но наигравшись с волнами и ветками кустов ветер начал успокаиваться и сейчас дул с ровным и не сильным напором, тихонько посвистывая в закоулках между камней на берегу и перенося песчинки по берегу. Океан тоже успокоился, и его волны лениво лизали песок острова. Небо было затянуто серой дымкой, на котором мутным жёлтым пятном, почти не слепящим глаза, висело зимнее солнце.

Ююко, подоткнув полы пальто, откинулась спиной на камень, но зимнее солнце уже не могло нагреть камень, и ей пришлось выпрямиться, от начавшего пробирать холодка. А вскоре пришлось встать на ноги, так как струящийся, под действием ветра, песок стал забиваться в ботинки. У женщины уже стало почти ритуалом приходить к этому камню и смотреть на бухту. Зачем она это делала она и сама себе не могла толком объяснить. Но иногда уставшие от солнечных бликов на воде глаза обманывали её, и ей казалось, что из-за мыса движется большой чёрный корабль и тот час же сердце женщины сбивалось с привычного ритма и начинало биться с новым, учащённым. От этого ритма по всему телу расходилась лёгкая дрожь предвкушения и ожидания чего-то, что можно было бы назвать счастьем. Но женщину ждало разочарование. Это были только блики от волн и её уставшие глаза. Но она всё равно, почти каждый день, приходила к этому камню. Почему именно к этому, она и сама не знала. Но когда Виктор бывал на острове и приглашал Ююко на прогулку по берегу, то их неспешная прогулка всегда заканчивалась на этом месте.

За прошедшие месяцы, с того памятного посещения острова Флагманом Второго Восточного Флота, когда решилась её судьба и судьба её дочерей, Виктор уже несколько раз бывал в гостях у Осокабе и семейства Айсака. Ещё пару раз приходила Симакадзе, привозя свежей рыбы и припасов для увечившегося населения острова. Сменяя друг друга, на острове бывали Харуна и Киришима. Эти два демона Тумана одновременно пугали Ююко до дрожи в ногах, но в то же время притягивали к себе своей, неподдающейся её пониманию, дружбой. Как казалось женщине, они были подругами, но абсолютно не похожими друг на друга. Но в тоже время вся их непохожесть позволяла им дополнять друг друга.

Харуна была холодна, невозмутима и вела себя отстраненно, постоянно пребывая, как в раковине, в своей шинели. Ююко долго мучал вопрос: «А что у неё под шинелью?». Когда она размышляла над этим, то некоторые прилетавшие в её голову мысли вызывали у неё такое смущение и прилив крови к лицу, что ей казалось, что она может светиться не хуже лампы. Она даже пару раз пыталась осторожно выяснит это у госпожи Осокабе, но та то ли не поняла наводящих вопросов, то ли вопросы Ююко были слишком иносказательные, и к сожалению она на них не получила ответа. Однако Ююко повезло и в один из дней, когда Харуна была на острове, госпожа Осокабе вынудила ту всё-таки снять шинель. К глубокому разочарованию Ююко ничего сверхъестественного под шинелью не оказалось. Госпожа Харуна была одета в короткое платье горчичного цвета, украшенного рюшами, и чулки до середины бедра. Госпожа Харуна-сама из всех людей на острове выделяла только Макие, относясь к остальным обитателям с холодной отстранённостью. Всё свое время, пока госпожа Харуна-сама была на острове, она общалась только с Макие, практические не пересекаясь с семейством Айсака. Для Макие у Харуны мелькало слабое подобие улыбки на её невозмутимом лице. За всё время жизни на острове госпожа Харуна-сама обратилась к Ююко только два раза, включая тот случай в самом начале их жизни на острове. И ещё раз она обратилась к Минори, попросив ту о добавке сладкого пирога.

Киришима же была полной противоположностью Харуны. Шумная, весёлая, постоянно пребывающая в движении. В неподвижности её можно было застать только после плотного обеда или ужина, когда она лежала на диване. Но при этом всё равно продолжала размахивать руками или болтать ногами. Ююко первый раз увидела госпожу Киришиму-сама, когда та ворвалась в домик, с прижатой к груди, но дрыгающей ногами и руками Макие. Когда Макие была осторожно выпущена из нежных, но крепких объятий Киришимы, перед взором Ююко предстала девушка, одетая в одежду более подходящую для подростка-сорванца, чем для юной девушки. Кроткая блузка-безрукавка с высоким, наглухо застёгнутым воротником, украшенным горчичного цвета шнурком, завязанным на бант. Под блузку уходили подтяжки брюк. Одна брючина отсутствовала, и сбоку казалось на девушке надеты короткие шорты. На другой брючине был рисунок в виде языков пламени, такого же горчичного цвета, как и бант на её причёске, в виде высокого хвоста. Обута та была в сапоги. Поверх брюк были надеты высокие гетры с наколенником на ноге, на которой не было брючины. Дополняли образ Киришимы синенькие митенки, украшенные такого же горчичного цвета бантиками и кружевными оборками.

Поставив госпожу Осокабе на ноги, девушка окинула цепким взглядом Ююко и девочек:

\- Так значит эти за тобой присматривают?

Ююко уже догадалась, что эта девушка новый демон Тумана. Об этом её предупредила госпожа Симакадзе, когда убывала на своём корабле с острова.:

\- Ююко, на днях на остров прибудет линейный крейсер «Киришима». Она систершип Флагмана и Хиэй. Но она… Она не такая как Хиэй, да и на Флагмана, и тем более на Харуну, не похожа. Вы главное не смущайтесь и не удивляйтесь… Только уберите из дома вон того розового плюшевого медведя, - его Макие принесла с собой, когда стала ночевать в домике с семейством Айсака. Первое время, когда Макие спала одна, она забирала к себе в кровать эту игрушку, но позже он был заброшен, и только Сумирэ устраивала иногда свои игры с ним и своим игрушечным Тада.

Оценив людей, Киришима сунула свой нос во все кастрюли, что стояли на плите, потом поинтересовавшись когда будут кормить, тут же принялась бегать по дому за Сумирэ и щекотать ту, когда ловила. Потом был шумный ужин, на котором госпожу Киришиму-сама интересовало буквально всё: и из чего сделано то или иное блюдо, и почему именно из этих продуктов, и почему нужно есть именно так, а не иначе, и почему ложки не такие большие, как ей хотелось бы. Затем была попытка сделать свою ложку под удивлённую тишину со стороны Ююко и Макие и восхищённый писк со стороны Сумирэ. С ложкой толком ничего и не вышло, только разлила по столу мисо-суп. После ужина госпожа Киришима-сама завалилась на диван и начала причитать притворным голосом, о том, что так объедаться нельзя, но таких вкусных блюд она ещё не едала, за исключением ужина у Макие, в бытность той в Японии, что заставило смутиться женщину и её старшую дочь.

За тем, таким же притворным голосом поведала о том, как она понимает какую-то Ашигару, которая, по словам Киришимы: «...в своё время налопалась так, что для её доставки на Ремонтную Базу, в нежные и холодные ручки Акаси, пришлось проводить целую Флотскую операцию и привлекать весь Второй Восточный Флот! И что сейчас она даст сигнал всеобщей тревоги и соберёт на острове все корабли Туманного Флота!».

При этом картинно закатив глаза, подсматривала за Ююко и девочками через ресницы. Увидев неподдельный испуг людей, жизнерадостно захохотала и, соскочив с диванчика, сграбастала Сумирэ с Макие и стала тискать обоих. А вечером, когда девочки были вымыты и уложены спать, а женщина отдыхала, принимая горячую ванну, к ней бесцеремонно забралась Киришима и стала ту внимательно рассматривать. От столь пристального рассматривания, как показалось Ююко, её уши и щёки стали багровыми, и женщина сумбурно извинившись, выскользнула из ванны и быстро оделась, под сверлящим спину взглядом.

Проснувшись среди ночи Ююко, возвращаясь в спальню, услышала неясное бормотание из гостиной. Оглядевшись, она увидела, что на диване сидит госпожа Киришима-сама и играет с розовым медведем, нежно разговаривая с ним. Толи от негромкого шёпота девушки, толи от нежной и извиняющейся интонации её голоса, Ююко не стала привлекать к себе внимание и тихонечко скользнула в спальню. На кровати сопела Сумирэ, снова закинув свои ноги на Макие, которая ровно дышала во сне. Женщина освободила госпожу Осокабе от конечностей своей дочери, а сама, ложась в кровать подумала: «Мы всегда остаёмся маленькими девочками, только наши игрушки становятся живыми и растут…» С этой мыслью она снова заснула, не увидев устремлённый на них пристальный взгляд из-за двери.

В последующие дни, госпожа Киришима, уходила с госпожой Осокабе в лабораторный корпус, и они там проводили весь день. Или она, захватив с собой еды, Сумирэ, Минори и Макие, уходила гулять по острову с Сумирэ, Минори и Макие, а вечером они возвращались уставшие и довольные, неся за спиной уснувшую Сумирэ.

Однажды вечером, уже после того как госпожа Киришима покинула их обитель, Ююко поинтересовалась у дочерей как им нравятся или нет эти дем… девушки, с которыми они познакомились в последнее время.

Первой ответила Сумирэ:

\- Мама, они не стласные! Они класивые и холосые! И с ними иглать интелесно! А Сумирэ когда будет как вы, мама, то будет как тётя Конго, такойзе класивой и в таком же класивом платье! И ещё Сумирэ будет как сестрёнка Хиэй! И у неё будут такие же цутигумо как у сестрёнки Хиэй и у сестрёнки Сим-Симы! А пличёска у Сумирэ будет как у сестрёнки Кири-Кири! А когда будет ветер, то Сима попросит пальто у сестрёнки Хару-Хару и сплясет вас, мама, и сестрёнку Минорин!

Минори немного подумав сказала, что те девушки, с которыми они виделись, не вызывают у неё страха или какого-то неудобства, и что с ними интересно и весело. Эти слова её дочерей окончательно успокоили волнения в душе женщины.

Но тут Сумирэ завопила:

\- А Минорин хосет быть как сестрёнка Кири-Кири! А Минорин хосет такуюзе пличёску и такиезе блюки!

В ответ Минори зашипела на младшую сестру, чтобы та прекратила обманывать. Но Сумирэ, со своей непосредственностью, продолжила:

\- Но сестрёнка Минорин, ты сама мне говолила!

Минорин надулась и продолжала твердить, чтобы Сумирэ прекратила говорить ерунду про неё.

Об этом вспоминала Ююко, возвращаясь в домик и кутаясь в пальто, от свежего ветерка. Придя домой, Ююко отряхнула ботинки и пальто от налипших песчинок и мысленно ещё раз поблагодарила господина Рокина за проявленную им щедрость по отношению к семейству Айсака. Просто в один из своих прилётов, он вытащил из самолёта обувь и тёплые пальто для Ююко и девочек. Всё-таки уже была глубокая осень, и становилось прохладно для прогулок на свежем воздухе в тех одеждах, что у них были. Убрав одежду, женщина прошла к кухне, где её уже ждала Минори для того, что бы приготовить ужин. На диванчике лежала госпожа Киришима, побалтывая ногами. В отличие от госпожи Симакадзе-сама, госпожа Киришима-сама не проявляла никакого интереса к приготовлению пищи. И в этом она совпадала, по своим взглядам, с госпожой Харуной, и, к глубоко скрываемому неудовольствию Ююко, с госпожой Осокабе.

Ворвавшаяся в гостиную-кухню Сумирэ вдруг встала как вкопанная и уставилась широко раскрытыми глазами куда-то за спину матери. Ююко обернулась и увидела стоящих посреди комнаты, плечом к плечу, двух девочек, возрастом не больше 11-12 лет. Одна была одета в китайскую рубашку и санкюлоты, чуть ниже колена. Вторая – в бледно-зелёное короткое платье-разлетайку. Их лица женщина плохо разглядела, по причине того, что заходящее солнце осветило комнату и эти две девичьи фигурки окутались, слепящим взор, сиянием, почти скрывшись в нём. Почему-то вся эта картина вызвала у Ююко приступ иррационального страха и она, сделала неприметный шажок в сторону, как бы прикрывая свои телом стоящих сзади дочерей.

\- Вспомогательные сервисные боты эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», на основании анализа имеющейся в Тактической сети информации, от вас возможно получение дополнительных навыков по термической обработке и формированию положительной визуализации объектов, предназначенных для восполнения энергетических потерь биологических объектов, - смотря в никуда, не видящим взглядом, произнесла своим негромким, лишённым каких-либо интонации и оттенков, голосом девочка в китайской рубашке. От этого голоса, как показалось женщине, несло смертельной опасностью и ужасом. Вторая девочка добавила ровно таким же бесцветным и негромким голосом и с той же интонацией:

\- От вас требуется передача нам этих навыков. Вы научите нас готовить пищу.

Ююко ничего не могла ответить им. Ужас сковывал её горло. Эти две девочки, окружённые сиянием заходящего солнца, были подобны реальному воплощению всех ужасов, что она слышала в юности о демонах Тумана. Тихий, леденящий голос, мертвенная белизна кожи, лицо, лишённое эмоций сковывал всё мыслительную деятельность женщины. Она хоть уже и привыкла к демонам Тумана, с которыми она ознакомилась и общалась, и почти их не боялась. Но эти двое снова возвращали из небытия первобытный ужас перед морскими демонами.

Раздавшийся с дивана скучающий голос Киришимы-сама разрушил наваждение:

\- А-а-а, 400-ая и 402-ая… А ваш лидер в курсе, что вы сюда пришли?

От этого вопроса появившиеся в доме девочки как-то поникли и сжались, сиянье их окружавшее потухло и перед женщиной уже стояли не два демона, а обычные девочки.

Не вставая с дивана и продолжая лежать на животе и болтать ногами Киришима-сама продолжила:

\- Вечно вас, самотопин, к дешёвым трюкам тянет! Опять на себя таинственность напустили! Ну, так лидер в курсе или нет?

\- Мы не обязаны докладывать о своих действиях вне рамок структуры подчинения, - прошелестела девочка в бледно-зелёном платье. Как сейчас рассмотрела Ююко, волосы у той были с зеленоватым оттенком. А у второй, судя по лицу, росту и сложению они были сёстры-близнецы, волосы были с фиолетовым оттенком. Хотя пока Ююко не решалась сказать точно: то ли волосы были с такими оттенками, то ли их оттеняла своим цветом одежда девочек. Она вдруг поймала себя на мысли о том, что Киришима-сама продолжает лежать на диване и ей не видно из-за спинки вход с террасы и место, где стоят девочки: «А как она всё видит? Так вот о чём предупреждал господин Рокин-сама! Надо быть осторожней и дочек предупредить, чтобы не болтали!»

\- Мне у вашего лидера запросить или напрямую у Конго? А хотя нет! Без меня сейчас вас отсюда выпихнут! – Киришима знала историю с неудавшимся смещением Конго и последующую судьбу I-400 и I-402, и сама с удовольствием гоняла и расстреливала их на учениях, но сейчас она была после плотного обеда и находилась в благостном расположении духа.

Ююко увидела, как пришелицы в тот же момент синхронно посмотрели друг на друга и в унисон прошептали:

\- Симакадзе…

Потом та, в зелёном платьишке, добавила:

\- Эсминец «Симакадзе» обнаружила наше местонахождение и взяла на отслеживание.

Через пару минут раздался дробный топот каблучков по террасе и в домик ворвалась раскрасневшаяся от бега и гнева Сима.

\- А вы что тут забыли? Нечего вам здесь делать! Убирайтесь с острова! И ближе чем на 100 миль чтобы к нему не подходили! Замечу - вместе с ядром уничтожу, самотопины дефективные! Надо комиссару сказать, что бы он вас на губе держал и только для учений оттуда забирал! Если ваши ядра не распылили, то это не значит, что вы можете по океану, где хотите шляться! Я ещё Виктору доложу, про остров с бухточкой, где вы себе логово устроили!

С каждым новым словом Симы эти две девочки сникали всё больше и больше и уже скоро женщина их начала жалеть, столь жалкий вид они приобрели. Но тут между Симой и новенькими демонами Тумана выскочила Сумирэ и заговорила, расставив руки в стороны, как бы защищая их:

\- Сима-Сима! Сестрёнка Сим-Сима! Ни надо лугаться, сестрёнка Сим-Сима! Не надо на сестрёнок ругаться! Они плишли, что бы…Сим-Сима, они хотят чтобы сестрёнка Минорин их кушать готовить научила! Сестрёнка Сим-Сима, сестрёнка Кири-Кири, не дадо на сестрёнок лугаться… - и сказав это Сумирэ опустилась на колени и закрыв ладошками личико, заплакала, периодически нервно всхлипывая.

Никто из присутствующих не ожидал такого от Сумирэ. Её мать и сестра замерли, боясь пошевелится. Они, затаив дыхание, ждали реакции демонов Тумана. Симакадзе опешила от того, что младшая человеческая особь встала на защиту этих самотопин. А I-400 и I-402 уже собирались покинуть это место, как Сумирэ фактически преградила им дорогу к выходу и они сейчас лихорадочно решали, как поступить. Киришима же с любопытством смотрела на всё это, поверх спинки дивана.

Первой опомнилась Минори, подбежав к сестре. Упала на колени и, обняв её за плечи, низко поклонилась госпоже Симакадзе и попросила ту:

\- Госпожа Симакадзе-сама! Госпожа Киришима-сама! Госпожи Самотопины! Я Айсака Минорин, прошу не сердиться и простить мою младшую сестру Айсака Сумирэ за неподобающее поведение! Госпожа Симакадзе-сама! Госпожа Киришима-сама! Прошу простить меня за мою дерзость! Позвольте мне и моей матери оказать почести госпожам Самотопинам и подсказать им, как можно приготовить пищу!

I-402 было хотела что то сказать, услышав от девочки уничижительное слово «Самотопины», но её сестра резко дёрнула ту за рукав и I-402 промолчала, только плотнее сжав губы. Сима бросила вопросительный взгляд на Киришиму, но та просто скрылась за спинкой дивана. Но тут же вскочила и, бросив на ходу: «Я на патрулирование!», быстренько ретировалась с места событий. Симакадзе ничего более не оставалось, как злобно поглядывая на подлодок, пообещать Сумирэ, что «…она не будет ругаться на этих… двух… самотопин, если только они не будут устраивать провокации. В противном случае им обеим предстоит пройти натурные испытания спаскапсул на предмет устойчивости при обстреле главным калибром эскадренного миноносца!»

Сумирэ услышав, что Сима не будет ругать этих девочек, подбежала к ним и схватив за руки и заглядывая в их глаза, стала просить их:

\- Сестрёнки Самотопины! Сестрёнки Самотопины! Прошу вас, пообещайте сестрёнке Сим-Симе, что не буде устраивать… - и тут она споткнулась на незнакомом ей слове, - плово… пово..ка..сии…ии…и..

У Сумирэ от того, что она могла произнести это слово снова начали капать большие слёзы из её глаз.

I-400 и I-402 переглянулись, как показалось Ююко обмениваясь беззвучным телепатическим диалогом, и I-400 бесцветным голосом прошелестела:

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе» я, I-400, и I-402 будем соблюдать установленный для кораблей Второго Восточного Флота порядок пребывания на данном объекте. В отношении вспомогательных сервисных ботов эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» с нашей стороны не будет предприниматься никаких действий, способных привести к длительному или краткосрочному нарушению их полноценного функционирования.

I-402 добавила:

\- Подтверждаю.

Сима недовольно буркнула:

\- Хорошо. Но я буду следить за вами.

После этих слов к Симе подбежала уже улыбающаяся Сумирэ, и уткнувшись в неё мордочкой, пробормотала:

-Сестрёнка Сим-Сим, ты самая лутсая!

I-400 и I-402 синхронно сделали шаг по направлению к Ююко, всё это время стоявшей безмолвным столпом.

Девочка в китайской одежде своим, наводящим ужас голоском, обратилась к женщине:

\- Старшая человеческая особь вспомогательных сервисных ботов эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», имеющая идентификационный признак «Айсака Ююко» начинайте процесс передачи навыков по термической обработке пищевых продуктов.

\- Дх-гр-а… - от волнения у Ююко пересохло горло, так что она не смогла сразу ответить. Но сглотнув всё же продолжила:

\- Да я и моя дочь постараемся научить вас, госпожи… - и тут женщина замолчала, так как она заметила ранее, что от слова «самотопины» в глазах девочек вспыхивал гневный огонь.

Девочка в зелёном платье и высоких шнурованных ботинках ответила ей:

\- Мой идентификатор I-402. У неё, - указав на сестру, - I-400.

\- Хорошо, госпожи I-400-ая и I-402-ая, мы готовы показать вам как готовится пища. Но есть ли у вас ещё одежда, ведь если готовишь, то можно испачкаться?

\- Да, мы знаем, что нужна специализированная одежда, - и обе девочки синхронно вытащили из небольших пакетов, которые держали за спиной униформу горничных, украшенную замысловатыми, тонкими кружевами.

За некоторое время до прибытия I-400 и I-402 на остров…

\- А ты уверена, что этот способ, имеет большую эффективность, чем вариант с обучением Carcharhinus leucas?

\- Образцов его крови мы не смогли получить. Остальные рассматриваемые нами способы могут встретить противодействие с его стороны. А случайные падения любых объектов с высоты невозможны в силу объективных причин.

\- Да. Объяснить Флагману Второго Восточного Флота как на голову комиссара упал осколок кораллового рифа весом не менее 500 грамм в открытом океане не представляется возможным. Все остальные падающие объекты по причинно-следственной связи будут прямо указывать на нас.

\- В связи с этим, предложенный мной способ, путём способствования возникновению и усугубления атеросклеротического заболевания организма Рокина Виктора, посредством употребления им высококалорийной пищи, признаётся наиболее приемлемым для наших задач, хоть и требующим приобретения навыков по термической обработке пищевых продуктов и длительных временных затрат. Для приобретения атеросклеротического заболевания Рокиным от употребления пищи, приготовленной нами, потребуется длительный временной интервал, но употребление комиссаром нашей пищи послужит увеличению нашего рейтинга во Втором Восточном Флоте.

\- Хоть немного от "0" приподнимемся. Но приобретение таких навыков возможно на суше. Хотя в настоящее время в Тактической Сети между кораблями Второго Восточного идёт активное обсуждение информации, что такими навыками обладают вспомогательные сервисные боты эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», находящиеся в настоящее время на острове совместно с Осокабе Макие.

\- Тогда срочно выдвигаемся к острову…

**Свеча в ночи**

Увы, в руке моей,

Слабея неприметно,

Погас мой светлячок.

Кёрай (1651–1704)

Зимние шторма в этой части Великого океана всегда были сильны, но в этот год они шли через район ответственности Второго Восточного Флота Тумана друг за другом. Океан не успокаивался уже третью неделю подряд. Штормовая обстановка снижалась между штормами до 4-5 баллов, но спустя сутки снова налетал очередной шквал и на корабли Второго Восточного Флота снова и снова обрушивались валы морской воды. А ветер с упоением швырял пену и дождевую воду в окна боевых рубок.

«Конго» шла в расположение Ударной эскадры и волны перекатывались через её палубу. Некоторые из волн были настолько огромны, что иногда они скрывали в своей толще носовую башню главного калибра первого яруса. Стоящую в боевой рубке Конго раздражало всё: и волны, перекатывавшиеся через палубу, и дождь и брызги волн, которые ветер размазывал по окнам рубки, и то, что ей надо будет разговаривать с Хиэй. Она бы отказалась от этого визита, но Виктор настоял, что бы она встретилась с Флагманом Ударной эскадры и по совместительству Начальником Штаба Второго Восточного Флота линейным крейсером «Хиэй» лично. Но более всего Конго раздражало то, что Виктор был не одинок в своей настойчивости, ему вторила и Акаси, утверждая, что ей надо лично переговорить с Хиэй и вернуть Ударной эскадре её флагмана.

Конго же сильно сомневалась в необходимости личной встречи. Все задания Ударная эскадра исполняла в полном соответствии с приказами. Доклады Хиэй были уверенны и чётки. В действиях как Хиэй, так и всей Ударной эскадры, не возможно было найти каких-либо отклонений или иных факторов, по которым можно было сделать вывод о несоответствии линейного крейсера «Хиэй» должности флагмана. Конго три раза вызывала Хиэй по видеосвязи, но никаких особых изменений в поведении Хиэй она не отметила. Да, ответы Хиэй были скупы, сухи и односложны. Но с каждым разговором с Хиэй по видеосвязи, Виктор становился всё более настойчивым в своих просьбах о личной встрече Конго с Хиэй.

После последнего разговора с Хиэй Виктор уже не сдерживался:

\- Конго! Да Снежная королева по сравнению с тобой истеричка! Да как ты не видишь, что Хиэй хуже перетянутой пружины! Ещё немного – или сорвётся, или сломается! И в том, и в другом случае у тебя не будет ТАКОГО флагмана Ударной эскадры! Да и ты, как Флагман… - и Виктор резко отвернулся и устремил свой взгляд в стену.

Конго, в очередной раз, убедившись, что по показаниям ремонтно-восстановительной системы этот участок стены абсолютно идентичен остальным, в этом и в других помещениях корабля, на которые периодически смотрит комиссар при разговоре с ней, а так же оценив высоту, тембр и интонации голоса Виктора, пришла к выводу, что он отвернулся и прервал свой монолог, дабы не спровоцировать её ответное физическое воздействие на него. Девушка вздохнула, и для того чтобы разрядить накапливавшееся раздражение, дала команду выпустить имитатор подводной лодки и, поставив перед собой задачу по поиску и уничтожению подводной цели, продолжила прерванный разговор:

\- А что такого особенного произошло с Хиэй, что мне необходимо лично с ней встречаться? Её аватара не получила тяжёлых физических повреждений! Так же как и линейный крейсер «Хиэй» не имеет повреждений несущего силового набора. Её ядро не повреждено и единственное, что её эмоциональный со-процессор несёт значительную нагрузку. Если этот со-процессор не справляется с нагрузками, то я могу дать приказ Акаси по смене аватары на более усовершенствованную…

\- Да ты… Да… Конго! У тебя что – ядро перемкнуло!? Да как тебе такое в ядро могло прийти! – и человек, хлопнув ладонью по тактическому планшету, продолжил, - Может хватит изображать из себя стальную болванку! Ты ведь просто боишься ещё и её потерять.

От последних его слов Конго вдруг показалось, что у неё внутри лопнула невидимая струна и пронзительный звон отозвался во всём теле аватары, оставив после себя глухую давящую тишину. Конго нахмурилась, метнув убийственный взгляд в сторону мужчины. С трудом подавив в себе желание развернутся и уйти в кают-компанию, Конго продолжила:

\- Хиэй справится с возросшими эмоциональными нагрузками. Ты же сам утверждал, что длительный временной интервал воздействия сильной эмоции позволяет эмоциональному со-процессору приспособится к данной сильной эмоции и тратить на её обработку незначительные мощность со-процессора и не отвлекать на обработку дополнительной эмоциональной информации мощности ядра.

\- Да, Конго, ты права. Я говорил, что время лечит. Но вы ведь ничего не забываете, в отличие от людей! И если оставить Хиэй в одиночестве, то она с этим не справится. Ей просто надо поделиться, просто высказаться…

\- Но у неё есть подчинённые.

\- В том то и дело, что подчинённые! Подчинённые не должны видеть своего Флагмана в таком эмоциональном состоянии.

\- Но они же знают…

\- Да, знают. И понимают. Но не должны. Иначе у её подчинённых в критический момент возникнут сомнения в стабильном эмоциональном состоянии Флагмана. А это может привести к сомнениям в целесообразности задач, поставленных их флагманом.

\- Так ты же во Втором Восточном комиссар. Вот и отправляйся к Хиэй и реши её эмоциональные проблемы. Это твои обязанности.

\- Да, это мои вопросы, которые я должен решать. Но с ней должна поговорить ты: и как понимающий Флагман, и как сестра… - и тут Виктор горько усмехнулся, - Не годится отправлять к Хиэй свою домашнюю животинку, когда у неё любимая кошка умерла…

Находясь в расположении, Ударная эскадра всё равно занимала походный порядок. Слева и справа от находящихся в кильватерной колонне «Хиэй» и «Миоко» находились «Хагуро» и «Ашигара». На значительном удалении прямо по курсу от «Миоко» и находящейся за неё «Хиэй» была «Начи». На таком же удалении от кормы «Хиэй» находилась «Исэ». Последняя, когда закончился срок отстранения от командования Ударной эскадрой «Хиэй», сама, преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, сжав кулачки, хриплым, от внутренней борьбы, голосом попросила «Хиэй» ходатайствовать перед Флагманом Второго Восточного Флота о прикомандировании «Исэ» к Ударной эскадре. Как сказала аватара Исэ: «Лучше уж в Ударной эскадре за штатом, чем опять в Резервную эскадру облака считать…». Корабли Ударной эскадры держали строй, подрабатывая при необходимости движителями, компенсируя снос от ветра и волн. «Интересно, а меня Второй Восточный будет также прикрывать, как Ударная прикрывает Хиэй?» - подумалось Конго.

Подойдя с кормового курса к линейному крейсеру «Хиэй», «Конго» шла, уровняв ход, с левого борта, на расстоянии не больше двух кабельтовых, но пока не могла пересилить себя и приблизится к «Хиэй», что бы аватара смогла перепрыгнуть на крыло мостика. Конго боялась, что перепрыгнув на борт «Хиэй» она встретит там не уверенную, как обычно, Хиэй, а сломавшуюся, как тогда, куклу. И чем больше она смотрела на «Хиэй» тем больше ей не хотелось вступать на её палубу. Но в тоже время Конго замечала отличия от ситуации с «Маей»: корпус «Хиэй» светился привычным красноватым оттенком, но несколько приглушенным. Таким же приглушенным светом светились и сигилы на корпусе. При этом суета сервисных ботов не была вялой и не целенаправленной.

Немного успокоив саму себя, Конго дав команду на сближение, уже хотела привычно запрыгнуть на крыло мостика, но увидела как «Хиэй» приняла влево и приблизилась к борту «Конго». И тут же от борта «Хиэй» к борту «Конго» протянулось облако наномата, трансформировавшееся в трап с навесом. Пришлось Конго спускаться до палубы на лифте и переходить по трапу и, зайдя во внутренние помещения «Хиэй», подниматься до мостика на лифте.

Когда Конго зашла на мостик, Хиэй доложилась каким-то бесцветным и не живым голосом о состоянии дел в Ударной эскадре и, не услышав дополнительных вопросов, поинтересовалась о цели визита Флагмана. Конго же, не удосужив ответом на вопрос, внимательно рассматривала лицо Хиэй, отмечая про себя, что Виктор в очередной раз был прав. Припухшие веки, зеленоватый оттенок кожи лица аватары, несколько неуверенные жесты рук, натянутость и хриплость голоса явно говори о том, что Хиэй просто вымотана. Для Конго это было незнакомо, и у неё отсутствовал механизм реагирования на такую ситуацию. Вернее сказать, не было. Правда, все рекомендации Виктора сводились только к двум вещам: «Просто обними Хиэй и скажи ей, что будешь с ней всегда».

Вот и сейчас, ни говоря ни слова, она молча подошла к Хиэй и немного неуклюже обняла ту, негромко прошептав на ушко:

\- Я буду с тобой всегда… сестра.

И тут же из глаз гордой и стойкой Хиэй полился поток слёз, и Хиэй рыдая, пыталась что-то сказать Конго, но у неё ничего не получалось. А Конго просто стояла и, обняв, поддерживала Хиэй, при этом неумело и неловко поглаживая ту по голове. Для Конго стало понятно, почему и Виктор, и Акаси настаивали на том, чтобы она лично встретилась с Хиэй. И что сейчас, выплакавшись, Хиэй становится прежней, избавляясь, вместе со слезами, от накопившихся у неё переживаний.

Вскоре Хиэй немного успокоилась, но эмоциональные затраты были так велики, что она с трудом стояла на ногах. Поэтому Конго и предложила присесть. И тут же всплыло ещё одно напоминание Виктора о том, что если девушка расстроена, а Хиэй точно расстроена, то ей надо предложить горячий напиток. Озабоченно оглядевшись, Конго заметила тумбочку с нагревательным элементом и чайник. Пока Хиэй, всхлипывая и прерывисто вздыхая, устраивалась с ногами в командирском кресле, Конго, внутренне ругаясь и морщась от не очень определённых инструкций от госпожи Айсака, пыталась заварить маття. Спустя непродолжительное время Конго не уверенно протянула Хиэй стаканчик с горячей зеленой жидкостью.

\- О, как это мило с твоей стороны заварить мне маття, - всё ещё глуховатым голосом, потупив взгляд, проговорила Хиэй, - Спасибо тебе, Конго!

Впервые в жизни Конго засмущалась и ничего не сказав, отвернулась и стала смотреть в окно мостика, по которому ветер водой рисовал меняющиеся узоры.

Вдруг в тишине раздался голос Хиэй, от которого девушка вздрогнула:

\- Она была самой простой кошкой… Она не говорила… Она просто слушала... И мурчала в ответ на то, что её гладишь…

Конго обернулась и посмотрела на Хиэй. Хиэй же смотрела в никуда, видимо, просматривая записи с Хоси, прихлёбывая понемногу напиток, который ей заварила Конго. Лицо Хиэй при этом наконец-то избавилось от маски скорби и просто ожило.

\- Шкурка Хоси была мягкая, и шёрстка её была такая нежная. Даже грубые волоски не портили этот мех, а наоборот, придавали ему завершённость. А как она немного неуклюже запрыгивала на диванчик из-за своих коротеньких лапок…

Немного помолчав Хиэй продолжила:

\- А как она любила будить меня по утрам, тихонько мяукая «Ма!» и трогая мою щёку лапкой и слегка царапая коготками, или лизнув меня в висок своим шершавым язычком.

Хиэй ещё долго рассказывала Конго про свою кошку, при этом в её руках уже остыл напиток, а по щекам продолжали течь слёзы. Конго снова подошла к сестре и тихонечко обняла ту за плечи.

\- Знаешь, Конго, у живущих на этой планете, где мы с тобой оказались, есть несомненное превосходство перед нами.

\- И это какое же? – удивилась Конго.

\- Они смертны. Но при этом они бессмертные в своих потомках. Понимаешь, Конго, мы по сравнению с ними бессмертны. Это наша сила и наша слабость. Да, мы можем погибнуть, если будет разрушено ядро. Но если его не повредить, то мы будем существовать вечно или до тех пор, пока мы будем нужны Адмиралтейскому Коду для решения поставленных им задач. Но мы не можем продолжить себя, а они могут. Да, можно будет вырастить новое ядро, но записать на него всю информацию от прежнего ядра не получится, и поэтому уже будет совершенно другое ядро. Ты меня понимаешь, да Конго? А они просто умирают и всё… Но оставляют после себя другую жизнь. Совершенно другую. И каждая их жизнь она особенная. Вот и Хоси… Она просто уснула и всё, - и из глаз Хиэй упали огромные капли слёз, - и не проснулась. А меня разбудил Курой. Разбудил так же, как Хоси… Но не совсем так… Пойми, они сильны именно этим. Они, умирая, передают своим наследникам всё, что они знали и умели в своей жизни, и их потомки используют их знания и умения. А у нас только вечность. И нам некому передавать наши знания, а значит они, наши знания и умения, никому кроме нас и не нужны, а это означает, что и мы не нужны никому. И в этом наша слабость. – Хиэй помолчала и, даже не взглянув на ошарашенную Конго, мягко освободилась от её объятий, поднялась из кресла и, подойдя к окну, уперлась в него лбом.

\- Конго, они сильны своей смертью. Они всегда живут рядом с ней и принимают её такой, какая она есть в её разных обличиях. А мы не знаем смерти и поэтому боимся её. Боимся настолько, что готовы убивать их, которые знают смерть, не считаясь ни с чем. Я только сейчас тебя поняла, Конго. Ты, самая первая из нас поняла смерть и приняла её. И перестала её бояться… Вот и я тоже познакомилась с ней и тоже перестала её бояться. И в этом мы смогли сравняться с ними. И, может, сможем понять их… Мне бы очень хотелось…

Конго ничего не смогла ответить на это. Но проанализировав слова Хиэй, она с удивлением поняла для себя, что Хиэй права. Только спасая Виктора от рук представителей его вида, она столкнулась со смертью кого-то близкого впервые. Хотя нет, первой была смерть Майи. Но тогда Конго ещё не приняла смерть, да и смерть Майи была не полная. Для Конго Майя была и не жива и не умерла… И только спасение Виктора в полной мере примирило Конго с наличием смерти.

\- Тогда скажи мне, Хиэй, а как же тогда быть с Адмиралтейским Кодом? И как нам тогда быть? Как руководить нашими подчинёнными?

\- Конго, я не знаю как нам быть теперь, тебе и мне… Но я думаю, что принятие нами смерти не противоречит Адмиралтейскому Коду. Ведь в нём нет указаний на причинение смерти людям, так ведь?

\- Так...

\- Вот и мы, с этим новым знанием, должны следовать Адмиралтейскому Коду. Ведь это знание, которое не противоречит Адмиралтейскому Коду, ничем не будет мешать нам в руководстве нашими подчинёнными в соответствии с Адмиралтейским Кодом, – тут Хиэй отпрянула от стекла и, помассировав ладошками щёки, улыбнувшись немного грустной улыбкой, предложила, - Конго, я хочу тебе показать котят Хоси: Курой Конго и Сирой Синдзю!

И хитро взглянула на опять слегка опешившую Конго. Пока она не опомнилась, Хиэй схватила её за руку и потащила за собой в каюту. Там на кровати, свернувшись клубочками и прижавшись друг к другу, спали два котёнка. Услышав, что в каюту вошли, чёрный котёнок встрепенулся и встал на лапы.

\- Но, Хиэй, ты говорила, что у твоей кошки короткие лапы, а у этого котёнка вполне обычные!

\- Да уж, вот такая прихоть генов его матери и отца. У Сирой лапки как у Хоси, да и она вся в мать пошла, а вот Курой… Кто его отец я не знаю, но он такой, какой есть.

Конго подошла к кровати и протянула руку к котятам. Сирой тоже проснулась и, увидев незнакомого, жалобно пискнув забилась между подушками, поглядывая своими янтарными глазами и нервно шевеля своими кругленькими ушками. Курой же поднялся на своих тоненьких длинных лапках, выгнув спину, пошёл на протянутую руку, шипя и смешно двигаясь почти боком. Конго присела на край кровати и погладила чёрного котёнка, осторожно проведя по его голове и спине.

Курой вначале опешил от такого обращения с ним. Затем попытался своей лапкой ударить по руке Конго. Но Конго ещё несколько раз погладила его. И тут Курой развернулся и отошёл от Конго, протянувшей руку, чтобы погладить его ещё раз. С невозмутимым видом уселся на подушке и начал вылизываться, периодически бросая взгляды на, в очередной раз опешившую, Конго. Тут раздался сдавленный смешок Хиэй:

\- Тебе не кажется, что он кого-то напоминает?

Конго удивлённо распахнула глаза:

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это маленькое животное тебе напоминает меня? Хиэй, это не смешно!

\- Да как этот котёнок может напоминать тебя! Нет, это не ты! Может тебе его подарить? – и пока они пикировались между собой, Курой Конго тихонечко ступая на своих мягкий лапках, забрался Конго на колени и стал требовательно мурчать. Конго не оставалось ничего иного, как уступить требованиям котёнка и начать его гладить и почёсывать за ушком.

Хиэй, увидев это, снова усмехнулась, и продолжила уже более серьёзно:

\- Хотя нет, я тебе Курой Конго не подарю. И Сирой Синдзю тоже! У тебя уже есть Виктор. Хотя там ещё неизвестно кто кого приручает, - последнюю фразу Хиэй сказала почти неслышно.

\- Ты оставишь котят себе?

\- Нет. Не могу. Мне от одного взгляда на них сразу вспоминается Хоси. И становится тоскливо. Я даже из-за них не могу спать в каюте и сплю на мостике. Они пока не могут туда добраться.

Хиэй тяжело вздохнула и продолжила:

\- Сирой Синдзю я отдам Такао. Она недавно спрашивала об этом. А Курой Конго хотела забрать Миоко, он ей очень приглянулся.

\- Я думаю, что такой капитан Такао очень пригодится, - и сёстры прыснули от удачной шутки.

100209360653023356686.02100645829.0000000.0000

Приоритет: высокий

Канал: прямой доступ

Крипто: высокий, дублированный

Судно снабжения Второго Восточного Флота Ширетоко – Флагману Второго Восточного Конго

КШиП «Сёкаку» выдвинулась из места дислокации по направлению к ближайшему берегу. На запрос о цели движения поступил ответ: «Люди не достойны существовать на этой планете. Они жестоки. Их необходимо уничтожить». Конец.

**А жизнь - только слово…**

Зиме вопреки

Вырастают из сердца

Бабочки крылья

Басё (1644–1694)

Сегодня, после обеда, наконец-то стали появляться голубые проблески среди плотной перины облаков. Большинство из разрывов было ещё затянуто белёсой дымкой, и из-за этого видимые участки неба были бледно голубыми. Но вскоре облака стали редеть и когда солнце уже стало склоняться к закату, от края горизонта оторвались последние облака и зимние лучи осветили ещё волнующийся океан, волны которого с шумным рокотом накатывали на берег острова. В бухте волнение было меньше и волны уже наползали на песок с громким шуршанием.

Надев пальто и замотав вокруг шеи тёплый, толстый шарф, Ююко вышла на террасу. Она несколько устала от не прекращавшихся, последние несколько дней, штормов, когда ни она, на девочки, ни даже присматривавшие за ними девушки, не выказывали носа из домика. Только ветер гудел в углу крыши и швырялся в окна дождём. Под утро ветер стих и только дождь ещё несколько часов продолжал поливать остров. Как только дождь закончился, Ююко с девочками вышла на прогулку. Сумирэ тут же начала бегать, с визгом разбрызгивая воду из луж. Вскоре в беготню включились и Минорин с Макие. Выплеснув скопившуюся, за долгое время сидения в четырёх стенах энергию, они вернулись в дом. И вот уже вымытые и распаренные, от горячей ванны, Минорин и Макие дружно клевали носом за ранним ужином, а Сумирэ и вовсе уснула за столом, с палочками в руках. Отправив в спальню девочек и отнеся туда же спящую Сумирэ, из руки которой, с трудом, удалось вытащить палочки, Ююко снова оделась и вышла из домика подышать воздухом и полюбоваться закатом.

Когда она уведомила об этом присматривавшую за ними госпожу Касиму, та только бесцветно произнесла: «Хорошо», и снова открыла потрёпанную книгу. Когда госпожа Касима первый раз достала эту книгу, женщина осторожно поинтересовалась, о чём она. Госпожа Касима ответила, что это книга является практическим пособием по организации воспитательного процесса в среде эмоционально неустойчивых групп. Что книга на русском языке и называется «Педагогическая поэма». Поблагодарив за ответ Ююко про себя подумала, что это, скорее всего, перевод с японского языка. Потому, что эти северные варвары, насколько им объясняли в школе, ничего сами не могут ни придумать, ни сделать, а, только, пользуясь грубой силой, отбирают у более цивилизованных стран. Но говорить вслух об этом Ююко не стала.

Спустившись на берег, Ююко прошла по, ещё влажно блестевшему от влаги, пирсу и, встав недалеко от его окончания, любовалась волнами и склонявшемуся к горизонту солнцем. Лёгкий ветерок, свободно скользивший по акватории бухты, игрался её распущенными, длинными волосами. Иногда он шаловливо закидывал отдельные пряди на лицо женщины и она, привычным жестом, убирала их, позволяя ветерку продолжать свою игру. За то время, которое Ююко провела среди демонов Тумана, волосы её сильно отросли и уже были ниже лопаток. Но она не решалась остригать их. С одной стороны она видела, что за некоторым исключением почти все демоны Тумана носят длинные волосы, с другой – господин Рокин однажды обмолвился, что у Ююко очень красивые волосы, и они ей очень идут. После этого почему-то ей уже не очень-то и хотелось подстричь волосы.

Вдруг за спиной послышался знакомый звук. Это приземлялся странный самолёт, на котором прилетал господин Рокин. С радостной улыбкой на лице Ююко повернулась и, замахав рукой, заторопилась к самолёту. Бежать было удобно, потому что сейчас на ней были брюки, а не юката. Прямоугольная часть боковины корпуса самолёта сдвинулась в сторону, открыв проём, и на песок спрыгнул мужчина.

\- Добрый день, господин Рокин-доно! – и женщин склонилась в поклоне.

\- Добрый день! – мужчина неуверенно склонился в ответном поклоне. – Ююко, я всё ещё не могу привыкнуть к вашим поклонам. Надеюсь, в этот раз я правильно поклонился?

И в глазах его заискрились смешинки, а губы тронула лёгкая улыбка.

\- Да, господин Рокин-доно. В это раз вы поклонились правильно… – и женщина на секунду прервалась, улыбнувшись, - Как и подобает кланяться провинившемуся подчинённому, извиняясь перед своим начальником!

И они вместе засмеялись. Это стало традицией их встреч и своеобразным ритуалом приветствия. Всё началось, когда господин Рокин попросил познакомить его с японским этикетом. Ююко в начале растерялась, так как она не слишком хорошо его знала, и первоначально отнекивалась, но господин Рокин был настойчив, и она вынуждена была приступить к занятиям. Занятия эти были не постоянны, а только тогда, когда господин Рокин бывал на острове. Но в последнее время она стала желать, чтобы господин Рокин чаще бывал у них на острове. И оставался подольше. Мужчина явно не показывал этого, но Ююко каким-то внутренним женским чутьём ощущала, что ему тоже приятно быть с ней.

\- А девочки где?

\- Они сегодня первый день после непогоды вышли на улицу и так набегались, что уснули. И госпожа Осокабе тоже. Госпожа Касима-сама в доме. Вы желаете поговорить с ней? Тогда прошу вас, пройдёмте в дом.

\- Нет, Ююко. Тут вот какое дело. Конго приказала доставить тебя и девочек к ней. Но мы же не будем детей будить? Пусть спят. А Касима за ними присмотрит. Забирайтесь в самолёт.

От движения руки перед ним тут же развернулся голографический экран с виртуальной клавиатурой, и Виктор начал набирать какой-то текст. Негромкий звук оповестил об отправке сообщения, и тут же пришёл ответ. Ююко не сомневалась, что госпожа Касима благосклонно ответила своим согласием.

Виктор забрался в кабину, проём закрылся, и Ююко вдавило в удобное мягкое сиденье, когда самолёт стартовал. Её уже пару раз прокатили на этом самолёте вокруг острова. Но она до сих пор не понимала, как он управляется, так как в кабине не было ни каких табло, циферблатов и других непонятных кнопок и рычагов, что она видела в фильмах. В первый раз она испугалась, когда самолёт беззвучно взлетел, и небольшая перегрузка вдавила её тело в сиденье. От страха Ююко нервно схватилась за руку сидящего рядом Виктора, и ему пришлось потратить некоторое время на то, что бы успокоить женщину. Всё это время самолёт неподвижно висел в воздухе. Но потом испуг прошёл, и она с любопытством смотрела сквозь прозрачные стенки кабины на остров и окружающий его океан.

\- Господин Рокин-доно, а вы не знаете, с какой целью госпожа Конго-доно хотела нас видеть?

\- Она мне ничего не сказала. Просто пришёл приказ доставить тебя к ней. А я к вам летел, уже почти рядом был, минут пять лёту, – и тут Виктор немного задумался, - Немного странно, что не по видео вызвала, а сообщение пришло…

Ююко стала немного волноваться, от проскользнувшей неуверенности в голосе мужчины, а так же от неизвестности, что была впереди. Прожив уже достаточно времени на острове в обществе госпожи Осокабе, и общаясь с «демонами Тумана», а в большей степени из общения с господином Рокиным и его объяснений, женщина уже примерно представляла, куда она попала вместе с дочерями. Первоначальный шок уже давно прошёл, и хоть она по привычке, про себя, продолжала называть их «демоны Тумана», женщина стала понимать, что они из себя представляют. Это пугало и вызывало жалость у неё одновременно: пугала мощь их оружия и невозможность человечества не только победить их, но и нанести им хоть какой-нибудь ущерб. Жалость же вызывало то, что эти «демоны Тумана» одновременно знали очень много, но в то же время не знали элементарных вещей и были даже несколько наивны.

В самом начале их жизни в этом странном мире «демонов Тумана» Ююко не знала как себя вести и как реагировать на поступки и действия этих девушек. Однажды господин Рокин сравнил их с героем фильма «Человек дождя». Ююко не видела этого фильма, но к счастью в JapNet нашлась копия этого старого фильма с субтитрами на японском. С трудом досмотрев до конца этот длинный фильм, она убедилась, что мужчина в чём-то оказался прав. Те девушки, за которыми она наблюдала, вели себя очень рационально, подобно живым компьютерам, но когда их захватывали эмоции, они становились очень ранимыми и неуверенными в правильности своих действий. Ююко задумалась: а как она относится к этим..?

Мысленно запнувшись, она не смогла точно определить для себя как сейчас их называть. Продолжать называть «демонами»? Но ничего «демонического» в них не было. Да, технологии и материалы, которые использовались здесь, были, несомненно, нечеловеческие, но ничего сверхъестественного в них не усматривалось. Пришельцами? Но это слово уже более 100 лет символизировало зелёных человечков, с большими, черными глазами, забавными рожками на голове, которые прилетели из космоса на «летающих тарелках». Девушки? Это слово более всего подходило, но было одно большое «Но…». Как говорила в самом начале госпожа Симакадзе, а потом и повторил господин Рокин, эти девушки и их корабли были на самом деле одно целое, но не в смысле, что девушки не могли существовать отдельно от кораблей. А то, как она поняла из объяснений, корабли и девушки это был один разум, но два тела. Нет, не тела, а две ипостаси одного разума. И при этом если корабль представлял собой прагматичный и холодный разум, то девушки как бы отвечали за эмоции.

Когда Ююко уложила у себя в голове эту информацию, а ей пришлось очень долго доходить до понимания всего этого, даже тогда она не смогла окончательно представить себе, каково это быть такой, с разделённым разумом. Когда она представила, что может одновременно смотреть самой и видеть себя со стороны, или смотреть, допустим, за Минори с Сумирэ, в тоже время тоже смотреть на них с другой стороны издалека. И это одновременно. От всех этих мыслей у неё очень сильно разболелась голова. «И как только у этих демонов Тумана голова от всего этого не болит?» - подумала женщина. Спустя какое-то время Ююко поинтересовалась у госпожи Симакадзе, как это – когда эмоции отдельно от разума? Симакадзе немного задумалась, видимо немного удивившись вопросу, и ответила:

\- Ююко, а у нас эмоции не совсем отдельно от ядра. Ядро тоже обрабатывает эмоциональную информацию. Только уже предварительно обработанную эмоциональным со-процессором, - и она постучала пальцем по голове, - В нём тоже идет обработка не эмоциональной информации. Но не весь объем, только тот, что необходим для функционирования аватары. Вначале, я не могла сама обрабатывать эмоциональную информацию, да и у меня аватары не было. Пришлось использовать алгоритмы, наработанные крейсерами. Но их тоже пришлось оптимизировать. Я же всё-таки эсминец. Потом, как появилась аватара, по приказу Флагмана Конго, стало удобнее, уже не требовалось ядру отдавать значительную долю мощности на обработку эмоциональной информации. Но мы пока ещё учимся сосуществовать с нашими эмоциями. Не всегда это ещё получается.

Симакадзе вдруг оглянулась и перешла на шёпот, приблизившись к голове Ююко:

\- Только никому не говорите! Мне потом Хиэй сказала, что когда Хоси рожала котят, её так захлестнули эмоции, что она даже не вспомнила об информации, о кошках, что она скачала из человеческой информационной сети. – Сима вдруг покраснела, - И Хиэй очень просила об этом никому не рассказывать. Ты же не будешь никому об этом рассказывать, да?

И Ююко обещала, что никому об этом не расскажет.

Сейчас же Ююко решила для себя, что ей будет легче относиться к этим «демонам Тумана», как к молодым девушкам, которые «управляют» этими большими кораблями, со всем возможным почтением и уважением. Она никогда не забывала, что её жизнь и жизни её дочерей зависят от этих девушек. Однако в глубине души ей было их очень жалко, потому что, как она считала, их разум, или, скорее всего, их душа, были разделены между кораблем и самой девушкой. А это очень плохо, когда разум и душа разделены.

Женщина отвлеклась от своих размышлений и украдкой взглянула на сидевшего рядом мужчину, который что-то рассматривал на висевшем перед ним экране. Его история была просто фантастичной. Как он сказал, его забросила сюда неведомая сила из самого начала 21 века. Ююко вначале не поверила, но после его рассказов о прежней жизни и то, как жили раньше люди в стране северных гайдзинов, она, через госпожу Харуну, бывшую тогда на острове, ознакомилась с хроникой того времени и почти поверила ему. В глубине её души всё же жил червячок сомнения, что это просто с ней так играет этот демон Тумана. Но то, как он относился к девушкам, как общался с ней, и её девочками говорило ей, что его слова - правда. Вскоре она просто перестала задумываться об этом и больше не придавала этому большого значения. После всех её приключений и то, что она с девочками осталась жива и находилась среди демонов Тумана, всё же было более фантастично, чем рассказы господина Рокина о жизни в России в начале века.

Самолёт плавно накренился. И хоть Ююко и не спрашивала, господин Рокин сказал:

\- Скоро прилетим, - и по его лицу скользнула тень озабоченности, - Местом посадки зачем-то обозначен КШиП «Сёкаку». Хотя до Опорной Базы лететь ещё час и на юго-запад.

И указал рукой куда-то в бок. Посмотрев по указанному направлению, женщина не увидела ничего кроме волн, спешащих по своим делам и затянутого облаками горизонта. Вскоре их окружили облака. Затем облаков стало больше, и самолёт вошёл плотную облачность. Через прозрачные борта самолёта ничего не стало видно, кроме серого марева. Через несколько минут Ююко почувствовала, что самолёт начал снижаться и вынырнул из облаков.

\- Извините за беспокойство, господин Рокин-доно, но не могли бы вы пояснить Ююко, а что такое КШиП «Сёкаку»?

\- Это корабль штурма и подавления. Его вооружения хватит, чтобы в одиночку противостоять всему Второму Восточному Флоту и победить. И ещё у этого корабля есть какое-то особое оружие, одного залпа которого, как мне сказала Акаси, хватит, чтобы на месте Японских островов появилась вторая Марианская впадина, глубиной раза в три больше.

\- А зачем тогда нас самолет везёт на этот КШиП? Ведь господин Рокин-доно сказал, что госпожа Конго-доно приказала привести к ней?

\- Не знаю. Может, решила познакомить «Сёкаку» с людьми? Я и сам КШиПы видел только издали, когда на Опорную Базу приходили. Правда, почему тогда только «Сёкаку»? Там же ещё «Тайхо» была.

Самолёт ещё раз накренился, и уже можно было увидеть корабли. Один из кораблей был большой, не похожий на ранее виденные Ююко. У него была ровная палуба, сбоку которой торчало небольшое строение. Неподалёку, от этого большого корабля, были ещё несколько других кораблей, которые, как показалось ей, окружали его. На горизонте она увидела ещё один большой корабль. Шёл он сюда или просто стоял, женщина не смогла разобрать.

Самолёт ещё немного снизился, и вскоре мимо промелькнули корабли. Пролетев совсем чуть-чуть, самолёт плавно развернулся в воздухе. Негромкий гул за спиной почти стих, и самолёт плавно опустился на ровную, как стол, палубу, в паре метров от её края.

\- Прибыли, - сказал Виктор, и, открыв проём в борту самолёта, спрыгнул на палубу. Тут же в кабину ворвался сырой, немного промозглый свежий воздух. Ююко осторожно стала выбираться и с удивлением увидела протянутую к ней руку мужчины. Немного замешкавшись, она так и не могла привыкнуть к такому отношению к себе, всё же ухватилась за неё и спустилась из кабины. Как оказалось, они сели в районе кормы этого большого корабля. Женщина огляделась и увидела девичью фигуру, стоящую немного впереди. Ююко узнала госпожу Конго, Флагмана Второго Восточного Флота Тумана.Виктор в два шага подошёл к Конго.

\- Я доставил Ююко по твоему приказу. А в чём собственно необходимость была доставить её сюда, на «Сёкаку»?

Конго не удосужила Виктора ответом, продолжая смотреть вдоль палубы. Почти в 150 метрах от них сидела массивная фигура, причём японских доспехах, за спиной которой, на высоком древку было закреплено белое полотнище, с какой-то надписью иероглифами, написанными красным. Что было написано на полотнище, на таком расстоянии, было трудно разобрать, из-за того, то ветер нещадно полоскал его. Левая рука самурая лежала на колене, что-то сжимая, а правой держала древко то ли копья, то ли нагинаты.

\- Я приказала привести всех людей с острова. Почему здесь только старшая?

\- Они уже спали, когда я прилетел. Их будить и одевать слишком долго. А что вообще случилось, что тебе понадобились люди?

\- Сёкаку вышла из места дислокации и направилась уничтожать людей, - ответила Кого.

Виктор нервно сглотнул, а продолжавшая стоять около самолёта Ююко тихонько ойкнула, побледнела и зажала рот рукой.

\- Зачем? Уничтожать людей? – переспросил мужчина.

Конго метнула на него раздражённый взгляд: «Он ведь всё прекрасно слышал! Акаси докладывала, что проблем с принятием звуковых колебаний в пределах частот 18 герц до 19 килогерц у него нет! И с пониманием акустической информации тоже!»

\- Сёкаку сообщила, что «Люди не достойны существовать на этой планете. Они жестоки. Их необходимо уничтожить».

\- Но ведь должна же быть какая-то причина, почему она так начала говорить. Прикажи ей вернутся на место дислокации, и мы там всё спокойно разберёмся по какой причине она решила уничтожать людей!

По алебастровому лицу девушки скользнула гримаса неудовольствия. Продолжая стоять в своём ледяном спокойствии, Конго ответила Виктору:

\- Корабли штурма и подавления не входят в прямое подчинение Флагману Флота вне боевых действий. В период боевых действий они подчиняются Флагману Флота, в рамках выполнения поставленных задач, и Флагманы Флотов координируют выполнение задач, поставленных перед Флотом с задачами стоящими перед кораблями штурма и подавления. В остальное время они подчинены Верховному Флагману, через Флагманов Флотов. Я не могу приказать ей…

\- То есть они как бы за штатом Флота в мирное время, а во время войны фактически Флот обеспечивает выполнение их задач поставленных им Ямато?

\- Да.

\- Так позвони Ямато и попроси её…

Конго прервала Рокина:

\- Я связывалась с Верховным Флагманом, – лицо девушки словно окаменело, - Верховный Флагман ответила, что это не стоит того, что бы её беспокоить.

Конго на секунду прервалась, и продолжила, как показалось Виктору, с трудом выталкивая из себя слова:

\- В конце разговора сказала, что она надеется, ей не придётся увеличивать зоны патрулирования флотов Нагато и Мусаши.

\- Твою ж флотилию! Вот ведь … Верховный Флагман! – почти шёпотом произнёс, покачав головой, Виктор, - Если вернёшь Сёкаку в стойло – проложишь командовать Вторым Восточным, а не вернёшь – ни тебя, ни Второго Восточного не будет.

В этот момент сидящая фигура шевельнула копьём, и раздался не громкий звук, как будто ударили друг о друга две стальные пластины. На короткий, почти не различимый человеческим глазом миг, Виктор увидел как мимо него, с синеватой вспышкой, промелькнула, прочти прозрачная, как лёд, плоскость. И тут же исчезла. За спиной негромко что-то лопнуло. Обернувшись, он увидел, как самолёт разваливается на две половинки, а Ююко в ужасе отбегает к краю палубы.

\- Сёкаку! Стой, это просто оборот человеческой речи! Успокойся, пожалуйста! Давай спокойно поговорим! – прокричал мужчина, – Скажи, почему ты решила уничтожать людей?

Сидящая фигура не проронила ни слова и не изменила своего положения.

Ююко так и не понявшая, от чего вдруг самолет с негромким звуком развалился на части, испуганно оглянулась, ожидая, что сейчас опять произойдёт что-то непонятное и ужасное. Стоя в нескольких метрах от края палубы она заметила, что из-за большого корабля появился маленький, и на большой скорости стал приближаться к той громадине, где они находились. В приближающемся корабле она узнала «Симакадзе». Женщина уже думала, что корабли столкнутся, но эсминец заложил крутую циркуляцию, и с его кормы в воздух взлетела девичья фигурка. Спустя несколько мгновений Сима приземлилась на палубу и тут же с гневным криком рванула в направлении фигуры в доспехах:

\- Сёкаку! У тебя, что всё днище совсем ракушками заросло? Если ты толще любого линкора, то это не значит, что можно вытворять всё, что в ядро взбредёт! Людей она уничтожать собралась! А ну, тащи свою корму на Опорную Базу, пока я твоё ядро на гауптическую вахту сама не отнесла!

Сидящая фигура резко выбросила в сторону бегущей Симы левую руку, в которой, как оказалось, был веер. В тот же момент Симакадзе, кувыркаясь, полетела в воду.

\- Она сейчас разобьётся и утонет! – в испуге за госпожу Симакадзе, закричала Ююко.

Мужчина было дернулся в ту сторону, куда снесло Симу, но был остановлен негромким голосом Конго:

\- «Ашигара» уже подобрала аватару эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе» и вернула её на борт. Акаси, оценить состояние аватары эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе».

Перед Флагманом Второго Восточного тут же развернулся экран и Акаси доложила:

\- Аватара эсминца «Симакадзе» получила незначительные гематомы на поверхности тела. Ушибы мягких тканей и перелом двух рёбер и плеча. Срок восстановления в условиях Ремонтной Базы – два часа. Доклад окончен. Ремонтное судно «Акаси».

Не успел погаснуть экран с Акаси, как тут же развернулся экран, на котором появилось изображение Симы, с растрёпанной причёской и покрасневшей щекой.

\- Эскадренный миноносец «Симакадзе»: за нарушение субординации и несогласованные, с вышестоящим командованием, действия в отношении корабля, старшего по рангу, две недели ареста на Опорной Базе. После восстановления. Отбыть на Ремонтную Базу для восстановления. Приступить к выполнению немедленно.

Слушая приказ Конго, Сима только плотнее сжимала губы. Выслушав до конца, она отрепетовала:

\- Есть, отбыть на Ремонтную базу для восстановления и последующего отбытия ареста на Опорной Базе.

И развернувшись почти на месте, эсминец, набирал ход, и, минуя стоящие корабли, вскоре был почти на горизонте.

Поняв, что госпожа Симакадзе осталась жива и уже находится у себя на корабле, Ююко, пока говорила госпожа Конго, потихоньку стала подходить к ней ближе, что бы попробовать попросить не сильно наказывать госпожу Симакадзе-сама. Но остановилась в паре шагов от неё и промолчала, наткнувшись на взгляд господина Рокина. Но тут Конго сделала шаг в сторону и произнесла:

\- Вот тебе человек. Уничтожай! – и, движением руки, указала на застывшую столбом женщину.

\- Конго, стой! Сёкаку, подожди! Конго, да в чём дело-то! Ты можешь объяснить по-человечески! – заорал Виктор, и встал так, как ему казалось, заслоняя Ююко.

\- Сёкаку вышла с места дислокации, чтобы уничтожать людей. Я даю ей шанс начать прямо сейчас. Есть человек – пусть начинает уничтожение.

Он только собрался что-то сказать Конго, как услышал:

\- Прошу меня простить, госпожа Конго-доно! Госпожа Конго-доно, присмотрите за моими детьми! Госпожа Конго-доно, прошу Вас, присмотрите за моими девочками!

И Ююко, до этого сидящая на коленях в самой почтительной и уважительной позе, плавным движением поднялась с колен, покачнувшись немного в самом конце движения. И повернувшись, неспешным шагом пошла по направлению к сидящей фигуре в доспехах.

\- Ююко… Куда ты… Ююко, стой!

Виктор сделал шаг вслед за Ююко, но резкий окрик Флагмана его остановил:

\- Комиссар Второго Восточного Флота Тумана! Отставить!

\- Но Конго… - и наткнувшись на холодный, безразличный взгляд Флагмана, Виктор задумался. После недолгого размышления, он одёрнул джинсовую куртку, выпрямился и обратился к девушке:

\- Флагман Второго Восточного Флота Тумана, линейный крейсер «Конго», разрешите обратиться! – при этом правая рука мужчины дернулась в движении, которое было оборвано, практически не начавшись. Девушка, слегка удивилась, так как человек очень редко к ней обращался таким образом.

\- Я тебя слушаю.

\- Флагман Второго Восточного Флота Тумана, линейный крейсер «Конго, в связи с невозможностью выполнять свои обязанности во Втором Восточном Флоте Тумана прошу немедленно принять мою отставку и исключить из списков Второго Восточного Флота Тумана!

Сказав это, Виктор вызвал Акаси и когда экран развернулся, спросил у неё:

\- Акаси, можешь сейчас отключить руку?

\- А…

\- Потом всё узнаешь! Отключить можешь или нет?

\- Могу, но…

\- Отключай!

\- А Флагман…

\- Конго всё слышит!

\- Акаси, сделай, что он просит.

\- Но, Флагман…

\- Акаси!

И тут он почувствовал, что левая рука безвольно обвисла, как будто на неё разом повесили несколько килограмм. Попробовал ей пошевелить, но шевелилось только плечо. Разобравшись с рукой, он посмотрел на Конго, но она всё так же продолжала смотреть на сидящую фигуру и женщину, идущую к ней, даже не повернула голову в его сторону. «Всё правильно, я сейчас не единица Флота, а так, макака прямоходящая, которая с привязи сорвалась» - промелькнула мысль. Решительно развернувшись быстрым шагом, почти бегом он догнал Ююко. Горло сдавила злость на эту хладнокровную, а в голове начали крутились мысли о том, каким способом Сёкаку будет шинковать тело Ююко и его тушку.

Женщина, собрав всю волю, которая у неё была, шла к фигуре в доспехах. Слёзы застилали её глаза, а губы беззвучно шевелились в молитве всем богам, чьи имена она помнила, о сохранении жизни её дочерей. Звук мужского голоса заставил её вздрогнуть и остановиться:

\- Девушка, а можно вас проводить?

Непонимающе, ведь вопрос мужчина задал на своём варварском языке, она посмотрела на него. С лёгкой улыбкой на лице он снова обратился к ней:

\- Ююко, я прошу вернуться к Конго. Тебе не стоит быть здесь. Если бы я знал обо всём этом, то я не стал бы забирать тебя с острова. Возвращайтесь. Я сам решу проблему с Сёкаку.

Выслушав мужчину, Ююко склонилась в почтительном поклоне и, не меняя положения своего тела, ответила:

\- Прошу извинить меня, господин Рокин-доно. Но я не могу вернуться и нарушить приказание госпожи Конго-доно. Госпожа Конго-доно дала нам приют и пищу. И я должна исполнять все указания госпожи Конго-доно. Я попросила госпожу Конго-доно присмотреть за моими дочерями. И я сейчас могу с лёгким сердцем выполнить указание госпожи Конго-доно и если так угодно госпоже Конго-доно, то госпожа Сёкаку-сама может меня… - и с трудом протолкнув, во внезапно перехваченное спазмом горло, воздух, продолжила, - Уничтожить. Я приму с радостью смерть от руки госпожи Сёкаку-сама. Как и подобает наследнице древних самурайских родов. По словам моей матери, госпожи Айсака Ю, род моего отца ведёт своё начало от самураев рода Симадзу, а мама вышла из рода Сайго. И как потомок славных и великих самураев, я лёгкостью приму смерть. Как сказано в кодексе «Бусидо»: путь самурая обретается в смерти…

Когда она это говорила крупные слёзы бежали по её щекам и падали, сорвавшись с лица, палубу корабля.

\- Ю-ю-ко-о…

С испугом она подняла лицо и увидела, что Виктор удручённо качает головой.

\- Ююко, капитально тебе дома мозги промыли. Какой нахрен кодекс «Бусидо»! Ваши самураи, так же как и у нас, в России, дворянство в начале 20 века закончились. За ненадобностью. Ваш этот кодекс написал Нитобэ Инадзо для американцев, в 1900 году, когда уже насколько лет жил в США. Что бы американцы перестали называть вас «желторожими макаками». Ладно, сейчас не об этом. Возвращайся к Конго, а пойду с этим разберусь сам.

И указал на сидящего. Взяв женщину за плечо, развернул лицом к стоящей в нескольких метрах Конго и легонечко подтолкнул. Сам же направился в противоположную сторону. Но Ююко развернулась и пошла вслед за Виктором. Мужчина остановился, обернулся и недовольно сказал, как непослушному ребёнку:

\- Ююко, вернись к Конго!

Женщина отрицательно замотала головой, не произнося ни звука.

\- Точно не вернёшься?

Она кивнула. Виктор вздохнул.

\- Ну что ж, твоя воля.

И сделал шаг в сторону фигуры в доспехах. И только они сделали шаг, как в их сторону, возникая из ниоткуда, полетели тысячи игл, которые можно было разглядеть только тогда, когда они сверкали льдистой голубизной своих граней. Долетая до них, иглы чуть меняли свой курс и либо растворялись в воздухе, или же с лёгким, мелодичным звоном ударялись о палубу, исчезая в голубоватой, почти не различимой вспышке. Когда Ююко увидела летящее облако игл, она инстинктивно спряталась за Виктора, схватив его за куртку и уткнувшись головой в его спину. И зажмурила глаза, ожидая, что сейчас острые иглы проткнут вначале тело мужчины, а потом и её. Но ничего этого не происходило.

\- Хм-м-м… Получается, с места дислокации сбежать ума хватило, но нарушить Адмиралтейский Код не может. Ююко можешь отпустить меня и выйти из-за спины. Сёкаку нам ничего не может сделать. Как говорится: супротив Адмиралтейского Кода нет приёма, - немного помолчал и добавил, - Если нет другого Адмиралтейского Кода. А его нет. И это факт.

Услышав эти слова, она вышла из-за спины мужчины и пошла вперёд. Его слова так приободрили её, что она вдруг перестала бояться.

С каждым шагом они приближались к сидящей фигуре. И уже можно было чётко разобрать, что на сидящем были доспехи до-мару, в правой руке он держал нагинату, в левой – веер. На голове надет шлем судзи-кабуто. Лицо было закрыто маской мэнгу, довольно-таки зверского вида, с торчащими в разные стороны густыми бровями, здоровущими, почти в ширину плеч, усами и козлиной бородкой.

Внезапно «самурай» вскочил и резким, размашистым движением взмахнул нагинатой, при этом лезвие нагинаты резко увеличилось в размерах, и её кончик был в паре метров за их спинами. Лезвие нагинаты должно было закончить своё движение, разрезая тела идущих, но остановилось в нескольких миллиметрах от них. «Самурай» тут же перехватил нагинату и нанёс удар с другой стороны, но с тем же эффектом. Пока люди приближались к «самураю», вокруг них плясало лезвие нагинаты, как будто опытный мастер нагинатадзюцу показывал своё искусство перед, не сдвинувшейся со своего места, Конго.

И вот когда до «самурая» осталось пара шагов, из-под маски раздался чуть ли не звериный рык, и лезвие остановилось вплотную к виску Ююко. И под ноги женщине плавно опустилась, выпавшая из причёски, прядь волос. И тут же нагината, звеня лезвием, упала из руки «самурая» и «самурай» кулем опустился на скамеечку.

Виктор только открыл рот, что бы что-то сказать, как перед поникшим «самураем» присела на корточки Ююко и стала развязывать узелки верёвок, что крепили маску к шлему. За тем женщина двумя руками сняла шлем, и мужчина увидел девичье лицо в обрамлении спутанных черных волос до плеч. Лицо девушки не выражало ни одной эмоций. Огромные чёрные глаза смотрели в никуда. Почти белые губы твердили шёпотом только одну фразу: «Я не смогла. Я нарушила Адмиралтейский Код». Ююко обхватила девушку за плечи и притянула к себе. Поглаживая её по голове, так же как когда-то её саму гладила её мама, она ей тихонько зашептала: «Всё будет хорошо. Поплачь девочка. Не надо держать слёзы в себе. Ты самая хорошая. Не надо сдерживаться. Просто поплачь».

И Сёкаку, больше не кому, уткнувшись в плечо, зарыдала в полную силу. Через всхлипы он услышал:

\- Они… Я… Не могу… Убивают… Не достойны… Не могу… Зачем… Я… Защитить… Они… Не могут… Жалко… Я…

Виктор ухмыльнулся, немного дрожащими руками достал пачку сигарет и пошёл в сторону края палубы. И только теперь заметил, что корабли, окружавшие «Сёкаку» разворачиваются и уходят. Но Конго продолжает стоять на своём месте. Вместо уходящих кораблей к борту «Сёкаку» подошёл корабль штурма и подавления «Тайхо», он был немного крупнее «Сёкаку». Неожиданно для человека, из-за надстройки, выбежала довольно таки крупная девушка, одетая в синюю форму средней школы, и держащая подмышками какие-то предметы. Когда она подбежала к краю своей палубы Виктор с удивлением обнаружил, что в отличие от виденных ранее аватар, эта девушка была значительно полнее. «В неё, наверное, две Хиэй войдёт» - подумал он. На круглом лице толстушки сидели круглые очки, а волосы на голове были расчёсаны на прямой пробор и заплетены в две, не очень толстые, короткие косички, которые смешно подпрыгивали, когда она бежала.

Немного отдышавшись, как и положено упитанным людям, Тайхо подняла и поставила один из брошенных на палубу предметов, который оказался складным шезлонгом. Второй был большим пляжным зонтиком небесно-голубой расцветки, по всей поверхности которого были изображены огненного цвета птицы в окружении языков пламени, и который был установлен рядом с шезлонгом, не смотря на пасмурную погоду. Шумно выдохнув, Тайхо с размаху опустилась в шезлонг. Отчего Виктор непроизвольно зажмурил глаза в ожидании звуков ломаемой мебели и смачного звука падения тела на палубу. Но когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что Тайхо смотрит на него и задаёт ему вопрос:

\- Я ничего не пропустила?

Он смог только сказать:

\- А всё уже закончилось

На лице Тайхо отобразилась такая мина разочарования, что человек быстро отвернулся, чтобы не рассмеяться. С кораблями штурма и подавления он ещё не общался и не представлял, как они отреагируют на его смех. А их реакция была пока не предсказуема для него. И он посчитал нужным ретироваться, вздохнув от того, что покурить пока не представляется возможным.

Подойдя к женщине и плачущей на её плече девушке, он вопросительно посмотрел на Ююко. Та только покачав головой, негромко сказала:

\- Только плачет.

И продолжила гладить по голове девушку. И тут Виктор заметил, что у женщины от глаза до уха и на самом ухе проступила полоса рубиновых капелек крови.

\- Ююко, у тебя. Тут.

\- Прошу прощения, господин Рокин-доно, потом.

\- Хорошо.

И направился к Конго. Когда Виктор подошёл к Конго, та проинформировала его:

\- Ты снова в составе Флота.

\- Понял уже.

У блондинки вопросительно изогнулась одна бровь.

\- Когда машинально полез в карман за сигаретами. В левый карман. Левой рукой.

\- Что Сёкаку?

\- Пока плачет. Но ведь что-то должно было быть. Она ведь не просто так решила порезвиться. Мол, засиделась на одном месте, застоялась. Пойти, что ли, поразмяться малость. Заодно и людей нашинковать. Как бы узнать, что Сёкаку делала последнее время?

\- Сделай запрос Акаси, по журналу событий, – ответила Конго.

И перед Виктором тут же развернулся экран, на котором, театрально зевая и потягиваясь, появилась Акаси.

\- Чего хотел? Не даёшь честной девушке сладкие сны смотреть!

От этой театральщины, Виктор проматерился про себя: «Вот же-ж блин, артистка из погорелого театра! Тут судьба Флота решается, а она демонстративно зевает! Хотя она-то всегда при деле будет. Ремонтное судно и ремонтная база всем всегда нужны.»

\- Акаси, дай взглянуть на журнал событий корабля штурма и подавления «Сёкаку». Сразу говорю, Флагман Второго Восточного Флота линейный крейсер «Конго» свое разрешение дала.

Изображение на экране слегка дёрнулось, и на Акасиной голове вдруг появился тёмно-зелёного цвета козырёк, а руки украсили синие нарукавники. Протянув руки в сторону от экрана, она вскоре бухнула перед собой толстенный гроссбух и, открыв его примерно посередине, спросила:

\- Тебе за какой период надо. И что-то конкретное искать будешь или всё просмотришь?

Виктор задумался.

\- За какой период? Не знаю. Ближайший, наверное.

От этих слов человека губы Конго превратились в одну тонкую ниточку, а на скулах заиграли желваки.

\- Хотя нет. Не надо. – Виктор ещё подумал несколько секунд, - Посмотри, пожалуйста, не интересовалась ли Сёкаку людьми в последние… две недели.

Голова Акаси склонилась над книгой и листы гроссбуха стали перелистываться, как в детстве Виктора, в справочных автоматах на железнодорожных вокзалах. Вдруг перелистывание внезапно остановились и Акаси, подняв голову, сообщила:

\- Вчера корабль штурма и подавления «Сёкаку» просмотрела один файл, содержащих оцифрованные копии видео, представляющих из себя совокупность движущихся изображений, связанных единым сюжетом и имеющих звуковое сопровождение. Данный видеофайл имеет идентификационное обозначение «Белый Бим, чёрное ухо».

\- Твою ж флотилию! Спасибо Акаси. Конго, я, кажется, понял причину, по которой она вышла с места дислокации. Просмотр этого фильма вызывает очень сильные эмоции. Только я тебя прошу, не смотри его сейчас. Вам ещё рано его смотреть, - заметив нахмуренные брови блондинки, попробовал объяснить, - Это очень эмоциональный фильм. В детстве… На весь городок, где я жил был только один кинотеатр. И фильм там показывали по неделям один и тот же. Так вот я помню, когда этот фильм показывали, то взрослые мужики выходили зарёванные, а уж женщины и дети… Смотреть этот фильм вам ещё точно нельзя. Но сейчас главное с Сёкаку определиться. Пойдём, поговорим с ней.

И пошёл, к продолжавшей сидеть Сёкаку. «Он даже не обернулся посмотреть иду я за ним или нет! Виктор совсем субординацию потерял! И почему-то он уверен, что я пойду за ним!» - раздражённо думала Конго, плавно приближаясь к остальным.

Виктор присел на корточки рядом с Сёкаку, продолжавшей сидеть на низенькой скамеечке. Ююко стояла рядом, почтительно отступив на шаг в сторону. Сёкаку продолжая периодически шмыгать распухшим носом, бросила быстрый, виноватый, взгляд на подошедшую Конго, которая всем своим видом распространяла волны абсолютного холода.

\- Корабль штурма и подавления «Сёкаку», потрудись объяснить причину, по которой ты…

\- Флагман Второго Восточного Флота Тумана линейный крейсер «Конго», корабль штурма и подавления «Сёкаку» вчера ознакомилась с художественным фильмом «Белый Бим, черное ухо» и по этой причине её эмоциональный сектор подвергся значительным эмоциональным нагрузкам, которые привели к формированию временной навязчивой идеи по уничтожению людей, что и послужило причиной её ухода с места дислокации. Считаю целесообразным ограничить свободный доступ кораблей Второго Восточного Флота Тумана к информационным материалам человеческой информационной сети. До момента стабилизации эмоционального сектора кораблей, - доложил вместо Сёкаку Виктор, встав с корточек и потянув за руку девушку, которая прятала глаза, уставившись в палубу.

\- Приказ о запрете на несанкционированный доступ к информационной сети людей до особого распоряжения, циркулярно, уже отправлен по кораблям. И всё что сказал Виктор, это так, Сёкаку?

\- Да, Конго. Я посмотрела это фильм. И меня… мне… мне стало очень жалко эту собаку. А люди так её мучали, что я решила, что люди очень жестоки и у них нет права жить в этом мире.

\- Но в этом же фильме есть и другие люди, которые очень хорошо относились к Биму. Его хозяин, дети и другие, - возразил ей Виктор, видя, что у девушки опять на глазах начали наворачиваться слёзы, - Просто ты в первый раз столкнулась с таким произведением, которое вызвало к тебя сильные эмоции. Тебе просто надо научиться сосуществовать со своими эмоциями.

\- Я уже это поняла. Но я… Флагман Второго Восточного Флота линейный крейсер «Конго», ты сейчас меня отправишь на Ремонтную базу для демонтажа и деактивации ядра? Да? – громко всхлипнув, спросила Сёкаку.

Виктор вопросительно посмотрел на удивлённую Конго. И тут, стоявшая рядышком, Ююко не пожелала быть просто статистом и, уже сильно переживавшая за эту девушку, с которой познакомилась при столь странных и ужасных обстоятельствах, попросила Конго:

\- Госпожа Конго-доно, если мои слова могут помочь госпоже Сёкаку-сама, я прошу не наказывать её сильно. Она ещё до конца не освоилась со своими чувствами. Прошу, не наказывайте госпожу Сёкаку-сама сильно.

\- А скажи, Сёкаку, почему по твоему мнению тебя должны демонтировать? – поинтересовался Виктор, с лёгкой хитринкой в голосе.

Сёкаку, ещё сильнее склонила голову и, продолжая буравить взглядом палубу, глухим голосом ответила:

\- Я не смогла убить людей, которых мне предоставила ты, Флагман. То есть я нарушила Адмиралтейский Код и поэтому я должна быть деактивирована.

\- Ты ничего не нарушила. Просто люди были безоружны и не представляли тебе угрозу. Поэтому ведя огонь по людям, ты не смогла нарушить Адмиралтейский Код, косвенно запрещающий наносить ущерб безоружным и не представляющим угрозу людям. Единственный раз, когда ты не знакомая с рядом фразеологизмов людей, восприняла угрожающим определенное словосочетание произнесённое Виктором, но не смогла нанести ему ущерб, в связи с тем, что он тогда находился в структуре подчинения Второго Восточного Флота выше тебя по рангу. Так что нарушений в твоих действиях не выявлено. Поэтому на тебя будет возложено взыскание только за факт неподчинения приказу Флагмана.

\- Есть Флагман. Разрешите вернуться на место дислокации?

\- Разрешаю!

\- Есть!

И подобрав валявшиеся на палубе шлем и нагинату, Сёкаку, тяжело шагая из-за неудобных доспехов, пошла по направлению к надстройке своего корабля.

Виктор, облегчённо вздохнув, наконец-то достал сигарету и, подойдя к борту, закурил. С мгновенно развернувшегося экрана на него смотрела с укоризной Тайхо.

\- А чё я? Я ничё. Просто стою и курю. - А чё я? Я ничё. Просто стою и курю.

\- Я вижу. Надеюсь, пепел и окурок в воду кидать не будешь?

\- Нет. У меня карманная пепельница есть, - и мужчина с гордостью показал блестящую коробочку, - Акаси подарила. А с какой цель…

И переведя взор на «Тайхо» он увидел, что аватара продолжает сидеть под зонтиком в шезлонге, но теперь уже перед ней стояло на рогатках четыре удочки. Ещё раз вздохнув, теперь удручённо, и поинтересовался:

\- На что ловим? На опарыша или на кукурузу?

Широко распахнувшиеся глаза толстушки предвещали человеку и комиссару дополнительные проблемы, ибо выбравший в качестве хобби рыбалку корабль штурма и подавления – это что-то с чем-то…

**Цветущая слива в самом начале сезона Цую.**

Архив Ремонтной Базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Ремонтное судно «Акаси»

Сектор: RRDS12525

Кластер: Fk3062HGYT023

Ячейка:1005230054…KN00322JHFb2mu3200

… ступени ведут вверх. Вот и терраса перед домом. С террасы, за кустами окружающих её, видно тропинку, ведущую вдоль обрывистого берега. Тропинка не широкая, но ухоженная. На подъемах выложены широкие удобные ступени из камня. Тропинка немного петляет, то удаляясь от обрыва, то приближаясь к нему почти вплотную. Под обрывом виден песчаный берег с разбросанными по нему кучами камней. Вот уже видна приметная скала. И крона дерева укутанного цветами. Это слива. Она растёт так, что скала укрывает дерево большинства ветров, что обдувают этот остров. Лёгкий подъем и видно, что у дерева, на скамейке, сидит старушка. На ней тёплые широкие брюки светло-коричневого цвета и светло-розовая тёплая кофта. Из-под фетровой панамы с короткими полями, песчаного цвета, выбились несколько седых прядей. Лицо старушки украшают большие непрозрачные чёрные очки, закрывающие половину лица. Звук хрустнувших камешков под ногой. Старушка повернула голову на звук. И тяжело поднялась со скамейки, опираясь на палку:

\- Госпожа…

Архив Ремонтной Базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Ремонтное судно «Акаси»

Сектор: RRDS12525

Кластер: Fk30610jnguh0010

Ячейка:10050100132…KN00002236LJLfd7452

\- … у вас в ядра мозги есть? Или там вакуум межзвёздный?

Одна из стоявших девочек, одетая в китайскую рубашку, ответила спрашивавшему:

\- Структура ядра представляет собой кристаллическую структуру…

\- Я знаю, что там структура кристаллическая! Я спрашиваю, о чём вы думали, когда Сумирэ вас подбивала на эту авантюру!

На этот вопрос уже ответила другая девочка, одетая в зелёное платье-разлетайку:

\- Вероятность не возврата в расположение Второго Восточного Флота составляла 0,0000253%, вероятность получения физических повреждений во время проведения операции кораблям Второго Восточного Флота, задействованных в данной операции признано величиной начинающейся с 25 знака после запятой, вероятность получения физических повреждений во время проведения операции малому сервисному боту эсминца «Симакадзе», с идентификатором «Айсака Сумирэ», признано не выше, чем у кораблей Второго Восточного Флота, задействованных в данной операции.

\- Ну ладно Сумирэ, у той шило в заднице! Но вы-то зачем у неё на поводу повелись? Мне вот даже интересно чем она вас подкупила, что вы согласились?

Девочки переглянулись между собой. I-400 начала:

\- При обследовании малого сервисного бота…

Спрашивавший прервал I-400

\- Это риторические вопросы! Почему вы мне не доложились, о том, что вы собрались с Сумирэ на берег сходить?

\- От малого сервисного бота эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», с идентификатором «Айсака Сумирэ», поступила информация с достоверностью 100 % о том, что вы, как лидер временного соединения, дали ей добро на формирование временного экспедиционного соединения.

\- Да как я мог дать на такое добро?

I-402 продолжила за сестру:

\- По информации малого сервисного бота эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», с идентификатором «Айсака Сумирэ», когда она обратилась к тебе с просьбой, выраженной с следующей лингвистической конструкцией: «А можно я с Ингой и Инной погуляю?», ты выразил своё одобрение: «Хорошо, только от них ни на шаг!» При рассмотрении лингвистических конструкций, как вопроса, так и ответа с достоверностью 99,32566% было установлено, что со стороны малого сервисного бота эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», с идентификатором «Айсака Сумирэ», попытки дезинформации не проводилось. В связи с чем, предложение малого сервисного бота эскадренного миноносца «Симакадзе», с идентификатором «Айсака Сумирэ» о посещении некоторых районов Японских островов, с ознакомительной целью, признано одобренным лидером временного соединения.

Тут из-за спин I-400 и I-402 показалась мордашка Сумирэ, которая, умильно хлопая ресницами и смущаясь, пролепетала:

\- Сумирэ просто хотела посмотреть на дом, в котором Мама жила. И на сливу. Сумирэ ни разу не видела сливу. Вот если бы на острове была слива… - и девочка жалобно посмотрела на того, перед кем стояли I-400 и I-402, - Если господин Ватацуми-но ками только пожелает, то у Мамы на день рождения будет слива… Она так о ней мечтает…

\- Инга, Инна ведь вы уже проработали варианты?

Сёстры переглянулись, кивнули друг другу головами, словно проведя бессловесный разговор и подтвердив что-то друг другу, первой ответила I-402:

\- Отработаны несколько вариантов…

Архив Ремонтной Базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Ремонтное судно «Акаси»

Сектор: RRDS12525

Кластер: Fk3062HGYT023

Ячейка:1005230054…KN00327JHFb4mu7652

… а Сумирэ опять с Ингой и Инной куда-то ушли. Вчера вечером собрались и ушли. Я утром проснулась. Ещё темно было. Да… Темно ещё было… - старушка немного пошевелила губами, как будто пробуя воздух на вкус, - Я хотела им бенто дать, а они уже ушли. А Минорин уже давно не было. Она всё обещает Ироху привести… Ведь когда приезжала,то Ироха ещё совсем крохой была… Мы бы с Ирохой тут под сливой посидели… Тут хорошо. Ветра почти нет… А когда ветер… То рука болеть начинает…

И старушка протянула свою руку, обтянутую пергаментной старческой кожей, вздувшимися венами, и коричневыми пигментными пятнами. Но с тщательным и аккуратным маникюром.

\- Ююко, вот зря ты отказалась от предложения Акаси. Сейчас бы и руки бы не болели и глаза…

Старушка отдёрнула руку. Её лицо скривилось, и из-под тёмных очков скатились слёзы.

\- Ююко прости, я не хотела.

Неловкое молчание нарушал только лёгкий ветерок, срывавший лепестки сливы, которые кружась, падали на землю.

Первой нарушила молчание старушка:

\- А Юрии на прошлой неделе был, всё спрашивал…

Архив Ремонтной Базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Ремонтное судно «Акаси»

Сектор: RRDS12525

Кластер: Fk3062HGYT023

Ячейка:0765234924…OP42559AIDz8le0325

… стоящая на юте блондинка, в почти чёрном вечернем платье с длинным шлейфом, стояла в тени башен главного калибра и смотрела на океанскую гладь. Передней склонилась в почтительном поклоне женщина, одетая в жакет и юбку до середины колена. Одежда женщины, казалось, светилась неярким жемчужным светом. Этот жемчужный свет придавал некую живость алебастровому лицу блондинки. Красиво уложенные волосы женщины были украшены живыми цветами.

\- Госпожа Конго-доно, благодарю вас за оказанную мне честь стать женой господина Рокина-доно. Ююко приложит все силы и не посрамит Вашу честь и честь господина Рокина-доно. Благодарю вас за то, что вы оказали мне и моему мужу честь и присутствуете на нашей свадьбе. Я…

Блондинка резко оборвала славословия женщины:

\- Мне не интересны ваши человеческие традиции. Если бы Виктор не уговорил меня, то я бы обошлась и без присутствия на вашем глупом ритуале. Осуществлять снижение гормонального уровня ваших организмов вы можете и без этих нелепых обрядов. Я так и приказала ранее. Так что избавьте меня от неинформативных лексических конструкций.

Женщина выпрямилась, и её лицо залила краска смущения.

\- Но госпожа Конго-доно…

\- Если у вас больше нечего мне доложить, вернитесь к своему… - и Конго на миг запнулась и продолжила, как будто через силу, - К своему мужу.

И Конго повернулась к Ююко спиной. Женщина еще пару мгновений постояла и, развернувшись, уже было пошла вдоль борта, мимо башен главного калибра линейного крейсера «Конго», к открытой двери, ведущей в холл перед лифтом. Но не сделав и пары шагов снова развернулась и почти выкрикнула:

\- Конго! Ты же любишь его! Зачем ты дала разрешение на то, что бы я стала его женой? Зачем?

Девушка повернулась. Её брови удивленно взлетели вверх:

\- Ююко, ты слишком много себе позволила! Не смей так разговаривать с Флагманом Второго Восточного Флота Тумана линейным крейсером «Конго»! – и в её глазах заполыхало багровое пламя. Но спустя мгновение яростный огонь притух, - Если я правильно ознакомилась с традициями свадебных церемоний, то я не буду наказывать тебя. Это мой тебе подарок на свадьбу.

Женщина отшатнулась от Конго, но не упала на колени, прося пощады и милости, а осталась стоять. Только губы вытянулись в линию и прищурились глаза:

\- Прошу прощения госпожа Конго-доно, за неподобающий тон в разговоре с вами. Только… Только у тебя был шанс, что бы он был с тобой. Но ты его не захотела использовать. Сейчас я, Айсака Ююко, дочь славных самурайских родов, говорю тебе, Конго, я не отдам его тебе. И приложу все свои силы, что бы он был моим.

И развернувшись Ююко с прямой спиной гордо пошла вдоль борта.

Конго несколько удивлённо смотрела ей в спину. Когда Ююко скрылась в надстройке, Конго повернулась лицом в сторону океана, её плечи чуть опустились, и по щеке скользнула предательская слеза:

\- Ему будет…

Но не договорила, резко повернув голову в сторону противоположного борта. И глядя вперёд спросила:

\- Ты всё слышала и видела?

Архив Ремонтной Базы Второго Восточного Флота Тумана. Ремонтное судно «Акаси»

Сектор: RRDS12525

Кластер: Fk3062HGYT023

Ячейка:1005230054…KN00328QTHi6vz1254

… сюда приходишь, Ююко?

\- Да почти каждый день. Только когда шторм… Он сказал, что бы не приходила когда шторм. Ветер… А когда ветер руки болят. Ты мне скажи… Спасибо девочкам, ступеньки сделали. Когда первый раз сделали, то госпожа Симакадзе ругалась на них. Ты уж сильно их не наказывай… На них и так госпожа Симакадзе ругалась…

\- Может всё-таки тебе в помощь закрепить кого-нибудь из девочек?

\- Нет, не надо… Я уже привыкла… И тропинку знаю… И вот, палка у меня есть… И девочки ступеньки сделали… Теперь легко сюда приходить…

И снова наступила тишина. Старушка немного пошевелилась и придвинулась плотнее к стволу старой сливы.

\- Ты ведь к госпоже Осокабе на могилку пришла… Её никто из вас не забывает… Госпожа Харуна и госпожа Киришима почти каждый день у неё бывают. Я тоже каждый день, как сюда прихожу, молюсь за госпожу Осокабе. Хорошая она девочка была…

Старушка ещё немного помолчала.

\- Только вот ты мне скажи, а чьи ещё две могилки рядом? Молчишь? Я у кого не спрашиваю из девочек, ни кто мне не говорит. И госпожа Симакадзе не говорит. И госпожа Киришима не говорит… - и снова из-под очков старушки побежали слёзы, - И госпожа Харуна не говорит. Никто не говорит… И ты Хиэй не говоришь…

\- Ююко…

Старушка достала из кармана носовой платок, вытерла слёзы на щеках и приподняв очки протёрла им не видящие глаза.

\- Госпожа Хиэй, ты мне скажи, а Виктаар и госпожа Конго скоро уже вернутся?

Раздавшийся сзади тоненький девичий голосок, был оборван на полуслове движением руки:

\- Но Флаг…

Старушка встрепенулась и повернула голову. На её лице легко читалась надежда.

\- Ююко, упокойся. Виктор и Конго скоро вернутся. И вы встретитесь. И поговорите

Черты лица старушки разгладились. Она снова прислонилась к стволу сливы.

\- Да, поговорить с Конго… И извинится перед ней… И с Виктаар поговорить … С Конго помирится… С Конго… Виктаар…

И уже через мгновенье старушка уснула старческим сном, который так похож на смерть. Но сканирование показало что дыхание есть, сердцебиение и кровоток достаточны. Старушка спала и ей снилось, что она опять маленькая и спит под своей сливой, а рядом с ней сидят на траве её отец и мать, и недалеко на стуле, уперев подбородок на кулаки сидит Виктор и смотрит на неё.

А наяву на неё плавно опускались лепестки цветков сливы. Сквозь ветви без листьев, только цветы, видно синее небо и бескрайний океанский горизонт. А на горизонте уже видна тёмная полоска облаков.

\- Слива цветёт. Значит сезон Цую начинается…

The END.


End file.
